Our Promise Of Eternity
by Everlastingsakura
Summary: Ichigo is living a normail life until the queen of all vampires appears out of nowhere telling him he made a promise to her. A promise he can't remember since he was nine. A combo between Dance in the Vampire Bund and Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

**I got the idea from dance in the vampire bun great anime by the way . i still not sure about the story but please give it a try and it's different from the anime ^^**

**Editing courtesy to Whitesakura59 and to pinksakura1o1 Thank So Much ^^**

* * *

><p><em>I always remember the sad melody she was playing on the piano. Streams of tears rolled down her cheeks, like sparking stars under the moonlight. I narrowed my eyes trying to make out her appearance with the little light the moon offered, but even so I couldn't see her face other than her pale white skin. I remember stepping towards her trying to get a better view, but as I did the floored creaked making us both stop. I took a deep breath and fixed my eyes on her, the darkness looked like it was swallowing her tiny figure. She didn't turn around in my direction, but instead hung her head.<em>

_"Why are you crying? Is it because you're all by yourself?" I asked._

_"If I told you the reason would you stay with me forever? But if you break your promise to me I'll kill you…" she said._

_"I promise," I said without hesitation without knowing this person, but for some reason I felt as if we had met long before time. I felt as if I belonged by her side. She stood up from the bench, brushing her fingers against the piano. I could tell she was wearing a dress, but I couldn't see the color. Her heels clicking as she made her way towards me and kneel down in front of me. I looked into her violet eyes, such beautiful eyes I remember thinking, as they caught my breath. She slowly put something around my neck._

_"The reason was…"_

I woke up with the sun beaming on my face. I looked to the side to see the clock read 7:45. I was going to be late for school, which will result in another detention. I sat up in my bed, but was forced to lie back down as soon as I felt like my head was being run over by a truck. I would've forgotten the dream if it weren't for the after effect every time. This dream's the very same dream I keep having ever since the accident when I was nine. I could never see her face, but I can remember the medley of the piano, her pale white skin and her violet eyes that took my breath away every single time. Then there was the necklace I've had since I was in the hospital, it was a copper chain with half of a heart as a pendant and on the heart the words 'cus est' were engraved on it. I had looked up the words and only found 'est' as 'is' in Latin, but then ignored it thinking it was nothing important. I had told the doctors about my dream, and they had said it was probably a memory my brain was trying to remember, but I was subconsciously pushing it away. Yet it's been eight years and it's the same thing, the dream never exposing new information. I got up from my bed and put on my uniform, tan pants with a white shirt. The headache was still there, eight years of the same thing, I've gotten used to it by now. I got the house keys and headed for the door. I've lived alone after I got out of the orphanage when I was sixteen. Since the accident I lost all my memories, I couldn't remember anything, not even my parents or family. I only had bits and pieces, but never anything useful. Thus I was put in an orphanage, but no one ever adopted me. As I arrived to the front gate I saw the school was empty which meant one thing, I was late and I would end up staying after school for detention. I started to walk fast then broke into a run only to trip and fall as I tried to enter the school building.

"Ichigo are you all right?" a small voice said. I looked to see Orhime hovering over me as she extended a hand to help me up. She was wearing a short gray skirt with a white shirt, the school uniform for girls.

"I'm fine. Where are you going, has class started?," I asked as I took her hand and stood up. She laughed as if I had said something funny. I looked at her in confusion, but that only made her laugh all the more.

"There's no class today it's a holiday I also forgot until the janitor told me so I ran out before anyone else could see me, but I ran into you."

I frowned at what she said. I could have sworn we had school today. I chuckled at the situation, which made Orhime's smile grow, her gray eyes sparkling in the sunlight. She always knew how to brighten up the mood. I had met her in the hospital I was being treated in and we became friends right away. She came by almost every day since her brother was in a coma so she would also come by my room for a while.

"Do you want to go get breakfast? Since we woke up this early in the morning," I asked.

"Breakfast sounds good"

{*.*}

"Your majesty we found him," Rangiku said as she came barging in my room and bowed. I stood by my window looking outside at the humans who walked by. After searching for eight years I had finally found him. I can finally see him once again in person instead of imaging how he looks or what he's doing. I can finally ask him why he hadn't searched for me, and if he still remembers the promise we made.

"Where is he? Is he okay? Did you talk to him?" I turned from the window to face Rangiku who sat at one of my couches as she played with her long orange hair. She wore a tight black skirt and white tank top that revealed how big her breasts were.

"He looked like he was doing fine. He's living here in Karakura Town, and is renting an apartment by himself. He also went to school without realizing it was closed for the day due to it being a holiday" she said causally as she turned to look at me with her sky blue eyes. I laughed at the last part imaging him going to school when it was closed. I quickly ran to my full-length mirror and checked to see if anything was out of place. I had on a deep blood red skirt that reached the floor with gold chains that were draped around and a white shirt that only covered my breasts leaving my stomach and my back uncovered. My raven black hair was tied back leaving a few strands lose, my bang laid perfectly in between my violet eyes. My heart necklace laid on top of my breast with the words 'amor cae' engraved on it.

"I must warn you your majesty he acts like a human he even has…"

There was a long pause before I answered back in a sharp tone.

"Has a what? Out with it Rangiku!" I turned my full attention towards her. Her unfinished sentence making me nervous by the second as I held my breath.

"A human girl"


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note (?):**

**I have never posted a story here because I always imagined it being neglected or would get harsh reviews. I have written a lots of stories on paper but eventually threw them away or lost them -.- so idk why I posted a story I have absolutely no clue where im going with it or have no ideas at all. i came up with the last chapter only because I had finished watching dance in the vampire bun then after I finished writing it I went on a complete blank I'm still am causing me to probably rush the story or making it go slow or boring -.- so if you review to give me feedback or ideas it would help a lot ^.^ thanks to you guys who added this story to story alert which was about 7 which isn't bad at all since I thought I was barely going to get one lol and thank you very much to zangetsu50 and onepiecex3 who gave me a review I appreciated =)**

* * *

><p>We walked into a café that was about three blocks away from the school; we sat down on one of the booths by the window and waited a couple of minutes before the waitress came by with her pad of paper and a pen asking what we wanted to order as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other like she had been standing there for an hour. I just ordered green tea with honey; Orhime on the other hand went with pancakes and a cup of milk.<p>

"You're not going to eat? I thought that's why you had wanted to come" Orhime said as her eyebrows drew in, her face showing confusion.

"Yeah but it seems that I'm not that hungry anymore" I said rubbing my neck with my left hand and let out a deep sigh.

"You had the dream again didn't you? You always rub your neck when you do" her voice just a whisper but loud enough for me to hear it.

"Yeah but it felt different this time and the headache was worse than the other times" I said as I turned to meet her worry eyes. I had told her about the dream after we've been friends a year. She thinks I should try to find my family that maybe the dream was a memory of someone dear to me like my mother or my sister but I had told her no that if my family wanted me they would have claimed me instead of leaving me.

"Are you sure you don't want to at least try finding them? What if they thought you were dead?"

"My face was all over the newspaper and t.v. For six months"

"I just thought maybe-"

"Here you go a stack of pancakes with a cup of milk for the lady and a green tea with honey for the mister, enjoy" the waitress said cutting off Orhime as she placed the order in fronts of and giving smile as she left.

"Let's just drop it for now. Eat your probably starving"

{-.-}

The car stopped across the street from a small coffee shop that was half full, since it was still morning. The first thing that caught my sight was a patch of spiky orange hair of a young boy he looked lean and tall not to mention mad since he had a scowl on his face as he sipped from a cup. When I realized it was Ichigo, after eight years of searching for him I was finally going to meet him. He was better looking than what I had imagined, I was about to get off the car but I saw he had his full attention on a busty orange hair girl who was smiling as she ate.

"Is that the human girl you told me about Rangiku? I said my eyes not leaving the orange hair girl.

"Yes that's her, I believe her name is Orhime Inoue, she goes to the same high school as Ichigo she's even lives two blocks away from him and poor thing, she wakes up at 6 to be at school at 7 due to being in the student council" Rangiku said in a boring tone as I heard her shifted around in the seat next to me. I opened the door and got out without saying anything, the sun was shining bright as the warmth tickled my cold skin. I went to stand under a tree that was exactly across from them giving me a better view and a perfect shade. I heard the car door open as Rangiku got out.

"Aren't you going to say hi," she said joining me under the tree.

"I'm just taking in the moment"

"Take in the moment faster humans are beginning to stare, you can't attract attention remember"

I rolled my eyes but I couldn't argue I was wide open for any attacks since I didn't bring any guards with me. I took a deep breath and released it slowly as Rangiku gave me a smile. I was about to turn to leave but something out of the corner of my eyes caught my attention.

"Are you also here to say hi Kurosaki Isshin?" I asked smiling.

"No I'm not, I'm here to tell you to leave Ichigo alone your highness," he replied as he kneeled to one knee and bowed his head. He was wearing casual black pants with a white t-shirt. Narrowing my eyes at him even though he couldn't see me, my smile quickly disappearing. The scene catching the eyes of the humans as they whisper and stare.

"I don't understand Isshin. I have finally found him! Aren't you glad that your son is alive?"

He took a deep breath and slowly released it.

"He won't remember you or me, he won't remember our world. He suffered memory lost since that day eight years ago and he still hasn't regain them, I doubt he ever will"

He won't remember me? Is that why all this time he hasn't tried looking for me? Is this why he lives as a human?

"Wait how do you know? Have you know all this time and never told me!" my voice was getting louder and louder in anger.

"Forgive me your highness but I didn't want you to know it would have hurt less to know he was dead than alive without memories of you and our world, memories he will never get back"

"That was for me to decided Isshin not you. Now leave we will discuss this some other time but it does pain me to know one of the person I trusted so much would betray me," I told him leaving without letting him say a other word. I walked across the street to find Ichigo and the human walking out of the coffee shop.

{-.-}

We walked out of the coffee shop to find a crowd taking pictures a small petite girl who was crossing the street, both of her hands grabbing on to her long skirt picking it up from the sides, her pale white skin looked soft and smooth. Could she be-?

" You know who she reminds me of," Orhime said breaking my thought. "She reminds me of the girl you've described in your dreams Ichigo"

She's right I had thought the same thing but she can't be, then again I really didn't have an exact idea of her appearance except for her white pale skin and her violet eyes. I turned my head when I saw Orhime's smile grow, only to meet with violet eyes that took my breath away.

"Long time no see Ichigo"

* * *

><p><strong>Again It wasn't much srry. I feel terrible for having writers block on the second chapter. Plus I have an English paper due this Friday and I haven't started it I've been putting it off I mean come who wants to do a five page essay and to top it off im sick as a freaker so im lazy in typing it. then today I just found out in the last macros frontier movie alto chooses Sheryl instead of ranka so im mad at that and therefore not watching it. Its animes like that make me want to start my own. But anyways I hope you guys like this chapter again it isn't exciting I think it's boring but enjoy. Don't hate me for writing this there's a 50% chance I might stop writing this story.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **

**Sorry it's been a while after I wrote my paper I got lazy to write the third chapter and apart from that I didn't know how to start it. Oh yeah I forgot to say if I ever confuse you guys please tell me cuz I doubted ill remember what I wrote the past chapters so I might add or forget something. I think im-making Rukia too dramatic so tell me if I am. Oh yeah I suck at writing with many characters at the same time ~.~**

**Story alerts total = 11 favorite story/author = 6 **

**Thanks for the reviews they inspire me to keep writing the story even the story alerts! So **_**THANK YOU**_** to: abarai starsha, fnstephanie, reaperchick26, lawls17 **

**Kurosaki anne: lol I didn't even mean it too be a cliffhanger ^^" and about his memory idk yet I have an idea but thats until a little later into the story **

**OnepieceX3: I will try my best to come up with a storyline so you guys won't have to wait so long for updates and yes that wat I thought of too him getting flash back as my friend said great minds think a like ^^**

* * *

><p>She looked up at me with her violet eyes and smiled showing her perfect white teeth when I notice her canines where sharper and longer different from a normal person. She took a step closer to me; slowly reaching out her hand to touch my cheek but I jerked back before she could even touch me, her smiled quickly replaced with hurt.<p>

"Who are you I don't think we've met before?" I said putting Orhime behind me, her eyes following my ever movement before giving me a playful grin.

"Tell me what you have been doing these past eight years?" she said ignoring my question "It hurts to know you've forgotten about me and got yourself a human girl but it doesn't matter now that I'm back, there's no need for her right Ichigo?" She looked at Orhime sweetly but gave a hateful feeling.

"She's my best friend and if we were together it wouldn't concern you. Now are you going to tell me who you are or not, your kind attracting a lot of attention that I don't want" I informed her my voice coming out a little harsh than I meant it to be but seeing it didn't affect her at all as she laughed. We had gathered a crowd mostly of guys who were taking pictures at the petite girl.

"You never did like the attention Ichigo you were the lone wolf, always following your heart instead of orders. That's what I loved about you"

"Look, if you want to play cosplay that's fine with me go parade around in your costume but don't involve me in it" I shouted catching her off guard, her playfulness disappearing. I turned to grab Orhime's hand and started to march down the street before she could reply.

"Ichigo what if she's a family member of yours? She was speaking to you as if she knew you" she said as I dragged her behind me. She was right but the girl looked crazy just popping out of nowhere and her clothes screamed weirdo, I mean who goes around with almost no shirt on? She had even gathered a crowded just by crossing the street- on second thought maybe I should have taken her to the police station she might get in trouble wearing those clothes.

{-.-}

I can't believe he left me there standing like an idiot and then storming off with the human girl but if he thinks I'm giving up he has another thing coming. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest following them down the street they headed in, having no idea where they were going. The crowd around me had gotten bigger than before following me, taking pictures and trying to ask me questions .I regret having confronted him in public. I didn't even tell Rangiku where I was going so I won't have help if I get into trouble. I looked ahead to see Ichigo arguing with the girl though it looked like he did more of the arguing which meant he was angry. The crowd circled me more pushing and bumping into me.

"Can I get your autograph?"

"Your beautiful marry me!"

"Come over here baby!"

I heard some people from the crowd shout. I whirled around making them jump back away from me.

"Urgh ENGOUGH! I have no interested in what you people want! SO I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed making them move away from me until someone grabbed my wrist pulling me back.

{-.-}

I looked behind me to see a crowd mostly made by guys huddle around something as they whistle and did the dog calling. I was about to ignore it when half of them were thrown onto the street.

"Didn't I tell you humans to LEAVE ME ALONE?"

I followed the voice to see the petite girl in the middle of the huddle she looked mad as she huffed and balled her fists. I cursed under my breath.

"Ichigo we should-"

"Yeah I know. Go home you might get hurt if you stay I'll see you tomorrow"

I told her and pointed towards the subway. She nodded and left hesitantly concern in her face.

"Don't worry I'll be fine" I yelled as I walked towards the petite girl who had a guy by the throat.

"Hey let him go or you'll kill him," I told her. She looked up at me and gave him a cold stare that sent shivers down my spine but she did as I asked her by throwing him to the ground with so much force that I think I heard a bone break. She walked towards me and without warning she kicked my shin hard making me hop on one leg.

"You FOOL this is your fault if you hadn't left me back there none of this would have happen"

The crowd went wild and out of control. Some started screaming at me to get in line. I slowly put down my injured leg and applied some pressure just enough to balance myself.

"Got DAMN IT what's wrong with you I was only helping and it's your fault for parading around in those clothes nearly half naked for very guy to see you!" I screamed back towering over her as she shrink back surprise on her face. She was about to say something else when some other guy grabbed her wrist pulling her towards them but I quickly grabbed her other wrist pulling her free from the hold.

"Hey what's your problem! You people are acting like animals!" I said as I wrapped an arm around her small waist my arm touching her smooth stomach that was cold as ice. I slowly pushed her back with me as we retreated from the crowed and turned to walk away my leg still in pain. Noticing the crowd following not missing a beat. I cursed under my breath and prepared myself. One. Two. Three. I picked up the petite raven hair girl throwing her over my shoulder. I heard her shrieked but ignored it as I started to run down the street as fast I could ignoring the pain of my leg every time I stepped on it. I turned corners and zigg zagged trying to lose the mob that was behind us when I saw an ally way that lead to the loading dock I quickly slipped us both in before the mob could see.

"Do you mind putting me down now?"

"Sorry" I told her my voice cracking when I did. I heard her laugh out loud but I cut her off, covering her mouth with my hand. "Don't make a sound," I whispered as a mob of guys ran past the little ally we were in. I let go of her and took her wrist pulling her as we walked to the other sided to the dock.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"You're welcome," I answered back.

"Welcome? For what?" she said with confusion in her voice.

"You said 'thank you' just now so I'm saying you're welcome"

"It's your fault that this happen so why would I thank you"

"It's not my fault it's yours wearing revealing clothes like that"

I turned around to face her, letting go of her hand. When I saw she was blushing which made her more beautiful than she already was. She refused to meet my eyes casting hers to the floor.

"You think you can manage to get home by yourself?"

"You really don't remember do you" she scoffed as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Look I've had memory lost since I was nine I haven't recover anything and I don't think I will plus I don't care about my life I had my family left me, abandon me when I needed them the most, that's to say of course if their still alive… well I got to get going" I told her seeing she was still hugging herself I remembered her skin being cold so slowly taking off my school jacket and placed it over her. I turned back to leave from where we came from.

"YOUR WRONG! Your family didn't abandon you they thought you were dead they still think your dead except your dad. He was the only one who knew you lived when we all thought you were dead but they really do still love you Ichigo"

I turned to glare at her as she stood there firmly head held high looking at me with her violet eyes that were pleading for me to understand.

"My face was all over on the TV for six months they would have known! They don't love me they saw the opportunity to leave me and that's what they did"

"Your WRONG AGAIN!" your father knew you suffered memory lost he had no choice it was either leave you there with humans or to eliminate you, that's the code! But he should have told me you were alive instead I wasted eight years looking for you nonstop refusing to believe you were dead, when I could have asked your father" she yelled. I felt my body heat up in anger, she's was trying to mess with my head making me believe she had answers to my past. I walked towards her grabbing her arm hard and pulling her up towards me making her tiptoe -since she only reached up to my shoulders.

"What code are you talking about … forget just leave me alone I want nothing to do with them or you my life is perfectly fine. And plus the way you're talking about my family seems that you're not even related to me"

"… I'm someone who cares about you Ichigo just please come with me only a few hours you'll see-"

"NO! Do you really except me to go with you, a complete stranger who popped out of nowhere wearing weird clothes claiming to know my family… WHO ARE YOU? ANYWAYS!"

She looked hard at me with determination on her face. She pulled her arm free from my grip and took my jacket off to only throw it at in my face.

"Do you really want to know who I am Ichigo?" she said her voice threatening and cold making me swallowed hard. I couldn't find my voice to speak so I just nodded. "I'm the queen of the night, ruler of all vampires, I am …Rukia Kuchiki"

At the mention of her name my head started pounding as quick flashes of an older woman with long beautiful orange hair, amber eyes like mine, cradle me in her arms kissing my forehead as she hummed an familiar tune then the image blurred as another came but this one was of two little girls who were about six years old, were running in the grass both with peachy skin along with light brown eyes but one had brown short hair, that didn't even reach her shoulders dressed in a pink dress and the other one had black hair that reached her shoulders dressed with blue shorts and a black t-shirt, the image again disappeared as an other one of a man came to view he had black spiky hair with black eyes he also had a bread all around his jaw, he was about to say something but the imaged blurred and disappeared as quickly as it had came. I fell to the ground clutching my head and screaming unable to bear the pain then everything started going black as I started to lose conscious, the last thing I saw were violets eyes full of sadness.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay ewww I'm not satisfied with this one but it is longer than the other two so yay ^^ for that well hoped you enjoyed it feedback is always appreciated! It's getting hard to write this story… I should had just stuck with my mermaid idea -.-'<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**

******_**GO BACK To THE END OF CHAPTER 3**_**** ****I didn't like how I ended it with ichigo only having a one memory come to mind so I added I got lazy when I was writing it sorry -.-' it wont happen again…well I'll try not to do it again. **

_**Please answer this question do u guys want me to write when Rukia pov or ichigo pov is coming or no ?**_

**Story alters = 13 favorite story/author = 9 THANK YOU!**

**Lawls117: Yes I wil try to continue the story as best as I can I decided to do this because it'll bug me if I don't not finish it and then their people who liked it so I was encourage =)**

**Kurosaki Anne: read the end ch.3 two more memories I was supposed to put his whole family but got lazy -.-' sorry and yes ichigo will remember but little by little or… maybe he won't remember at all ;) MUWAHAHA**

**Onepiece: yeah I knew about the details but got lazy on them so I went back and try to put some more it wasn't fair to u guys and rukias pov on the last ch lacked I know i didn't like it at all so im going to try to balance it out between the two of them on this one. **

**THANK YOU for the reviews plus to : falconrukichi and to parenthesis **

* * *

><p>I paced back and forth in my bedroom as I waited for one of our doctors' to finish examining ichigo in the other room. I had told rangiku to get Unohana my personal doctor to see if he wasn't hurt or anything. After he passed out I had to carry him back to the café where I had left Rangiku hoping she was still there luckily she was. We brought ichigo back to the house that was just bought two weeks ago it was a two stories high white house with an extract house to the side, it had a large lawn and a backyard filled with forget me not flowers and some red roses, the property took up a whole block. My room was simple, a master bed with a canopy that had white see through curtains, a white dresser that was to the side of the bed, the room also had a small fireplace that I use often and a balcony outside. I let out a frustrated sigh and finally tired of waiting I yelled for Rangiku who came in without knocking and sat herself on my bed knowing I didn't really care.<p>

"How much longer must we wait Unohana said she wasn't going to take long it's been two hours" I said irritated that she was taking long and the fact that she also made us leave the room claiming we needed to give her space.

"It's only been twenty minutes your highness, you're over reacting."

"I am not and plus Unohana didn't have to kick us out of the room!"

"You question every single thing she did" she said giving me a playful smile

I frown at her but didn't say anything knowing what she had said was right. I turned to look out the window and watched the sun slowly set, giving light to the town but at the same time giving it darkness. I let out a deep sigh as I gave Rangiku my back, wrapping my arms around myself.

"How did the reunion go? Did he remember you?" I heard her say with the softest sincerest voice I never knew she had. I closed my eyes remembering the events that had happen earlier the small fight I had with ichigo concerning his family, the way he had said he didn't want anything to do with them or …me. It wasn't exactly the reunion I had imagined for us. I turned to face rangiku, her sky blue eyes piercing mine, making me cast my stare to the floor.

"He can't remember anything not even me" I said my eyes still cast down unable to meet her stare.

"I'm sure he'll remember when he spends more time with you and –"

"He doesn't want anything to do with us! He wants to keep living among them without realizing what he is; it seems he's convinced that he's happy the way he is, that he has no need to remember the people that still love him!" I yelled interrupting her as I hugged myself tighter as if the pain will disappear when I felt two extra cold arms wrapped around me making me burry my face in her huge chest.

"Isshin was right I was better off knowing he was dead than alive" I muffled into her chest. I heard her give a small laugh, then clear her throat.

"Forgive me your highness but I have never seen you give up so easily before. What happen to the person I knew that had so much strength and determination, who never took no for an answer?"

Rangiku was right I never took no for answer and why should I just gave up now so easily. Somehow I'll make Ichigo see how wrong he is, the only reason he doesn't want to know anything is because he's doesn't remember if he were to spend more time with me and his family he'll remember, than he would surely be by my side like it should have been from the beginning. Letting her go I made my to my closet rummaging through all the clothes.

"What are you doing?" rangiku asked confused as she came by my side to look at what I was doing.

"Looking for clothes what else would I be looking for in my closet?"

"You have perfectly good clothes on"

"Let's just say Ichigo wasn't fond on how I was dressed" I said giggling on how he had scolded me on my clothes claiming it was too revealing.

"Say no more. I'm going to go check on Unohana"

I nodded as I picked a plain light blue sun dressed I had bought in Rome and went to change.

{-.-}

I woke up to the sound of talking and tried to look around but my vision slightly blurred so I quickly got up only to regret it when I felt dizzy. I felt cold ice hands touch my arm and back.

"Please take it easy you're not well enough to get out of bed just yet Mr. Kurosaki" a soft voice said as I was slowly laid back down on the bed. I groaned loudly and rubbed my eyes.

"Where am I?"

"Her highness's house of course"

I turned to see a lady in her thirties, black long hair that was braided, her skin was a peachy color along with dark blue eyes she had a white long robe that doctors wear. She smiled at me for a moment before she turned to someone else.

"Tell her highness that she may visit now and I'll come back tomorrow to check on him again, there's no serious injury or anything but I still recommend he takes it easy " she said sweetly giving a huge smile at me as she got up and left. I looked to see a woman that looked like Orhime except that her hair was waverer and she had light blue eyes. She too smiled at me before abruptly leaving the room.

"Hey wait where…"

I sighed and sat up slowly this time. The room was as big as my apartment though there wasn't any furniture except the master bed I was laying down and a white couch along with the chair the doctor had sat in. What did the doctor mean by '_her highness's house'_? How did I end up here and what happened last thing I remember was drinking tea at the café and then there was-

"That girl!" I yelled out loud remembering my encounter with the girl dressed in weird clothes, what did she say her name was, oh yeah Rukia Kuchiki, never heard that name but why would the doctor say highness and what else did Rukia say? '_I'm the queen of the night, ruler of all vampires', _damn she was crazy, vampires don't exist there fictional and what were those images I saw before I passed out? I better leave before things start getting crazier than it already is. I got out of bed when I notice I wasn't in my school uniform but in baggy black shorts with a black shirt. I looked on the bed then under it but they weren't there.

"What are you looking for?" a voice came from behind startling me I looked up to see her, Rukia Kuchiki standing there looking at me with curiosity . I stood up quickly and moved away from her as I put a hand over my heart trying to calm it down. I noticed she wasn't wearing the same clothes I had met her in, this time she was wearing a regular plain light blue dress with black flats her hair still in the same bun.

"What were you looking for?" she asked again confusion in her voice.

"Where am-how did i-"I said pointing a finger at her as I tried to make senses. She raised a hand signaling me to stop and pointed to the bed, I did as she asked and sat down, making her smile.

"After our discussion you fainted on me so I carried to where rangiku was waiting and brought you here, I had asked Unohana to check if you were alright"

"Wait first of all you couldn't have carried me and second where's my uniform?"

"Believe it I carried you I'm not as weak as I look" she said in a serious face. "And your uniform is being dry clean"

"Sure whatever you say anyways thank you for helping me out but I have to get going tomorrow I have school and I need …to study for test" the moment I said that she frown and looked at me in a accusing way.

"You're lying you don't have a test" she said flatly. Embarrassed that I got caught I looked away when it hit me.

"How did you know I was lying?"

"I could hear your heart race, humans tend to do that when they lie and since you lived like them it applies to you too"

Oh great here comes the vampire theory again, I guess she does have a lose screw up there in her brain.

"Yeah sure you can , now can you give back my uniform…on second thought you can keep it I have an extra at home" I said and made my way to the door but in a blink of an eye there she was blocking the doorway.

"How did you-"

"You already know but it seems you think I'm just crazy?"

"Please vampire's aren't really their fictional their made up!" I said getting angry with her persistence. "Then tell me how were you in the sun wouldn't you have turn to dust if you were a vampire?"

"Yes I would have if I didn't have this" she said taking out the necklace that was around her neck a pendent of half a heart just like mine. I reached out for it but she tucked it back inside her dress and nodded her head no.

"No not yet or you'll pass out with the rush of memories again"

"But it just like mine but mine is copper" I said as I pulled out mine from underneath my shirt.

She shook her no again and came closer. "No its sliver it's melted with my ancestor's blood making it look cooper. Both necklaces were made by a powerful witch a long time ago, my ancestor's blood, sliver and her magic protect me and my future lineage from the sun but since you have the one with the blood I can't spend more than thirty minutes in the sun sometimes less depending how hot it is"

"This is crazy, you are crazy how can this be yours when I had it as long as I can remember"I said moving away her and throwing my hand in the air in frustration. First vampires then witches next thing she'll tell me werewolf's are real too.

"Yes ichigo believe it both necklaces were made that way, the scription on them amor caecus est means love is blind in Latin, please remember Ichigo I… was the one who gave you the necklace"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay here's another chapter I'm actually satisfied with this one unlike chapter 3 and again sorry -.-'<strong>

**Well hope you guys enjoyed it. It took me a week to write the I haven't done my papers I behind like four papers so yeah I have to do that so it might be a while may be maybe no depends if I actually do them hehehe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter although this one short, sorry about that but I do hope you enjoy it .**

**Story alters = 19 Favorite story/ author = 11**

_**Thank You**_** for the review they mean a lot to me that you guys review so thank you to:**

**Falconrukichi, stephanie78724, Onepiecex3, and x..x.x.x**

* * *

><p>I looked at him closely as he tried to process what I just told him. Taking steps closer to him so that he was towering over me as I looked up to him. His amber eyes met mine violets ones making me lose sight of everything. I reached out my hand to touch his cheek slowly afraid that he will retreat but he didn't when my cold hand finally touched his warm and soft cheek. I closed my eyes drawing in deep breaths, taking in the moment before he realized he let down his guard. I brought up my other hand to run it through his hair but it was too late, he then realized what was happening and pushed me way, giving me his back.<p>

"Why are you so intent in ruining my life?" he whispered softly.

His words lingering in the air pained me on how he sees this reunion. I never want to hurt him not like this I just wanted it to be like before, before he lost his memory, his existence on who he was.

"You're wrong I do not wish to do such a thing to you Ichigo I merely wish to show you who you were-"

"And I have told you before I want nothing to do with it!" he said interrupting me. "I have a great life I have friends who aren't bothered by my memory lost, a girl who worries about me around the clock, an apartment where I live peacefully, why can't you see that I'm perfectly fine the way I am?"

"Because it's not who you are Ichigo, the life you're living right now is a lie and that's what I'm trying to show you since telling you won't work, you're as stubborn as your father!" I stated, staring intently on the back of his head since he wouldn't turn to face me. The room felled silent and I knew he wouldn't ask questions. "One month Ichigo…that's all I ask of you, if by then you still don't want anything to do with us then… you're free to go" He turned to face me with an expression I couldn't describe. He opened his mouth about to say something but a knock on the door made him close it. "Come in, Momo" I said. The door open to reveal a small petite girl like me but her hair was wrapped in a cloth and she was more of happy person than me. She came in carrying in a silver tray of food that she placed on the bed and turned to bow to me.

"Forgive me for interrupting you, your highness but Ms. Masumoto had order me to bring food to Mr. Kurosaki"

I turned to Ichigo who just starred at the silver tray on the bed.

"Momo Take the tray back and bring it back with one of our wooden trays replace the forks with chopsticks" I told her my eyes never leaving Ichigo as he stared back with those eyes filled with questions he didn't want to ask.

"You can sleep here for the night, think of it as a thank you and Ichigo …Think about what I said I'll wait for your answer tomorrow morning"

{-.-}

I watched as Rukia left the room without waiting for my response. With the little time I met Rukia I knew she was full of surprises and was also stubborn. There were also so many questions I wanted to ask but didn't not want to know more about this world she claims we come from. Wondering if she knew about my condition of not being able to touch silver, no one knew except for my doctor and me but of course but it seems she knows me better than I know about myself. I walked over to the bed and threw myself on it making the headboard hit the wall. Taking in a deep breath as I tried to relax and think through the offer she gave me. One month. A lot can happen in one month but then again I'll be able to finally get answers. I turned over on my stomach and buried my face in the softness of the pillows; I heard a knock on the door knowing who it was I told her to come in. Momo came in with a huge smile on her face as she hummed, placing the wooden tray once again on the bed next to me.

"Her highness had just asked me to take care of you so if you ever need anything please don't hesitate to call for me" she said and headed for the door.

"Wait maybe you can help me" I said getting up my hand voluntary out stretch towards her. She turned to me and just nodded I clear my throat not sure what how to say without making a fool of myself.

"Are you also a … you know a …vampire"

She looked at me blankly for a while then giggled making me feel like a complete fool.

"Why course I am everyone who works for her highness in the household are"

"What is she like?" I said as I open my tray of food to reveal a big steak with mash potatoes making my mouth water.

"Well I just had started to work in the house hold two months ago but during my time here she's been really nice and from what I heard from the other maids is that she's a great person to be around with loving, caring, funny and honest" Momo ranted and sighed making a dreamy look.

"So she's never been cruel to anyone?" I asked making Momo come back to reality her smiled slowly disappeared replace with sad expression that made me regret ever asking the question.

"The other maids that have been here longer than me said there was an incident eight years ago where she lost control of herself and destroyed the whole house in Rome, accidently killing one of the maids. Apparently her highness received the news of someone dear to her had die they said she spent months locked in her room not wanting feed or see anyone" Momo looked down at her feet and shift to one foot to the other, knowing that talking about this made her feel uncomfortable.

"That's all thank you Momo," I said so she wouldn't be in this awkward moment any longer. She nodded and left in a hurry. I finished eating my food and set the tray on the floor. I lay back on the bed thinking of what Momo had said and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so its been a while and im really sorry it took me long but im trying really hard. it seems to be getting hard to write this story well anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter and happy late new you for the story alerts, author and favorite story THANK YOU the mean alot to me ^^**. **i have an other idea for new story that i want to start but i think i'll hold it off until i finish this one. oh please excuse an errors or anything else.**

* * *

><p>was gone. His bed was made neatly along with the clothes that he had worn last night. I walked in his room breathing in his scent and feeling the warmth of the room. I knew he was gone the moment I had woken up I just wanted to see for myself.<p>

"He really did leave… I would have bet he would have stayed" Rangiku said as she stood in the doorway watching me with her sky blue eyes.

"It's a bet we both would have lost Rangiku," I said as I inhaled Ichigo's scent one last time before walking out of the room with Rangiku following behind me.

"What do we do now your highness? Should we go in with team to retrieve him?"

"No"

"No? But all theses years looking for him and then just to let him go I would have thought…"

" I gave him a choice Rangiku I can't force him and I can finally be at peace with just knowing he's alive"

I went to my closet and rummaged through all the clothes I had as I was still in my nightgown.

"So, what now your highness?"

"Isn't it obvious Rangiku we leave back to Rome" I said without giving it a second thought or giving further explanation. I continued rummaging through the clothes until I finally settled with the same outfit I worn when I met Ichigo but instead of being red it was all white.

"But are you sure that's-"

"Do as I say Rangiku! Inform all the workers were leaving tonight instead of questioning everything I'm doing!."

"Y-Yes your highness" she said as she bowed and left with out saying anything.

I let out a deep sigh knowing I made her feel she had step out boundary. I had taken my anger out on Rangiku, which wasn't fair to her. I took my time dressing thinking over about what had happen yesterday. He was so close yet it had felt he was out reach and there wasn't anything I could do I about it was his choice therefore I will respect it. After I got dress I left the house without telling Rangiku, which will end up with her going on red alert but I need to see them and tell them he's doing fine.

{*.*}

I sat in class unable to concentrate on what the teacher was saying. I had left the house early without saying anything to Rukia or even leaving a note but I guess her not finding me there will give her the message. Maybe be I should have taken up on her offer but I quickly pushed away the thought and tried to focus on the teacher who was trying to show the importance of English literature. The lesson made my mind wonder even more to Rukia the last person I wanted to remember. When the bell ringed signaling it was lunchtime. I got up and started to walk down the hallway when I caught a familiar scent of lavender . I quickly made my way towards the smell making me pushing every person out of my way not caring I was getting angry shouts. I sniffed the air like a dog when I lost the scent, not realizing that I was doing it. I sniffed once again the air trying to find the source when I realized I was at the front of the school and the source of the sweet smell was there waving a piece of cloth.

"You? What are you doing here? I thought you were-"

"She's not here just a piece of napkin with her perfume. I just came to talk to you that's all, she doesn't know I'm here right now and I only have a few minutes so please just tell me why?"

" I don't know why. I don't have a reason I just know my answer is no but she did tell me she would leave me alone after I had made my decision I can see she doesn't keep her word "

"I came here without orders Ichigo trust me she's keeping her word but do you really want to keep guessing on who you were and where you came from, were your last hope Ichigo on knowing about your past, once were gone were gone for good"

"I already told her I don't want anything from you-"

"Think about carefully and clearly Ichigo on the reason why because we leave tonight and why your at why did you come out knowing it was her scent if you didn't want anything to do with her"

"Rangiku you-"

"ICHIGO!" I turn around to see Orhime running at full speed towards me probably wanting to know what happen yesterday, I turn back to where Rangiku was standing to only see she had left.

"Hey Orhime –"

"So what happen did you find out who she was? Was she an ex-girlfriend may be your sister? Though I don't see any resemblances between the two of you," Orhime said words rushing out of her mouth as I tried to fit in a word but it seem point less.

"What about your family did she tell where there are? Are they coming too I cant wait to finally meet them" she squealed like a little girl whose about to open a present. Her expression showing happiness as she bounced on her tippy toes.

"Relax Orhime the girl had a lose screw in her head. Heck she didn't even know who she was." I told not wanting to tell her the truth; even the truth was a stretch. But right away Orhime's excitement disappears and replaced with a frown.

"B-But she didn't even look like she had a lose screw? She knew you very well by the looks of it… Or were you afraid in knowing the truth Ichigo and decided to run away without even confronting your REAL life?"

{*.*}

I arrived to a small white house that had a small clinic on the side of it with the name of Kurosaki"s clinic. It was just two blocks away form Ichigo's house and one block away from his school, which meant he must pass by the house often. How cruel of you Isshin making yourself watch him day by day unable to tell him. I opened the door slowly as if trying to give myself time to think it over but when I had opened the door wide open only to find a orange hair woman standing there right in front of me with her warm smile I felt that I had just fell ten stories high.

"I finally get to see you again. You only call but never visit not even on the holidays" she said disappointment clear in her voice but still she opened her arms wide open. For the first time in years I felt I was at home as I saw her there arms wide open as I fell in her arms to feel her warmth and the same smell of sweet honey with a mix of strawberries and cinnamon.

"Welcome home my child."

"Its good to be home after being gone eight years. I have so much to tell you"

"I'm sure you do but first super you must eat look at you, your as thin as a twig didn't Rangiku feed you anything else but red liquid?"

"That's all I need to survive"

"True but it wouldn't hurt to eat actual food"

{*.*}


	7. Chapter 7

**So here a other chapter hope you enjoy it. And i just remember i didnt give ichgio a last name ^^' so it be it'll be just ichigo since the clinic has the last name there for everyone to see so yeah.I'm trying to speed thing up.**

**Story alters=22 Favorite story/author=13 THANK YOU they mean alot to me and inspire me along with the reviews so big thank you to**

**ichiruki fan 3: glad you loved it . thankyou for your support .**

**and to Onepiecex3 who review ch. 5 sorry i didnt thank you on the last ch. it had been a while.**

* * *

><p>Through out the day I kept wondering if I was doing the right thing or if I was acting like a child on a whim. Even Orhime knew I was hiding like a coward only having the excuse that my parents had abandon me years ago to want nothing to do with them. Rangiku had said the where leaving tonight so it still gives me time to rethink everything even my decision but until then I'll have to talk to Orhime.<p>

{*.*}

I sat in the kitchen table that had a vase of red roses in the middle along with diner plates set for six people. Knowing who those two extra people are sadness and guilt hit me for never coming to visit even once theses pass eight years. I look around the house that had nothing fancy except a big T.V. that was hanging on the wall over the fireplace with two light brown couches in front of it. The window by the door was fully open so anyone who passed by would be able to see inside the house. I slowly got up to stand in front of the window so the sun's rays would warm and tickle my cold skin. In the back I can hear her rummage through the pots and pans as the smell of food filled the air.

"Masaki… Where's Isshin?" I called out to her.

"I really don't know he left early in the morning and he hasn't called" I heard her say as she came into the living room wiping her hands on her pink apron that covered her blue long sleeve dress. "Do you need to talk him?"

I look over my shoulders to see her face starting to frown a sign that she was worried.

"Ah no I actually needed to talk to you" I informed her not knowing if I should tell her or if Isshin should be the one but then again he knew Ichigo was alive all these years and never said a thing. But to tell her Isshin was keeping it from her would break her heart even more.

"Well come my child sit" she said her voice soft as ever. She took my hand and led me to the table where she pulled out a chair for me to sit. She went back to the kitchen and came back with a small pot that she placed beside me." Now what do you want to tell me child?" she took the plate that was in front of me to pour some soup when I said it without thinking it through.

"He's not dead" but instead of hearing an answer I heard a plate break against the wooden floor shattering into pieces.

{**}

After an hour of non-stop blabbering from the teacher the belled had finally rang signing the end of school. I slowly made my way to the front of gate as other students rushed passed me playing jokes on each other. I really didn't have many friends other Orhime and Uryu who is absent today due to a family emergency. I had met him two years ago through Orhime even though we were like cats and dogs we still became friends.

"ICHIGO OVER HERE!"

I looked up to see Orhime wave her hand as she stood in front of the gate where she and Uryu always waited for me. Her long orange hair bounces as she hopped on her tippy toes once again.

"And why are you so happy about Orhime?" I asked her casually as we walked home.

"I'm happy because I don't have morning activities anymore!" she said as she squealed. "We can walk together to school again".

"I'm going to her again Orhime" I blurted out I turn to look at her reaction that was an even bigger smile than before if it was possible.

"I'm not surprised at all Ichigo …I knew you would come to your sense," she said "And anyways school is out in a month plus were done with finals so it wont interfere with our school work"

She was the only person who believed in me when one else did.

"How about I treat you to ice cream? I know you've been wanting to go to the new shop by the Kurosaki's clinic"

{**}

I heard her heart race along with her hands as they shake. I felt the pieces of the broken plate hit my feet. She mumbles something before her knees gave out almost landing on the shards of the plate but I had caught her by the arm and pulled her up to sit her in a chair. Kneeling in front of her not bother by the shards that pressed against my knees, only having the thin cloth of my skirt keep them from pressing in to my skin.

"W-When" was all she could mange to say.

"Rangiku informed me a week ago but I had to come to make sure it was him…and I did"

"My …boy i-is alive"

I looked at her face to see her close her eyes as tears came rolling down, opening them again slow. She smiled and cupped my cheek with her hand as she let out a small laugh.

"He's alive thank the spirits he's alive" she grabbed my arm to pull me into a huge "and you my child are an guardian angel"

I let out a chuckle at what she said. I'm the complete opposite of angel Masaki. She let go of me to stand up quickly. I watched her hurriedly take off her apron and throw it over the couch to put on a long purple coat. I scrunched my eyebrows not knowing what she was doing.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to see him Rukia, I want to ask him so many things," she said as she smiled at me and moved to gather things.

"Masaki…"

" I wonder if he's eating right may able I should-"

"Masaki!" I yelled so I would be able to get her attention, which I did. "He suffers from memory lost he doesn't remember anyone and doesn't want to know anyone" I waited for her reaction which was the opposite of what I expected. She smiled at me, taking off her coat and set aside the things she had been collecting. I sat down on the couch and lower my head unable to look at her. "I'm sorry" was the only thing I could tell her.

"I should have expected that much." I felt her kneel in front of me and lifted my head so that I would meet her gaze. "You shouldn't apologize you searched for him when we all lost hope Rukia and from that you came to find him. _I _should be saying sorry for not being strong enough to believe he was alive"

"I'll tell you everything about him" I told her.

{.}

After we ate ice cream I depart from Orhime heading the direction of Rukia's house and hope to get there before dark. Orhime had insisted to come along but I had told her it's was complicated and I should do this alone. The good part was Rukia's mansion was only five blocks away from where we were. When I got there I notice the lights weren't on and the front gate was left open. In a panic that I was already too late I ran in the house-which the front door was unlocked- only to be greeted by being slammed on the wall with so much force that I couldn't get up again.

"Who are -Ichigo?"

The voice sound distant but close at the same time

"Who are_ you_?" I asked, slowly sitting up only feel pair of cold hands help.

"Sh it's me Rangiku. Don't make too much noise. Try to slow down your heartbeat" she whispered in my ear. I didn't know what she was doing or why she was whispering but I went along with her.

"What are we doing?" I said in a low voice that I wasn't sure she heard until she took me by the arm and shoved us in room. Even though it was dark I could see clearly.

"Were hiding"

"From who? Aren't you supposed be a tough vampire?"

"I am but still doesn't mean I'm indestructible" she said as she pulled something near the fireplace, making it reveal a secret pass way. She shoved me in first and followed after as the door closed behind her. "And were hiding from the half-breeds he ones who want her highness dead"


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter yay! Im actually inspire right now since I read a couple of good fanfictions that I LOVED and I feel I can write forever (okay not really but you get the idea) so here's a other chapter hope you like.**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR:**

**The favorite author/story:13 Story alert:23**

**And the reviews of course**

**THANK YOU TO;**

**Mdizzle181 and to**

**Frostynight98: I too want to know who wants to kill Rukia! I have a thought but yeah I'm still working it out. YES he is without Toshiro who will Karin bug (wink wink) XD My Grammar Is so my BIGGEST weakness that and not able to write with four characters at a time -.-' so will work on it.**

**p.s. idk if it's my computer or my internet that I cant use the web so its going to be difficult to update but I will try my best.**

**Byebye '\{^.^}/`**

* * *

><p>After I had told her every detail about Ichigo she seemed pleased of how of a 'big boy' he had come to be without the guidance of parents. Even though she hid her guilt in not being able to be there for him I still saw it in her eyes and the way she wanted to know everything to the last detail. I had told her how we met and the reaction I got from him when I told him I was vampire, only to hear her laugh and comment on his stubbornness. After I had finished talking she just sighed and smiled at me as she reached for my hand to give it a squeeze but I knew she was thanking me once again.<p>

"Will I be able to talk to him?" she asked her eyes almost pleading as looked at me. I took a deep breath only to let out a deep sigh.

"I gave him the choice whether to come back to his old life or to stay in his new one" I told her " he chose to stay in his new one." I saw the disappointment in her eyes when I told her.

"And I guess we have no right to tell him otherwise" She let go of my hand to touch my cheek. "Will you be staying for dinner? I'm sure the girls will be happy to see you and Isshin will be more then thrilled," she said trying to change the subject. I knew she was still trying to cope with the fact that her son was still alive and unable to speak to him.

"I'm sorry but I can't were leaving to Rome tonight" the expression she made only made me regret coming to the house I was only breaking her heart even more. "But I will be back soon the elders have been advising me to move since their on the move again this time their attacking in broad daylight" said I without emotion. I got up from where I sat and headed to the door. I heard her get up and follow me.

"Please be careful Rukia don't do anything reckless and eat actual food not just the red liquid, check your surroundings everywhere you go and never let your guard down walk in the shadows and be sure to-"

"Masaki I know I'm not a child anymore I lived more life times than a cat" I said giving her a full smile and a hug.

"I know I just can't seem to stop worrying about you is all besides a mother is allowed to worry about her children especially the ones who don't visit" she indicated as she gave me a accusing look. I looked around pretending to look for the person she was talking about. "Rukia" she said in a warning tone. I laughed only to hug her again. As long as I could remember I had always seen Masaki and Isshin as parents as my family.

"I'm sorry and I'll give you any news if I hear from Ichigo" I informed. She nodded and gave me a kiss on my forehead. I opened the door only to be pushed out of the way by Masaki.

"You didn't, please tell me you didn't Rukia"

{^.^}/`

I heard some talking on the other side of the wall but I couldn't make out what they were talking about. I grew nervous by the second expecting Rangiku to talk but she didn't she only pressed her ear against the cold brick wall but something seemed to be disturbing her by the way she kept looking back at me. The room we were in was small maybe enough to fit three people and guessed it was dusty by the musty smell it had and the spider webs that were now all over my face. I heard Rangiku sigh and turn towards me.

"Ichigo you need to slow down your heartbeat" was all she said as I gave her a 'are you kidding me' look.

"Its not like I trained it on command" I whisper harshly. Which only made her sigh even deeper. There was a loud crash outside that me jump and hit my head on the wall. I was about curse but Rangiku covered my mouth before I could say anything. She put her index finger on her mouth telling me to stay quite and pointed to my heart then to her ear. I nodded my head in understanding and tried to keep my mind busy by thinking of a peaceful place- thinking it was working only to feel her poke me hard on the chest where my heart was told me it wasn't. We heard them pound on the wall around the room getting closer were we were at. Rangiku moved her hand upward so not only was she covering my mouth but also my nose. She twirled her left index finger like a tornado but I didn't understand until I felt the air the small room, pick up faster and faster.

{^.^}/`

"I didn't," I told her.

"And after you waved me off about worrying to much. How can I not worry if you go out by yourself, what if you got attacked or something, here ill drive you home it's almost dark and-"

"Masaki you'll do no such thing. I promise nothing will happen to me," I told her happily as I pulled her back in the house and put myself outside of the door. Her expression showed she was debating whether to agree or disagree. I coughed out loud catching her attention and pointed to my forehead. She smiled and leaned forward, to once again plant a kiss on my forehead. She then took her thumb and rub it across where she had kissed me.

"May the sprits protect you, my child"

"Goodbye Masaki, I promise to come back soon"

I turned to leave when I was a few feet away I heard her whisper 'because I don't think I can bear to lose you or anyone else'. It had caught me off guard but I continued on. Masaki didn't deserve any of this suffering and pain. After I had made sure Masaki was inside safely I started to run. I ran faster and faster until I started using shunpo, coming in and out of view without anybody seeing me. I wanted to run away to be free and be normal I wanted to be with…Ichigo. When I came to the front of the gate of the house I stop noticing the lights were all off and I knew something was wrong. Knowing I shouldn't go in but the fear of the servants that could be in there and Rangiku I didn't know where she was made me take the risk. I walk cautiously, coming to the front door. I stood still trying to listen to any movements when I heard footsteps in the living room near the fireplace along with the sound of wind. That told me Rangiku was in the hiding spot. Oh, Rangiku is going to scold me for doing this. I shunpo fast to the kitchen as fast as I could but wasn't successful when I trip on the rug that was in front of the kitchen door. Silently cursing under my breath as I heard the footsteps run in my direction. I quickly got up but was stop when a man stood in front of me, towering over me as he flashed me a grin I notice then that he had spiky blue hair with turquoise eyes that steadily looked at me.

"Well you're not what I expected," he said

I narrowed my eyes and stood in a fighting position "Well sorry to disappoint" I hissed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I need help I can't remember If I had Rukia with long or short hair -.-' can someone please help I appreciate it.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay maybe not my best but enjoy!**

_**Thank you**_** for your**:

**Story alerts:23 favorite author/story:13**

**and the reviews THANK YOU TO:**

**Falconrukichi: sorry if i forgot to mention that earlier i had it all in my head so i must have not put in. but yes thats another reason she had to find him.**

**FrostyNight98:Thank You i always have to keep reading back through all the chapters that why i take a little longer in updating. Yes Grimmjow is in it :)**

**Thank you you guys who are stilling reading the story :)**

* * *

><p>We could no longer hear outside of the small room we were in as Rangiku picked up the air faster making it hard to breath normally. I tried to take long breaths of air and holding it in until I felt my lungs burn yearning for release-It wasn't long until I started gasping. I touched Rangiku's stomach in a panic over and over again but she completely ignored me instead she turn to the brick wall again and furrowed her eyebrows, as the wind dyed down. About to ask what was wrong when she slammed her had into a brick making it go in and letting the door open the way we had come in. The first thing I had noticed when stepping out was how the room was trashed and everything was thrown to the ground, scattered everywhere. The second thing was the smell of something I really couldn't describe. I saw Rangiku scan the room and in finding nothing she relax a bit only to tense up again as we heard a loud crash. Rangiku ran to its direction without saying a word but left with a determined face to eliminate the intruder. I ran after her only to be stop by the sight of a man wearing a dark blue suite with spiky blue hair holding Rukia's left elbow, pulling her towards him.<p>

"It seems were being interrupted" the man said in a playful tone as he leaned in closer to Rukia who just stared at him uninterested. I moved to help Rukia only to be stopped by Rangiku's hand.

"Rukia" her name left my lips as a whisper filled with desperation that had caught me off guard. She turned my way to look at me with a emotionless face that I didn't understand the Rukia I had meet yesterday was full off emotion that she expressed through her delicate features.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Rangiku hissed, narrowing her eyes on the target snapping me way from my thoughts.

"My name is Grimmjow and what I want is right here" he said as he turned Rukia around wrapping a arm around her waist, passing his hand over her stomach and grabbing her chin with his other hand to shake her head. Anger boiled my blood as I watched him but yet annoyed by the way Rukia didn't struggled and instead let him do as he pleased. Without warning Rangiku launched at them but was thrown back right away. A high-pitched laughter filled the room making Rangiku get up immediately only to be slammed against the wall repeatedly. The high-pitched laughter was once again heard as if it was enjoying slamming Rangiku against the wall until she stopped moving. I ran over to help her but my arm was twisted behind my back. I struggled only to feel a sharp object by my throat.

"Enough D-Roy we have what we came for let's us go" Grimmjow said annoyed.

"Rukia!" I yelled as I tried to reach her with my other hand to only be thrown against the floor and feel a hard kick against my back. I groan in pain only to receive another kick.

{*.*}/`

Without Any much strength I pulled away from Grimmjows hold and launched at D-Roy catching him off guard, I got a hold of his throat and pushed him against a wall. D-Roy was almost my sized only slightly taller with white hair and the most annoying grin on his face

"You should have listen" I hissed in his ear anger boiling my blood as I tried to resist the urge to kill him only learning it was fertile, swiftly putting both hands on his head to instantly freeze his whole body. I turned to where Rangiku laid on the ground unconscious then turn to Ichigo who was barely managing to get up.

"I guess you're not weak as I thought" I heard Grimmjow chuckle. In a second I was in front of him holding him by the throat. I brought him down to my eye level, glaring at him. He didn't seem affected as his turquoise eyes stared at me without fear and without interest. Slowly raising my hand to rest it on his left arm.

"What? Are you falling for me?" His flat tone voice echoed through my ears, that's when his eyes widen, turning to stare at his now frozen arm. I heard him growl and grab my throat but interrupted him when I ripped off his left arm feeling blood splatter on me.

"Don't be ridicules, me fall for you, not even in a million years" I said as I bitterly laughed and threw his frozen arm on the floor, shattering into pieces. He cried out in pain as he struggle keep pressure where his arm used to be. I saw anger flash in his eyes, seeking revenge.

"Grimmjow that's enough come back" a voice echoed in the room as if it where coming from an intercom. "And Miss. Kuchiki I'm truly sorry for not being able to meet with you in person but we shall meet soon" the voice said.

"Why not now? OR are you to scare to show me your face" I said in the most calming voice I could mange. I looked around scanning the room to find nothing but darkness and hear the rapid heartbeat of Ichigo along with his deep breaths. I only received an eerie laughter. Grimmjow groaned in annoyance at the sudden order and knew he wasn't going to let it go.

{^.^}/`

I saw Rukia freeze D-Roy without hesitating and I saw her freeze Grimmjows arm with intent of killing, I saw her rip his arm in matter of seconds without difficulty as blood splattering on her face, her white clothes mixed with crimson. I heard her laugh a bitterly when she mocked him but yet when I saw him launch at her, anger shinning in his eyes, I quickly pulled Rukia behind me and stood in her place.

"GRIMMJOW!" the voiced yelled in angered.

"You got lucky this time," he said as he shot Rukia a glare and disappeared. I let out a deep sigh and relax only to stiffen when I felt a small cold hand touch my back.

"Relax it's only me" she said in a low soft whisper. I turn to look at Rukia who averted her gaze away from me and slightly smiled. "Your not hurt are you?" she asked still not looking at me.

"No"

She nodded her head and walked to Rangiku who was still on the floor unconscious. She kneeled beside her and brushed her hair off of her face to reveal a big gash on her left temple.

"We have to get her help there's a clinic near-" I started to say but was interrupted by howls coming from outside and footsteps that enter the kitchen quickly.

"Your highness forgive us we tried to enter the house but something kept us from doing so" a man said as he approach Rukia with ten more men at his side and kneeled down.

"Quickly take Rangiku to Unohana she must be looked at" she said as she stood up to move out of the way when they came over help take Rangiku. "Also take Ichigo with you he must be examine too"

"No I told you I'm alright but what I want to know is what happen here!" I told her, shaking off arms that came to escort me.

"You need rest and Unohana must see if you're alright we can starting talking tomorrow, …please" I was about to argue but the last word had everyone in the room, who were securing the house, stop what they were doing to stare. She finally looked at me with pleading eyes that this time made me avert my gaze to the floor and rub my neck with my hand.

"Fine but tomorrow you'll have to tell me everything" I said giving in to her request that made her smile.

"What's the rush for all I know we have all eternity to talk"

I was escorted out of the room when Rukia called out making me smirk.

"Glad you decided to come back home"


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so heres a other chapter please enjoy . I decided to write this chapter instead of doing my h.w. (tehehe) i know i said i was going to speed things up since i wanted to finish this story in 20 ch but yeah im lagging it so bare with me please.**

*****Question, how many of you are still actually reading this story? please tell me*****

_**THANK YOU FOR:**_

**story alerts:26 favorite author/story:14**

**and T**_**HANK YOU VERY MUCH TO for the review:**_

**falconrukichi**

**They inspire me to keep writing.**

**byebye^^**

* * *

><p><em>I always remember the sad melody she was playing on the piano. Streams of tears rolled down her cheeks, like sparking stars under the moonlight. I narrowed my eyes trying to make out her appearance with the little light the moon offered and this time I was able to see<em>_ able to see the outline of her delicate features, her long raven hair, her skin as white as snow__. __The small room was empty with the only exception of the White Grand piano she was playing. I took a deep breath and fixed my eyes on her, the darkness that had once swallowed her was now gone, showing her petite figure. Curious about the person __I step towards her trying to get a better view, but as I did the floored creaked making us both stop. I took a deep breath and fixed my eyes on her. She didn't turn around in my direction, but instead hung her head._

_"Why are you crying? Is it because you're all by yourself?" I asked._

_"If I told you the reason would you stay with me forever? But if you break your promise to me I'll kill you…" she said._

_"I promise," I said without hesitation, only having the feeling we had met long before time, the feeling of wanting to be by her side. She stood up from the bench, brushing her fingers against the piano. __Her black corset gown swayed as she made her way towards me, her heels clicking against the wooden floor__. She slowly kneels down in front of me__. I felt the cold metal against my skin as she slowly put a necklace around my neck. She looked up to meet my gaze revealing the person I had always been dreaming of all these years. Rukia, with__ her violet eyes, such beautiful eyes that caught my breath_

_"The reason was I just lost the most dearest person that really matter to me and now I'm left alone" she whispered, her eyes filled with sadness and sorrow._

"_But your not alone anymore, I'm here" I told her puffing up my chest and pointed my thumb towards me. She gave me a soft smile as her eyes looked at me tenderly. I reached out to wipe away her tears to only make her smile grow._

"_Yes, I suppose your right"_

I woke up to the chattering to find myself in the same room I had slept the other night. I looked around to see three maids arguing with each other, one I recognized as Momo. I quickly got out of bed only to feel a sore pain on my back. I reached behind to touch the source.

"Unohana said that you didn't suffer from anything serious only a few bruises on your back"

I turned around to see Rukia sitting on the floor patiently, wearing a yellow summer dress and instead of wearing her hair in a bun; she had it down as it flowed pass her waist. She seemed like a completely different person.

"How long have you been there?"

"Just came in a few minutes ago"

I looked at her closely to make sure it was really her, when she got up and motion for me to come closer -I did as she asked when she suddenly face palm my forehead.

"What was that for?" I yelled in annoyed.

"Didn't anyone tell you its RUDE to stare?"

I gritted my teeth and took slow deeps breaths.

"Plus you were making me feel uncomfortable" she said as she looked away trying to hide her face.

"Yeah whatever" I mutter. "Wait a minute what about Rangiku? Is she okay?" I asked remembering the events that happened yesterday.

"She's still unconscious but Unohana said it wasn't life threatening and she should wake up soon"

I nodded my head telling her I had heard and went to sit down on the bed.

I saw Rukia motion the maids to come closer. I turned to see them all carry a wooden try and carefully place them on the bed. Momo step forward and bowed a little.

"We didn't really know what you liked for breakfast and her Highness didn't tell us what to make so we each made you something," she said as she removed the lids off of each tray. The first one had four pancakes stacked neatly with a side of honey, the second one had scramble eggs two sausages and a biscuit the last one had a combination of all of them. I stared at the food feeling hungry all of a sudden.

"If you don't like it we can make-"

"No it's fine it all looks delicious," I assured her.

They all bowed to me and turned to bow to Rukia as they left the room. We stood in complete silence and unmoving. When remembering that I had the dream again and I was debating whether to ask her about or let her tell me what happen eight years ago. But what was strange was I didn't get the after affect this time.

'\{^.^}/`

I knew he had a lot of questions by the way he was looking at me. But I wasn't sure where to start or how to start. I took a deep breath and sat myself down on the floor.

"So ask what you want to know I'll answer no matter what you ask," I told him. He nodded his head but didn't say anything instead he moved towards me and sat in front of me leaning against the bed.

"How can you be a vampire?" he whispered

"My parents where vampires so natural I would be one"

"What about the sun? How did you get hold of the necklace?"

"Both necklaces are one, they belonged to my sister when she died they were passed down to me so… when I have child of my own or if something happens to me they will be passed on to any close relative "

"But you can't stay in the sun for a long time? What about the others like you do they all have necklaces"

I nodded as I sifted from sided to sided feeling uncomfortable under his stare so I carefully got up to walk around room with a pair of amber eyes following my every move. "Only those who are deem worthy"

"How about food? Do you hunt people because I assume you need blood to survive" he went on ignoring my uneasiness.

"No we don't hunt people it against the law but there are those who break it and if they do we have a punishment force I also have hospitals that we buy supply from"

"How did I lose my memories?"

I opened the balcony door as a cold breeze enters the room letting fresh air fill my lungs. The time wasn't even close to noon as the sun was still bright, hitting me with warm rays of light.

"I lost my sister Hisana, She had her mindset that vampires and humans could live in harmony, she kept an open mind about the world and the humans that lived in it. Then it happen so fast, I received a phone call telling me she had been murder by a human, but I knew better then that, either way…" I said waving my hands trying to push the memories aside, making my way back in the room retrieving from the sun.

" It was night when we had the funeral I was in the piano room when I heard you come in, you had asked why was I crying remember"

'\{*.*}/`

I saw her come back in to sit right in front of me as she frowned when I had shivered. The dream that I had been dreaming for the past eight years she was describing and it had sent a shiver down my spine to know that it wasn't a dream but a memory. But as if a reflex I nodded my head no not wanting to fully tell her that part yet.

"Well, I turned to see you there standing, squinting your eyes to get a better look at me and I knew from that moment on we were going to be together. I gave you my necklace and in return you promise to always be by my side " she said whispering the last sentence sounding unsure if she should have told me. I turned my gaze away from her and shifted my body to get in a more comfortable position.

"After that you spent the whole night with me, refusing to leave my side- clutching my dress as if you were afraid that I will disappear- even when your mother had asked you, you still refused but then half-breeds attacked during the ceremony, explosions were heard and felt through out the building. That's when I lost you during the whole commotion when everyone started running and screaming. I had tried really hard to find you but I was forced to leave the scene " her voice had lowered to a mere whispered but still loud enough that I was able to hear her. My throat was left dry, it felt foreign to me hearing memories that I could not remember, and unable to find my voice to speak, she went on touching my cheek.

"After the attack I went back but I couldn't get close for the humans were already there examining so I kept coming back for two weeks but nothing came up. Finally I had no choice but leave back to Rome but before leaving I left someone in charge in looking for you. Three weeks past before I got the phone call telling me you were to be pronounced dead in our world"

Her voice cracking at the end, as she went on to touch my other cheek with her cold hand. She searched into my eyes as if unable to believe I was actually there and leaned her forehead against mine, closing her eyes, when I saw tears running down her cheeks. Without hesitation I lifted my hand to wiped them away.

"I refused to believe you were dead so I searched these past eight years for you and now I have found you"


	11. Chapter 11

**Another chapter but its mostly information then action and boring so sorry …it seems I can't really get a grip on this story and I want to do something special for valentines day. If any of guys are confused please tell me I will gladly clear up the confusion.**

**THANK YOU FOR;**

**Story alerts=27 favoritve author/story=16**

**And SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**FrostyNight98: Thank you for telling me I was just wondering and you don't sound like … yeah. You'll find out in this chapter what Ichigo is though it might be a little cheesy …srry bout that. THANKS for still reading ^^**

**Falconrukichi: Ah thank you im glad that you liked it and maybe the next chapter I tell why they want her dead. I'm still trying to figure out how it's going to go.**

**Biganimefan2: Thank you I will try my best for you to enjoy this story.**

* * *

><p>We were in complete silence as I heard his steady but strong heartbeat. I felt him wipe my tears away and wrap his arms around my waist to pull me closer. I opened my eyes to see his were closed, taking in deep breaths. I slowly started to put space between us but his grip on my waist was firm. I leaned in to slowly brush a kiss on his forehead, which made him release me and open his eyes.<p>

"My cold body will not give you any warmth," I told him as I pulled away to take a tray of food from the bed and place it in front of him. He grabbed the plate and started eating without looking at me.

After a while in silence he said," it might not give any warmth but it gives comfort"

I looked to smile at him, catching a glimpse of those amber eyes that were full of curiosity. " Does that mean your parents died? Are you the only royal family? What about me am I a vampire too?" he went on, blurting it out so fast he got tongue-tied. Surprised, I laughed at his eagerness to know more, and to think he wanted nothing to do with us.

"Yes unfortunately my mother had died giving birth to me and father died right after I never thought to ask how though, so my sister Hisana raised me. The Kuchiki's are the only royal family that has ruled the night world for over thousands of years now but there's a under court of clans that are in charge of sections and report back to me."

I watched him finish the last bite of his breakfast. He stood up to stretch and yawned. I also got up and copied his actions.

"Come we can go for a walk as we talk" I said and walked out of the room knowing he was following.

\(.)/`

We walked for about a block when I notice I was still in my school uniform which reminded me that I forgot about school. I guess I would take the day off since it's late already but then I would have to go home right when school ends, knowing Orhime will stop by.

"Were here," she said turning to look at me, her violet eyes catching the rays of the sun. It was a small park filled with cherry blossom trees with a lake right next to it. She started walking under the trees shade as I walk in the sunlight.

"You never told me what I was," I told her, making her stop as she bit her lip.

"It's complicated …and it'll sound crazy to you," she said averting her eyes away from me to look at the sky.

"Yeah like hearing you're the ruler of all vampires isn't" I retorted back. She gave me a small frown but then took a deep breath.

"Your part vampire and part Lycan…I really don't know how it works but there are many that are mix so you wont be the odd one out…"she said biting her lip once again, frowning at her own response. I stopped walking to take in what she had said. It wasn't possible was it? I mean a Lycan was a stretch. What about my parents? "Your dad is a Lycan and your mother is a vampire. That's why you can't touch silver, it's a lycans greatness weakness," she told me.

Panicking I blurted out "Does that mean I'm going to change in a full moon or will I not? I mean what's going to happen to me? Why can I walk in the sun? And if I can't touch silver what about the necklace?" I heard her laugh but when I gave her a glare she stopped trying to cover it by coughing. "I'm serious"

"I' sorry but your reaction was funn- ahem...I mean no you wont change in a full moon and you can walk in the sun because of the contrast between the two different cells lets you. Now the necklace you can touch because the blood overlaps the silver. Think of the good side you have the basic which are strength, speed, high senses, quick healing, something that both races have and plus after a certain age you start aging slowly. "

I looked at her disbelief. How could she say this so naturally without worrying that she sounds like a person who lost their mind? Wait, I looked at her up and down does that mean she also stopped aging. She looked at me with a suspicious look.

"What age di-"

"That's none of you business," she said cutting me off and started walking.

"You said you'd answer any questions I ask"

"Of your past, my age has nothing to do with it"

I walked fast to catch up to her.

"Yeah you probably stop growing when you were twelve," I whisper to myself thinking she wouldn't hear me when she suddenly turned around and glared at me.

"I can hear you, you fool and I didn't stop at age twelve for your information" she said in a huff as I saw her cheeks were flushed. I put up my hands as if I was surrendering.

"Okay fine. So how long does it takes us to age?"

"One year for us is… twenty years for humans"

"Then that means-"

"Your friends will die way before you"

~'\{*.*}/`~

I turned to look at his stun face, as he was unable to process what I just told him. I sighed and pulled him to sit on the grass under the shade of the tree.

"What about my parents and siblings if I have any?" he asked me still in daze.

"The concept still apply's to them" I told him. "This is why we don't associate ourselves with humans that and every time we try to live together they end up killing us"

"This is all hard to take in," he told me as he frowned and looked around the park. I got up and pretend to dust off my dress.

"Wait, you said my father knew I was alive, does that mean he was in charge in finding me?" He asked, as his voice grew louder in anger.

I hesitated before answering him. "Yes I had ask him to search for you…but thinking about it now I think he made the right choice, though he could have told me" the minute I said that he looked up at me with a disbelief expression. He was about to say something but I place a finger on his lips and kneel right in front of him. "If he would have report back to everyone you had no memory then he would have no choice but to eliminate you. It's a code that we go by, if one would be threat to our world we must act right away"

"I was just nine. He could have claim me then I wouldn't have spent eight years alone!"

I got up pulling him up with me and started to walk back to the house. My arm linked with his.

"The human doctors would ask questions, the police would get involve and ask more questions then there's our world if you were to be bought back in it at that time you would have end up being killed and I wouldn't have been able to do anything about it"

{^.^}/`

We walked in silence. I was still trying to take in the information when I started to feel light headed so I shook my head thinking it would go away but I was wrong. I saw Rukia look at me with concern eyes.

"I'm fine just a little dizzy" I told her but that didn't ease her one bit.

"We'll continue tomorrow, to much information might cause you to have another black out. You can rest at the house and maybe tomorrow you can meet your parents …if you want that is" she said with hope. I nodded my head wondering if I should just tell her if we can go another day, I was still unsure whether I'm ready or not. Once we were in front of the gate Rukia stopped walking and hid behind me. I looked straight ahead to see a short white hair boy wearing jeans and a white t-shirt with a frown on his face. He turn to look at me as his turquoise eyes narrowed at me with suspicion.

"RUKIA KUCHIKI DON'T YOU DARE HIDE FROM ME!" I heard him yell.

"Oh crap" Rukia said behind me. I was about to ask whom the person was when she grabs my arm and pull me into run. "Get …ready"

We started running slowly but then after we picked up the speed it wasn't long when I felt I couldn't keep up with her anymore, but her tight grip on my wrist pulled me to keep going. Then I notice we were coming in and out of view. Running to I don't know where or how, but only feeling the wind as we ran faster. Rukia turn to look back at me as her long raven hair flowed behind her, hearing her laughter ring in my ears. The moment was indescribable, breath taking, it made me feel safe, happy and for the first time in eight years I felt I belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah hope you guys liked it oh and I forgot to mention my internet isn't working anymore so yeah I can only use the computer at school but the problem is that my sister is with me the whole time and she doesn't know I do this so its going to be difficult -.-'<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**im so sick I could hardly think straight and im one of those people that are in their pjs with messy hair, red nose, and tissues everywhere on the bed not wanting to do anything but BAAM heres another chapter for you guys that I hope you will enjoy.**

**THANK YOU FOR THE:**

**Story alerts=27 favorite author/story=18**

**And for the reviews THANK YOU SO MUCH:**

**Frostynight98: ah thank you since they don't have action yet I try to put in some moments with them. And yes it toshiro though he won't come out much in chapter srry. I wanted to update at least once a week but since my sister and I got our classes together means were always tighter and she one of those ppl who would make funny me if she should find out so ill try.**

**And to**

**Falconrukichi: that you so much for reviewing**

**They really do inspire me! ^^**

* * *

><p>After we had stopped running I noticed we ran to the other side of town. I had also noticed Ichigo had quickly collapsed on the ground trying to catch his breath.<p>

"What... was …that about" he asked in between breaths. I gave him an innocent look before answering and looked around making sure Toshiro didn't follow us. After making sure he didn't I looked over to Ichigo

"I didn't tell him I was coming here to karakura town and that I brought his sister with me th- don't look at me that way! He would have scold me for not being more careful" I said pointing a finger at Ichigo who gave me 'are-you-serious' look.

Before he asked in a surprise tone "His sister? You mean the short kid is Rangiku's little brother?"

I sighed at his statement though I wouldn't blame him they don't look anything alike even their personality was different, Rangiku was happy and always had fun while Toshiro was more serious and kept to himself. Either way they were both like family to me.

I shook my head no at the incorrect information "Nope you got it wrong"

"But you just said-"

"Toshiro is Rangiku's older brother," I told him as he gave me yet another confused look. "Remember I told you we stop aging well that's what happen with Toshiro, so don't let the little kid look fool you he's probably sixty-five years older than you. Rangiku on the other hand hasn't stop aging and she's twenty."

I saw him frown letting me know he was thinking about it. When I started to feel the sun slowly burn my skin. I shifted uncomfortably unable to take the pain of the sun and started to look around for shelter. I notice Ichigo gave me a concern look so I tried to smile but by the reaction Ichigo gave I knew I failed miserably.

"Hey are you-" I didn't give him the chance to finish the sentence as I Shunpo to the nearest shade that happens to be a block away under a tree. I collapse on the ground and looked at my arms, finding nothing I sighed in relief.

"Rukia!" I heard Ichigo yell as he ran to me with a scowled on his face. I smiled at the way he was starting to worry bout me.

"I'm fine. It was just that the sun was just getting a little hot for me that's all"

He kneeled beside me and took hold of my arms checking them thoroughly he then scanned my legs. Seeing that I didn't have any marks he moved to sit next to me.

"You should have said something before or were you trying to burn to dust," he said in an almost angry tone.

"Hey you actually got that right" I turned to smile at him but then stopped when I saw the glare he was giving me. I averted my eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry I was just caught in the moment …" I heard him shifted beside me, thinking he was going to leave but when I felt something put around my neck. I look down to see he was giving back the necklace I had given him.

"You need it more than me"

I quickly took off the necklace and place it in his hand.

"It's yours I gave it to you plus I've managed without it these passed eight years" I sated to him. I knew we was going to argue so I told him "giving it back will only insult me" he sighed and shook his head in disapproval but he finally put it back on. We sat there a while longer not saying a thing when we started seeing teenagers wearing uniforms fill the streets.

"Oh crap I almost forgot about Orhime," he said under his breath. I frowned at his mention of the human girl wondering why he was thinking about her now.

\(.)/'

Caught up with Rukia I had forgotten about Orhime. I quickly got up and turned to Rukia who was already standing up. I saw a mix of confusion and pleading in her eyes.

"I have to go home Orhime will probably drop by since I didn't go school"

She looked away from me disappointment clear on her face. "You want me to come by later or tomorrow after school I asked her." I looked at her waiting for a replied but she just shifted from side to side. "Rukia?" I called out to her.

She quickly met my gazed and gave me an unsteady smile.

"Come by later I have a surprise for you" she said with a shaky tone. I frowned at her but I didn't think much, thinking she might just be worrying of facing that short white hair kid.

"Okay I'll see you later then" I started to leave but out of the corner of my eye I saw her reach for me. I turn only to see her quickly retrieve her hand back and wrap her arms around herself.

"Are you okay?"

"Ah its nothing. So you'll come by later right"

"Yeah after I talk to Orhime"

"Can't you just call her?"

"Well yeah but she'll just worry if she doesn't see for herself"

"Oh …Okay" she whispered.

This is when I knew something was wrong. Maybe I should invite her but then Orhime doesn't know about the vampires and the lycans so I don't want to bring her in a world I don't really know about.

"Okay then see you later"

"Don't forget to come"

I sighed before answering, "I wont"

"You remember where the house is right?"

"Yeah how can I forget?" I informed her as I started to walk away slowly knowing she'll call back.

"I'll be waiting! And don't forget"

I stopped walking and turn to walk back to her finally knowing why she was like this all of a sudden. I slowly leaned forward to put my forehead against hers, even though she was shorter than me, and touched her cheek with my hand. I saw her startled face and her cheeks flushed.

I whispered to her, "I'll come back I promise. So don't worry okay" she nodded yes as her violet eyes stared at me with so much hope. I leaned back and started walking away once again this time in a normally pace.

"Just don't get amnesia this time!" I heard her yell I was about to retort back but when I turned she wasn't there anymore. I smirked and head back to my house.

~(^.^)~

Just as I was getting home I slowed down to stop at the gate. I looked around making sure he wasn't around in sight and enhanced in my hearing scanning for any movements in the house. Nothing. I sighed in relief and went inside the house. Only to stop when a voice came from behind me.

"Really Rukia running away from me what are we five year olds?"

I turn around to see a frustrated Toshiro. I gave him a weak smile and a pathetic wave. That only gave me a disapproving look.

"Come on brother give her a break, though I don't know why get scared of you when your angry, you just look so cute," Rangiku said as she came from behind Toshiro and gave him a quick pinch on the cheeks.

"RANGIKU!" Toshiro yelled as he slapped her hands away not causing any uneasiness in her. "Anyways Rangiku told me everything about Ichigo" he continued. I looked at Rangiku who smile encouraging me to trust him on this.

"Yes about a week ago Rangiku had told me she believe she had finally found him and without thinking it through I rushed over here wanting to it confirm it myself" I told him as we walked to the living room that had no furniture because of the attack.

"You know what that means right" he said as his turquoise eyes narrowed at me in question.

"Of course I do but he's not ready he still doesn't know much about us but I'll give him the choice I wont force him… not him"

"You haven't told him have you" he said in an accusing tone. I looked away from them looking at the ground, fidgeting not knowing what to say. Of course I haven't told Ichigo …at least not yet.

"Come on brother he just found out about this world plus if doesn't want to he doesn't have to" Rangiku pouted at him. Toshiro just rolled his eyes at her behavior.

"It's not a matter whether he wants to or not, it's our law" his went on as he turns to me once again. "Or are you willing to fight against them?"

"I will not force him if he wishes to take it then that's up to him and yes I'm willing fight the whole world if it means he gets to keep his free will." I slowly said my voice full of authority as I raised my head high.

"Our law says-"

"I am the law and authority of our world!"

I saw him smirk at me as he came closer to me.

"Remember to always hold on to your resolution Rukia no matter what," he said as he turned to leave the room. I stood there not knowing what had happened. "Though you still have to tell him before they find out"

I nodded my head yes when I let out a sighed of relief that he had also forgot to ask about the attack. When Rangiku bounced on me hugging me tightly.

"Of course her highness is our idol. She wouldn't be our queen if she couldn't fight off those half-breed and put in authority" she said cheerfully. I look to see at Toshiro who had stop at the doorway to look back at me with serious eyes. I groan inwardly and glared at Rangiku who didn't notice.

"Now that reminds me Rukia"

"Oh no…." I whined.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it people hope you like. The ending is a little rushed I was racing against time so yeah.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**3 Happy Valentines day everyone 3**

**I tried to do my best but it came out all boring sine I wanted to give you guy's a valentines present but its no good T.T forgive me.**

**Thank you for:**

**Story alerts= 29 favorite author/story=20**

**They inspire me and also the reviews so**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH TO:**

**Thesecretfromzaft: I know I love him too! He'll appear more often cuz he'll be one of the main characters one-way or an other ^^**

**Falconrukichi and to Frostynight98: I believe you guys are mostly the ones who keep reviewing so Thank you for leaving reviews I appreciate so much**

**Thank you also those who are still reading ^^**

* * *

><p>"Orhime?" I called out as I went inside my small apartment. Knowing Orhime was probably in the apartment already since I gave her a key a few yeas back.<p>

"In here" I heard her voice come from the living. I made my way over still not really sure what to tell her. Maybe I could tell her somethings but not all of it, at least not yet. I walked in the living room and saw her sitting on the floor near the coffee table doing her homework. She looked at me with her warm gray eyes that were full of questions and relief. I averted my gaze away and sat across from her.

"I'm glad to see your fine" she said relief clear in her voice.

"Yeah I just over slept that's all" I said since it was the truth but not all of it. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her nod. We sat in silence for a while until I felt her hand touch my shoulder making me met her gaze.

"You don't have to tell me anything, I know it must be hard for you, learning about your past" she whispered and she gave me a warm smile that put me at ease.

I shook my head and gave her hand a light squeeze. "You know it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Rukia has agreed to answer any questions I have and I might meet my family tomorrow," I explained to her seeing her smile grow wider, her eyes gleaming with delight.

"See you should have looked for them since the very beginning" she exclaimed happily.

\(~.~)/`

After I was scold by Toshiro I headed towards the backyard and sat in silence on the wooden porch swing that was under the shade, admiring the garden full of forget-me-not flowers along with red roses. The soothing sound of the small waterfall that was in the middle of the garden had made me relax. I looked out towards the sun that was ready to set. The peaceful moment that made me forget everything, everything except Ichigo. During these two days he had changed from not wanting to know nothing into wanting to know everything. I felt my lips form a smile as I closed my eyes thinking back to the way he had worried about me, the way he freely touches me showing me he cares, the way he looks at me with his amber eyes full with curiosity. But yet he has not smiled at me not even once-how I would do anything to see him smile.

"What's wrong?" Rangiku said making me open eyes to see it was already dawn making me wonder how long I was day dreaming, before meeting Rangiku's gaze. "You were smiling one minute and then all of sudden it vanished" she continued on.

I shrugged my shoulders unaware that I had done that "I was just thinking, that's all" I informed her, turning to look at the garden once again. "Where's Toshiro?" I asked her before she could ask for any more information. I felt her sit next to me making the swing rock back and forth as she grunt to herself, which meant she had also gotten an earful from Toshiro.

"He's securing the house," she said sighing. I rolled my eyes at the statement. I should have known better. We sat in silence as the sun had already set making it nightfall already and Ichigo should be on his way over by now. "How are things with Ichigo?"

I got up and stretched my arms and turned to look at her sky blue eyes before answering with a smile "There great"

'\{^.^}/`

After I told Orhime about Rukia and about my past life- excluding the details of vampires, lycans and her being a queen she seemed pretty excited. She told me about what happened in school the homework assignments and how Ishida was once again absent. Which made me frowned Ishida is what you would call the good student. He's never late, only absent once a year and has good grades.

"Have you've called him?" I asked

"Yeah but his phone is turned off so I left a couple of messages" she said frowning but knowing Orhime a couple would have meant at least twenty maybe more since his phone was off.

"What about going to his house"  
>"I did but no one answered so I came here. Though since it's already eight I don't want to disturb them if they're sleeping"<p>

My head snapped in her direction, which startled her. I grabbed her hand to look at the watch that was on her wrist. Rukia was probably waiting for me, how could I not notice the time? If Orhime hadn't said anything I would've forgotten even after I had promised I would go. I got up abruptly letting go of her hand and quickly got a jacket.

"Ah I'm sorry but I had promised Rukia I would meet her later on" I told Orhime who had a confused look on her face as she followed my movements. I stopped in front of her waiting for her reply as she smiled and said, " Then what are you doing just standing there go, go, go."

I gave her smile and waved goodbye before I turned to run toward Rukia's house.

(*.*)

I heard the front gates from outside slowly open making a creaking noise. I made my way from the garden to the front door only to be stopped by Toshiro who gave me a serious stare. I rolled my eyes at his overreaction. I was about to say something when the door suddenly open making Toshiro grab the person who was entering, drop to the floor and put his foot on top of his back making him stay down.

"Ow what hell are you doing!" Ichigo yelled struggling to get up "Rukia!"

"Toshiro!" I exclaimed as I glared at him. I moved to kick his leg off Ichigo causing him to stumble back and grunt. I helped Ichigo up, checking if he wasn't hurt, relieved when I didn't see anything he then turned to give Toshiro a serious stare.

"Don't look at me that way you brought this on yourself" Toshiro stated in a cold tone.

"WHAT? You were the one who just attacked me!"

"Who walks in a house without knocking?"

"I was INVITED!"

"Invited doesn't give you the right to barge in here without knocking"

"Rukia said-"

"YOU should learn how to respect your QUEEN!" Toshiro said interrupting him. I sighed as the two were now having a staring contest, even though Ichigo towered over Toshiro. I sighed and went over to put space between them.

"Enough. You two are acting like children," I told them. I turned to stare at Toshiro who had a frown. " Ichigo is welcome to come and go. Now stop frowning or else you'll get wrinkles" I saw he was going to argue but was interrupted by Rangiku who got him in a big hug causing him to get squish by her chest.

"Brother giving trouble to her highness? You should know better then that!" she exclaimed in a serious tone and pinched his cheeks, stretching them before letting them go.

"RANGIKU!" he yelled as he rubbed his cheeks. I rolled my eyes at them, when they both started arguing with each other.

(##)/'

I felt Rukia grab my arm and lead my away from the arguing siblings but not before catching an angry Toshiro yell at his sister about respecting her elders.

"Where are we going?" I asked her curious by the way we kept walking up the stairs. When she didn't say anything but instead stopped at a door-that probably lead to the roof- she smiled and slowly opened the door. I walked in, my breath was lost, I was unable to come up with words. The roof was completely cover with 'Forget-me-not' flowers that grew on the grass that cover the whole roof, a big tree that was in the middle along with some rose bushes and fireflies that glowed. I turned back at her to see her smile up at me and suddenly she ran into the field of flowers, laughing. I walked after her still stunned but captivated at the sight of Rukia.

"Do you like it?" she asked suddenly stopping a few feet in front of me.

"…Beautiful" I whispered looking only at her. When I saw her blush I snapped of the trance I was in and quickly looked around. How is it possible though? I looked up to see a big glass dome that cover the whole roof. Was it like a green house only bigger? I thought frowning.

"Stop frowning or else you'll get wrinkles" I hear her say. I turned to give her a 'that's-not-possible-look'. She rolled her eyes at me and walked toward the rose bushes that were by the edge of the roof. I followed and was about to stand next to her when Toshiro words echoed through my _"YOU should learn how to respect your QUEEN!"_ so I decided to stand behind her. Was I disrespecting Rukia all this time without knowing it, thought she's never said anything. I sighed confused that I still didn't know how the rules went.

"Don't," she whispered and turned to me her violent eyes unreadable " Never yield to me Ichigo, not you" she then pulled me to stand next to her. I nodded my head not knowing what to say. We stood there in silence admiring the red roses. When she started humming a familiar tune as I tried to remember where I had heard it, when it hit me it was the tune from my dream. She started swaying and her humming got louder. I turned to her, which made her stop to look at me with a questioning look. I bowed and out stretched my hand towards to her.

"Can I have the honor of this dance?"

I saw her smile before picking her dress from the side and bowed, placing her small cold hand in mine.

"The honor is all mine"

I slowly brought my hand to place it on her lower back as she placed hers on my shoulder. I took her left hand and started to waltz around. She smiled at me her eyes gleaming with the light of the fireflies, her hair flowing behind her. She was beautiful. She once again started humming loud for me to hear but then she started singing slowly in a soft voice.

_aimo aimo nederu rushe noina miria enderu purodea fotomi_

_I promise that I will never lose it_

_The love that we have_

_Will stay warm in my heart_

_Rurei rureia_

_Reaching to grasp to the blue sky_

_The larks birds sing above_

_Run here run to my side_

_This young child's bright eyes_

_Holds me with such bliss_

Rukia looks at me with such longing in her eyes. I pulled her closer to me so she was leaning her head against my shoulder. I felt her give my hand a light squeeze. Her voice memorizing me with each word she sang. The melody and her soft voice was breath taking. The foreign language made it even more beautiful but I couldn't recognize it.

_aimo aimo nederu rushe noina miria enderu purodea_

_Beating softly is the heart in my chest_

_I'll keep this love warm while it sleeps silently_

_A kiss wakes me_

_Secretly I yearn to wake up and see_

_You holding onto my hands, saying softly "I love you"_

_Rurei rureia_

_When I dream I see a world where we are all one_

_Aimo Aimo Nederu rushe When I dream I see a world where we're all one Come to my side its warm here_

Beautiful was the word to describe Rukia and maybe even more than that.

* * *

><p>Yeah okay the name of the song is aimo aimo from macross frontier but this is the English version Amanda lee you can find the video on youtube just type in English aimo macross frontier amalee it should be the first one.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay I know I said I wasn't going to update anytime soon but I couldn't help it so here's an actual chapter. I haven't planned out any of the plot but oh well I can't do it so I think I'm going to keep on going without a plot so yeah sorry -.-' I'm a bad person I know sorry. Well anyways enjoy and tell me if guys are confused. I also believe this is the longest chapter I did im currently writing the other one right now. ^^**

**Thank You for the:**

**Story Alerts =32 favorite/ author = 24**

**And of course to the review, THANK YOU:**

**Thesecretfromzaft: Thank you for the suggestion you made I apprentice it so much {*.*}/` I hope you like this chapter.**

**Thank you also to those who are still reading.**

* * *

><p>Her slowly singing dyed out as we slowly stop dancing. I pulled away from her unsure of what to do or say.<p>

"That song was the same song that you were playing when we met?" I asked her.

She nodded yes and wrapped her arms around herself.

"My sister Hisana used to sing it to me"

"What foreign language is in it?"

She shrugged her shoulders and started to walk back the way we came from.

"It's our old language we used but now you rarely find a vampire who knows it"

I walk behind her taking one last look at the garden of paradise. We walked down the small flight of staircase that connected to the second floor. I expected Rukia to walk back downstairs where we left the two bickering siblings but she turned left into a hallway. I was immediately familiar with the direction we were going. When we stopped in front of the room I had stayed in. She opened the door and entered the room.

"Surprise!" she exclaimed happily. I looked around the room that was now decorated with new furniture. A big TV hanged just over the fireplace so it would be in front of the bed, two black leather couches and a laptop that was on top of a desk.

"Do you like it?"

I wasn't sure what to say so I nodded my head. I looked at her confused and asked, "What does this have to do with me?"

I saw her smile grew.

"This room is for you of course!" she told me as she went over to the couch.

"What do you mean?"

"This is yours do what you want with it... you can move in, use it as a study room, put you stuff in it, to sleep over what ever you want"

"You want me to move in" I asked in disbelief and raised my eyebrows in suspicion. She abruptly got up from the couch and pretended to straighten out her dress.

"Well that up to you" she told me and walked to the door but before leaving she turned around to give me a last warm smile, her violet eyes gleaming with delight and told me "Sleep well Ichigo".

I looked at the doorway where she once stood and felt my lips curve into a smile; I guess that's a yes.

{*^*}/`

I walked into his room not expecting him to be there, though I had the urge to go. The first thing I notice was a small piece of paper on top of his made bed. I walked over and picked it up to read it.

_Rukia,_

_I went to school so don't freak out. I wont be back until evening I also thought about your suggestion on what to do with the room and I decided to move in as I had noticed you took the liberty to bring in my clothes._

_See you later._

_P.S. stay out of trouble_.

I smiled at the note for a while before folding it and putting it my dress side pocket. Knowing he would be back made feel relaxed. I walked out of the room and headed toward the living room looking for Toshiro. When I heard bickering in the living room, which told me, I succeed in finding Toshiro but I sighed not sure if I should go in there but I need to know what elder Yamamoto was doing. I walked in to a new decorated room with new furniture. I sat on the couch and watched both siblings who were standing continue fighting. Rangiku whined and complain while she clutch her white strapless dress. Toshiro rolled his eyes at his sister behavior as she towered over him.

"Arguing so early in the morning, is that even healthy?" I asked interrupting them.

"You highness I didn't see you come in." Rangiku said startled.

"I thought you would be spending time with him" Toshiro stated. Raising his eyebrows at me and sat in the couch that was in front of me. Rangiku settled in sitting next to Toshiro not saying a word.

"He has school to attend"

"Of course humans and their idea of education, how can I forget?" He said in an ice cold tone that would send shivers down your spine. Though it didn't affect me at all, his cold demeanor was something that I was used too. I frown as I heard Toshiro mumble to himself making me turn to look at Rangiku who gave me a worry look. I snapped my attention back at Toshiro who was once again mumbling to himself. I sighed knowing I had to ask.

"Well why so grumpy ?" I teased which only earned me a cold glare. "Come on Toshiro what's on your mind?" I said this time in a serious tone and leaned forward.

"_He_ is Rukia. I mean I'm glad you've found him but what do you know about him? What if he spills out our secret? How can we trust him not too?" he said in a serious tone, leaning forward also. " We know nothing only that he's Isshin's son"

"I know we can trust him," I said simply.

"How" he urged.

"Because I trust him"

He rolled his eyes at my response. "Just expect the unexpected Rukia"

I knew Toshiro was in his overprotective brother mode because he's the same way he gets when it comes to Rangiku, even though both siblings have their difference they still looked at each other. I nodded my head.

"Now tell me what did Elder Yamamoto tell you before coming out here?"

He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"We had a meeting due to the fact that you just vanished without saying anything! The Elder wasn't pleased but said if it's your wish to move back here then let be so but to just leave and not inform her followers is no way for a queen to act." His voice was serious and flat. Elder Yamamoto was the last Elder in the vampire world he has lived for more than five hundreds years now. He was widely respected by everyone. His words of advice should be taken accountable. I felt relieved that he didn't know the real reason of me coming back. I leaned back in the couch and relaxed. "But once he knows what the real reason is Rukia there's no predicting what he'll do"

Toshiro was right if Elder Yamamoto knew he would consider the situation as a security threat.

"All I need is time that's all" I whispered. Until the time comes I will spend every single moment with Ichigo but then again he's in school for most of the day. That's when it hit me an idea that will solve everything.

"Well if you excuse me I have something to do." I informed them I was ready to get but I saw Rangiku perk up and turn to her brother. I stayed to know what their were fighting for.

"So can I go shopping?" she said with hope and pleading eyes.

"No" was the only response she got, as Toshiro didn't even bother to look at his sister.

"Why not I'll be careful and you can come along so we can buy you a better style clothes"

Toshiro glared at her for the comment she made about his clothes.

"NO!"

Rangiku complained and whined at her brother before standing up with a frown.

"I'm going! I don't need your permission! I'm twenty years old!" she yelled at him and starting leaving the room. This made Toshiro get up from the couch quickly.

"RANGIKU MATSUMOTO HITSUGAYA don't you dare disobey ME!" he screamed at her using her full name telling her he wasn't playing around. She turned around and stuck out her tongue then she was gone with the front door slamming. I heard Toshiro mutter under his breath about how shed used to listen when she was little and went after his sister but before closing the door he looked backed at me.

"Don't YOU dare leave this house" and left I laughed at what had happen. They're different as night and day but they still have each other to look after. I made my way to my room to make a important phone call.

{^.^}

School was the same as always boring. My math teacher goes on about how important it is to memorize every math formula just as my history teacher had told us the same thing but in events that happen years ago. I mean what's the point when am I going to use the quadratic formula or what used is it in knowing the emperor had six wives. I sighed and turned to look out the window to see the first years that were running around the track. I wonder what Rukia is doing now? I spaced out some more when I got startle by the lunch bell. I gather my things and made my way to the rooftop. Opening the door to see Orhime sitting on the floor with her lunch spread around her. She spoke to Ishida who was pushing up his glasses with his index finger, preventing them from falling. His black hair covers part of his face. I went to sit next to Orhime who went from frowning at Ishida to smiling at me.

"Hello Ichigo" she beamed as she bit down on what looked like a sandwich. I smiled at her then turn to Ishida who was eating a sweet bun.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

He turned to give me a serious stare like always.

"That's none of your business" he stated and went back to eating. I frowned and took out my sweet bun not bothering to ask anything else knowing he wont answer.

" He was out of town," Orhime stated after a while of silence. I heard Ishida sighed but stayed quiet. " A family business is what he said" I nodded my head not thinking too much of it. The rest of lunch was silent other than Orhime talking now and then. When the bell ringed tell us to go to class. I said goodbye to Orhime and of course Ishida and headed to my English class. After a long hour and an half of that I finally got to my last class of the day P.E. What a drag, I mean all we do is run the track while the teacher sits on a chair eating donuts yelling 'come on faster! I can even do this!' Yeah well we all knew this was bullshit considering that he was over 200 pounds over weight. I mean I saw him last time going up the stairs when he had to stop to rest after the fourth step, the fourth step!

"Ichigo don't you look at me that way or else you'll stay after class to run more!" I heard him yell at me

"Yeah, yeah" I mutter in between breaths.

~('')~

I stood in the shade of a tree just outside of Ichigo's school waiting for him as some students came walking out. I pretend to dust my lavender dress not wanting to make eye contact with anyone. I was already attracting to many people as I leaned against the tree when I saw some guys from the school approached me.

"Hey want to go have some fun?" one said smirking at me while the rest chuckled. I narrowed my eyes but didn't say a thing.

"Oh come one we can have fun," he said this time leaning closer to stroke my cheek. I was about to slap it away when his hand was suddenly snatched and twist outward making him drop to the floor whining from the pain.

"What do you think your doing?" A threatening voice said. I turned to see Ichigo with a deadly stare. He tightens his hold on the boy making him spout out apologies.

"Do it again and I won't go easy on you got it?"

The boy nodded and before running off he said, "I didn't know she was your girl man".

I heard Ichigo sigh before turning to me.

"I thought I told you to stay out of trouble?" he said frowning.

"I wasn't doing anything just standing here waiting for you! It was their fault they approached me!" I said while pointing the direction the boys went. He was about to say something when we where interrupted by an orange hair girl and a nerdy looking guy, that were standing behind him.

"Hey guys" I heard Ichigo mutter. The orange hair girl smiled at him as he responded with one of his own. In that moment I felt a pang of jealousy. Why was it she got to see his smile and all I've seen were frowns and serious stares? I couldn't help but glare at her. She was everything a guy would want the smile, the light gray eyes, the body and of course her huge chest. It made me wonder if Ichigo had anything going on with her. The moment though was broken when the nerdy boy spoke while glaring at me

"Who's the girl Ichigo?"

"Oh an uh friend" he told him while turning to look at me shaking his head as if he had forgotten I was there. My heart ached even more.

"How did you guys meet?" he questioned.

"Long story"

The nerdy guy just gave me a suspicious look and went over to stretch out his hand towards me.

"Hi I'm Ishida Uryu," he said in a flat tone. Something was off about him but I couldn't put my finger on it. With caution I took his hand then it hit me, a wave of pure energy that made me retreat my hand and hiss in pain. I felt Ichigo's hand on my shoulder but I only shrugged it off.

"I'm fine," I said through my clenched teeth. I shook my hand trying to get rid of the pain. I looked at Ishida and glared at him. I knew from then on what he was.

[~.~]`

Ishida was acting weird ever since he met Rukia. We walked the same direction to head home and all the way Ishida has been glaring at Rukia who was walking with distant between all of us. She seemed to be in a bad mood ever since she shook his hand she's been glaring at Ishida, Orhime and me. Even though, Orhime would ask her questions to make conversation but Rukia would answer in three word sentences. We were in front of a cafe that was a block away from school when Orhime suggested to Rukia we should eat. I nodded my head in agreement as Ishida mutter a yeah which was surprising he usually would want to go home. I turned to Rukia who gave me an expressionless stare.

"Forgive me but I have somewhere to be" I looked at her confused something was definitely wrong. She didn't look at me but instead glared at Ishida who was behind me.

"I just remember I too have somewhere to be" Ishida said. I was going to say something but then we all heard a grumble coming from Orhime. She blushed and said sorry.

"We don't have too we can go home" she stated as she started to leave but I stopped her grabbing the back of her collar.

"No you don't we'll eat." I told her with a frown then turned to Rukia "you go on ahead I'll see later." She didn't even look or bother to answer me as she started walking to the house. I saw Ishida quickly follow behind her. Something was definitely going on but grumbling of Orhime's stomach made me forget.

*0(^.^)0*

I walked away from Ichigo and the orange hair girl called Orhime. He chose to stay behind with her. After I went to the trouble of coming to pick him up too. I sighed and continued walking, until I was by the Kurosaki clinic.

"How long are you planning to follow me Uryu" I said in a serious tone not bothering to look back. I was suddenly pushed against a tree that was nearby. Feeling a sharp knife against my neck.

"How are you able to walk in the sun?" a hiss came. Ishida pressed the knife on my neck telling me he won't hesitate. "What are you doing to Kurosaki? Who are you? What do you want" he exclaimed in a rush. I made no attempt to answer or move knowing the material of the knife very well. "ANSWER ME MONSTER!" he yelled making the knife he was holding cut into my neck. I felt my blood run down my neck.

"Who are you to order me?" I hissed and pushed him hard that should have knocked him to the floor but he gained his balance quickly. "Ichigo is none of your concern but mine"

He was about to attack when some students passed by so he held back until they passed and disappeared around the corner.

"I don't care about Ichigo but if he hurts Orhime then I would have no choice then to ki-" I didn't let him finish as I let my energy follow out making him drop to the floor gasping for air. I slowly walked towards him knowing the impact of my energy would affect him more; I slowly lowered myself to him.

"You ever lay a finger on Ichigo I promise you this venatore lamia, I'll kill everyone that is important to you starting with the human girl" I hissed and stood to leave closing my energy.

"You'll hurt him! That's all your going to end up doing so do him a favor and stay away," he yelled almost sounded like he was pleading. I stopped in my tracks unable to think straight his words ringing in my ears. I turned slowly to see an arrow come at me I closed my eyes ready for the impact but nothing happen. I slowly open my eyes to see Isshin had blocked the arrow.

"Your highness causing so much trouble" he said. I felt my lips curve into a smirk. No matter how angry I am at him it seems that the feeling never last.

"Fool we have an argument and then you disappear for days" I said with a smile.

"Highness?" Ishida whispered.

I turned to him and gave him a serious stare.

" Your kind should have at least told you the current ruler of the night world, venatore lamia" I raised my head high and stepped forward so that I wouldn't be behind Isshin but by his side " I am Kuchiki Rukia queen of the night" I told him I saw his eyes widen. Then without a second less, we shunpo away, leaving a surprised venatore lamia.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hope you like not much but still something ^^_

_**Thank You For the**_

_Story Alerts=32 Favorite story/Author=25_

_**And of course THANK SO MUCH for the reviews:**_

_**Thesecretfromzaf**t: Yes he does ^^ that's what I like about him. Hmmm Idk I'm a really big fan of Toshiro and Karin and I don't really like making OC but ill ask the readers. Thank you for the idea though they do help and the review inspires me to write since I'm still debating whether to call off the story or not._

_And to_

_**Foreverntogether** and **Biganimefan2**_

_****~Okay name the pairing people tell me who you want to see together and I'll try to fit in though the exception of~****_

_~Ichigo and Rukia_

_~Byakuya and Hisana ( though Hisanas dead and she wasn't married no him but still doesn't matter)_

_~Yoruichi and Urahara_

_~Toshiro and Karin ( if some want him to be paired up with someone else or an OC just tell me, majority wins) So yeah send me a message with the names or a review with the names thank you and feed back is always welcome cause I need it …badly -.-_

* * *

><p>We had ate in silence until we were halfway done did Orhime speak.<p>

"She looks beautiful you know?"

I looked at her in surprise but didn't say anything.

"Though she looked mad for some reason," she continued on trying to figure out why Rukia had been in a bad mood. I shrugged not really wanting to imagine what the queen of all vampires would do once I got home because of her bad mood.

"How is everything going, with your past?" she asked as she smiled. Her eyes gleaming with hope.

"Great I guess. There so many things I have to remember and to get used to. Oh and Rukia let me move in with her so I no longer have my apartment" I told her as I tried to avoid eye contact with her.

"Really that's nice maybe you'll get your memories back once you start learning more about you past"

"Maybe but I'm still not sure, there are dangerous things to consider" I mutter.

"What do you mean dangerous?" she asked her voice going from cheerful into a serious tone.

"Ah nothing come on I'll walk you home" I told her as the sun was setting.

She nodded in agreement but her serious face was still on. We walked until Orhime came to a stop in front of the Kurosaki clinic.

"Good evening Mrs. Kurosaki " she yelled waving her hand at someone in the clinic I couldn't see. When the doors slid open to reveal a woman smiling with her long orange hair flowing behind her. Her appearance made me feel like I had met her before. She walked towards us as she looked at Orhime warmly but the minute she looked at me she stood there in shock. I whispered a hello but she didn't move from her spot.

"Mrs. Kurosaki are you okay?" Orhime asked worried as she stepped forward to the lady who in returned took a step back. Her eyes never leaving mine.

"ru-ru Rukia" she said in low whispered catching me off guard, at first I thought I heard wrong when she yelled it louder "RUKIA!" the minute the named left her lips. Rukia came out from the clinic a murderous look on her face but when she saw me it was replaced with surprise. She looked over at the lady and ran to her side. Rukia carefully grabbed her hand giving her support. The orange hair lady turns to Rukia and gave her a relieved smile. Orhime and me just stood there unsure of what to do or say.

"Isshin!" Rukia called out as she tried to lead the lady back to the clinic. That's when I notice something white on Rukia's neck but was distracted as the door slid open revealing a tall man with back hair and an unshaven beard accompanied by two girls. One girl had short blond hair and wore a pink dress while the other one had black shoulder length hair and wore shorts with a t-shirt. The man had on doctor clothes and was looking at Rukia with serious look as he took hold of the lady who hasn't stopped looking at me. The tall man whispered something to Rukia and headed back in with Mrs. Kurosaki. While the girls stood there a little while longer looking at me with curious eyes then turned to Rukia who gave them a wide smile as they turn to follow the man.

"Who are they?" I asked Rukia who was still standing in front of the clinics door.

"Come Ichigo" was all she told me. I motion to Orhime to follow me but Rukia's cold words made her stop "not you_ human_". I turned to see Orhime, whose eyes that were full of hurt and confusion. I turned back to Rukia then back at Orhime, who started fidgeting with her school uniform skirt. I was torn between the two. After a long silence I heard Rukia sigh heavily making me snap my attention toward her. She was about to enter the clinic when I heard her whisper "do as you wish"

(^8^)`:

I entered the clinic to see everyone surrounding Masaki as she sat on a chair smiling at everyone. She looked at me with such grateful eyes and smiled at me warmly as both girls gather around her asking her questions. I went over to sit on the floor in front of her and grabbed her hand. She gave me worry look but I just shook my head no. Telling her I was fine. I thought back to how Ichigo could choose sides, I knew this was going to happen and will continued as long as he has attachments in the human world and after all the trouble I went sneaking out of the house, not to mention the incident with Uryu that left an unhealed cut on the left side of my neck. I heard the clinic doors slide open and saw Masaki look up to give another smile. I held my breath unable to control my nervousness. Masaki squeezed my hand then got up to greet who ever came in. I saw the girls get up excitedly and went over with their mother. I sat perfectly still unable to look behind me. When I heard Masaki say "well nice to meet you Ichigo...and Ms. Inoue glad to see your doing fine." My head shot up to look at Ichigo, as he stood there unsure of what to say. The human girl had linked their arms together and was smiling at everyone. I closed my eyes for a second until I felt a heavy hand my shoulder I looked up to see Isshin give me one of his goofy grins.

"Rukia?" I heard Ichigo call out to me and walk towards me still linked with the human girl. I got up and hid behind Isshin, my hand reaching to touch the bandage that hid my cut. Isshin had said it would take to two days to heal until then I should treat it so it wont get infected. I peeked through Isshin's right side making sure I didn't stick my neck out.

"What?" I asked frustrated. He gave a 'are-you-serious-look'. I glared in response. Yuzu came by my side to grab me by the arm and pull me out of hiding.

"Come on Ruru" she said happily trying to pull me. I shook my head no when Isshin stood aside leaving me in plain sight. In that moment I tried to pull my hair around my neck to cover the bandage but it was to late Ichigo had grabbed hold of my wrist and pulled me closer. His face scrunched up the changed into a frown. He brought his hand up to my neck as I felt his fingertips brush my collar just under the bandage.

"What happen?" he said in a serious tone. I blinked a few times trying to snap out from the surprise state I was in. "Rukia" he said in a warning tone. I shook my head wanting to tell him it was nothing but I couldn't speak. I moved my lips but no sound has heard. His grip on my wrist was tightening with more than human strength that I thought he was going to break it.

"Ah Isshin here mistook me as an intruder " I informed him as I stumbled on the words trying to come up with the excuse. I shook free from the grip and went to stand right beside Isshin. "By the way Ichigo this family here" I continued trying to get him distracted and went to gather the Kurosaki family together "are your family." I said with a worry look as the rest of the family smiled at him. He looked like he was in shock or something because he stood there with his mouth open.

"That's great oh I hope you take good care of him" the human interrupted as she bowed to them.

" Who is this you're his girlfriend?" Karin asked as she pointed at the human with a confused look.

"Karin!" Yuzu exclaimed at her sister's attitude.

"No, no we've been friends since he was in the hospital"

The family nodded their heads and Karin seemed she was about to say something when Masaki interrupted her.

"Come sit you must have a lot of questions" she told Ichigo as she took hold f his arm and brought him to sit in one of the chairs in the waiting room we were in. The girls followed as well as Isshin. The human was about to go when I stopped her. She looked at me confused and startled before grabbing hold on my hand and guided me to the other side of the room out of earshot from the family.

"Why do you look at me that way?" she asked unsure and avoided eye contact. She fiddled with her skirt and shifted from foot to foot.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

Her head turned to me her gray eyes looking at me with an accusing look.

"All I want is for Ichigo to have his life back but from day one you looked at me with anger" her voice full of confusion.

I looked over to Ichigo who was currently talking with the family though it seemed he was uncomfortable but was getting along well.

"Because you don't belong in his life, you never will. Humans are fragile things their unbendable to life and its knowledge, they let their emotions rule their life and believe only what can be explain. So when the time comes that he needs comfort, help or support you wont be able to provide it to him" I told her my eyes never leaving Ichigo. We stood in silence before she spoke again.

"You talk about humans as if your not one of them. Though it doesn't matter want you are it only matters on how far your willing to go for someone you care about" she told me her eyes serious and tone was harden, no longer did it held its cheerfulness. I looked at her and narrowed my eyes.

"How far are you willing to go for him?" I asked and without hesitation and without wavering from her hard stare she said "I would go to the ends of the world for him, no matter how difficult it maybe"

I turned to leave and join the family that was now laughing though it was mostly Isshin loud laughter's that were heard.

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback is always nice to give so tell me if u hate it or not but don't go over board with the harsh words im too emotional ill cry for a week.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

_Early update since I got ten reviews yay ^^ …oh and forgive the fighting scenes I suck at it and the multiple character in one place. And my dear readers I just found out yesterday that I had upload one chapter twice -.- so I fixed that it was ch. 13 and 14_

_***~the vote~***_

_Toshiro and Karin= 4_

_Toshiro and Rukia=2_

_Toshiro and Yuzu= 1_

_Toshiro and OC=1_

_And the rest we agree upon so Toshiro and Karin won! Though if you're a new reader and you read this chapter vote either way unless of course the story is complete._

**Thank you for the**

_Story alerts= 34 Favorite story/ Author=30_

**And of course THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS `\{^.^}/'**

**Falconrukichi**: y_ou had me T.T me worrying there for a minute but then I read that you were teasing me I'm so happy you love it yay ^^ but about Ichigo and Rukia's lives being separated by death might change *.*_

**FrostyNight98**:_ Yes I wanted her to be strongth and I guess smart -.-' unlike the anime and sorry no she's not a witch or anything but now that you wrote it hmm it has me thinking. Yay for Toshiro and Karin._

**Darisu-chan**:_ yes about having a jealous Ichigo but I was planning on having Renji do the job ^^_

**WhiteSakura59**: _I HEAR you loud and CLEAR but I bet you haven't started reading my story stehp. (wink, wi_nk)

**Elijica**: _Glad it caught your attention and the ending won't be disappointing I promise._

**IchigoMoonCutter**: _I wanted the competition between both of both that way it gives you more action hehehe_

**Also to**

**Azraelean,togethernforever,limitreached214,thesecretfromzaft ^^**

_Please excuse any errors ,enjoy reading ^^_

* * *

><p>I walked to class and sat down in my desk. My thoughts were on the events that happen yesterday. My family had asked a lot of questions and wanted to know everything about me. They all acted normal given the thought that my mother is a vampire, my father is lycan and both of my sisters are half vampire and half lycan like me. Then there was the incident with Ishida were he was acting weird along with Rukia who refused to tell me anything when I had asked her. Last night when we got home she just went straight to her room without saying a word to me. I sighed and relaxed in my seat. I looked around the classroom that started to get noisy with the students chattering. When the bell ringed and everyone came in it got even nosier. After everyone settled down our teacher came in with a confused face.<p>

"Okay everyone settled down as some of you may know we have three new students that aren't here yet so we'll start the lesson until they arrive." She announced then turned to the white board and started to write. The students only groan in response. I frown at what my teacher had said it was rare for us to have new transfer students so late in the school year.

\{^.^}/

"I think we already passed through here," Rangiku told Toshiro.

"No we haven't"

"Are you sure it looks-"

"Rangiku I have the map and I know where were going" he said frustrated as he turns the map around in his hands trying to figure out which way to read it. I saw Rangiku frown but then jumped on her brother trying to snatch the map away and began to argue with him. I rolled my eyes at them. Not only did we came late to school due to the fact that Toshiro refused to leave the house when he found out I enrolled us in school full with humans, but now we were completely late for class. I looked down at my school uniform making sure I had it on right and nothing was out of place then looked over at Rangiku and notice the skirt was to short on her and her shirt wasn't button all the way up because of her chest as for Toshiro, he looked like an elementary kid in high school. I sighed and walked over to the arguing siblings and careful snatch the map from Toshiro. I looked at the map then at where we were, finally seeing where we i raise a figer to pointed behind them, making them turned to look.

"I found it," I told them, walking slowly to the door to open it,the classroom went silent as they stared at us.

"Ah there you are I was wondering when you three would be showing up com-"

"There" I said interrupting the teacher who looked confused as she fixed her glasses. Without giving her any furthermore explanation I walked over to an orange hair student that was to busy looking out the window. I looked over to the girl that was sitting next to him that was already getting up and moved to a desk that was in the back. Toshiro sat behind me while Rangiku took a seat in front of me.

"Well…. That works I guess. Now class say hello to Rukia Kuchiki, Rangiku Hitsugaya and Toshiro Hitsugaya." She told the class before going back to the lesson. I looked over to Ichigo, his eyes wide from surprise. I smiled at him, his lips moved as he struggled to come out with the words. That's when he shot up from his chair startling everyone.

"What the hell!" he screamed.

{^.^}

When class was over and I was back to my normal self Rukia explained that she wanted to spend more time with me so she decided to enroll them in school. Now i had all my classes with three vampires becuase apparently Rukia had also made it that we had all classes together. Not only that but within the first twenty minutes of school all three vampires had their own fan club. Which meant every guy was glaring at Toshiro and me; same went with Rukia and Rangiku with all the girls due to Toshiro. We arrived at our classroom only to learn the teacher had an emergency to got so we had free period, decideding this was a great opportunity to talk about this situation i lead them to the rooftop where we all could talk in private about this and since it was cloudy it wouldn't affect Rukia.

"What's bothering you?" Rukia asked as I sat down on the floor and leaned against the fence. I saw Rangiku come over to rest her head on top of Rukia's and drape her arms on her shoulders.

"Nothing"

"Ichigo you can't lie to me"

I took a deep breath and was about to tell her when the door to the roof was slammed open to reveal a worry Ishida with a cheerful Orhime by his side. I stood up quickly surprised at the sudden visit.

"Ichigo!" Orhime yelled running over to me as she jumped to huge me.

"Orhime what are you guys doing here?" I asked her. Ishida walked towards us but stop by Rukia. I saw Rukia glare at him as well did Rangiku who hugged Rukia as if protecting her. Toshiro who had been nowhere in sight, now stood between Rukia and Ishida.

"We have free period and when I heard you too had free period we came here to find you" she exclaimed happily. " Who are your new friends?"

She looked over to Toshiro and Rangiku who still glaring at Ishida.

"Ah their friends of Rukia"

"So what were you all doing here?" Ishida asked suspiciously.

"Nothing we were just sitting here" I responded. I motion for everyone to sit but the only ones who didn't comply were the three vampires who kept glaring at Ishida. It was silent for a while and it seemed that the air around us grew cold. After a while Rukia came to sit next to my side but Toshiro and Rangiku stood standing. Ishida began talking to Orhime without taking his eyes off of Rukia.

"Rukia, maybe its not a good idea for you to stay in school" I whispered to her hoping nobody will hear but wasn't successful when two people shot me a glare. I sighed and turned to look at Rukia.

"Why" she whispered back confused.

"Because you draw to much attention and what about the sun?" I told her sighing not knowing how to handle this. I did love the idea of her coming to school with me but too much attention will be bad with those half-breeds trying to kill her. Then she can't spend more than twenty minutes in the sun how is she going to manage that when we are exposed to the sun most of time especially p.e.

"Don't worry I can handle it" she said giving me a confident smile.

"Rukia" I said frustrated making it sound like I was mad. Rukia Glared at me than she glanced at Orhime who was now looking at me. Rukia got up from where she was standing, towering over me.

"Why because I'm not like her I can't be here! Or is it that you just want to use me to know more about your past then throw me away when you're done!" She yelled.

Shocked by Rukia's out burst I couldn't speak or move. She looked at me, her violet eyes full with hurt. She wrapped her arms around herself and slowly backed away from me.

"I think you should leave for good your nothing but a nuisance" Ishida sated finally breaking the silence but got me angry with the harsh words he told her. I was about to retort back when Rukia snapped her head towards Ishida. She narrowed her eyes that were full of hate and in the most threatening voice I never heard Rukia use she told him "Watch your tongue venatore lamia or else"

"Hey now don't go around threatening people" Orhime said seriously, getting up from where she sat and took a step forward towards Rukia. Though in a second Toshiro and Rangiku were there in front of Rukia shielding her. Their eyes threatening, that I thought if Orhime were to move they would kill her without hesitation. seeing this Ishida quickly moved to Orhime's side. They were all acting weird. I struggled in what to do so I went to stand between the two groups.

"Rukia stop this! You need to think this through for certain reasons."

without saying anything else her whisper something to the two other vampires who looked at her confused but nodded their heads. Then with out warning she head to the door as I failed to see the tears that were already rolling down her cheeks.

() ()

.( , ,)

c(")(")

I left without saying a word and found myself running away from the school. I wiped away the tears and collapsed on top of a hill away from town or any human. looking around i waited for Toshiro or Rangiku to arrive but then remembering I had told them to stay behind. Letting out a frustrated scream when i thought back on the fight I had with Ichigo. Childish that's how I acted, a way that I never acted until I met Ichigo. A fool that's what I wasand must have like one in front of him and that human girl. Him and that human. My vision blurred as more tears rolled down my cheeks. I'm pathetic excuse for a queen.

"Well now I would have thought the queen would be well guarded" a voice whispered from behind me. I turned to see but was met with a hard kick to my back that threw me a few feet away from where I was. Quickly getting up ignoring the pain trying to gain my balance when she threw another hard kick but this time I blocked it with ease. Without a second to loose I put space between us. Right in front of me were three half-breeds. The one that was attacking me looked boyish with two differently eye colored; her right is ice blue while her left eye is amber, she had black jaw-length hair.

"Nice to meet you I'm Emilou Apacci, these are my sisters, Franceska Mila rose and Cyan sung-sun" she told me as she pointed to a dark-skinned woman with long, thick wavy brown hair and green eyes, she also had the chest size of Rangiku. The last one was more slender with olive-green hair, long eyelashes and three pink dots just below her right eye; her eyes were a light lavender-color. Out of three of them Emilou was the reckless one but Mila Rose looked more mature though I'm pretty sure she'll eat the bait unlike Sung-sun. Anyways I was such a fool for not being able to sense them come from a mile away. Stepping back knowing I should proceed with caution.

" I can't believe you're the one who killed D-Roy and cut off one of Grimmjow's arms" Emilou said laughing like a manic. When she came at me attacking senselessly, with no style as I blocked every single hit with out much effort. I looked over to the other two who just stood there watching expceting them to join in.

"Don't worry about them they wont interfere as long you don't attack them!" she reached for something on her back revealing a sword. She threw a kick at me when I blocked it with both of hands but something was wrong the kick was weak unlike the others she been throwing at me. thats when I felt the sword pierce through my left shoulder. A loud scream escaped my lips as the wound started to burn like if it were on fire.

"Nice touch isn't it having a sword of the sun"

My eyes widen at the revelation. I have to finish her and the other two, quickly. I shunpo to Franceska and aimed for her throat with my hand but I was kick away by Sung-sun.

"You broke the rules" she said, "Now were allowed in the fight"

I saw Franceska smile with delight while Sung-sun stood there covering her mouth with her hand. The impact came to fast as I was thrown around like stuff rabbit doll, the burning on my shoulder kept nagging.

"Is this all you can do? How pathetic. Your no better than the last Queen, that in no doubt in mind she died begging for her life" Franceska said in a boring tone. I heard Emilou laugh at her statement. Her horse laughter ringed through my ears, my blood boiled with anger. That's it she pulled the last straw. Straighting up from my crouching position and narrowed my eyes, which made Emilou stop laughing and look at me confusion. I only have one shot at this, I out my energy out.

"I'll show you what I can really do. Now… Tsukishiro Shirayuki"

\8{#.#}8/

Rukia hasn't come back and our next class has started but I decided to stay on the rooftop to see if she would return. I had also told Orhime and Ishida to leave that I was fine though the really reason was if Rukia came back I didn't want them to get in argument again. Rangiku left to look for Rukia even though she was told to stay behind. Toshiro stayed with me but was looking at the students that were in P.E. Agitated that Rukia hasn't come back I couldn't sit stilland focused on smothing else like why had Ishida been glaring at all three of them. I looked over to Toshiro.

"Why were you three glaring at Ishida?" I asked him. Without looking at me he said

"The fact that you don't know about your friend means she doesn't want to tell you, so you'll have to wait, that's if she still wants to be around you" he slowly turning to me, his turquoise eyes showing hate. Looking away unable to meet his eyes.

"You know she never acted like this"

"What changed" I asked curiously and made myself to turn once again in his direction.

"She found you. Before meeting you at queen Hisana's funeral Rukia was always isolated from everyone. Taught only how to become a queen, never having the privilege of having a childhood especially when her older brother put so much pressure"

I listen closely to what Toshiro was telling me finding no words to say i nodded my head. My throat felt dry as my heartbeat raced.

"But the night of the funeral she came with no tears instead with a soft smile she would give to a small orange hair boy that clung to her side. That night everyone saw a other side to Rukia Kuchiki"

"She never told me that or that she had any family members left." I said in a whisper and hid my face ashamed that I knew nothing about Rukia. When I remember what he said "But wait if she has an older brother doesn't the throne go to him?"

"No only such rules apply to the human world. In our world only women are allowed to receive the throne"

I looked at him confused but didn't ask any further questions since he went back looking at the students below. Not once had I asked or wonder about Rukia's life. I didn't even know her likes or dislikes.

"Why are you telling me this"

"I told you this as a warning Kurosaki, Rukia is like a sister to me and if you do anything to hurt her I will personally see to it that you die a slow and painful death."

\{*o*}/`

The once green beautiful hill was now covered in ice as the temperature had also dropped. All three sisters stood there unable to move, their eyes widen in fear except for Sung-sun. Moving quickly aiming towards Sung-sun knowing I had a limited amount of time. I snarled at Emilou as she swung her sword at me. I reached out my left hand for her head, the instance it came in contact her whole head froze, not wanting to waste time I twisted it in my hand and swiftly ripped it off throwing it in the air, her warm blood splattering on me.

"Emilou!" Franceska cried out after seeing her sister kill. She snarled at me, taking out two double swords from her back just like Emilou. Not giving her the chance to use them. I pointed my right index finger at her and said "Tsugi no Mai Hakure."

In a minute a blast of snow covered her, freezing her whole body then breaking into a pieces. I turned to look at Sung-sun who just stood there without a care in the world.

"Your sisters just died in front of you yet you show no sorrow" I accused her as I locked eyes with her light lavender ones.

"They were idiots and nothing more" she spoke behind her hand. "So let's finish this"

She reached behind her back to reveal a large black sword. I extend both my arms as two whites sickles materialized in my hands. My breathing became heavier and my energy was at its limit, I need to hurry up. We clashed swords and unlike her sisters she was skilled, giving precise attacks. She held her ease never losing her composure. My vision blurred, my shoulder was in pain and all the bones I had broken wouldn't heal due to the fact I was stilling moving about.

"What's wrong its seems that your mind is somewhere else? Or is it that you're worried about the orange hair boy. Don't worry he'll be in good hands"

The mention of Ichigo made me want to rip her apart as my mind picture him hurt or killed. That's when I remember Rangiku and Toshiro were with him. Bringing one of sickles to block her sword as I swung my other one aiming for her throat but she moved just in time. She let out a little giggle. "I can't wait to get my hands on him"

I shunpo behind her to whisper in her ear "You ever lay a finger on him I'll kill you just as I did with your weak sisters. They were go for nothing fools only seeking destruction, good thing I ended their miserable lives, don't you think so?"

She swung around her composure broken as she looked at me with such hatred. She soon started to swing her sword like a manic. I dropped my sickles, taking the opportunity to swift grab her arm with the sword and froze it then rip it off. She let out a scream but she stilled looked at me with determination. Going around her I took her other arm doing the same thing earning another scream. Warm blood splattering all over me my hands covered in blood. She fell to the ground but I grabbed her head in my hands making her kneel, needing to finish the fight before I had no more strength left in me.

"It wont matter if you kill me there are more and we wont stop until we accomplish what we want" she said in a low voice.

"And what is that"

"The complete annihilation of humans and vampires"

I narrowed my eyes at her and squeezed her head.

"You're fighting for a lost cause"

"It won't be once your dead and he takes the throne. He will surpass everyone even you!" she said hysterical, laughing as if she said something funny.

"Was it all worth it, losing your sister and now your life" I asked her. She stopped laughing and looked at me without emotions. Without letting her answer I froze her head but before I did I saw a tear roll down her cheek and a small smile grace her lips. I threw her hard against the ground making the frozen head crack into pieces. I closed my energy and looked down at myself I was covered in blood, my hands soaked in their blood.

"You should have also known that only women are given the right to the throne" I whisper. I started walking in the direction of the house, back to Rangiku and Toshiro, back to Ichigo. My breathing was uneven I felt like I couldn't breath at all, my vision blurred wher i culd no longer make out anything except a figure running towards me. I stretched out a hand towards the figure before collapsing as my mind kept calling out to him. Ichigo…Ichigo..Ichigo.

"Your Highness!"

* * *

><p><em>You like Yes No? tell me what you think. Until next time guys ^^<em>


	17. Chapter 17

_Enjoy the update ^^_

_**BIG THANKS TO:**_

**Falconrukichi**: Y_es she's jealous! She think Ichigo would prefer Orhime because she is human and she thinks Orhime's bond with him would prevent her from being by Ichigo's side. The secret maybe reveal in the next chapter or two. Hope you keep reading and reviewing {^/.^}/`_

_And to_

**Akira45,togethernforever,Azraelean** _\{^.^}/ thanks guys they help me write the story and make me jump of joy when I see the emails in my phone. Please excuse any errors. Again sorry with the multiple characters scene I suck at it._

* * *

><p>I paced around the living room, agitated unable to clam my nerves. My palms began to sweat as my breathing became uneven and my head felt like it had been pounded through a wall. There was still no news of Rukia or any information in where she went. After waiting on the roof with Toshiro, until school ended, we came home expecting her to be here with Rangiku but that wasn't the case. Seeing Toshiro's worry face I began to panic, he had said he would go look for them but it only added to my worry. I shouldn't have said those things to Rukia; I should have seen this from her point of view. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the front door slam open; making way over I was met with a frantic Toshiro who seemed not notice me, even though I was in front of him.<p>

"MOMO!" he yelled out into the house, but not long after was the small petite maid in front of him. He took her by the shoulders and shook her quite hard but the maid said nothing instead looked at him worried. "Get a room ready, bring in warm water some bandages and blood, hurry" The maid nodded and left without arguing. That's when my eyes fell upon his hands cover with blood. Panic surge through me as my mind went through scenarios that could have happen to Rukia.

"Toshiro what happened?" I asked making myself walk towards him, every step weighing heavily. His head snapped towards me, narrowing his eyes that were full of hate, he let out a snarled, making me stop walking.

"This is your fault! None of this would have happen if you would have just taken the time to consider her feelings instead of only thinking of yourself!" He accused me, his voice full with venom.

"Quit it brother, now is not the time" a strain voice came from outside of the open door. I turned to see Rangiku cover in blood as she cradled Rukia in her arms. My worst fears had come true. Rukia was paled, cover with bruises and blood, her breathing uneven. I took a step towards them stretching out my hand but the minute I did they all disappeared; I fell to the ground letting out an unearthly scream and pounded the floor with my fist, waiting for the pain to come I felt nothing but instead I had made I dent in the floor. Knowing it wouldn't hurt and not giving it a second thought why I repeated the process again and again until the servants came in trying to clam me down.

Three Days Later

I sat outside of the room where Rukia was in since Toshiro refused to let me see her and Rangiku stayed in the room since the day she brought her in. made several visits and said Rukia should regain conscious any time now, her bones and bruises were all healed, her body just needs more time heal because of the amount of energy she let out. I didn't know what she meant and when I asked Toshiro had called her in the room. I continued sitting there by the door not bothering in moving in these passed three days not even for school or for eating but Momo made it her duty to see me eat. I knew nothing in what happen to Rukia or who did this but my best guess was the on the half-breeds. If only I was stronger and hadn't said those words to Rukia she wouldn't be like this, Toshiro was right it was my entire fault. The thought made me curl up in my position, the feeling of loneliness sinking in deep.

"Ichigo!" a small whispered echoed in the hallway. I turned and saw my family standing there giving me worried smiles, making me stand only to fall back down. In a moment I felt small arms around my neck, tears falling on my shoulders. "It's okay she'll pull through, Ru-Ru is strong I know it" Yuzu said through her sobbing then turning to the two adults trying to give them a smile "Right"

They both nodded their heads in agreement as my mother kneeled in front of me and gave me a confident smile.

"Trust us Ichigo my little Rukia will be alright"

I opened my mouth to say something but the door to Rukia's room open to reveal a surprised Toshiro. My mother got up and greeted him as well did Yuzu while Karin and Isshin stood leaning against the wall.

"Mrs. Kurosaki sorry for not –"

"How's my Rukia doing? I hope well since she's in _your_ care" mom said interrupting him with a smile as she barged in the room but came back out grabbing me by the arm to pull me in with her. The room was white with nothing but two couches and a queen bed where Rukia laid. An IV blood was connected to the back of her hand. Rangiku sat besides her, clutching her hand as she was still covered in dry bloodstains. My mom went over to her and whispered something in her ear making Rangiku stand up as Masaki held her hand.

"We'll be right back," she said giving me a smile and lead Rangiku out of the room. Yuzu went over to Rukia and took Rangiku's place. I stood there in the middle of the room as Toshiro glared at me.

"Long time no see Toshiro" Karin told him as she walked by him giving him a small wave making him frown.

"You haven't seen me for eight years and that's all you say" he said.

" I was six years old the last time I ever saw you and you never called me or anything" Karin said in a boring tone not bothering to look at him. He frown more and was about to say something when Isshin called for him as he motion at him that they should have a talk. Making my way towards Rukia's side keeling slowly. I reached towards her left hand that had the IV drip and carefully entwined my fingers with her small ones. In seeing this my sisters slowly left the room probably thinking I need a moment. Soon she will wake up, Unohana said it's just a matter of time. Then I'll be able to say sorry and take it all back. The feeling of guilt hanged over me and was suffocating me slowly. I took her hand carefully placing it by my cheek.

"Rukia …I'm sorry," I whispered to her, closing my eyes as I kept whispering this again and again. My concentration broke when I heard a hoarse laugh.

"Fool I should be apologizing not you"

My eyes snapped open to see Rukia smiling at me; her violet eyes that I never realized I yearn to see were full of life. She slowly started sitting up trying not to break apart from my grip on her hand.

"Wait you should wait for …hmmm" my words were muffled as Rukia held a finger against my lips.  
>"I'm all healed I'm just soar that's all, There's no need for a doctor"<p>

I nodded my head slowly but still unsure.

"What time is it? I can't tell with all the curtains drawn, geeze I was unconscious not dying"

"It's eight in the night," I told her my voice cracking. Noticing this she pulled me by my hand towards her making me stand up, until we were face to face.

"I'm fine Ichigo so there's no need to worry" said seriously before giving me a smile. Her voice was soothing and clam, making me relax.

"Rukia I'm sorry I should hav-"

"I told you not to apologize it was my fault. I acted childish letting my feelings take a hold of me, I'm sorry" She was so understandings of me, knowing how I felt and had always consider my feelings in everything she did, but I haven't done the same thing. I frowned unable to come up with the reason why she always went out her way and put her feelings aside for me. "Hey keep frowning and you'll get wrinkles," she said making me frown even and making her laugh as she flicked a finger on my forehead.

"It looks like you're well I'll just go" I told her a little frustrated with her care free attitude and let go of her hand, turning to leave slowly when I was pulled back making me fall on the bedside, Rukia's small arms encircled around me.

"Stay with me please" she whispered onto my back, her grip tighten around me. I nodded my head slowly and lay next to her being careful with the IV. She snuggled closer to me and closed her eyes. "The questions can wait for tomorrow" she told.

"Yes they can"

~(T.T)~

The morning was a ruckus with Rangiku crying loudly and arguing with her brother blaming him for what happen yesterday not only that but Isshin had come over with the family and had joined in with Rangiku. This made Karin hit her father in the face yelling at him to be quiet; Masaki just sat at the dinning table smiling as Yuzu tried to comfort her wailing father. I rolled my eyes at them and sighed in frustration but couldn't help in smiling I went over to sit next to Masaki who threw me a big smile. That's when Ichigo came in a hurry, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl as he turned to his wailing father and frowned. In seeing Ichigo Isshin ran to him arms wide open ready to hug him but was stopped when Ichigo slapped his face with his book bag. Isshin crashed to the floor and wailed louder.

"Just like you used to do when you were smaller!" he wailed and retreated to Yuzu who hugged him. Ichigo looked stunned at what he had done.

"Don't worry I do it all the time" Karin informed him in seeing his stunned face. He nodded his head then turned to me.

"Are you sure you don't want me stay I mean, I don't have to go to school"

"Nonsense you go, I have things to do so you'll just be bored if you stay, besides you already missed three days" I smiled at him and shooed at him with my hands.

"I can take you to school I'm taking the girls!" Isshin yelled recovering from his crying.

"Uh …no that's fin-"

"Oh no you don't we have been embarrassed by him since the first day of school now it's your turn" Karin said pulling Ichigo by his tie as Yuzu and Isshin followed behind.

"Rangiku go with him," I told her. She turned to me, pouting and wailed louder. I rolled my eyes at her. "Toshiro you go with him" I said without turning to see him but knew he was glaring and without saying a word he left. Not long after we were silent, only having the clock tick with every second.

"Their here" Masaki said in a serious tone. I nodded in agreement, while Rangiku composed herself. I stood up and smooth my light blue dress and tied my hair in a ponytail. Masaki did the same thing but she was wearing a light purple skirt with a black long sleeve, while Rangiku fixed her hair, as her breast bounced with every movement, she was dressed formally with a pink dressing shirt and a tight black skirt.

"Come in" I informed the people who were outside the house. In a minute the dining room was filled with Vampires that bowed to me. "Well this is a surprise visit I would had just excepted to see one or two of you here"

(*0*)

I didn't really know what Karin meant when she said it was my turned to be embarrassed by Isshin but when I saw what he did at school it really did discouraged me to have him take me. I looked over at Toshiro who had been frowning the whole way and when he was talking to Karin in whispers he'd only frown more. It sounded more like they were arguing about something but I couldn't hear. I just waved it off as my thoughts settled on Rukia who had been acting weird the minute I woke up in the room she had told me to go to school without giving any more information, then when I had said I could stayed with her, she just got really jumpy so that's why I'm here with a five year old and grumpy looking kid. Last night Rukia fell asleep in my arms but I couldn't sleep when I notice she was having nightmares and would call out my name. I had tried to soothe her though it wouldn't last. I felt so hopeless in not being able to help, I felt weak.

"Why can't I do anything?" I whispered to myself not expecting the other two to hear.

"Because you don't know how to use you extra abilities that's why, if you want I can teach you, just give me three days" Isshin said going from his goofy to a serious tone. The first thing that came into mind was bipolar; he has to be, the second thing was I should take his offer.

"Isshin" Toshiro warned him "If Rukia found out about this she'll kill you"

"Oh come on Toshiro, my boy can't always be in a plastic bubble and besides who said anything about telling her" he responded with a big grin.

"So your going to have him lie?"

"It's not lying if she doesn't ask about it and he doesn't tell her" he turned to look at me "So what's it going to be Ichigo"

I thought about it for a minute debating on the proposal, it didn't sound bad and I didn't have anything to lose.

"Yeah…okay I'll do it" I said still unsure but gave him a confident look as I heard Toshiro mutter something under his breath. Isshin let out a loud laugh and without a warning did a U-turn in the road making a lot of cars stop and honk at us. Putting my hand over my heart making unsure it wouldn't pop out I glared at him, which made him laugh.

"First we'll teach you how to control your heart"

"WHAT the hell were you trying to kill us!" I screamed at him. What had I done making a deal with a bipolar goat chin.

{^/^}/

It wasn't easy to fit eleven vampires in total in one room was. It was a lost cause when they started to argue with each other across from the wooden table that was able to sit fifteen people. I watched closely as some threw insults at each other while others just sat there waiting patiently.

"Enough!" I yelled over them making them stop and clear their throats, some of them apologizing. They all turned to me as I was seated at the end of the table, waiting for me to speak. "What brings you all here aren't you suppose to be taking care of your people?" I asked, resting my elbows on the table. They all looked around no one daring to speak up except for one.

"You're one to talk you left without warning, leaving your responsibilities as a queen" He said seriously yet accusingly. I looked over to meet his menacing brown eyes; he had swept back brown hair with a strand hanging in his face like Toshiro while wearing a black suite.

"Aizen Sosuke is that why you came all the way over here to accuse me," I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Well that's Aizen's reason. I heard from one of my informative that you were attack so we three came to see if you were alright after all your our queen" A slender and dark-skinned woman with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair that was up in a ponytail, wearing all black said who was sitting next to Aizen's left, she pointed to the two other people to her right. One being a man that was lean-built, light skin with gray eyes, his hair was messy and light blond a few strand framing the sides of the face, and he was wearing casual clothes. The other was a young girl relatively petite with gray eyes, her hair was short with two long braids bound in white cloth each ending in large golden ring and was wearing a white dress.

"Ah Yoruichi its nice to see you and the family again though I'm still surprise to see you with Urahara and look at Soifon I feel like it's been years since I last saw you" I told her.

"Now your highness what's that supposed to mean? I'm no longer the flirt I used to be" Urahara said in a hurt tone. While their daughter just rolled her eyes at him, before marring Yoruichi Urahara was known as the biggest flirt.

"Yeah you say that but once your left alone your at it again" Shinji said from across the table. He had brown eyes and jaw-length blonde hair with a straight cut. He looked at Urahara and smiled evilly revealing his upper teeth.

"Yeah well let's see what Hiyori has to say about the girl you went with just yesterday" Urahara told him giving a playful smile and pulled out a fan to fan himself. At the mention of his wife Shinji stiffened. "Besides my one and only is Yoruichi" He turned and gave her a loving smile.

"Please the three biggest flirts in this room are Urahara, Shinji and Hisagi" Gin stated as he turned to Hisagi who sat next to him, earning him a glare. Gins eyes have always been narrowed to slits, rarely opening to reveal their bright sky blue-color, he was thin with sharp features his face set in a wide mocking smile and had silver hair.

"At least I don't look creepy like you" Hisagi said through clench teeth. He was a lean-built man with dark gray eyes and short black hair. Knowing the argument was about to begin once again I spoke up.

"Where is brother? And the elder Yamamoto?"

"They will come in a few days" Yoruichi said. I nodded my head and relaxed a bit maybe they still don't know about Ichigo of course they came because of what happen.

"Now Rukia, we have an important matter to discuss," Aizen said. I raised my eyebrow but didn't say anything. Everyone went silent with serious faces.

"I thought you were just here to point fingers but go on"

"Yes the matter concerning, Ichigo Kurosaki"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like no? yes? Maybe? Tell me.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for the:**

_Story alerts:38 Favorite story/author: 35_

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIWS:**

**Falconrukichi:** _yes I know she was to kind to let him off easy but I could afford to stretch out their fight this time but it doesn't mean she'll be this forgiving._

**Zorobak n togethernforever:** _Yes your right but she doesn't want to worry him so she's trying to deal with it herself as long as possible (that and I need these secrets for conflict)_

I**chigoMoonCutter n akira45:** _THANK YOU for reviewing their inspiration to keep writing!_

_Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter sorry again for my sucking fighting scenes -.-'_

(*/*)/`

* * *

><p>We were in the middle of nowhere, about thirty minutes away from the town. Isshin had pulled by an abandon ranch with a small house on the property. I knew It was abandon because the house it self was in ruins. The paint faded, the windows all broken, spider webs and dust everywhere. The grass had gone bare with only weeds as flowers.<p>

"Come on Ichigo! You're not even trying!" Isshin yelled. I wiped away the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand. We've been out in the hot sun with Isshin trying to teach me how to sword fight and to enhance my speed. What really surprised me was that this lunatic actually carried weapons in the trunk of his car, I mean I wouldn't even trust him with a kitchen knife.

"Give it a rest Isshin, He wont be able to do it" Toshiro mumbled in a matter-of-fact tone, unmoving from his spot. He lay there on the porch steps that had a small roof big enough to shield him from the hot sun. I turned to glare at him, though he couldn't see me because he had his eyes covered with one of his arms. Since Rukia's attack we haven't been on exactly good terms even though that's how it was before the attack.

"Give me some credit here I'm been trying my best" I complained under my breath. Sure we've been doing this for a while with no improvements but I was still trying my best. I heard Isshin's gruff laugh before he came at me in full speed just to disappear and reappear behind me, swinging his sword at me. Unlike the other times before this I wasn't able to block or move in time instead the blade grazed my left arm, making me drop the sword I had in my hands. I grabbed my bleeding arm, putting pressure to stop the bleeding.

"This is good Ichigo, now see if you can heal it" Isshin exclaimed with a huge proud smile.

"What the HELL you can at least ask if I'm okay!"

"Hopeless this is completely hopeless, Isshin"

~[*0*}~

I rocked back and forth on the porch swing, out of the sun's light. The hot air breezing by rustling leafs and swaying the flowers. My mind was in complete chaos as I replay back the memory of the meeting.

_"How do you know of him?" I had asked narrowing my eyes in suspicion, sitting up straight in my chair and taking a serious tone._

_"Now your highness, of course I sought out an answer to why you came back to this town"_

_"What about Elder Yamamoto does he know"_

_Seeing the smile that spread on Aizen's face only confirmed my question._

_"Of course he knows," he said in a mocking tone. "As well does your brother, they'll be arriving in two days not counting today"_

_In hearing this worried came over me. I knew I couldn't have possible hid Ichigo forever but it was still to soon as I quickly masked my worry with an expressionless face._

_"That's not the issue at hand, the issue is Ichigo Kurosaki" Hisagi interjected as he put his elbows on the table and rest his head on his hands._

_"He's no security threat to our people I can assure you" Masaki spoke up. Where she had been sitting patiently to my left side, her serious expression replacing her soft warm smile._

_"Of course you'll say that about your son" he responded._

_"Oh come on boys we haven't even met the boy and already were attacking him," Yoruichi argued, as she turned to me to give me a wink while Urahara just smiled and fan himself faster._

_"He isn't a threat if he keeps to the rules" Shinji mutter under his breath that it sounded like he was trying to convince himself._

_"He's one of us after all, how can we turn our back to him" Soifon stated to everyone._

_"But can we trust him? After all he's been gone eight years and has since lived as a human. Would he able to accept our accustoms and our laws?" Gin announces making everyone silent and go in deep thought, trying to figure out answer. He turned to me to give me a mocking smile, I in returned glared at him._

_"He'll soon will learn our ways but it'll take time" I told them snapping them out of their thoughts. Rangiku nodded her head in agreement as well did Masaki, who sat across from her._

_"But will he accept it or will he turn against us?" Aizen spoke up once again this time turning to Yoruichi who sat to his left. In return she waved him off with her hand and shook her head as she told him, "It really doesn't matter, I mean how much damaged can one boy do alone do other than make people think he's crazy, if he were to go around saying vampires and lycans are real"_

_"Of course he'll accept our ways if it's our queen who'll teach them to him" Urahara said cheerfully from behind his fan, but was looking at me with serious eyes._

_"He's a threat and should be eliminated without hesitation, no matter what your highness say's he'll eventually turn his back to us and your too naïve to see it" Aizen spat._

_"He'll never do such a thing! He and her highness have a bond that transcends time" Masaki argued._

_"A bond that will end in disaster when he realizes the truth"_

_I turned to Aizen and narrowed my eyes, the air getting ice cold. Everyone in the room didn't dare to move or speak, except for one._

_"Your feelings for this boy have made you weak. Not only that but a hybrid? I never knew our queen would stoop so low but do not forget a butterfly can't fall for a flower"_

_"Enough!" I yelled slamming my hands on the table as I got up abruptly making my chair fall backwards. "Learn how to hold your tongue, Aizen Sosuke or I will do you the favor to cut it off for you" My voice dripped in venom as everyone looked away from my glaring eyes with the exception of Aizen. "Kurosaki Ichigo will be left alone until I speak personally with Elder Yamamoto is that understood!"_

_They all stood up and bowed to me as they said in a unison "Understood"_

_"Good now leave, go back home your people have gone long enough without your guidance"_

_They all looked up in confused. I made a look for them to give me an answer. Yoruichi was the one to speak up "Elder Yamamoto has issued a move, back to Karakura town"_

I sighed in frustrated with myself. In two days I will have to prepare a banquet for the arrival of the Elder especially since very vampire and lycan is moving back to karakura, it was custom to do a banquet when we moved. My top priority is Ichigo though. I have now a limited amount of time in telling Ichigo about everything. But for the time being I kept the generals from going after Ichigo, mostly Aizen, Gin and Hisagi. I wrapped my arms around myself and looked out to the garden. Ichigo should be out of school by now and I still don't know how I'm going to tell him or if I'm going to tell him. But I did know If Elder Yamamoto saw Ichigo as a threat then things would get out of hand for both Ichigo and me. My only hope is that Ichigo would give a full chance to this life.

"Forgive me your highness but there is someone here to see you" Momo said bowing as she interrupted my train of thoughts. Now who could it possibly be, I had it already with surprise visits.

"Tell them to come back later I'm tried and wish to rest" I told Momo who was now straightening herself as she fidget.

"But your Highness this person insis-"

"Highness?"

A voice came from behind Momo, startling her. I quickly got up when I saw whom it was as my eyes narrowed. This wasn't my day at all.

"You human? What are you doing here? How did you fine me?"

"My name is Orhime, not human. I came to speak with Ichigo" she spoke with such authority and held her head high. "But tell me why does this maid call you, your highness?"

{^/^}/`

No matter how many times I tried to follow Isshin instructions in how to heal my wound I ended up ripping a strip from my white shirt and wrapped it around my arm.

"We should go Rukia would be expecting us," Isshin said putting his sword back to its sheath. I nodded in agreement and went over to pick up my sword.

"We just spent a whole day doing nothing," Toshiro yelled out still laying there on the porch. "Completely useless how are you going to manage to teach him if he couldn't accomplish anything in one day." He got up to a sitting position and looked over to my father with a frustrated look.

"Oh come on Toshiro he'll get the hang of it" the old man stated as he walk over to sit next to him. They continued to speak with each other in hushed voices probably meant for me not to hear. But by Toshiro reaction I knew he was arguing with dad. Anger followed through out my body, okay sure I wasn't on good terms with him but he's taking it to the next level.

"Hey Toshiro if you think your all high and mighty in that elementary looking kid body then _you_ should show me" I yelled over to him. His head snapped towards me as his turquoise eyes showed nothing but anger. In a second Toshiro stood in front of me looking up, since he was the same height of Rukia. His white hair swaying as a breeze passed by.

"At least I don't count on a woman for protection" he spat "Remember Kurosaki don't underestimate me I'm five times older than you and stronger than you"

"Try Me," I hissed. I took the sword in my right hand and swing it hard towards him but he disappears only to reappear beside me. He put his small hand on my chest; a surge of energy went through my body, throwing me back a few feet. I got up just in time to block a low kick.

"You lack determination" Toshiro stated as he kept throwing kicks and punches, I only had time to block some while with the others I wasn't so lucky. "Tell me, is this how your going to be Kurosaki, weak and always depending on Rukia for protection, until the day comes where she'll be killed!" At the mention of Rukia dying for my sake made my whole body burn. I wouldn't want her to go through anything like the attack three days go. I want her to be able rely on me for protection. But I couldn't do it, I tried concentrating like Isshin said but I can't seem to do it.

"How weak you turned out to be and such a disappointment too. I had really thought you were going to be the one to be worthy of Rukia but it seems that I'll just have to take her back to Rome"

He threw another sidekick that threw me against the ground hard. I stayed there unmoving pondering on Toshiro words. Rukia has done nothing but think of me and care for me. In these passed few days I had grown to yearn for her presence, her touch, her voice and I'll be damn if someone like Toshiro would take that away.

"Let me show you the real power of a vampire so look carefully Kurosaki…Daiguren Hyorinmaru"

The minute he said that an ice-cold wind blew around us, making something like a snowstorm as the temperature dropped. Once the snowstorm was dissipating I was left without words on what my eyes were seeing. The whole place was covered with snow and mixture of ice together giving it a sparkling touch. When Toshiro came into sight I was taken back. There he stood causally with some of his body cover in specks of ice, his eyes were no longer turquoise but the color of crimson red and just to the under his eyes to the side, his veins were visible. I got up from where I was and gave him a serious stare.

"I'm sorry but it just won't do"

He cocked his head to the side and knitted his eyebrows together, "What won't do?" he asked.

"You taking Rukia" with that I ran toward him in full speed. He raised his right hand towards me and a wave of ice came at me but I dodged it easily. A smile came to my lips when I felt my speed was increasing with every second as Toshiro continued to throw at me waves of ice. Not giving him enough time to dodge I spun around and landed a kick on his lower back making him fly a few feet away. I was ready to give more attacks when I heard clapping, turning to the direction I saw goat chin there with a proud look on his face.

"I guess you were right Toshiro, it looks like he needs more persuasion then I thought" Isshin proclaimed.

"Yes now let that be the last time I really don't want to do this again," Toshiro grunted as he got up from the ground where he had landed and was back to normal. He dusted himself off and did a hand signal in the air that's when all the ice melted into water. I stood there confused at what just happened.

"This was ALL a show, just to get me do a couple of STEPS!"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like?yes?no?maybe?<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for the**

_Story alerts= 40 favorite story/author= 39_

_**THANK YOU EVERY MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS **_{/^.^}/~

**Midizzle181:** _She's starting to get on my nerves too and I'm the one writing the story lol _

**Quitereaper:** _I'm glad you like and I hope keep enjoying the story ^^_

**And to:**

**Lightskiller, Azraelean, FrostyNight98, IchigoMoonCutter ** {/^.^}/`

_Hope you enjoy though its not much but im trying really hard to progress the story. So tell us what you think?_

* * *

><p>I waved at Momo dismissively, making her hesitantly bow and leave. I stared at the human that was standing before me. She was wearing her school uniform, clutching a book bag in her arms.<p>

"What gives you the right to come into my home," I warned her, my eyes narrowed to a glare as I looked up at her. She made no attempt to answer or move, but kept her ground, her gray eyes holding no fear.

"You're right, forgive me for my intrusion, but I'm here to speak with Ichigo and not you," she explained, in a not so apologetic voice. She titled her head to the side as she flashed me a feigned warm smile, making her long, orange hair sway to one side. She was taunting me and enjoying it.

"Leave, you're not welcome here," I hissed, trying to calm myself down by taking deep breaths. I turned to leave towards the garden being unable to stand her presence any longer, not out of fear _obviously_, but out of disgust. Humans how I despise them and this one was no exception even if she had a close relationship with Ichigo, something that he should have had with me if it had not been for the accident eight years ago. I continued to walk until I was in the middle of the garden feeling the hot sun tickle my cold skin and the wind play with my loose hair. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Where's Ichigo," she demanded "ever since you came he's been stressed and now he's not attending school or contacting me!"

I refused to look at her and answer her questions, she had no right to come into my home _and_ interrogate me! I had no reason to give her any explanation. She moved to stand in front of me, which only made me fume with anger at her persistence. I turned to walk away once again, when she shouted, "You're not what I had expected for Ichigo, his family yes, but you you'll end up destroying him and for what your own selfishness!"

I whipped around pushing my long, raven, black hair out of the way.

"My selfishness? I'm only giving back what rightfully belongs to him. I think he can decided for himself whether he wants it or not, but you're no one to make that decision for him!" I replied with so much anger that I was not able to control my energy any longer and let it flow out. I saw her eyes widen with the sudden change of atmosphere. She fell to the ground gasping for air. I slowly walked in her direction, stopped and smirked down at her, knowing it was affecting her even more now that I had closed our distance. She struggled to breathe, writhing in pain like the _worm_ she was, but alas she was still able to look up at me, although that terrified her all the more when she saw my true form. I knew she was no longer seeing the human she thought I was, but a vampire with pitch-black sclerae and a pair iris in a variety of silvers, sharp canines and visible veins just to the side of my eyes. The human gave out a deafening shrill.

"Rukia!" a shout came from the porch. I sealed my energy, reverting back to my human form, finally giving the mortal the _privilege_ to breathe.

"If you hold on to him forcefully you'll _only_ suffocate him," I whispered to her turning to give a worried Rangiku a wave of my hand telling her I was fine.

"A-a-ar-re…y-you…a-a …_vampire_?" she was dumbfounded. Still struggling to breathe she scrambled to her feet. I noticed she had put some distance between us. "H-how…can th-tha-at be? What have you done to Ichigo!"

"SILENCE! I have had it with your inquiries and rudeness! I think its best you leave now, if you have any questions then ask your four eyed friend!" I shouted back not bothering to look at her. I heard her shuffling as she quickly walked passed me, but stopped and turned around to stand in front of me, though not too close. "A monster that's what you are a hideous monster! A killer, an abomination to this world, something that shouldn't have never existed, that should be eliminated!"

"Orhime?" a voice came from behind the human. I saw her turn around, sighing in relief as she threw her arms around Ichigo's torso. He immediately encircled his arms her around her protectively without giving it a second thought. I knew he had heard what she told me by the way his eyes looked at me, but when he felt her entire body shiver he glared at me. With the dignity I had left I glared back, letting him know I was not going to listen to any of his lectures, not this time. Not when he had heard the human's insults towards me and still blamed me for the state she was in.

"What happened here?" he asked me over the human's shoulder.

He had just insinuated that it was my fault, I felt indignant. This definitely was not my day.

"What makes you think it's her fault," Rangiku affirmed as she came up behind me and slid her arms around my shoulders, resting her head on top of mine.

"He doesn't, but still points fingers, typical for a human," I sneered.

"Ichigo she's a monster you should have seen what she looked like a second ago!" the human blurted out.

"Yes Ichigo tell her how much of a monster we –"

"Stop!" he half shouted half pleaded. I could not believe it, he was _still_ siding with the human! My heart was pounding in my chest as I experienced many bitter emotions all at once that I thought they would come alive. Without thinking any further I pulled away from Rangiku and walked towards Ichigo until I was standing beside him and whispered, "You do have the choice to turn away from this life whenever you want with no penalties like I had promised," and left without giving him a chance to respond.

{*/*}/`

I held Orhime in my arms as Rukia headed for house with Rangiku right behind. Her words ringing in my ears. I remembered the promise she had given me, but I also had my own promise to live up to so leaving was out of the question. But I could not go after her, not now when I had Orhime to deal with. I pulled away from her, taking in her frighten expression, and I realized that I was going to have to explain the situation to her sooner than I had originally planned.

"Ichigo you have to believe me the way she looked…" she urged on, firmly holding on to my shirt. I took in a long deep breath before releasing it slowly.

"I know Orhime. Rukia told me what she was the first day I met her so, I believe you."

I felt her body stiffen under my arms. Orhime took a step away from me; she opened and closed her mouth. She was at a loss for words. I took her hand and walked over to a bench. We sat there in silence, the sun was setting on the horizon causing the sky to turn a beautiful blue like pink with a hint of indigo, giving it a lonely, but calm feeling.

"What do you mean you already knew?" whispering not wanting to look at me.

"I mean Rukia isn't human like you. She's a vampire," I admitted. She jerked her head to gaze at me, but then shook her head in bewilderment.

"How can that be? There's no such thing as vampires it's just fiction." She said still in awe.

"Orhime I'm telling you the truth, this is what's been making me miss school unexpectedly. I know it's hard to believe, but please bare with me on this."

She nodded her head in understanding and turned her body to face me.

"Okay so tell me, have all the things that you've told me so far been lies?"

"No"

"What about your family does this mean they're vampires too?"

"My mother is a vampire yes, my father is a lycan, my sisters and I are both."

"I don't believe it," she stated incredulously, narrowing her eyes at me suspiciously, crossing her arms over her chest. I sighed then remembered that I could just show her. Looking around I saw her book bag on the porch's swing. I turned giving her a smirk that made her frown. A second later I was back on the bench holding the book bag. I dangled it in front of her. She stared at me in complete and utter shock.

"It's your book bag."

"How did you…," she trailed off.

"Apparently I can enhance my speed as well as my hearing and healing, my maturity is also prolonged until I reach a certain age."

"I can't believe it," she said under her breath.

"I'm also one of these monsters that _should be eliminated from this world_," I told her. The moment I said that she tensed and looked elsewhere, away from my gaze and focused on her fidgeting hands. I turned to look at the rose bushes. While rubbing my neck I continued, "I was going to tell you until I figured it was safe. It isn't Rukia's fault though. She brought me here after the day we met her, and proposed a deal to me that I could leave without knowing my past or I could give her a month to show me what I have forgotten…I chose to stay."

"Ichigo…I'm sorry I was really worried about you…I panicked," she confessed.

"I know, I also took it out on her thinking that she had hurt you," I mumbled. We sat there in silence, letting everything that had happen sink in. Knowing that I now had to go to Rukia I stood up and extended out hand for Orhime, helping her up. We slowly walked back to the house.

"You care for her don't you," she said looking at the ground, her hair becoming a curtain covering her face. I knew she was not asking, but confirming.

"I don't know how to explain it, but I know she's the one person I can't live without…"

"Let me talk to her."

I spun around looking at her swearing she had gone delirious. She was staring at me with pleading eyes, tears threatening to come rolling down. They were impossible to resist, and she knew I couldn't say no. I averted my gaze debating whether it would be safe for her to speak with Rukia.

"I'll see if I can talk to her," I said instead.

When we entered the house from the back door and into the kitchen. Toshiro was sitting at the dining room table looking at the apple in front of him. He made no attempt to look up, but continued to stare at the apple with great interest. We slowly walked past him, but when we did his turquoise eyes shot me a glare. He seethingly whispered loud enough for only me to hear, "the moment I deem you as unworthy for Rukia you'll never see her again!"

(0.o} ~

We were in my room. The wood in the fireplace, crackled from the fire's flame. Rangiku sat on the couch, her expression one of animosity, as I paced around the room wrapping my arms around me. The image of Ichigo's glare replayed in my head over and over. Not once has he smiled at me or sided with me, but he did with the _human_. The way he looked at her, tenderly holding her protectively right in front of me. It was too much for me to bare. Someone knocked at the door causing me to stop in my tracks and face the door. Rangiku not skipping a beat split the door open just a crack. I amplified my hearing.

"Is Rukia there?" Ichigo asked.

"She is."

"Can I- no can Orhime speak with her?"

I turned around looking out through the enormous windows. By now the sun had set, twilight was approaching fast. I do not know what pained me more. That Ichigo himself was not here to see me or that he was planning to allow the mundane, who _insulted_ me, in talking with me.

"Tell him I do not wish to speak with _any _one!" I shouted over to Rangiku knowing Ichigo would be listening.

"Rukia ple-," I shunpo over to Rangiku slamming the door in his face, cutting him off. She gave me a sympathetic look. Without saying anything I flopped myself onto the couch and pulled my legs up to the side. Rangiku came over to sit on the floor beside me and put her head on my lap. I combed her hair through my fingers. Even though she had the same color of hair as the mortal, I preferred her's it was not just soft and silky, but voluminous and full of attitude just like her.

"He's naïve about your feelings," she murmured.

"All men are like that," I told her. Knowing she would understand. For the past ten years Rangiku has been in love with Gin Ichimaru, but because of certain circumstance it was impossible for her tell him, that and the fact that Toshiro would never allow it. Even if I did or could do something to help I would only end up shaming Toshiro's name. In our world the blessings of your family are first priority without it there would be no union. Rangiku only has Toshiro just like I only have my brother. We stayed like that for a while until the door suddenly burst open making us both turn to see whom it was. At seeing who the person was I let a low snarl escape my lips.

"I see you still have no manners," I growled. She looked terrified, but still held her ground.

"I need to speak with you," she uttered.

"Leave."

"I won't leave, not until you listen to me," she persisted looking at me with determination, yet frightened.

Rangiku shunpo to her and lifted her by the throat, she shrieked and squirmed trying to break free. "Your nothing but a nuisance," Rangiku snarled. I shunpo next to Rangiku, but made no attempts to stop her. I looked at the human with inquisitive eyes as she in turn looked at me pleadingly. Finding no interest in her I turned to walk away, but then heard her choke out, "Pl… ea…se…"

"Release her Rangiku and leave us, make sure no one dares interrupt us," I ordered, not giving her explanation knowing Rangiku was not one to I heard the girl wheezing for air and the door close, I went to sit back down once again. I raised my eyebrow at her and motioned to her to sit in front of me, on the new sofa I just brought in two day ago. She sat down cautiously. "I'm not here to apologize," she told me, "I'm only here to talk about Ichigo." I laughed bitterly making her jump. "Go on then."

"You already know how I feel about you and I wouldn't want you anywhere near Ichigo, but due to some circumstance it seems I have no choice. So remember this if Ichigo ever gets hurt in any way. I'll do anything to keep him away from you even if it kills me," she declared, fear leaving her as she narrowed her eyes, holding her head up high. "That is all," she stood up to leave quickly; knowing fear had once again taken over. She hastily slipped through the door.

"I guess that's something we both can agree on" I whispered knowing she was long gone. "We are so alike, when it comes to him."

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like?Yes?No?Maybe?<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**_Whitesakura59 says:_**

_I don't know if some of you noticed but chapter 19 seemed to have if not any error, but no errors. Well it was because I corrected and edited my friend's chapter. Well I just wanted to say that oh and thanks to those who are avid readers of this story. Thanks (^.^)_

**_Everlastingsakura says:_**

_Unfortunately, whitesakura59 won't be editing or make corrections on any other chapter like we planned but she will help me sort my ideas out for this story but we'll will start a story together idk when though. So my dear readers your stuck with me srry -.-' but I am going back to fix any errors on my pervious chapters._

**_Thanks for the:_**

_Story alerts:43 favorite story/author:43_

**_Reviews Thank You Very much to:_**

BlueFreak: _I really glad your loving the story and I'll try my hardest to improve it and make sure I ac_tually finish it ^^

Falconrukichi, FrostyNight98,Thornspike, Quietreaper, Akira45, (^.^)/`

_P.S. to DX I guess everyone has his or her own opinion but you could have said the last part a little nicer._

******Just Curious how many of you are annoyed with Orhime or anything like that?*****

I_ know I am /{^.^}/_

_Anyways I hope you enjoy {^/^}/`_

* * *

><p>"Come on Ichigo stop spacing around!" Isshin called out to me, while I ran beside the car that he was driving. I shot him a glare to only have him give me a goofy grin. "Here I go," he continued as he drove the car to intercept with me. I jumped just in time on the hood to land on the other side of the car. "Come on your little sisters can do better than that!" I stopped running and collapsed on the ground wiping the sweat off my forehead. Isshin had picked up both Toshiro and me from the house this morning to train but I couldn't concentrate, not when I haven't spoken with Rukia. Ever since yesterday's talk with Orhime, she locked herself in her room for the remainder of the night. This morning I had gone to her room to see if she'd talk to me only to have Rangiku shoo me away.<p>

" What's wrong Ichigo yesterday you made progress now your back to being pathetic, if you're waiting for Toshiro's help don't count on it I don't think he'll help this time" He joked as he got out of the car to sit next to me. "Speaking of Toshiro shouldn't he be back by now?" he was right it's been now four hours since I sent him to retrieve Ishida from school maybe he couldn't do it. We sat here in the plains of the abandoned house; the wind blowing hot air while the sun's rays burned my back. Even though with this heat and my exhaustion it was still a peaceful day that one can spend outdoors with someone, though the person I was thinking of, couldn't spend no more than twenty minutes in the sun.

"To think such a simply thing as the sun could be a vampire's greatest weakness" I whispered to myself but hearing Isshin's laughter meant he had heard to.

"You got it wrong, boy" he said turning to me. I frown at him but he went on, "A vampire's greatness weakness is their humanity though I don't blame you for thinking it was the sun" I was about to asked more when Toshiro appear in front of us and threw the person he was carrying on the ground. He looked completely annoyed and angry.

"I'm never doing this again" he stated and went to sit beside Isshin. I went over to turn over the squirming Ishida who had his hands tied and mouth duct tape. He shot me glare and started to yell but all that came out was a muffle. I turned to give Toshiro a glare.

"He wouldn't listen and started to attack me," Toshiro said in a matter-of–fact-tone. I hurried to free him.

"What's the meaning of this!" he yelled, getting up to put space between us.

"I need to talk to you that's all" I responded in a serious tone.

"What's so important that you had me kidnap?"

"Let's go for a walk" I told him and started to walk back to the house that was at least a mile away. I heard his footsteps behind me as he came to walk beside me.

"You know about vampires don't you?" out of the corner of my eye I saw him dust off dirt from his school uniform and push up his glasses his face turning serious.

"I see so she's told you what I am" I turned to give him a confused look. Though not wanting to let him know I didn't know what he was I simply nodded my head. The only reason I knew he was linked to this world was because Orhime had told me. "And you want to know our history with the _them_?"

I nodded my head again confirming what he had asked.

"It goes back thousand of years when vampires, lycans, witches and humans lived in peace. Though it didn't last when vampires lost control of their hunger, their current ruler made no efforts to stop them, so the townsmen had to form a society to protect their town and were given the name of Venatores lamiae" My head shot up at the mention of the name it was the same name that Rukia had called him when we got into a fight at school. I turned to Ishida who just stared straight ahead pushing his glasses up so they wouldn't fall but continued, "A 10 year battle broke out between humans and vampires, many lives were taken but the battle would've have lasted longer if both sides hadn't come to an agreement. The agreement was that vampires, lycans and witches wouldn't expose themselves to humans or involve themselves with humans and live in secrecy in exchange for having their own society with no interference from us whatever the reason maybe. It's been exactly three centuries since we last heard of them but then eight years ago they appeared once again where they were holding a ceremony for someone"

"Hisana's funeral" I said interrupting him, and then I frowned at the fact that Rukia hasn't even mentioned any of this to me. Was she keeping secrets from me?

He frown tring to figure out something before turning to me, "Now tell me Ichigo, What has the Queen of vampires have to do with _you_? How can they walk in the sun?"

I stayed silent not wanting to answer I looked away from his stare and started walking faster towards the house. My mind racing with millions of questions about Rukia's safety and a question that pulled at me, after being in hiding for three centuries why expose herself and her race now? I turned back to Ishida who was following behind me.

"Why so much hate towards Rukia," I asked.

He looked at me serious his eyes showing so much hate. "She's the reason why most of Venatores lamiae were wiped out eight years ago along with them my brother and my mother who was about to give birth to my sister were killed," he hissed.

~{o.0}~

I looked out the window on to the streets looking at the countless students who walked home with their friends secretly keeping an eye out for Ichigo to return from school. Since yesterday I refused to see anyone other Rangiku who was now planning the banquet for tomorrow night. I haven't even told Ichigo about it not when I'm refusing to talk to him after our small quarrel we had. This was all wrong; it should have been like before him by my side not a human. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door knowing full well it wasn't Rangiku I yelled for them to go away. But the door open, turning around to glare at the person only to stop when I saw whom it was.

"That's no way to treat a guest, Rukia"

"Brother? What are you doing here?" I asked as I walked towards him. His cold grey eyes following my every move as he came to sit at one of the sofas. His expression was set without emotion like it always has been, his long hair was pin at the side and top with the kensikan that symbolizes he's was of the royal family. He wore a black suite that matched his raven hair.

"I came ahead of Elder Yamamoto to speak with you" His voice was cold without emotion. I went over to sit in the other couch and smooth out my light violet dress, my long hair braided.

"If it's about Ichigo I have it all under control," I stated keeping my eyes level with his.

"I really don't think you do, Rukia. Look at you; you're a complete mess not only that but you have neglected your duty as queen" he informed me with the most clam voice that was full authority but he continued on, "What's worst is that Kurosaki is also friends the venatores lamiae do you realize what would happen when they find out about us again"

I stood up quickly from my seat to walk towards the window once again. I took deep breaths to clam down.

"And why should we be afraid of them! Were the ones who have help humans with their economy when they were in the brink of finical disaster, we're the ones who have help find cures for diseases, all I have done is come back for Ichigo who is one of us. They have no right to stop me or interfere," I claimed looking out the window to see Ichigo and Toshiro beginning drop off by Isshin. I turned around to face brother when I saw he was in front of me. His eyes narrowing at me then turned to look out the window.

" The venatores lamiae, know were back don't they, not only that but apart from Ichigo a human girl also knows of our existence" he turned to walk towards the door without giving me a glance, "Both are expected to be at the banquet, this is the wish of the Elder"

I saw him leave as I took a step forward debating whether I should go after him, quickly getting an envelope form the desk I ran after him. I ran down the stairs only to bump into Ichigo.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" he asked holding me by my arms and pulled me closer. I ignored him and look around pulling away I went to open the front door to scanned the area only to find that he was gone. Feeling his hand on my shoulder made me face him, his expression holding concern.

"I'm fine" I said making the words come out a little to harsh which made him retreat his hand back and cast his stare to the ground. "Here, you're expected to come with the human girl. This is when your going to be presented to the clan leaders and the Elder, do not fail to show up if you do their will be consequence" I cautioned while shoving an envelope in his hands and ahead to retreat to my room once again.

"Wait!" he yelled making me stop in my tracks but I refused to look at him knowing I would give into those amber eyes. "Why Orhime? She has nothing to-"

The mention of the human's name made my blood boil in anger.

"The elder only wishes to see her that's, now if you excuse me I'm tried and wish to rest"

(T.T)

I saw her continue walking up the stairs without looking at me. It was strange hearing her voice without emotion, having her ignore me.

"I'm sorry, Rukia" I whispered knowing she heard me when she stopped only momentarily only to shunpo away from me. I let out a deep sigh and turn to walk to the kitchen where Toshiro and Rangiku were arguing once again. I had learned that they often argued though it was mostly Rangiku who loved to annoy her brother. Sitting myself on the table as I opened the envelope. The siblings stopped their bickering and came to sit with me.

"Oh I see her highness gave you an invitation" Rangiku happily exclaimed.

"Yeah she just gave it to me and told me to bring Orhime something about meeting the some people" I told them.

"You mean the clan leaders and Elder Yamamoto" Rangiku confirmed as she gave me a big smile, her sky blue eyes shining with her orange hair swaying along.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, Kurosaki" Toshiro warned making pay close attention once again to the invitation. The light lavender paper felt soft and smooth with golden inked that was written in cursive as it read:

_Ladies and Gentlemen we would be honor if you would accompany our Queen Rukia Kuchiki in a ball for the arrival of Elder Yamamoto and to celebrate our returned back to our original home Karakura Town._

_The ball will be held at the Seireitei Hall at 8:30 pm, Saturday_

_Please wear formal attire._

_We give you our deepest gratitude for coming to attending this event._

I reread the part about their returned back to their hometown again not only that but Seireitei Hall was a one of most fancy building that was build in the same spot the accident happen, where I had lost my memories. That's what got me nervous.

" What are the clan leaders? And who's the Elder" I asked at both siblings.

"Well the Elder is the one who has lived longer than all of us he's more of an advisor to Rukia. And a clan leader is someone like Shiro" Rangiku replied and pointed to her brother who was now glaring at her. Turning my attention to him I raised an eyebrow at him gesturing to him to explain.

"There are ten clan leaders each one is in charge of something along with the vampires or witches under their command, take me for example I'm the tenth clan leader in charge of cover ups. I make it so humans don't suspect anything beyond reason. I'm the one who covered up the accident eight years ago though I don't know how Isshin managed to slip pass me"

"Oh yeah that reminds me Ichigo, Masaki called to see if you can go to the house for a while" Rangiku blurted out. I sighed and got up to stretch. "Do want us to escort you?"

I shook my head no and told them it was only five to six blocks away. As I walked in the cold night I thought about what Ishida had told me how Rukia was responsible for almost wiping them out and killing his family, what had me really puzzle was it was alos eight years ago the same time i lost my mermories. I shivered as a cold wind brezzed by me. The stars were shining brightly with a full moon; the streets were completely empty as I arrived at the front of the house. I was about to knock when the door open as Isshin threw I kick at me but I dogged it.

"That's my…" He fell to the ground to reveal Karin with annoyed look.

"That's no way to treat your son you buffoon!" she yelled making Isshin wail and run to Yuzu who was behind Karin.

"Ichigo come in come in" Masaki called out as she made her towards me to pull me in the house completely ignoring what just happen.

"Yeah um Rangiku told me you wanted to see me?" I asked her. She smiled at me making me smile back. She reminded me so much of Rukia.

"Yes about the ball tomorrow do you have anything to wear?" She continued excitedly. I shook my head no that only made her smile wider her eyes gleaming happiness. She took me by the arm and led me upstairs into room that caught me off guard. It was a boy's room. The walls painted a dark blue, a full bed with a blue comforter that had rocket ships on it, and a chest full of toys. I heard Masaki rummaged in the closet and talking to herself.

"Here it is" she chimed and took out silk black suite hanging from the hanger "I saw it when we went shopping for our clothes and I thought this would look lovely on you though I didn't know your size so I went on motherly instinct" she claimed with pride. I took the hanger and saw the sizes I look at her stunned.

"Was I wrong are you more chubbier on the waist," she asked frowning. I laughed at her commented but shook my head.

"Your motherly instinct was right" I replied I saw her sigh out of relief though my attention went back to the room as I scanned every single thing while laying the clothes on the bed.

"This was your room. Call me crazy if you want but I never had the heart to throw out your things" she whispered. I turned to look at her and saw her wrap her arms around herself, just like Rukia, her light blue dress wrinkling as she did. I went over to give her a quick hug.

"Thank you"

She fluster after I released her but smile at me.

"I'll give you some privacy to look at your room" she told me and left. I walked around the small room looking at every detail without touching. When I started to have a headache.

_'Mommy dad's bugging me again'_

I started to hear faint voice's ring in my ears as my head pounded.

_'What happen to Hisana, mommy?'_

_'She passed away and were going to show our respects and show our support to Rukia'_

The headache started to get worst where I couldn't stand anymore so I decided to sit on the bed.

_'Who's Rukia?'_

_'She's someone who's been looking after you ever since you've in my tummy, now get ready if we don't hurry who's going to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks'_

I clutched my head and fell on the bed letting out a low growl. Putting more pressure on my head thinking it will ease the pain but it only add more pain. I was going in and out consciousness.

'_I'm going to be the one who will always make Rukia smile and protect her from any harm, you watch mommy'_

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like?Yes?Maybe?No? (be nice on the no please)<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

H_ey everyone another update yeah I know I just updated like yesterday but my updates are going to be irregular instead of only updating once a week. So here's another cheapy chapter {^/^}/ that I had all done I just needed to change a few things before posting _

_**Thanks for the**:_

_Story alerts:45 Favorite story/Author:44_

**Reviews, Thanks You Very Much To:**

**IchigoMoonCutter:** _I know right I was so happy on how cute he sounded and the was my goal XD_

**Quietreaper: **_I'm so happy to know you like the story and you didn't even have to wait long._

_Thanks so much i really do appreciate it and they help me a bunch {^.^}_

* * *

><p>After I had passed out in the room yesterday after hearing the voices, Isshin had took me to train due to it being Saturday. Though we came back as soon as I successfully completely in achieving my power but the problem was I can only access it for five minutes until I start using it more often. I watched as the whole family sat at the table eating lunch when I notice Isshin kept grinning at me and wouldn't stop but I knew it was because I had completed the training.<p>

"Quit it with that idiotic smile" Karin shouted as she landed a punch in his face making him fall back with the chair, "do you know how creepy you look"

"Ow! Oh how can you treat your beloved father that way~" Isshin exclaimed while trying to stop his bleeding nose, making Yuzu run over to him trying to help.

"Karin! You could have really hurt him"

"Now, now children your scaring poor Ichigo" Masaki told them. I turned to her to give her a weak smile as I finished eating. While the others settled back down and started eating again.

"So Ichigo the girls and I are going over to Rukia's right now do you wish to join us" Masaki asked me as she stood up, collecting the plates. I fidgeted a little not meeting her gaze I haven't really been on Rukia's good side or haven't even talked to her about what happen. Then the banquet was tonight and I still needed to inform Orhime that her presence was expected not only that but its going to be held in the very same spot where I had lost my memories eight years ago and I was getting nervous that what happen in the room yesterday could happen at the banquet tonight.

"It's fine I understand that you and Rukia had a little misunderstanding" she went on taking my silence as a no. I nodded my head still unable to look at her or anyone else. She gathers the plates and went to the kitchen with both girls following behind her. I turned to look at Isshin who had his idiotic smile again and tissue paper stuck up his nose helping to stop the bleeding I rolled my eyes at him and stood, heading for the door.

"Masaki I'll be back around eight" I yelled while looking at Isshin who kept smiling at me, after hearing an okay from the kitchen I turned to open the door.

"Stop with the smiling you look like an perverted old man" I told Isshin and walked outside heading towards Orhime's house. It was a Saturday with a clear bright blue sky, people strolling by laughing, talking with each other, a breeze passing by every now and then. When I finally got to Orhime's apartment I reached for the spare key she had given me when I gave her mine. Opening the door I was hit with the odd smell of cooking and humming. I smiled making my way towards the kitchen to see Orhime in a light blue dress, hair tied up in a pony tail, swaying side to side as she kept humming to herself while stirring something in the pot.

"I see you're in a good mood," I said startling her and abruptly turned around.

" Ichigo! You scared me"

I smiled at her and went over to sit in her small table. Orhime lived alone since her brother was still in a coma; she made her way to sit beside me. "So tell me what's new?" "Ah nothing really but um... Their having a banquet tonight at Seireitei Hall and your expected to go" I told her nervous at what she'll say.

Her smile disappeared when the words left my lips, she advert her gaze as she whispered a why. I shrugged my shoulders letting out a deep sigh "Apparently I wasn't suppose to tell you anything about them, now Rukia said u must go"

"Will they all be vampires? Will I be going with you?" she asked lifting her eyes to meet mine, giving me a weak smile. I nodded my head and saw worry in her eyes I add "if you don't want to go you don't have to I can make up an excuse for you" I told her, even though Rukia had said their will consequences for not going but I wasn't going to make her go.

"No, I'll go as along as you don't leave my side," she warned me in a playful tone.

"_As long as you never leave my side Ichigo I will be fine" _

I frowned as I heard the voices again but then quickly smiled when Orhime looked at me with a worry expression, "I promise"

"_Then I'll never leave your side Rukia, I promise"_

"Pinky promise" she asked stretching out her right pinky I gave her a weak smile as I connected my pinky with hers.

"_No wait, I pinky promise that way I will stay with you forever"_

"Pinky promise"

"_Alright then Ichigo it'll be our promise of eternity"_

{*/*}/

I let out a deep sigh as the maids were preparing me. I had gone with a bright purple strapless ball gown that had many sparkling crystals with white vine like design at the bottom; the top had bigger crystals around the heart shaped line, the back was completely backless and was left uncover when my raven hair had been curled and pinned up only leaving a few lose strands. One maid opened a wooden box that held a diamond choker necklace that would cover half of my chest as I admired the different colors it gleamed when light reflected on it. After they were finished they all stepped back to admire their work and sigh in awe.

"I would assume you guys did a excellent job," I asked making them nodded their heads in excitement when Momo enter the room carrying a wooden box towards me. I slowly opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond crown sparkling just like the necklace it wasn't tall nor was it small but just the right size, the design was breath taking, then the color was a light violet instead of the traditional white. I frowned when I got the feeling that I had seen this crown before, slowly I brushed the tips of my fingers against it.

"Is there something wrong your highness, do you not like it? I brought it from the Jewelry room thinking it would match your dress?" Momo sated looking at me with worry eyes. That's when I remembered where I have seen it; it was Hisana's crown. It's been eight years since I had last saw it. My eyes went up to glare at Momo who started to avert her gaze, afraid.

"I will not wear it, bring in _mine_" I hissed. She bowed repeatedly and mutter apologizes while holding out the box in front of her. I heard her collapse to the ground still muttering apologizes. Letting out a deep sigh as I tried to relax I told Momo in a clam voice, "It's fine, sorry I scared you, just bring in mine"

Once Momo had brought in mine crown I was taken to Seireitei hall and was currently in one of the rooms that was beside the ballroom. I paced around unsure of the outcome of tonight, hearing the guests outside talk and laugh made me more agitated. I could feel Ichigo and the human girl with the rest of the Kurosaki family.

"Ichigo…" I whispered out loud when I felt someone's presence behind the door, "Are you planning to come in or are you just admiring the wooden door" I said. The door slowly opens to reveal none other than Ichimaru Gin in a white suite, his eyes as always narrowed into slits while wearing a mocking grin.

"Sharp as always my queen" he commented and came in the room his eyes scanning my body. I gritted my teeth, I can't explain how much I detest this man his eyes always watching my every movement. "I just came to see if security was prepared with careful planning," he explained as he came to tower over me.

"If you have concerns with the security, then speak with Aizen he's in charge of that" I spat, narrowing my eyes at him. He's smirked at me then titled his head to the side making his silver hair sway.

"True but is it safe to put so much faith in him? I mean what if something happens…"

"It's not a matter of trust, but if you know something then speak now Gin!"

He shook his head no though he gave a bitter laugh making fume in anger. I let my energy flow out at full power making him stop and cringe as he half kneeled.

"You have odd humor if you find it funny that your queen might be in danger" I growled but I sealed my energy quickly not wanting to alarm anyone outside. When Momo spoke behind the door telling me it was time, not wanting to deal with gin I decided to leave the room.

"Now my queen is that any way to treat your suitor?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Your just one of my suitors, but until I choose one you'll show me respect"

"You can't keep it from him for much long since you'll have to chose one soon" he mocked as he flashed step to stand beside me grabbing my hand and lead me out of the room. He continued to pull me along until we were in front of two large double doors that opened slowly. I rose my head high and smiled, trying to pry Gin's hand off of mine before entering the room. It was to late he pulled me in, the moment we did everyone bowed to me including the elder and the nine-clan leaders, who stood behind him. I closed my eyes trying to fight back my anger as Gin continued to pull me along toward the elder who continued bowing with his cane, wearing his traditional black robes. The elder was an old man with a very long white beard and long eyebrows; there was two pair of long perpendicular scars above his right suggesting he had been in battle, which was true.

"Elder Yamamoto it's good to see your doing well," I said as he straightens himself up and I turned to everyone else still struggling to free myself from Gin, "Let us continue with the celebration of the safe arrival of the elder along with having returned home once again after eight years" Everyone stood up and gave claps some rising their wine glasses.

"Your highness walk with me" Elder Yamamoto said making me quickly slap away Gin's hand and move to walk beside the elder.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"Their here with the Kurosaki's" I informed him as he turned to someone who then left quickly. We walked into another room that connected to the ballroom and sat in a large table like the one I had at home. I looked around to see all of them dressed up, talking to each other expect for Gin who kept staring at me. When the door open to reveal Ichigo and human girl with their arms linked together. He wore a simple black and white suite as the human wore a white strapless sundress. They stood there looking at all of us making the leaders stopped their conversations to also look at him.

"Is this him?" Yoruichi asked standing up from her chair to get a better look at him her bright yellow gown puffing around her only to have Urahara pulled her down to sit once again.

"We were asked to come here," Ichigo stated looking straight at me.

" I would have thought he would be escorting you tonight, not a _human_," Hisagi spoke out, turning to look at me.

"Yes I would have also thought he would be with you this evening your highness, or is there trouble in paradise?" Aizen commented.

"After all the trouble you went for him" Gin interject with a boring tone.

"Silence you fools! You dare to mock your queen and not only that but to show such attitude in front of the elder!" Toshiro hissed at them making them advert their eyes away from me to Elder Yamamoto who sat at the end of the table besides me.

"Incompetent fools" Soifon whispered under her breath that earned glares from the three of them. Aizen was about to retort something when Unohana gave him a smile that gave a threatening feeling.

"Think before you say something you'll regret," she said in bittersweet voice.

"How about we keep our mouth shut and let Elder Yamamoto with Lord Kuchiki and her highness to deal with this" Hirako interjected " cause clearly we wont get anywhere if we go on like this so please Elder"

We all stood silent as we waited. Ichigo maintained his gaze with me, his amber eyes showing worry as he cast a glance towards the human. Knowing what he meant I slightly nodded my head, finding myself unable to say no.

"I don't wish to participate in this besides I think my dear sister in able to make a wise decision," My brother argued in his cold expressionless voice.

"Very well then, Kurosaki Ichigo" The Elders hoarse voice made look at him.

"Yes?"

"Do you know the situation that we are in?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders " well not really Rukia never went into detail but I'm guessing it's because I told Orhime and because I can be a security threat to your people"

Whispers went out when they heard him use my name instead of my titled. The Elder cleared his throat and glanced at me before turning his attention toward Ichigo again.

"The fact that you were found alive did surprise me but didn't cause a threat to us. I trust her highness's judgment but the _really_ problem is the human"

I let out a deep sigh when I heard his words as the weight of my shoulders was lifted now knowing he was safe.

"I can promise you she won't say a thing I've know her since I lost my memories-"

"How can you be sure she would understand our life?" the elder question "A mere human isn't meant for our world"

"She's strong, brave and I know she won't betray me"

"Silence! You have no proof of what she'll do in the future!"

"She wont say a thing I can guarantee it!"

"You may be willing to risk your people's safety for a mere human I will not therefore your highness I suggest a vote should decide for her elimination…"

I saw the human grip Ichigo's arm tighter and look at him in worry before he turned to me look at me, His pleading eyes telling me to do something. This was becoming to be like one of those human soap operas, I swear.

"Wait…The human has known about us for a while" I lied to them " If she wanted to expose us she would have done so by now plus to expose us to humans will mean to expose Ichigo" I said in a challenging tone looking at the human.

"What do you mean by that?" Unohana asked.

"If Ichigo is someone she cares for deeply, like she has informed me, then there's no reason for us to worry"

"I do and I'll die before doing something that will harm Ichigo," she declared narrowing her eyes at me as I smirked at her.

"We shall see but remember this human you say a word about us to anyone _especially_ to that four eyes of a friend I will personally see to your end, meeting dismiss" I got up without saying another word and left the room, picking my dress from the sides, not wanting to discuss this any further.

~{0.o}~

I had seen her walk into the ballroom hand in hand with a man that had silver hair and eyes narrowed into slits. Nonetheless, She was beautiful, the way the necklace sparkled and the crown that was placed on her head was all breathe taking, the way she held her head high with so much confidence; But seeing her come with that man made me feel uneasy and being inside this building didn't make me feel any better. The feeling worsen when they wanted to kill Orhime, even so with the elder wanting Orhime gone, Rukia was the one who had the last word leaving behind a fluster of vampires. Making me go after her when she left not to sure where she was going, I just needed to talk to her about Ishida, about everything. I carefully stood outside the door Rukia had gone in and waited when I heard a the sound of a piano playing a tune the same one Rukia had hummed and singed to me at the roof garden. Opening the door only to see Rukia playing a white grand piano in the centre of the room, a chandelier hanging from the ceiling, its light given the crystals their iridescent color. I started to approach slowly as I stretched a hand towards her.

"_Why are you crying? Is it because you're all alone?"_

She stopped playing the piano and turn to face the other direction hiding her face from me making me stop in my tracks as my head started to hurt but I ignored the pain.

"Rukia are you okay?" I told her and approached slowly afraid she'll run off.

'_If I told you the reason would you stay with me forever? But if you break your promise to me I'll kill you'_

I heard her laugh and clear her throat "How can I be?" she asked turning slowly to face me, her violet eyes filled with tears "When the person who promise to stay by my side isn't keeping his promise"

'_But your not alone anymore, I'm here'_

'_Yes, I suppose your right'_

She got up slowly brushing her fingers on the piano and walked over to me, looking at me with her violet eyes that held so many emotions. "You still haven't remember anything," she stated making me agree with her. Why was I hiding the truth from her? Of course I don't remember my memories clearly only bits of pieces here and there but the memory of the promise I made to her that I half remember though I haven't told her. '_Who's Rukia?' _

'_She's someone who's been looking after you ever since you've been in my tummy, now get ready if we don't hurry who's going to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks' _She touched my cheek and gave me a weak smile, closing her eyes letting the tears spill out. I quickly brushed her cheeks wiping them away as I told her a lie that pained me even more knowing I was the person that was suppose to make her smile

"I'll remember soon"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like Yes? Maybe? No? ( go easy on the no please)<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

_Not much but I'm working on it ^^'_

**Thanks for the:**

_Story alerts:45 Favorite story/ author:47_

**Reviews, Thanks You Very Much to:**

**Quietreaper:** _I'm so glad you enjoying all the drama I think it makes the chapter good. Hahaha it's fine that you keeping it's an awesome story I'm always glad to hear my reader say what they think about my story_

**Anon:** _Glad you love the story yeah Orhime seems to be getting in the way but I needed her in the story sorry, hey at least we know this a rukiaxichigo story and not an orhimexichigo_

**Moofan2012:**_Ichigo and Orhime are only friends, though maybe Orhime wants to be more than friends? Im still thinking about it, but yes there is something between Ichigo and Rukia, something he still doesn't yet understands._

**Akira45:** _yes this is where I got the idea for this story though it's somewhat different from DITVB srry to disappoint -.-'_

**Lightskiller:** _glad you liked it and I guess your right I'll shall fix it wen I go back to fix the other chapters thank you for telling me._

**And to**

**Frostynight98, ika chan,**

_Again not much but please enjoy ^^ oh and by the way i didnt really describe icigo power but u all probably already how mugestu looks like at least i hope._

* * *

><p>Rukia lead me back to ballroom, decorated with red roses, tables cover with silk cloths all arranged around the dance floor that had three huge crystal chandeliers hanging just above it, the room filled with guests. She had also introduced me to some of the clan leaders while telling me their roles. Yoruichi the dark skin women was in charge of under cover ops while her husband took charge of developing new weapons, their daughter Soifon was the head of the punishment squad; surprising me on how well regulated this world was, in fact, it was no different from the human world. Rukia then went on to reintroduce Unohana who was the head of the medical department, after having a chat with her I had thought Rukia would introduce me to the three men who had mocked in the meeting. I didn't know why but I knew she had a good reason so didn't ask questions though I couldn't seem to ignore the glares the three men were giving me as they sat at the main table. Rukia had also informed me that the elder had left early with her brother. We currently stood to the side of the dance floor looking at the couples waltzing to the soft music. Then it hit I had forgotten about Orhime making me quickly scan the room trying to find her, being nowhere insight I sighed frustrated with myself. After I had promise I wouldn't leave her that's exactly what I did. Not only was I frustrated but also I had the slight headache from before.<p>

"Is everything alright Ichigo?" Rukia asked looking up at me with a weak smile. She looked tired like she was ready to give out.

"I'm fine I'm just looking for Orhime," I explained. She quickly let her smiled disappear but was replaced once again as she made eye contact with some of the guest, but this smile was forced, different from ones she shows me. After awhile in silence she spoke in a strained voice "She's with your family"

I breathed a sigh of relief only to see Karin and Toshiro walking in hand. I frowned as they talked- mostly Karin. Something was off, the scene giving a feeling that was more than friends. The way Toshiro looked at her with his soften turquoise eyes and a smile that would appear now and then. He led her to the dance floor, carefully holding her hand and bowed before her as she did the same, holding her dark blue gown in her hand. It wasn't long before they started to waltz right in with the others. It surprised me that the serious Toshiro I had seen day after day was actually smiling not only that but Yuzu had told me, Karin hated dresses and party's yet here she was.

"Beautiful isn't to be able to love freely without restrictions" Rukia spoke up interrupting my thoughts. I turned towards her and saw her eyes look at them with affection mixed with a longing look.

"What do you mean?" I inquire finally realizing the words she had said.

"Your parent's didn't tell you?" she asked not looking away from both figures that were now walking towards a table to sit down. She smiled softly to herself as if she was satisfied knowing they were together. I was about to ask that I had meant what the meaning of her words meant but what she told me next threw me off, "Your sister is engaged to Toshiro"

"WHAT!" I yelled out loud making few heads turn my way. She turned and gave me a questioning look, lowering my voice I continued, "How can that be isn't Karin too young? Isn't it to early to be thinking about marriage?"

"Toshiro has no intentions in pressuring her into it, right now all he cares is for her happiness, anyways she has the option to break the union if she decides not to go through with it." Rukia said in a matter-of-fact tone, turning to look back at the two figures, Karin seemed like she was having fun as she teased Toshiro about something But I turn my gaze back to Rukia the way she looked at them with a longing of wanting to be love made me wonder.

"What I about you?" I whispered. She stiffened, her eyes roaming the room unable to settle and wrapped her arms around herself. She turned slowly to look at me. When an explosion went off making the whole building shake, I grabbed Rukia by her arms keeping her from falling to the ground.

"What was th-" I was cut off by another explosion that made half the room crumble to the ground, the crystal chandeliers came crashing, the guests started shouting while others barked orders. The some of the clan leaders appeared before her, bowing.

"Your highness it seems the venatores lamiae have attacked" The one I know named Aizen informed her, as they all straighten themselves up.

"IMBECILE! This is happening because of your incompetence!" Rukia barked at him, making him bow once again. This made me feel uneasy, knowing Ishida's family or friends here, I thought they weren't allowed to interfere with vampires not only that but half of them had been wiped out by Rukia eight years ago. I saw Rukia narrow her eyes at Aizen, who didn't waver from her glare and said, "I don't know what happen the plan was flawless"

"That's your mistake, it _was _when it should be it _is_" she let out a sighed as more of the guest were starting to scream and shout. "Unohana have your subordinates treat the injured, Toshiro make sure humans don't get to close, the rest of you help anyone who needs it"

"Your highness what about the venatores lamiae" Yoruichi asked.

Rukia snarled as she took off her crown and necklace giving it to Unohana before answering Yoruichi's question, "Leave them to me"

They all bowed and disappeared.

"Rukia, you aren't planning to have a fight head with them their humans on top of that there more humans in the building" I persisted.

She looked at me expressionless the Rukia that had once been smiling at me was gone, replaced by a Queen without expression, not giving me answer she disappear.

{0.o}~

I left Ichigo before the Orange hair human girl reached him, hoping that he'll leave with her, knowing he'll abide to her request of leaving. I stood outside of the ballroom entrance when the venatores lamiae appeared before me. Their leader that was a tall man with silver hair wearing thin frameless glasses had on a plain grey suite as he narrowed his blue eyes at me, behind him followed a procession of people.

"_You_" he sneered. I looked at him curiously without moving an inch; this was the very same man that I detested for the pass eight years, Ryuken Ishida.

"You have no right to interfere, so I suggest that you leave _now_," I hissed.

"I have no time to waste with a low class vampire like you though I guess you can repay for what you did eight years ago"

He was about to attack when someone yelled at him to stop, the person made his way from the back to the front, Uryu.

"She's the one we're looking for, the Queen," he informed him.

"I should have figured you were his son, I don't know how I missed it," I whispered to myself also wondering why he didn't know who I was. I saw Ryuken narrow his eyes even more at me, "Eight years ago you interfered with our world, breaking our agreement, this time I won't go easy on you" I continued on.

"Queen?" he questioned, "Then that means back then you were the new ruler"

"Tell me what brings you here that your willing to risk you life"

"Eight years ago you wiped out more then half of us along with them my family! We've come to settled scores," he said.

I laughed bitterly, " Your still bold enough to accuse me when clearly the one to blame is you! Now I'll tell you this only once Ryuken if any of your people attack, our agreement will no longer stand and I'll make sure no venatores lamiae will leave alive!" I declared, "Hurry and decide or I'll decide for _you_"

"Rukia?" a voice came from the entrance to the ballroom, I mentally cursed my luck, the one time I wished for him to side with the human girl he doesn't. I turned towards the voice as worry washed over me, but I kept a clamed expression. There he was hand in hand with the human.

"Uryu what's going on?" he asked. Uryu just ignored him and didn't make eye contact. When suddenly one of the venatore that was standing behind Uryu, shot a pure arrow at Ichigo. I quickly released my energy making the arrow disappear before reaching him making the other venatores lamiae gasp for air, while making sure Ichigo or the human wouldn't feel the pressure of it and without revealing my true form.

"I _warned_ you!" I snarled.

{o.0}

I could feel Rukia's power but it seemed that it wasn't affecting Orhime or me. Rukia disappeared from where she had stood only to reappear again besides the guy who had shot the arrow and killed him swiftly. No one had time to react or to say anything when she did it again killing this time four of them. Blood had spatter on her face and her dress, the dead bodies falling on the floor. I couldn't move or speak, it was hard to believe that this was the same person I had seen smile, cry and laughed over the passed two weeks. After processing what had happened to them, the venatores lamiae surrounded Rukia trying to throw arrows while others went for hand-to-hand combat. I felt Rukia's energy boost up as she took out four more men without much effort as for the venatores lamiae they seemed to be struggling really hard to stand on their feet, taking in huge gasps of air.

"Their suffocating yet they continue fighting for such a petty reason," Orhime croaked out.

"Tsukishiro Shirayuki" I heard Rukia yell out as the walls and floors were covered in ice, the temperature dropping with a thin layer of fog surrounding us. I looked around for Rukia but I couldn't find her. I turned to Orhime and told her to stay. Running towards the fog until I saw her, she had Uryu by the throat pushing him up against the wall while the others surround them without making a move.

"Rukia, STOP!" I pleaded.

"Why MUST you keep defending them!" she demanded without turning around to look at me, "They're responsible for Hisana's death, it's because of their attack that I lost _you _so tell me, _Why _do you still defend them?" She squeezed Uryu's throat tighter as he tried to pry her hand off while trying to gasp for air. Responsible for Hisana's death? Uryu never told me about that.

"They should all pay each and every single one of them" she declared and threw Uryu to the ground with so much force he was knocked unconscious, Rukia going in for the final strike.

"Get out of here all of you! Leave Uryu to me" I yelled out to the others making my way towards Rukia before she finished off Uryu. They all made moves to leave except Uryu's dad. I took in deep breaths; I only have one shot at this, "Mugetsu!"

I felt my energy flow through out the place making the ice that covered the walls and floor crack, my energy almost matching Rukia's. I went forward to grab Uryu then shunpo to Orhime placing him beside her and his father. She quickly cradles Uryu but looked at me in shock.

"I'm sorry I didn't want you to see me like this" I told her then turned around just in time to block a wave of ice and snow. Not having a chance to speak as she soon started to attack me with two white sickles that had materialized in her hands making me blocked every single one with my black sword that had also materialized in my hand.

"I see you'll always be on their side! I had thought that maybe after I had showed you our world again that it would go back to the way it was," she admitted, "but I see that we're too different to understand each other, you've changed as time passed by and I remained the same." She continued on, putting space between us giving me a pain expression. I stretched my hand out towards her longing to hold her close. I had failed to realize that I had been hurting her all this time and taking her support for granted.

"Let's finish this Ichigo, I don't think I can take this much longer," she whispered as her energy spiked up even more, over powering mine and making me struggle for air.

"Ichigo don't," I heard Orhime cry out from behind me; ignoring her I went towards Rukia. I saw her swing one of her sickles as I threw my sword away, letting her's pierce my right side. Not giving her any time to react I reached out to hug her placing my chin on top of her head we slid to the ground so that we were both now kneeling.

"I'm sorry you had to spend eight years alone," I whispered to her, she pulled away just enough to look up at me. I looked at her for the first time seeing her true form as a vampire. It made her seem almost ethereal, her eyes reminding me of what I couldn't touch. Hesitantly I brought up my hand to cup her cheek. I couldn't touch silver, but the only silver I _can_ lay a finger on doesn't feel any yen for me and it's agonizing just thinking about it. Her eyes were astonishingly alluring and that's what made her all the more deadly.

"You fool" she told me, tears rolled down her cheeks, pulling away from me completely. She touched the sickle making it vanish then ripping her dress to put it on my wound as I wince in pain. I looked at her attentively as she continues preoccupied in stopping the bleeding.

"Kuchiki Rukia" I called out to her, silver eyes turning to look at me, " I promise I will never again leave your side and protect you until my last breath"

She smiled at me as she reverted back to her regular from, her now violet eyes gleaming with many emotions. I raised my pinky towards her and smiled at her as she connected her's with mine.

"And in return, I promise this to you, Kurosaki Ichigo, I will never leave your side until you tell me other wise, I'll protect you and everything you hold precious until my very last breath"

"After all this is our promise of eternity"

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like Yes?Maybe? N0? ( go easy on the no)<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

_Hey everyone here's another chapter but the thing is I'm running out of ideas so if you guys can suggest some please it would help a bunch ^^_

_Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys I have decided to end this story around 45 or 50 chapters if I don't finish the story when I reach these number then I'm discounting but I think I'll make it but please I need suggestions. Thank you _

_**Thank You for:**_

_Story alerts:47 Favorite story/author:49_

_**REVEIWS, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR:**_

**FrostyNight98**_: AH thank you *bows down* I'm trilled that you loved the chapter ^^ yeah since it going to be hard for me to put them in the story as a couple I just decided to have them engage XD_

**Kirenuchiha1**_: Thanks for the suggestion I actually talked it over with my friend but she said I shouldn't since I'm already having trouble with this one that I shouldn't just keep it as one. Though thank you for your suggestion _

**Falconrukichi**_: you make it sound that your forcing yourself to read the story that you made me cry T.T….hahaha just kidding actually I'm happy that your going to read it until the end and I'll try not to disappoint. Well to tell you the truth I have been having thoughts of discounting but I'm holding on tight so I won't. Yeah Rukia's parts are more emotionally than Ichigo's because hers are easier. Hope you keep reading _

**Orikim**_: yeah I did too though I should have some changes on it. Yes that bugged me the missing details for Ichigo appearance I was going to put in but then I didn't. Mugetsu if my favorite forms out all of them. Yes it was rushed badly -.-' and I should have better sorry though I'll work on it. I'm glad you're enjoying the plot and continue on reading _

**IchigoMoonCutter**_, _**Quietreaper**

* * *

><p><em>There was silence the minute we entered the room, guest that were nicely dressed in black with solemn faces, each of them turning to look at us, bowing slighting as we passed them. I walked slowly behind her taking time to examine each person until I saw she was some distance away, making me run towards her and clutch her silk dress. I looked up towards her as her looked down at me smiling as she put her hand on top of my head. The night was long with silence cries from all the women who stood in front of a table that held a large picture of Queen Hisana. We stopped in front of it noticing she looked a lot like her. Both had long raven hair, glowing violet eyes, pale white skin, and a bang in between their eyes except Queen Hisana's split in two. I look back and forth from both of them. <em>

"_Queen Hisana was my sister that's why we look alike," she whispered, embarrassed I hid behind her dress. In hearing her small laughter I peeked up to see her wide smile showing her sharp canines _

"_You're my queen then?" I asked her curiously, never guessing she was the person my mother had told me, Rukia. She kneeled down and cupped my cheek looking at me tenderly. _

"_No, I'm not your Queen… I'm just Rukia to you, just plain Rukia don't forget that okay Ichigo." I nodded and smiled widely. She was about to say something else when my mother came to talk to her. They kept talking for while but by Rukia's expressions I knew she didn't like what my mother was telling he. That's when mother turned to look at me. _

"_Ichigo, I'm afraid were leaving your sisters don't seem to be feeling well," she told me as she walked towards. I quickly ran past her to hid behind Rukia, grabbing holding of her dress. I heard my mother sigh making take a peek as she looked at Rukia to tell her, "Well I guess I shouldn't have expected any less, take good care of Rukia Ichigo" _

"_Yes mama" _

_With that she left giving Rukia and me one last smile. We walked around for a while greeting people as we walked by. I yawned loud and rubbed my eyes. _

"_Maybe you should have gone with your mother" Rukia suggested. I shook my head no and looked up to her as she kneeled in front of me, her dress puffing around her. She was about to say something else when explosions where heard, making the ground shake as more explosions landed on the building, people screamed and started to scattered everywhere. Rukia looked franticly around the room as she took my hand "Don't let go of hand no matter what," she told me. _

"_I won't," I told her. She quickly kissed my forehead and quickly stood up, pushing away people who ran toward the exit while we went the opposite way. _

"_Your highness!" a frantic voice said behind us. I turned to see Shinji bowing before Rukia, "Half-breeds are attacking the building we must escort you out immediately" _

"_What about our people? They need help too?" Rukia questioned as the blonde man straightens himself up to take Rukia's other arm. _

"_We'll handle that but your safety comes first, now quickly lets go, it seems that the venatore lamiae are here as well," He informed her. Rukia looked down at me and squeezed my hand, giving me a warm smile making me smile back at her. Then the next thing I knew I was thrown back, a cloud of dust covered the whole room, more people ran franticly. I coughed, getting up slowly to look around trying to see through the cloud of dust. _

"_Rukia!" I cried out, walking straightforward trying to see if I could find the last place I was before being thrown. I walked aimlessly when I felt a strong energy that only last for about ten minutes then it disappear, "Rukia! Rukia where are you" I cried out loud trying to see if my voice could overlap all the commotion. I stood still to scan the room that still had a thick layer of dust making it impossible to see. _

"_Ichigo!" I heard Rukia yell making me perk up and run towards the direction I heard it from. Making my way out of thick smoke I saw her she was still fairly far away but I notice she was covered in blood, her dress ripped in shreds. _

"_Rukia!" I yelled one more time but she couldn't hear me. Shinji, kept pulling her arm as she tried to push him away, looking frantically around. I stretched a hand towards her, running as fast as I could knowing there was I chance I would lose sight of her with everyone still running around. "Rukia! I'm right here!" I cried out one last time, getting closer to where she was, but then next thing I knew I was buried underneath rubble. My vision blurred and my whole body ached, trying to move only to surrender as I started to lose consciousness. The last thing I heard was a voice full of agony and despair calling out for me. _

"_Ichigo! Where are you! ICHIGO!" _

"Ichigo?"

I slowly opened my eyes to see Rukia hovering over me with a concern expression. I groan as I tried to move only to have her stop me. I looked around to find myself in my room with my head aching just like the countless of time it had when I had the dream. I turned to look at Rukia once more; her long hair was down while wearing a red sundress with white flowers on the bottom. I never knew that was so important to this one person who does everything for me without asking anything in return.

"My head hurts" I complained.

"It wouldn't surprise me you've been out for two weeks, you had me worrying you know," she told me as she sat beside me. I looked over at her surprised; two weeks have passed by? What about school? I missed the last two weeks of my junior year! Wait what happened to Uryu and Orhime? I need to know if they're okay and that my family is fine. I started to get up only to have Rukia push me back down.

"Rukia" I half complained and half growled earning me a steady glare.

"You need to rest at least for today and maybe perhaps you can also inform me how you obtained your power," she said her eyes showing how upset she was. I averted my gaze to the side unsure what to say. I mean yeah I would tell her Isshin taught me it wouldn't bother me but I just couldn't help wonder why she was upset about it. I turn back towards her to be face once again with her upset expression.

"Is everything alright?" I asked feeling her uneasiness. She nodded her head and tried to smile. Not stratified with her answer I reached over to grab her hand and pulled her close to me, our faces only mere inches away. Slowly I cupped her cheek stroking it with my thumb, "Your such a bad lair" I whispered making her cheeks flush. She looked at me longing as she brought her hands up to touch both of my cheeks. She slowly leaned her forehead against mine, the tip of ours noses touching, our lips only inches away. I felt my heart beat faster with each second that passed by.

"Ichigo" she whispered softly sending shivers down my spine. I don't know what came over me that I was about to close the gap between us when the door to my room slammed open making Rukia jump away from me.

"Oh? I am I Interrupting~" a teasing came from the doorway. We looked over to see Urahara dressed in a black suit with a black hat. He bowed at Rukia then straightens himself up.

"You always know how to ruin a moment, Urahara" Rukia said sighing with flush cheeks. Slowly getting up she made her way towards the door. Her long raven hair flowing behind and was about to leave the room when she stop at the door way to tell me, "rest for now we can talk later" the left. Urahara stayed behind to raise his eyebrows up and down repeatedly.

"I prefer to have her with you than with the other three, so fight with all you got~" he stated with an honest smile then left. What did he mean by 'the other three'

~{*.*}~

I sat down in one of my couches in my room. My right hand instantly went up to touch my lips I was only inches away.

"Your highness,~" Urahara said in a singing voice as he came into the room. I turned to glare at him, which he took notice and shyly bowed repeatedly. I sighed deeply and motioned for him to sit.

"Urahara I hope you bring good news"

"Well...hmmm oh yeah the elder spoke with Ryuken who is declaring war against us" he told me with a smile. I looked at him in disbelief.

"You fool! How's that good news!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Ah~ your right how silly of me" he took out a fan and started to fan himself as he smiled. During these pass two weeks the venatores lamiae have been hunting and killing any vampire, lycan or witch. But what their doing is hunting the weak, not only that but the half-breeds as well have been on the move. I sighed heavily and rubbed my temples.

"Has Yoruichi found anything new from the half-breeds?"

"No she hasn't. She's come close but they're always on the move"

"Just tell her to be careful"

He nodded his head while fanning himself. Everything is a disaster my people are being killed and I can't do anything about it. I sighed again; you've always been a better queen than me Hisana. I looked around the room thinking of a way to keep the unprotected together in one place where they could be safe.

"Ah. Inform Shinji to come see me as soon as he can" I blurted out. Urahara nodded his head and put away his fan, his expression taking a serious one. Which meant he had something important to tell me, "what is it Urahara?"

" Elder Yamamoto has asked me to inform you that you'll been choosing really soon and to prepare yourself that this time there's no way to avoid it." I avert my gaze away from him, shutting my eyes tightly as I struggled to breath. Urahara continue to talk but I covered my ears like a child shaking my head. Until I felt a pair of cold hands slowly remove mine. Slowly opening my eyes I was face to face with Urahara. "Rules are just things that help guide us, whether we follow them relies on us." He stood up and bowed then left without saying another word. I started avoiding it since the minute I knew Masaki was pregnant with Ichigo, then when I held Ichigo for the first time I asked that no one should bother me with that matter, after that as I once again united with Ichigo eight years ago only to lose him that's when I demand that the subject should never be brought up until I said so.

"Rukia?"

{T.T}~

I stood in the doorway of Rukia's room, as I looked straight at her with worry. Her eyes were watery and red making me walk towards her as I instinctively stretch out my hand in her direction. She immediately stretches out her arms towards me as I slowly embraced her. Sitting on the couch I tighten my grip on Rukia as she buried her face on my chest.

"Is everything alright?" I whispered to her only to have silence as a reply. We stayed like for a while until she pulled away from me. She kept her face hidden until I put a hand under her chin and turned her head towards me, "Rukia, why won't you tell me what happen? Did Urahara do something to you?" I asked in a serious tone realizing that Urahara might have done something shady. Her face was expressionless with dull eyes but she still tried to smile.

"Your suppose to be resting"

"Rukia" I warned making her avert her glaze once again.

"I just have …so much stress that's all" she admitted though I knew there was something to it. Deciding to let go I sighed, she'll tell me when she's ready and she at least told me half of it.

"What's going to happen with the venatores lamiae?"

"They've declared war against us and have been killing my people for the pass two weeks."

"WHAT!" I shouted. I couldn't believe it, would they really be doing that killing innocent people, would Uryu also hunt us down?

"Have you thought about how to stop it?"

"Yes but it'll take time and I need to talk to Shinji who is in charge of our people"

I breathed a sigh of relief when I remembered about someone.

"Rukia, has Orhime come to visit me?" I asked her. Her eyes soften, as she shook her head no. I averted my gaze and rubbed the back of my neck with my right hand. I felt Rukia grab a hold of my left hand I turned to her to see her smiling.

"Don't worry she'll come around once she understands" she whispered as she slowly brought my hand to rub her cheek on it then softly placed a kiss on my palm, "So cheer up". Letting go of my hand she stood up and started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to attend to some business"

"I'll go with-"

"No you'll stay here and rest. I'll shall tell Momo to take care of you."

Yeah well she's not the one…

{*/*}/

I walk up and down the pathway to the human's house unsure if I should talk to her. I sighed in frustration and walked straight to the front of her door ready to knock but at the last minute I turned around to leave. As I was leaving the image of Ichigo's sad amber eyes flashed in my mind. I gritted my teeth in anger the things you make me do for you. I went over to the door and knocked. It wasn't long until the human open the door. Surprise clear on her face, she blinked a few times then stepped aside to let me in. The apartment was small fit for only one person. In the living room there was barely room for a couch and a coffee table. The human went over to sit on the couch, as she still looked at me with sad and confuse eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a hoarse voice. I remained standing carefully looking at her. Her orange tied up in a ponytail as she wore a white dress.

"Ichigo he's awake"

Her eyes widen but she quickly averts her gaze, clutching her dress. When Ichigo had lost consciousness after we made our promise she had been worry and fussed over him now she ignoring him. This is the very reason I told her to stay out of our world and to leave Ichigo alone.

"I warned didn't I that our world wasn't meant for humans" I accused her as my eyes glared at her, "But you were persistent, boasting on about how you were going to stay and keep him safe, where's your loyalty now human"

Her head snapped in my direction as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"If it weren't for you he wouldn't be like this"

"The Ichigo you saw that day was the really Ichigo, if you can't accept him for what he is then you don't deserve him at all!"

She sighed in frustration as she stood up to pace around her small living room, rubbing her hands together.

" Why are you even here? I mean you should be happy that I wasn't going to see Ichigo?"

She was right I wouldn't be here urging her to visit Ichigo but the image of those sad amber eyes made me, that and he'll need someone to support him when I tell him. I looked away from her to look around the room. When my eyes laid upon a photo of the human as a young child standing next to a tall, slim man with long brown hair. It took me a minute to realize that the man was Sora. I couldn't be Sora was her brother!

"Just tell me the reason you're here"

I forced myself to look away from the picture to look back at her. She didn't look like her brother at all yet again Toshiro and Rangiku are completely different. I'm going to have to talk about this with the Elder.

"He'll need you now more than ever, human," I finally answered.

"Why?" she questioned.

I closed my eyes trying to debate whether I should tell her. I let out a deep breath. "Because it won't be long until I'm engaged and married," I responded. She was about to say something when I held out a hand stopping her. I shook my head telling her I wasn't going to answer her questions. I headed to the door as my knees tremble with every step. Opening the door slowly I turned back to give the human one last look, she stood there her hands covering her mouth as tears rolled down, why cry for someone you don't even like," If I were to lose Ichigo to someone I would want it to be you, human"

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like?Yes?Maybe?No? (go easy on the no please)<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

_Why hello my dear readers I know its been a while since I last updated and I apologize but here's another chapter. I have now finally figured out how the rest of the story will go thanks my friend who helped me (^.^)/ so please excuse me if this chapter is rushed or turns to a different direction since Im going with my second idea for the story._ _*****OH AND YEAH THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER GETS A LITTLE HEATED!*****_

T_HANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS \(^.^)/_

**OnepieceX3:** _Glad your back ^^ And the original idea I had for this story is going to change a lotso you will have to wait and see._

**Insanity-Plus:** I_m glad your enjoying it I hope I don't let you down as the story progresses more and sorry for my errors._

**_KaptainKrunk:_**_ I know I have a lot of errors and its something im trying to fix in my future chapters but I have said before I will fix the errors when I finish the story or I might fix them at all, but thank you for telling me._

**Adamxero:** _Yeah im sorry but there might a little more ichihime parts in some chapters but on the bright side I wont be adding renji to this anymore. I know hes being selfish but in the end it was her choice to stay beside him. Thanks for the tip about the boasting of Orhime I didn't realize I was doing and no Orhime is one of my least favorite charatacers in bleach._

**And to:**

**Kirenuchiha1, Quitereaper, FrostyNight98, Falconrukichi, Momijinubashiri, Odagiri,**

* * *

><p>One month later<p>

One month was all it took for everything to go into chaos, the venatore lamias continued to attack all vampires, lycans and the few remaining witches that were still alive. In result of this, Rukia had Shinji build apartment buildings that where located about three miles away from the rest of the town and became the home of Rukia's citizens with the protection of her best soldiers. The bund and their queen became their salvation; Shinji even built Rukia the same mansion there in which we had moved into. My family even decided to move here as well and I see them regularly now then what I did a month ago. In the mean time I haven't been able to contact Uryu to see if we can come to an understanding rather then having to keep going with this war. Which lucky humans haven't realized anything thanks to the work of Toshiro who hasn't been home for a month but Masaki has informed me that he keeps in touch with Karin and Rukia. Orhime on the other hand, took a while to come see me but now spends most of her time here in the bund with me that I even gave her a room next to mine so she wouldn't have to leave then just come back the next day. This I did without Rukia's permission since we rarely see each other anymore. I have to train with goat chin or sometimes go on a mission with other trainees while Rukia on the other hand needs to attend meetings, the clan leaders plus the elder but when she did find out she didn't say anything at all. I have only spoken with Rukia four times during this whole month and in each conversation I feel she's pushing me away, not only that but she always seems to be with Aizen, Hisagi and Gin. I have tried to ask Rangiku for information about Rukia since she helps her with everything but was told to be patient. I sighed as I looked out the window from my room the gray sky was cloudy with a cold wind blowing.

"Do you know when she coming again?" Orhime asked as she came to stand by me to also peek out the window. I shook my head and moved away to sit on my bed, Orhime kept looking out the window intently as she spoke up "what are you planning to do?"

"Nothing I think I'm just going to sleep it's pointless to wait."

Orhime shook her head making her orange hair sway. She turned around slowly to look at me with gray eyes that were full of yearning to tell me something. Since the first time Orhime came to visit me she's had this yearning look, I know she wants to tell me something but every time I ask she changes the subject.

"That's not what I meant," she whispered, "Are you going to continued living like this Ichigo, just sitting here waiting for her?" she turned around and walked towards me, she took my hand placing it against her cheek. Her gray eyes watering as she desperately search for an answer in mine. I averted my gaze to the floor not removing my hand from her cheek.

"That's all I can do for now, Rukia is the queen of a nation she has her duties and I must do anything t-"

"I know you care for her deeply Ichigo but your love for her will only give you pain, she's a rose with a million thorns, how long will you be able to stay by her side, she will be marr-" she stopped speaking and stepped away from me, she shook her a head a couple of times, "Never mind."

"I will stay besides Rukia until my very last breath I promised her I will protect her no matter what, so my life is hers," I got up from my bed and went to stand in front of her. I took her hands in mine.

Orhime sighed and gave me a small smile. "I know you will."

./(*0*)\.

I hear their muffed voices through the door I want to see him but I don't want to speak with him. I know he waits for me every night to come home; I know he feels that I'm pushing him away but I'm growing desperate each and every day. He thinks I leave to attend meetings about the bund when I really stay in the house in a secret private room that I had told Shinji to build for me. I rest my hand on the door still debating whether to enter or not, how many times have I've been here and how many times have I really gone in. A month has already gone by and I haven't been able to bring myself to speak with Ichigo and in this month I spent days trying to find a loophole to the arranged marriage, there is only two ways out of this marriage, one being death. I let out a deep sigh and walked away from the room retreating back to that cold dark room. Maybe I should have left Ichigo in the human world that way everything would have been easier. The solution would have been simpler, but I persisted in finding him wanting prove to myself that he was alive. The thought of having him by my side once more drove me insane not caring about the future or taking his feelings to consideration. So when he brought the human to live in the house I said nothing he has every right to bring her here plus this way he won't be lonely. I pushed a brick in the wall that opens the bookcase in my room where it revealed a brown door. I open the brown door and walked inside as I heard the bookcase close again.

"You weren't able to speak with him again?" Rangiku asked as she stood up from the chair to bow. I waved her off and shook my head. "Don't worry we will find a way out of this marriage" she continued. I sat myself down in the black leather chair Rangiku was just sitting on and look around the room for the past month I have mostly been stuck in this plain room that consists of two beds, a chair, and a phone. The only time I have been out of this is when I had meetings to attend with Hisagi, Gin and Aizen then of course every time I walk to Ichigo's room. Rangiku was about to say something else when the phone rang she went over to pick it up. I heard a loud voice at the other end as Rangiku started to panic and ask countless questions.

"Who was it?" I asked her after she hung up, her ice blue eyes showing fear for the first time. I looked at her worriedly as stood up and put my hand on her cheek.

"Rangiku what's wrong?" I whispered to her.

"Elder Yamamoto says that the venatore lamias have given information about us to the towns mayor"

I stood there unable to process what Rangiku had said. If the venatore lamias have done that then the toll will affect the humans greatly everything will be destroyed

"Who was it?" I asked her after she hung up, her ice blue eyes showing fear for the first time. I looked at her worriedly as stood up and put my hand on her cheek.

"Rangiku what's wrong?" I whispered to her.

"Elder Yamamoto says that the venatore lamias have given information about us to the towns mayor" she said, I stood there unable to process what Rangiku had said. If the venatore lamias have done that then the toll will affect the humans greatly, everything will be destroyed.

(=*.*=)\,

Rukia hadn't come in the morning now as night came I waited for her. When Momo informed me that Rukia has come home and was currently in room I ran towards her room only to stop when she spoke to Rangiku in a hush voice. I stepped closer to the closed door as I reached over to turn the knob making her go silent. Rukia turned my way as I gave her a weak smile.

"You finally came home, I thought I would never see you again," I whispered looking at her. She gave me a pained look before turning to Rangiku who then left the room leaving the both of us alone. I slowly walked to her, but that made her move away from me to pretend she was opening the windows. She moved swiftly making her violet dress and hair sway to her every movement. After a long pause of silence I heard her sigh.

"I must go I have business to attend too, I'll see you later," she said. Frustrated with this I let a low growl escape. I blocked her from leaving, but she still wouldn't face me.

"Why are you avoiding me."

"I don't kno-"

"Stop it! I cant think of anything that I have done that would make you hate me!" I screamed making her turn quickly in my direction and gave me another pained look.

"Never say that again, I don't hate you…"

Knowing that I wouldn't get answers I stepped aside, frustrated that she could count on me anymore.

"Just forget about it," I told her but as I turned to leave my arm was pulled making me turn around. Just then I felt her soft lips connect with mine, her arms encircling my neck to deepen the kiss but just as I was about to grab of hold of her waist to pull her close she pulled away. Her breathing was uneven as she looked at me with shock but her violet eyes held desire. I stared at her my own breathing also uneven the warmth of her lips lingering on mine, I couldn't believe Rukia had just kissed me not only that but I wanted more I wanted to feel her soft skin against mine I wanted her in my arms and never let go. I lifted my right hand to stroke her cheek making her tense under my touch as my left arm encircled her small waist pulling her close to me. I leaned down to softly place my lips on hers giving her small kisses at first until I felt her tippy toe to deepen the kiss once more, pressing her small body against mine as she let out small moans. I picked her up as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I walked over to her bed without breaking the kiss my hands roaming her body. Her moans only made me wanted her more as her hands slide under my shirt touching my chest and pulling off my shirt her touch sending shivers up my spine. I broke the kiss to trace her neck with kisses.

"Ichigo…" she moans as she arches her back. I slid my hands under her dress and pulled it off. She once more encircled my neck as she slowly lay down on the bed making me lay on top her only to have her turn me over fast so that she was now on top of me. She whispered my name seductively. I reached over to run my hands on her thighs and stomach as I finally reached her left breast. I couldn't believe what we were doing. A month has gone by that we haven't seen each other, having her push me away every time I tried to spend time with her not only that but just a second ago we had been having a small confrontation. I guessed it didn't matter now all I know was I was going to spend the night with Rukia not having to worry about anything else. She is the person whom I given my life and body too.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like?yes?maybe? no? be easy on the no please<strong>

**Srry about the ending i can't write any secenes like that i get uncomfortable heck i cant even read any of that stuff but i hope u guys can the the idea though and srry once if its rushed or anything (^.^)/' byebye**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello (^.^)/' here's another chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it this one was more hard work since it was 12 pages long and so I want to thank my friend who edited this chapter ^^ thank you whitesakura59 (^/.^)/ you're the best !**

**Also _thank you_ to those who review the last chapter they mean a lot to me and always put a smile on my face so Thanks to:**

**O_rikim:_**_ Im sorry I took long to update but I couldn't really find inspiration and yes your right I should have put a small summary but I was too excited that i had finished the chapter that didn't think -.- oh your suggestion about my ending for ch.24 did make sense srry again I should have thought it through but I took your suggestion for this ch. Their relationship will take a whole new route after this chapter as for Orihime thank you for pointing it out I actually I don't have big plans for her and makes me wonder if I should take her out already hmmm…idk I have to talk to my friend about that._

**_Falconrukichi:_**_ Yes she will but it'll cost her a great deal and yes they did 'that'_

**_Akira45:_**_ yes it will be a Ichigo and Rukia pairing ^^ but their relationship will be like a rollercoaster with so many obstacles._

**_DinieLuvYunho:_** _haha thank you (=^.^=)/ and yes Ichigo was the first guy for her but ill explain everything later, Idk what to do with Orihime well I sort of do but im still unsure so if you guys have any suggestions I will love to hear them._

**_Cynthia the white wolf, Sirkundan,Call911imbad_**

* * *

><p>I awoke before sunrise to find Ichigo still sleeping, his arms held me close to his muscular chest. Last night was the greatest night of my existence and always will be. I moved in closer to him, pulling the sheets over my breasts. I looked at Ichigo intently as my fingers brushed against his cheek making him stir. Smiling I leaned forward softly placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth before getting up wrapping the sheets around me leaving Ichigo with the comforter. I made my way towards the door opening it to a startled Rangiku. I put a finger against my lips telling her to be quiet. She bowed slightly before coming into the room. A small blush appeared on her cheeks when her eyes fell on Ichigo who was still sleeping. I saw her smile, but it quickly turned into a painful and knowing expression as she turned to me. I could only give her a small smile before turning away to dress. After last night things will change dramatically, from now on everything must go according to plan because one wrong move and everything could fall apart. I turned to Rangiku who still hadn't moved. I placed a hand on her shoulder and pointed towards the door. I looked over towards Ichigo and smiled closing the door behind me. Rangiku and I walked through the halls in silence. Until we were far enough did she grab my wrist abruptly, turning me towards her; she kneeled and bowed her head.<p>

"Rangiku?"

"Your highness...no matter what happens please know that I will always by your side, queen or not," she whispered.

_Rangiku… _I lifted her head up and smiled looking down at two small lakes brimming with water.

"I know you will. Now come, we must have a little talk with the mayor." I informed her as I turned to leave.

Rangiku and I had decided to give the mayor a surprise visit. It was an elegant mansion, three stories high with a large front and back yard and small garden. There was a huge cement wall built around the house to keep others from looking in and iron gates with security guards taking turns walking the perimeter and if that weren't enough, cameras and motion sensors were placed every few meters. Of course this was no problem for Rangiku or I to get in _uninvited_, being the stealthy creatures that we were. The inside was spacious, with little furniture and a musty smell. I shunpo my way up the stairs following a muffled coughing that was coming from a room upstairs. I quickly opened the door startling the fat, bald, old man that was sitting on a king sized bed. I quickly gave him a small smile before I shunpo in front on him covering his mouth with my hand before he could call for help. _Found you! _

"Mayor…it's a…_pleasure_…to meet you…" I said baring my fangs, sarcasm dripping from my tongue. "Now listen carefully for I will _not_ repeat myself, I only wish to speak with you in a…civilized manner…that is all, _do not_ force me to take extreme measures." The old man nodded his head before I slowly release my hand from his mouth, taking a few steps back and turning to sit in one of the brown chairs. Though it seemed that the mayor thought this was his chance to escape because he bolted towards the door failing to see Rangiku standing just outside until she rammed one of her heels into his left leg knocking him to the ground withering in pain.

"You did not heed my warning," I chimed while relaxing in the chair.

"You'll….be sorry," he hissed as he crawled away from Rangiku.

_This has become quite amusing, to think he is now threatening _me_!_ "Stop!" I yelled making him halt, "Now tell me mayor what's your relationship with the Venatore Lamias."

He narrowed his eyes, brows knitted together and looking at me as if I were speaking in another language.

"The Vena…_what?!" _

"The Venatore Lamias, they were the ones who gave you our information, were they not?" I got up to stand in front of him. As I lowered myself to his level I took his left hand in mine tracing the bones on his fingers before snapping his middle finger, and quickly covering his mouth with my hand.

"This can be much easier if you only told the truth, but I guess being the mayor…_lying_ has come naturally to you—a survival instinct. Now tell me, what you and the Venatore Lamias are planning." I was now becoming impatient.

I uncovered his mouth to allow him to speak, but when he didn't and continued to look confused, I snarled making him cower in fear. I let go of his hand and stood up turning away from him.

"I don't know what your talking about the information that was given to me was given to me by someone else."

"Who."

"I don't know he only called my phone and sent the documents that's all," he flatly stated. I snarled once again and turned to look at Rangiku who sent me look that said he was telling the truth. But the elder had said it was the Venatore Lamias…

"You'll die for this! Infiltrating to assault the mayor is a great crime! You'll see once I expose you to the world I'll have your kind killed and maybe use some of you as test subjects!"

I narrowed my eyes at him as he gave out a hysterical laugh. I heard Rangiku walk over to me and bow before saying that time was almost running out. I nodded my head before turning back to the human, his brown eyes showing no fear only arrogance,_…ignorance_.

"Name your price," I growled, earning me another confused look, "What is it that you want? Money? _Fame?!_ Anything you want will be yours if you give me the documents this unknown person has given you."

Once again the mayor laughed as he shook his head, "You think I'll let this slide after what you've done to me?! I don't _think_ so…" he said puffing out his chest and putting on his political expression.

"Fool! Do you _realize_ what will happen if humans find out about our _existence?!_ They will want us to give them immortality and not only that, but this will cause a war where, you _humans_, would surely lose. DO NOT UNDER ESTIMATE _US!_ It will plunge this world into CHAOS! _Do you even understand what you are saying?!_ Vampires help the humans have a stable economy keeping them from going into a crisis and humans are food for vampires our existence relies on the humans—unfortunately." But I could tell he didn't care.

"Your highness we must leave now." _Time was running out and this disscusion wasn't going anywhere_.

"Now tell me mayor where are these _documents_."

"HA! You think I'll tell _you_, think again!"

I closed my eyes in annoyance before looking at Rangiku who only nodded her head and took a step towards the mayor, making him alert.

"Stay back! If you do anything to me-"

He stopped when Rangiku put both her hands on his temple turning his eyes white. After a few minutes Rangiku let go.

"Fortunately, there're in the house I shall go and get them." She left leaving me and the mayor, who was on the floor, groaning as he rubbed his head. "What did she do to me?" Ignoring his question I went to kneel in front of him.

"Who else knows about this, Mayor?"

"Other…other political figures." _Lies_.

"I made you an offer, do you still decline?"

"Yes! Don't think that just because you're a vampire it means I'm scared of you!" he sneered.

"Hmmm…then I guess I have no choice…"

I reached over slowly to take his head in my hands. He continued to look at me in confusion until finally realizing what I was going to did his eyes

widen.

"What about my fam-"

I didn't give him the chance to finish his sentence as I snapped in his neck and let him fall to the ground. I looked at the body disgusted by the man's greed and foolishness. _Although, I have to admit he had guts to think he could oppose us, but that was all because of his stupidity and ignorance. …Well it is said that ignorance _is_ bliss. _

"Pa…pa?"

I snapped my head towards the door in hearing the small voice. There I saw a small child no older than four years old, her trembling body shook as she stared at me with wide brown eyes, tears flowing down her chubby little cheeks. She wore her princess nightwear with a crown on her head. I walked over and reach out to her only to have her flinch. Of course what child would want the killer of her father to comfort her.

"I am sorry child I did not wish for you to see this, but you must understand that your father's life will save many of ours. Do not resent me for this for your father brought it upon him, _himself_."

"Haru, honey did you wake daddy?" A voiced called out making the girl turn around giving me enough time to shunpo out the window to Rangiku who was already waiting outside. She showed me the file and handed them over to me as we started to walk away.

{-.-}\

I was in the garden with Orihime when she grabbed onto me after hearing loud explosions at nearby the house, making the ground rumble beneath our feet.

"What's going on?" Orihime asked as she stared straight at the smoke and fire that covered part of the sky. I shook my head unable to speak when more explosions were heard followed screams. I quickly grabbed Orihime's hand, pulling her along behind me as I ran towards the house. Once inside I called out to Momo who appeared in front of me in an instant.

"Take Orihime to a safe place, but whatever you do _don't_ leave the house unless necessary." Momo took Orihime's hand from mine and started to lead her away, Orihime flashed me a worry look. I in turn gave her a smile. "Don't worry everything will be fine."

Momo shunpo with Orihime out of the kitchen as more explosions were heard. I headed towards the front door worry taking over me. I had no idea where Rukia had gone this morning nor did I know if she would be coming back. The front door suddenly burst wide-open revealing Isshin with Masaki and the twins.

"Ichigo the Venatore Lamias are attacking! Aizen has requested help from anyone who can fight," he yelled as he pushed Masaki and the twins into the house.

"Orihime and Momo are upstairs go, stick together!" Masaki took the twin's hands and disappeared. Isshin and I quickly made our way outside onto the street. What I saw was a battlefield covered with blood and dust, lots of dust. Some Venatore Lamias were dragging people out of their homes while others swung their swords cutting off their heads, turning them to dust. I looked around; the entire place was in chaos, children crying and women looking for their children. _Where's Rukia?_ "You must find Soifon! With her we'll be able to fight them off without losing any more people." I yelled to Isshin who nodded his head before disappearing. I continued to look around when my eyes suddenly fell upon Ishida who was barking out orders. I ran towards him with my inhuman speed calling upon my sword just like goat chin had taught me and swing at Ishida who blocked my attack. He slid back a few feet, then fell to the ground.

"Ishida what's the meaning of this?!" I was angry and confused, unable to believe that he would attack the innocent. He glared at me.

"Don't act stupid Kurosaki you of all people should know why!" He put his hand over his rib cage and winced. I sighed before throwing my sword in the air having it disappear and leaned down to help Ishida only to have him slap my hand away. "I don't need your _help_."

"Ishida you have to call the attack off, innocent people are dying."

"Your _queen_ brought this upon you, the mayor and his family are dead! Their bodies were found this morning Kurosaki, No one knows how the killer was able to enter the house without being detected from anyone and anything and be able to leave unnoticed! The worst part was that their four year old daughter was raped and sucked dry, _she was only four years old!_"

"It could have been any-"

"He had information confirming the existence of vampires, he knew about your people, making him a threat." I stared at him dumbfound by what he was telling me. _Surely Rukia wouldn't had killed them, especially the little girl she wouldn't do that to a four year old girl,_ right? _It was impossible; Ishida has to be wrong, _right? I stumbled backwards; my mind running through every excuse it could come up with. _Rukia isn't a cold-blooded killer._ "It seems that you had placed her on a pedestal before even knowing her true nature and not only that but you brought Orhime into this, didn't you think taking her brother away from her was enough?"

My mouth open and shut repeatedly unable to speak. _What if he telling the truth, what if Rukia _did_ kill them?_ _And what does Orhime's brother have to do with all this?_ _Unless its Rukia's fault that he's in a coma…_ Then I remembered I could tell if he was telling the true by listening to his heart, opening my mouth once again to ask him, but stopped when I felt an immense amount of energy surround us. It made it hard to breath and stand. I knew who it was and I knew it would only cause more problems.

"Ishida you must leave now!" I glanced at him only to find him bent down gasping for air as the from the pressure. Everyone had stop fighting, and struggled with the sudden change in atmosphere. That's when she appeared right in front of me with the other clan leaders kneeling at her side. Her raven hair pined up, her eyes narrowed, as they turn from a light violet to a dangerous silver color. She wore a red, floor length dress. Before I could say anything she disappeared only to reappear besides Ishida grabbing him by the arm and pulling him up to her face.

"_Your people have no dignity at all. To attack the weak is only what cowards do, but then of course you are _human._" _

Her voice was laced with venom as she snarled in anger releasing more of her power and when Ishida decided to send pure energy at her, only made matters worst. She threw him to the ground much to forcefully that he screamed in pain as three cloaked women came into view circling around him as they chanted in a different language then vanished. I glanced at Rukia, her power still flowing.

"Yoruichi, Urahara, Isshin capture the rest of the Venatore Lamias. Unohana aid anyone who is injured, Toshiro make sure no human reporters or police come close and Shinji assess the damage." I watched them nod their heads and disappear leaving the rest kneeling at her feet. She glanced over at her brother and continued, "Brother I suspect you wish to inform the elder about this." Without saying a word he left leaving only Soifon, Aizen, Gin and Hisagi, "Do you wish to explain yourself Aizen, where were you when the attack happened? Or what about you Soifon why did you not come?" she snarled in anger, releasing more of her power making me fall to the floor and the others leaders tremble.

"Your highness forgive me, but I was underground I did not know about attack until Isshin came to find me." Soifon explained as she bowed her head. I felt a hand on my arm as a person helped me to my feet. Rangiku smiled down at me and moved me far away from Rukia making the pressure more bearable, but I kept my eyes on Rukia who pointed an accusing finger at Aizen enhancing my hearing.

"You're in charge of our security how could this happen under your watch! Your incompetence has gone far enough Aizen, because of you many innocent people have died and are suffering! I will not tolerate any more failures from you, _do you_ _understand!"_ she stated as she turned around to walk towards me, waving her hand dismissing them until Aizen spoke up.

"Your highness, but where were _you_ when this all happened?"

Rukia stopped in her tracks anger clear in her eyes. She moved to fast for me see her until she was hold Aizen by the throat.

"You dare accuse me for your ineptitude, Aizen Sousuke!? If you are then…I have no problem from relieving you of your title!"

"Of course not your Highness, I was simply asking since we had a meeting in the morning concerning which suitor you will pick to be the king, but you did not arrive, plus we both know you can't remove my title."

I tensed under Rangiku's grip making eye contact with her sympathetic eyes. _Marriage? Rukia is to marry?!_

"Rangiku." I heard Rukia say before Rangiku put my arm around her neck and shunpo towards the house leaving behind Rukia and the clan leaders. I felt anger throughout my body. _Why hadn't she told me sooner, what about last night…did it mean nothing to her?_ _Was this all a game to her?_ _She's been lying to me this whole time. _I was wondering how many more lies she'd been feeding me, when Ishida words echoed in my head. _"It seems that you had placed her on a pedestal before even knowing her true nature."_

"Ichigo?" Rangiku whispered snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked around to find that we were in my room. I slowly retrieved my arm from her neck and went toward the window to look outside.

"Why didn't she tell me sooner?" I asked in a low whisper as I closed my eyes. I heard Rangiku's heels clicking against the wooden floor.

"She was going to tell you tonight. She's only looking after you. Look Ichigo you must understand she looking for a way ou-"

"Was going to tell me, _afterward?!_ She should have told me before we slept together!" I felt my own power slowly releasing as I turned to look at her. She slowly kneeled in front of me and apologized.

"What are the rules?"

"Rukia should be the one to tell y-"

"Tell me NOW Rangiku before I lose _anymore_ of my patience!"

"It is the law…that the queen choose one suitor, the suitor must be a pure blood Vampire taking a mix blooded is unacceptable, he must also be a clan leader that has yet to wed, if the queen is to refuse marriage then she will be forced into it, if she is to marry someone other than a clan leader then her lover will be tortured and executed in her presence."

"How many candidates are there? _Who are they!"_

"There are three candidates…Gin Ichimaru, Hisagi Shuhei, and…Aizen Sousuke."

I lost all control when everything Rangiku had said finally sunk in, I let out a loud cry as I flipped over furniture shattering them to pieces braking windows and denting walls. _She should have told me…or was she just using me as her toy all along!_

"Ichigo!"

I turned to see Orihime and everyone there beside the door.

"Out!" I yelled at her making her flinch, but she took a step towards me, hand stretched out to me, I growled at her. "I said everyone OUT!"

(T.T)/

I shunpo towards the house as I felt Ichigo's energy, leaving behind Aizen and the other three. I pushed open the front gates to the house, worry washing over me when I felt his energy spike up once more making me run into the house and up the stairs only to stop when I got to the top. There outside of Ichigo's bedroom door stood Masaki, the twins, Rangiku, Momo and the human. I made my way towards them without making eye contact and turned to open the door.

"I said get out!" Ichigo yelled over his shoulder when he heard the door open. I came in and closed the door behind me. It seemed if a tornado had struck. My eyes finally trailing up to see Ichigo in his true form, his long black hair flowing in the breeze that came in through the windows.

"Ichigo," I said making him turn towards me. Light blueish-gray bandages covered parts of his body. They were tightly wrapped around his torso, right arm, mouth and nose allowing me to see his pitch black eyes. Black flame-like markings spread across his chest and left arm.

"**Why didn't you tell me about the marriage!**" His voice had become hoarse, and somewhat out worldly.

"I was going to tell you soon I just needed to find the right time to-"

"**When would the right time be Rukia, on your wedding day?! I had the right to know, how could keep this from me, I thought…you…loved me…**"

I walked closer to him and stretched out my hand to touch his cheek, but he only moved away from me his energy spiking up again. _It hurt to think that he thought this way about me, but what could I do when I had brought it upon myself?_

"**Tell me Rukia were you planning to keep me in the dark forever?**"

I bit my lip as I looked at him in disbelief.

"No of course not, _how can you even think that!_ I tell you everything if you'll only give me the chance to ex–"

"**Then first tell me what happened to Orihime's brother!**"

I narrowed my eyes at him for a second as he narrowed his at me; I let out a deep sigh before answering him. "He worked for me as a spy in the human world." I heard him let out growl in response and then continued. "Two weeks before you lost your memories he came to me in a panic. He claimed that I had a traitor among me. He believed it was one of the clan leaders that he was close to finding out who it was, but someone was hot on _his_ trail as well. I told him to retreat, but he refused and asked that if anything were to happen to him to take care of his sister. Just as he was about to leave the mansion he collapsed unconscious. Someone had found him in the garden. I couldn't say that I knew him, but I still had Unohana check him, but…she could do nothing and so I ended up taking him to a human hospital."

"**What about Orihime have you told her?" **With one look at me he could tell.** "No of course not, you wouldn't be able to handle all the guilt for having ruined his **_**life…**_"

I shook my head and urged on. "I looked for his sister, but I couldn't find her so I ended up taking care of his hospital bills."

He shook his head in disbelief. "**You knew and not once did you tell Orihime, who has been worried **_**sick**_** about her brother all these years!**"

Anger surged through me as he accused me. "I didn't know Orhime was his sister, not until a month ago when I visited her house did I see photos of them, but even then I was not sure."

The silence that followed was suffocating; Ichigo's ragged breathing could be heard. I tried to step closer to him; but it was futile he didn't want me near him.

"**What about the mayor and his family?**" He turning around abruptly to look at me.

"Yes, I killed the mayor," I whispered. A small gasp escaped my lips when Ichigo grabbed me by the shoulders, his eyes glaring at me. _I am the queen with an almost infinite amount of power, but the Ichigo right now scared me._

"**So you did kill them. You tortured and killed a **_**child!**__"_ he growled, now it was my turn to release my energy, yanking free from Ichigo's strong grip and stared at him in disbelief.

"I killed the Mayor, but I didn't touch his wife or child!" I snarled, pushing him back.

"**You killed an innocent family, not only that, but a child **_**died **_**too!**" he growled back. I laughed out of frustration at his accusations, no matter what I did or said he would still blame me for their deaths.

"I did what had to be done! My kingdom's future was hanging by a thread and I did everything in my power to secure its safety!"

"_**By killing an entire family!?**_** You know very well that that's going to far Rukia!**"

"SILENCE! Don't speak as though you know everything, what would _you _understand, anyway?!" I said through clenched teeth, my anger uncontrollable as I let out more of my energy, changing the atmosphere of the room. "The fate of the kingdom rests upon _my_ shoulders, I _will not_ hesitate to use whatever means necessary, to protect her people, that is the role of a queen! Someone such as you who has been gone for eight years wouldn't be able to comprehend the situation so you will stay OUT of this!" I yelled. He glared at me the feeling of hate resonating from them. Slowly Ichigo brought his power under control and his appearance returned to normal. I let out a deep sigh as I did the same. We stood in silence for what seem like an eternity before I stepped closer to him.

"Ichigo, you know I'll do anything for you, but I still have my duties as queen." I spoke softly and turned to leave.

"You'll do anything I ask?"

I turned to him with a small smile on my lips. "Yes anything you want."

"Then I wish to leave the mansion and move back with my family," he spoke, raising his head high with determination. My smile dissolved and my vision blurred from the pain as I dug my nails into my palms. I opened my mouth slowly swallowing back a choke.

"As…you wish." Realizing I had just dug my own grave.

"I'll serve with Isshin as one of your guards so do not call for me unless you are in trouble."

I dug my nails in deeper, looking up to the ceiling trying to push back the tears.

"As you wish, I'll inform the maids tomorrow-"

"No, right now, I wish to leave now."

I felt as though I couldn't breath, this was too painful it was as if I was dying a slow and painful death. _Does he really despise me this much?_ An image of a small boy with orange hair appeared in my mind, but was replaced by the man before me. He is no longer a child who needs protection; the small boy I once knew was long gone. _Funny how this has all turned out, I am the queen of all vampires, I control all the darkness in this world; have power beyond no other, yet I do not care for those things._ _What I wanted all along was something simpler, but amidst of all the bloodshed, greed and violence I had let it slip through my fingers._ _The promise we made that day was the only thing that mattered to me. One would say it's nothing more than sentimental nonsense, but to me it was more than that. His words had given me peace and warmth; those simple words are what had given me strength this far. Now though, I see that I am truly alone, alone I will continue to live and rule in the darkness of the world, as I have been born to do._ I looked at him through my blurred vision to give him a small smile and nodded my head in agreement.

"Of course, I shall inform them right away," I quickly headed towards the door and exited the room. The tears that had been threatening to fall were finally rolling down my cheeks. The sympathetic looks Rangiku and Masaki were giving me, gave me the courage raise my head up high. I walked ahead not meeting anyone's gaze until I stopped beside the human girl. Without turning to look I told her. "Don't break his heart as I have." I continued to walk down the hallway. "Come Rangiku we have important matters to attend to."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like? yes? maybe? no? go easy on the no please ^^'<strong>

**I know what your thinking, they were just lovely dovey on mintue then the next their separating again, but the reason is because even though they love each other, Ichigo still cant understand rukias actions as queen and Rukia can't understand Ichigo feelings for humans, if you guys get me, well anyways i hope you enjoyed the chapter **

**BYEBYE (^.^)/'**


	26. Chapter 26

_Hi everyone \(^.^)/ how are you all doing? Well here another chapter though its no much but I hope you'll like it and thank to Whitesakura59 who edit it thank you tons (^/^)/_

_And your reviews __**THANK YOU TO:**_

**Star fire girl 788:** _I'm glad you loved the drama and I took your advice though I made him feel bad hope that enough ^^_

**Falconrukichi:** _I'm sorry I made you cry my friend (T.T)_

**DinieLuvYunho:** _I know what you mean I couldn't believe I had to do this again I was like noooo but it's a must in order to have the story go the way we want it and no this a Rukia and Ichigo fanfiction so he wont be with anyone else._

**Raddaraddaradda2: **_Ah thank you *bows* you don't know how much it means for me to hear that and I hope you keep enjoying the rest of the story ^^_

**Call911imbad:** _Thank you glad your liking the story ^^Ichigo was nine when he lost his memories and eight years have passed so he around 17 years old._

**Zero09q**_**:**__ I know were your coming from, Rukia is strong and can mange on her own and but her only weakness is Ichigo. Maybe she will forget Ichigo or maybe she wont you'll have to find out._

_Thank you a lot who are reviewing the story it gives me inspiration to continue writing that I wish I could do something to show you how much I appreciate the reviews…hmm maybe I will idk ill get back to you on that_

_***** I have started classes already so it'll be hard to update but I'll try my best!******_

_Well on with the story!_

* * *

><p>I stared out the window seeing Ichigo's belongs being moved out of the house and onto a truck. The human girl was outside with Ichigo, holding his arm as she frowned at him. Turning my gaze I saw Masaki arguing with the Isshin while the twins clung to their mother unable to understand what was happening. I trailed my eyes slowly back to Ichigo's frowning face as the human spoke to him. I closed my eyes, letting out a deep sigh. I leaned my forehead and put my hand against the window glass. I knew this was going to happen, but I wasn't ready and that's what made it hurt all the more. There was so much pain that I was drowning, unable to breath, but at least this separation wasn't permanent<em>, right<em>? It took me eight years to find him and in a matter of minutes I lost him once again. A knock on the door made me straighten myself up, the door opening to reveal the elder bowing.

"Elder Yamamoto it's nice to see you are doing well," I said in a flat tone. He straighten himself as I motioned for him to sit. He wore his black traditional clothes while holding his brown cane in one hand. "Your brother already informed me about the attack."

I moved to the window to look out once more ignoring his statement. It seemed that Ichigo and the human were the only ones that remained.

"I wish to speak with you about another matter, the one concerning about the information on the mayor," I said keeping my eyes on Ichigo who scanned the house before his eyes settled on my window. His amber eyes narrowing at me, hate and resentment is that all he feels for me now?

"What about it?" Yamamoto called out making me to turn to him.

"Who was the one to give you the information?"

I heard him grunt in annoyance as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"It was Aizen,"

I pulled my gaze away from Ichigo and narrowed my eyes at the elder.

"And who informed Aizen?"

"I do not know, he did not say."

I frowned at his response, why would Aizen refuse to say?

"Your highness I wish to discuss the matter about Uryu I think it will be best if we exec-"

"No! Leave him to no one is to touch him"

(0.o)

When we arrived at Masaki's house I felt awkward. I felt like a stranger in a foreign country. The small house was the very same one they used to have in Karakura Town due to the fact Masaki made a small requested to Rukia that she wished for the same house. I looked around the room finding the same baby toys, blankets and clothes were placed exactly the way they were in the old house. I let out a deep sigh as I flopped myself on the bed as my mind wondered to Rukia. In my heart I wanted to believe her, but my mind raced with questions and doubts. I didn't know how to deal with it. It was too much for me handle all at once. Not only that, but I had told Orihime the truth about her brother; she hasn't spoken a word to me since we got here. I let out another deep sigh when something caught my eye. A small lavender photo book was laid on top of the nightstand. I reached over carefully retrieving it, afraid of damaging it. It was very small and light containing no more than four pictures. I opened it slowly to reveal a photo of both my parents looking the same as they did now. They stood outside of their house, smiling at each other while Isshin's hand was over Masaki's swollen belly; she was pregnant. I turned the page to find one of Rukia and Masaki. One where Masaki was standing in a field of sunflowers looking down at Rukia who was kneeling in front of her, both of Rukia's hands on Masaki's belly as she smiled. I felt my lips pull into a smile while the tips of my fingers brush over Rukia's image, she looked so happy. I slowly turned to the next page and felt a pang of pain, there was Rukia sleeping on the couch as she cuddled and wrapped her arms protectively around an orange hair baby. The baby seemed to be sound asleep while it sucked on its thumb on one hand while the other rested on Rukia's cheek. I slowly turned over the page once more revealing the last photo of Rukia at the beach with an orange hair boy no older than two years old. They were standing in the ocean just barely having their feet touching the water while Rukia held her white dress up making sure it wouldn't get wet while her other hand held the boy's. He was smiling up at Rukia who in return smiled back. I closed my eyes, guilt eating away at me; she's done nothing but love me.

"Deep down you know that she cares for you deeply." I turned to see Masaki at the door carrying empty boxes, her wavy brown hair tied back. She walked over to me setting the empty boxes on the floor and peered over to see the photo, "Ahhh, that was on your second birthday, I remember you wanted to go to the beach, but we had told you no so you started to cry your eyes out." she said smiling, recalling the memory.

"What happen when I wouldn't stop crying," I asked turning my gaze back at the photo.

"Oh, after eight minutes of your temper tantrum Rukia couldn't stand to see you cry any longer and gave in," she said laughing. I felt my heart tighten as a knot formed in my throat. She's always been looking out for me, protecting me, but she need to understand that I'm no longer the little boy I was, I no longer want to stand behind her but instead I want to stand besides her. I closed the album and looked at Masaki who was still remembering the memory.

"Do you think I made the right choice?" I whispered. She turned to me her brown eyes soften.

"Whether it was right or wrong, only you know the answer, but listen to what I'll tell you Ichigo, there's a reason behind every action Rukia has taken," and with that she got up to leave.

"Hey wait your album!" I called out making her turn towards me, smiling.

"You keep it, it doesn't belong to me anyway, oh and I brought you some boxes to pack your baby stuff" she quickly said and left closing the door behind her. I frowned at what she said, if it's not her's then who's is it. I looked back at the album and turned it to the back, there on the lower left corner was Rukia's name written in a silver color. I closed my eyes, squeezing the album against my chest as I slowly curled in bed, wanting to forget my mistake.

(T.T)

I burst through the door making them turn my way. I narrowed my eyes the three figures and slowly walked over to sit at the head of the table in the council room. The spacious room was wide and tall with no windows or decorations, it only had a large table with four chairs at the center of the room, the air had a musty smell to it. I looked at the three in the room in complete irritation. Rangiku had burst in my room too early in the morning informing me I was needed in council room where Aizen, Gin and Hisagi waited for me.

"You look as lovely as ever your highness," Gin said with a mischievous grin. I heard Hisagi curse under his breath while Aizen chuckled. I glared at him biting back a snarled.

"What is it that you want, I don't have time for this," I hissed.

"Seems someone isn't in the mood," Gin said, his smile still intact.

"I believe she lost her toy yesterday, that might be the reason for her foul mood," Aizen commented his eyes resting upon me.

"The reason for my foul mood is that I can't comprehend how someone as incompetent as you can be a clan leader let alone one of my suitors," I stated in a flat tone. Anger flashed in his eyes as he clenched his jaw, eyes narrowed to slits. "It seems all I can expect from you is failure. Tell me Aizen have you ever wonder what would happen to my kingdom if I were to chose you?"

"What are you saying?" he gritted out.

"You failed to protect my sister, her funeral services destroyed by your failure, you also failed to keep our banquet safe and then yesterday you failed once again, failure seems to be your only path."

"I don't need to hear this from you! " he sneered as he slammed a hand on the table. I quickly reached to grab one of my hair accessories that concealed a knife and pierced it through his hand making him hiss. I dug the knife in deeper, twisting it as blood spilled into a puddle around his hand.

"You may been one of my suitors Aizen, but that does _not _mean you are an equal in status with me therefore you shall show me respect," I hissed retrieving the knife back, "Who gave you the information concerning the mayor?" I asked him.

"An informant that I had" he gritted as he threw a look at Gin and Hisagi who offered no help.

I raised a brow at him, "Had?"

"Yes I found him dead yesterday night."

"Hmmm, so not only did you have a human as informant you also failed to tell ask me for permission, but how convenient is it that your human died, sometimes it makes me think that everything you say are lies."

"Are you trying to imply that I'm a traitor?"

"Take it however you want," I snarled. Leaving me glaring at Aizen as he glared back wiping away the blood on his already healed hand.

"We only came to see if her highness was doing well," Hisagi finally spoke up breaking the silence. I turned my attention to him, putting on the cold expressionless face I learned from my brother. I stood up and left the room without answering Hisagi's question. Fools they only came to confirm Ichigo's departure. I made my way towards the backyard and stood in front of the roses. The sun was just rising making the flowers cast long shadows. The feeling of loneliness creeping inside of me, I wonder if he's sleeping right now…Ichigo. I let out a deep sigh closing my eyes feeling the warmness of the sun.

"I know your both there," I called out opening my eyes and turning to see Urahara and Yoruichi kneeling before me, "Do have something to tell me?"

Slowly Urahara pulled out a black box from the inside of his stripe kimono. I carefully reached out for the black box and opened it. There on the little silk pillow was a plain silver plated bracelet. I looked down at Urahara confused.

"Its serves as a second pendant so you wont have to worry about the sun anymore," he explained straitening himself up and then helping Yoruichi before walking towards me taking the silver bracelet in his hands clasping it over my right wrist. I looked at him in surprise as I pulled my wrist away. I can't wear silver not when it was the one thing that can hurt Ichigo, I reached over to unclasp it but Urahara's hand stopped me I looked up at him as he took on a serious expression one he rarely took, "Please your highness, I only wish for your well being so please do not take it off."

"Why?" I asked.

"Let's just say it's to help keep your secret safe, but let me tell that this will also restrict your power," he said before stepping back too Yoruichi.

"Thank you," I whispered and gave them a small smile.

"Your highness I would like to request an investigation," Yoruichi said seriously while Urahara looked away. I raised my brow as she continued, "On Aizen. My subordinates told me they spotted him with a half breed a week ago, but whether its true or not I do not know, but ple-"

"Granted, Aizen has the word traitor written all over him and the fact that he's one of my suitors makes it hard for me to make a claim," I said.

She bowed her head and turned to Urahara who just looked at the ground with a serious look.

"Urahara?" I called out, startling him as he looked around as if he forgot where he was before setting his eyes on me, "Is that all?"

"No, I have one more thing" he spoke softly, unsure if he should tell me, "I found it, the cure for Inoue."

Relief washed over me when I heard the words leave his mouth. Eight years ago I gave Urahara the task to find a cure for Inoue. I looked at him for a while expecting him to show me the cure, but when he made no signs of moving, I frowned at him.

"Well aren't you going to show me it?" I asked.

"The cure is not an it, but a who" he explained, pulling out his white fan covering his face to only have his emerald eyes visible.

"What do you mean?"

"The only way to bring back Inoue is to take his sister's life energy and put into his body, this will cause it to regenerate to make new life energy while discarding the old one along with whatever it is that has had him in a coma."

"But that will-"

"Mean Ichigo will be the one to do it, no else can."

\(^.^)/

I woke up to a loud banging on my door.

"ICHIGO! BREAKFAST IS READY!," Isshin yelled, still banging on the door. I groan out loud before shifting in my bed finding a comfortable position again, pulling the covers over my head hoping it will drown out the banging, but unfortunately it didn't. I heard more banging on the door as Isshin attempted to keep fast beat to it only to fail miserly not only that, but he kept yelling changing his voice each time to high pitch squeaky one. I groan out loud once again, quickly getting out of bed to open the door wide-open revealing Isshin in a black suite with a goofy grin.

"Damit old man, I was sleeping,"

"I know you were or else I wouldn't have been banging on your door," he said in an obvious tone, "Breakfast ready you should hurry up and eat because we leave in ten," he continued and made his way downstairs as I frown.

"Wait where are we going!" I yelled.

"Your one of her highness's guards now and she requested us to escort her so connect the dots." yelled back and disappear. I let out a deep sigh before closing the door and changing into black jeans with a white T-shirt. I looked over to my bed catching sight of the lavender album, reaching for it and putting it in my back pocket, heading out only to bump into Orihime.

"I'm sorry," she whispered casting her eyes to the floor.

"Don't be it's my fault," I whispered back shifting my gaze to the stairs that lead to the living room, shifting my weight, not knowing what to do. Until I felt a hand on my arm I look over to see Orihime smiling at me.

"We should hurry before Isshin comes back to sing," she said before giggling causing me to smile.

We stood outside of Rukia's house waiting for her. I glanced over to Orihime who stood besides me, gabbing hold of her pink dress. Isshin had said Rukia had also requested Orihime to come. I looked to the sides for other guards but didn't see any making me frown.

"Hey Old man where are the other guards?" I asked.

"What you think your old man can't protect Rukia all by himself," he stated proudly, puffing out his chest trying to look invincible, I rolled my eyes and turn towards Orihime when she burst out laughing, but suddenly stop when the front doors open to reveal Rukia, her long raven hair cascading down in swirls and pin back. She wore a simple floor length white gown. She looked beautiful, but something was different though, her violet eyes seemed dull with no trace of life, her expression was hard and cold like her brother's as if she had no life. Beside her Momo bowed as she started to descend the small stairs Rangiku following behind her. I looked over to goat chin, who bowed at Rukia making me copy him.

"Isshin," Rukia acknowledge as I heard the old geezer straighten up, but I stayed bowed waiting for Rukia to acknowledge me though instead I felt a hand on my back straighten myself up to see Orihime sadly smile at me. I looked around to only find Rukia already getting in the car. Rangiku stood outside glaring at Orihime before speaking.

"Human, you shall ride with us," and got into the black car without waiting for a response. Orihime gave me an unsure look before I nodded my head in approval and watched her get in. Rukia didn't even glance at me nor did she speak a word to me yet the thing that was bugging me was that I could no longer see the smile I yearned to see.

()/

We sat in silence the whole trip nor did I glance at the human girl until we entered Karakura town did I turned to the human girl that sat besides me.

"I'm sure he has told you the situation about your brother?" I asked out loud startling her.

"Umm..yes he did," she replied with a shaky voice making me laugh out loud as I felt her flinch. I turned my whole body towards her and raise a brow at her.

"What happen to the human girl that showed no fear, that stood up to me? Tell me do you fear me now?" I asked putting on a serious expression. She shook her head and looked at me with watery eyes.

"Its not that, its that your eyes hold no warmth, like if your alone and suffering with no one to turn to," she whispered looking at me once again with those sad eyes that made me turn away. Is that all I do now cause pity and not only that but from a human!

"And after what she's about to do for you," I heard Rangiku mumble.

I let out a deep sigh as I rubbed my temples, "Your brother," I continued ignoring her statement, "I found a way to wake him."

I heard her gasp out loud follow by small sniffles, her heart raced as she took deep breaths, "I-I thought, Ichigo said- he couldn't-" she struggled to make out sentence.

"Yes well I was given the solution and let me inform you it won't be easy," I turned to her once again as she frowned wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "In order to bring back your brother you must transfer some of your life energy into him."

"How?"

"You alone won't be able to, the only way is to have someone you have a deep connection to someone you trust your life with to be the medium in which the energy travels through from you to your brother."

"Ichigo?" she whispered. A small faint blush appeared on her cheeks when she realized she had said it out loud.

"Yes, but if he takes to much of your energy you'll…die," I looked up at her.

"That's fine I trust Ichigo."

Rangiku was explaining everything to a hysterical Ichigo that refused to do the transfer. The human pleaded and begged him telling him he had nothing to worry about in which she was wrong. The chance of Ichigo succeeding were slim since he didn't know how to do it. I shifted in the hard green chair that was against the white wall opposite to where the patience was. Inoue looked pale, his hair was longer, and the stubs of his beard were just growing he also looked thinner. He had an IV drip along with a feeding tube and a machine that showed his heart's beats.

"What is it Isshin?," I asked in a whispered as his stared bored into me.

"This is too risky"

"Life is nothing if one is not willing to take the risks," I quietly replied turning back to Ichigo once I heard his agreement. Rangiku started to explain the process step by step as Ichigo took the human's hand and place his other hand on top of Inoue. Closing his eyes focusing his attention on the energy.

"Pull in her energy, image it passing through you and into Inoue" Rangiku instructed. I saw him frown before I heard the human gasp causing Ichigo to pull back only to stop when Rangiku said it was okay. It was working, when I saw the color on Inoue turn back to normal.

"Okay Ichigo I need you stop" Rangiku said but it didn't seem to make any difference since Ichigo didn't seem to have heard since he continued. The human began to tremble and sway in place and lose her color. I straighten up in my chair unsure if I should interfere, afraid I could cause damage instead of good. All I—all we could do was wait and hope for the best.

"ICHIGO!" Rangiku yelled. In hearing the desperation in Rangiku's voice I was beside Ichigo as I clasped my hands the human's and Ichigo entwined hands. I let out a small gasp when I felt her energy it was pure, warm and comforting unlike I had ever known. I quickly severed the connection between them. I looked of towards the human who was in Isshin arms unconscious her heart barely beating.

"Take her to a nurse quickly," I commanded Isshin. I turned back to Ichigo who had a horrified look as he scrambled to his feet. His panic expression made me reached out a hand towards him, but flinched away.

"Go, she's in trouble," I whispered making him snap out of the trance he was in before he hesitantly leave the room in a hurry. I watched the doorway waiting for him to maybe come back when a groaning noise caught my attention. I turned to Inoue as he shot up in a panic screaming my name. He was panting and cover in sweat like as if he just woke from a bad dream.

"Tell me what is wrong?" I told him, grabbing him by the arms and looked into his brown eyes as he continued wander his eyes around the room.

"Ai…Aizen's…" he breath out with a struggle, "The tr-tra-tratior!"

* * *

><p><strong>DID you like yes? Maybe? No? go easy on the no <strong>

**Well I guess its safe to say everyone knew Aizen was the one to blame right, well until next time byebye (^.^)/'**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello my dear readers \(^.^)/ how have you been doing? Well im sorry to say this isn't a chapter update I just want inform u guys that im srry about taking so long in updating yes im finishing this story so don't worry I have some of the chapter written out but i get bored now in typing it n lost motivation for this story. Oh n theres only three chapters left so Yay I have them all plan out but like I said I lost motivation to actually type it out. I'm trying though so please have patience**

**Thank you n byebye ^^**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Hey everyone I know I said I wasn't motivated to write this story but the review my wonderful guest left did the job but still this is raw I didn't reread or anything so sorry. Thank you all who favorite it and everything I appreciate it so much ^^**_

_And to the guest who left that rude comment I mean wow I don't care what you say, calling me lazy which im I just don't have the motivation theres a difference but if you read this chapter you're an idiot and if you review it just to leave another rude comment to respond to this I would assume you have no life__, __**okay enough of that.**_

_**I want to say thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter thanks **_

_**THNAK YOU TO:**_

_**Zero09q: **__Your right Rukia isn't really extremely sadden by it but the reason why she's being sort of cold to Ichigo is because its her way of ignoring the situation if u get what I mean._

_**Akira45:**__ yes it's a Rukia and Ichigo fanfiction._

_**Call911imbad**__:ah thank you for say that it makes me really happy __ everything you asked is in this chapter I hope I don't disappoint. I liked that part to but believe it or not I was going to delete it until my friend told me no to leave (she also liked)_

_Recent review:_

_Yes I planned everything out in three chapters but theres an an epilog chap.(I think that what its called) but will depend on how many of you guys tell me u want me to write it. Oh and about all the questions you asked will be answered in the last two chapters but I saw I forgot some so my using ur questions on things I forgot plus there will be no sequeal to this story though for the epilog I need to get atleast ten ppl to tell me. review or leave msg if have anymore questions I hope I dnt disappoint you._

_**Kormk**__: im srry if you got confused but it goes back and forth between Rukia Ichigo but I put it in the names when it'll change ^^_

_**Foggraven:**__ oh my god it is I fell in love with it the first time I watched it and I cant believe they didn t make I second season I like noooo! _

_**Star fire girl 788, Falconrukichi, DinieLuvYunho**__:Here your Chapter! Enjoy (^/^)/ and don't worry im finishing this story!_

_**IchigoMoonCutter: **__I can see y -.-_

* * *

><p><strong>(Ichigo)<strong>

I looked at her with so much intent, examining her every feature. She was still pale with dry lips as she lay in the hospital bed looking so fragile.

"Ichigo, I'm fine so turn that frown upside down," she whispered, giving me a soft smile. I just closed my eyes and turned my head trying to push back all the thoughts that could have happen to Orihime because of me.

"I could have killed you," I told her reopening my eyes but failing to turn to her.

"Ichigo it wasn't your fault you didn't know how to stop it," I turn to her to see a soft smile crack her thin pale lips as she looked at me with her gray eyes, "By the way where's my brother?" she continued, her eyes roaming the small room. I lowered my eyes not really knowing how to tell her.

"Rukia left with him, Isshin said it's to protect your brother but he wouldn't tell me from who, it seems like they're all in a secret mission or something, but something is definitely wrong."

"Maybe you should go? I mean Rukia will need your help," she asked. I was about to protest but she slowly raised her hand to stop me, "Go I'll be fine the doctor will release me tomorrow morning"

"I should stay with you"

She shook her head and pointed to the door, "Go home Ichigo I'll be fine plus I'm sleepy so all you're really going to do is just sit there and look at my sleep, now go"

She jabbed her finger toward the door making me hesitate as I stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning then"

I walked out of the hospital, the cold night air hitting my bare arms. I let out a sigh making my breath visible when I realized that I would have to walk home that was about a forty-minute walk. It was almost mid night with no cars or humans in sight. I started to walk away from the hospital from the town's lights and into the darkness towards the bun. My thoughts were on Orihime, maybe I shouldn't have involved her in all this she shouldn't have to go through this she should lead a normal life away from and the world I come from. If I had just distant myself the moment I knew what I was then she wouldn't have had to go through this. Not only that but I still haven't had the chance to speak with Rukia, even she looker paler than usual and more fragile than ever. I looked around as I adjust my eyes to the dark and continued to walk down the dirt road; I was already far from the town I just need to walk a little further to reach Masaki's house. That's when I came to a halt, something wasn't right I could feel it but I didn't know what, that's when I heard it a high pitched laugh as I was thrown forcefully landing on my back. I groan a little as I slowly got up to look around for the enemy as my eyes settled on Hisagi or what was supposed to be Hisagi. The man standing before me was covered in blood, his eyes were yellow not the dark gray color they were supposed to be, skin that was completely a white color but above that he wore a white mask with the same tattoos as Hisagi.

"Hisagi?" I croaked out hesitating to get closer so I stretched out a hand towards him only to have him grab it with so much force, "H-Hey let go!" I shouted, trying to pry my hand from his grip that's when it gave out a shrilling laugh.

"Oh come on surely you can play a game of tag with me," he laughed once again and gave one hard squeeze breaking my hand making me scream in pain, "Here I'll even give u a head start" he continue letting go of hand and twist around fast, kicking me a few yards away. I quickly got up and started to shunpo towards Rukia's house.

"Oh come on surely you can handle some broken bones," he yelled with his disembodied voice. He was fast that I didn't even see he was right beside me until he put his hand on the side of my face and pushed me to the side making fall again, hurting my broken hand. I looked around my surrounding looking for a hiding place but it was all a clearing. I scrambled to my feet when I heard him walk towards me.

"KARE KAZESHIN" he yelled out as a gush of wind blew all around him but then it dispersed in a second. He now held two kusarigama-like weapons each with two scythe blades with one inverted giving it the resemblance of a pinwheel, the two black blades connected to a spiked rod tethered together by a long chain.

"Hisagi, I don't want to fight you," I inform him. He just cocked his head to the side with a wide grin on his face. I slowly took a step back and tried to put my hands broken bones back in place in doing so I could heal faster.

Hisagi took a step forward, "Hisagi isn't in right now but I'll let him know you were looking for him, So how bout it Ichigo a game of tag, or I could pay the queen a visit" he commented and started to walk away, in hearing him mention Rukia my blood boil.

"Mugetsu!" I called out letting my energy burst out as I had my sword ready in my hand. I saw him halt when he felt the atmosphere change, turning slowly to grin at me, "That's a good boy." He launched at in full speed, swinging his blades without rhythm. He was strong, stronger than my old man and Toshiro. He let out more shrilling laughs like he was enjoying it. I kept blocking his attacks but it seem with each swing he took he adds more force to it making it harder for me to block it or even doge it. If I shunpo he would be right behind me not even giving me a full second, I don't think I can go any longer like this, Where was everyone they should have noticed by now. I have to finish this fight whether I like it or not.

"Hisagi don't make me do this!" I yelled over as our swords clashed with a blazing wind. I was out of breath and couldn't block his attacks anymore I had to put in attack with all my strength in order to finish this. We parted from each other as he kept looking at me with a wide grin of his.

"Until I see you dead will I stop" I spoke and got ready to charge at me.

I took a deep breath, "Rukia…" I whispered and charged at him, swinging at full force combining it with my energy. Everything went silent, a few seconds passed before I could smell the blood and I knew it wasn't mine. I backed away slowly to look down to see my black sword had pierced Hisagi. I slowly pulled out the sword but when I did the white mask he had dispersed and his body fell to ground withering up until it looked like a body that has been dead for decades.

"DON'T MOVE!" a shout came from behind me making me turn to see Soifon with a group dress in all black, "Ichigo?" she continue surprised than looked back at the body on the floor then back at me, "What have you done?"

**0.0 (Rukia)**

I briskly walked down the hallways, pushing door open to reach my destination to the one person who took away everything from. Inoue told me how Aizen would visit him to brag about his accomplishments even the one about killing my sister. Why Aizen did this I don't know but he'll pay for everything he's done to me and to my people. I pushed open the last door revealing Aizen sitting in the dark room with only a candle to serve as a light. HE didn't look my way but instead sat there with a bored expression.

"I've been waiting here for a whole five minutes what is it that you had to urgently talk to me about" he sated flatly. In a second I had him by the throat squeezing it a little tighter when he didn't react.

"It was _you_ wasn't it?" I accused him, releasing him.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

My blood boiled with anger with every minute I saw him breath, I pointed a finger at him, "You were the one who killed my sister, you separated me from Ichigo and you attacked your own people and for what Sosuke Aizen? Your greed for power"

He stood up quickly narrowing his eyes at me, "You should control yourself! It isn't good to go around and throw accusations like that? Besides what proof do you have? How did you even come up with the idea that it was me?" he questioned, walking around me looking at me with so much intent.

"You should know who it was, you visited him often to boast about your crimes" I informed him causing him to stop in front of me, I saw his jaw clench, "Inoue Sora, Did you think I wouldn't find a way to bring him back?"

At the mention of the name launch forward towards me but stopped clenching his hands narrowing his eye to slits.

"And you'll take a humans word against mine?" he gritted. Inoue had told me everything on Aizen his plots and alliance with the half-breeds, how he killed my sister simply because she was about to make a peace treaty with the Venatore lamia.

"With him I have proof, nothing you say will change the fact that you're a traitor" I walked closer to him leaning in just enough to whisper, "I had you once but I'll tell again, failure is written in path," making him snap and grab me but the throat slamming me against the wall. I immediately struggle to break free from his grasp but it was futile the bracelet Urahara had given me was suppressing to much of my energy.

"You are not fit to be Queen! Your act like a schoolgirl in love fluttering around that mutt! I on the other hand am fit to rule this world, together with the half-breeds we can make the humans summit to us," he growled as he dropped me to the ground with force, I gasped for air as I laughed at him causing him to grab me the arm pulling up to his level.

"You're more deluded than I thought, once the humans know about our existence it will mean the extinction of both races but if its you then I can rest a sure you fail"

"You say I'm a failure but yet I still manage to kill your sister," he said releasing, anger coursing through my body when I heard those words but restrained myself. I clapped my hands making the lights turn on revealing the Elder and Inoue standing there along with seven clan leaders.

"Its no surprise here, he was always isolated himself from everyone else," Gin said to my brother who ignored him.

"A traitor indeed, but what worse is that our beautiful queen Hisana fell at his hands," Urahara stated making Yoruichi and Unohana down cast their eyes.

"That's part of our fault because we never did anything when we all knew something was off about Aizen," Shinji declared.

"That is why we must do something about this now," Toshiro added.

I walked over to stand next to the elder while Aizen stood frozen in place.

"Everyone now knows about your treachery and now you will answer for your crimes, I Queen the night condemn you Aizen Sosuke to death" I told him pointing a finger at him

Panic took over him as he turn to the elder, "Elder She lies she-"

"SILENCE!" The elder yelled out his voice booming in the room, "There's no way out of this Aizen, Even I have seen the proof, Yoruichi," he called out making her step forward and throw a stack of photos of him with the half breeds. The moment he knew what they were he called out something that was followed by an explosion as a small group of half-breeds position themselves in front of him.

"Attack!" I order but then raised my hand to stop them when I saw Aizen smirk at me making me narrow my eyes at him.

"You attack then my men will attack the town take your pick?" he stated. I let out a low growl when I saw he started to retreat but stopped to turn around again, "Oh and I think you should check on your pet and his human friend, Rukia"

:o (Ichigo)

"What is going on!?" I yelled at Soifon when we arrived at the house, taking Orihime by the hand helping her walk. It seems that the only reason Soifon passed by there was because she had gone to the hospital to pick up Orihime to bring her back to the bun. Something wasn't right I could even feel it that everything was about to change. I placed Orihime on the couch making sure she was comfortable before turning back to Soifon who bowed at me, "Why did Hisagi attack me! Where's Rukia"

"He attacked you?" Soifon questioned looking surprised. She turned to one of her subordinates and whisper something making him nodded and leave, "Ichigo don't you realize what you did just now?" she asked coming closer to me. I cast a glance at Orihime as she gave me a worry look, "You killed a clan leader that's a crime that punishable by death"

"What! He was attacking me like a manic he even had a white mask"

She took a deep breath and sighed shaking her head; "We'll fix this in the meantime we'll wait for her highn-" she was cut off as an explosion was heard followed by several others I went over to Orhime's side making sure she was safe. The explosion set off the siren warning everyone we were under attack. Soifon quickly turned to leave with her squad leaving me to help Orihime get to a safe place in the house. That's when he came in knocking down the door laughing and ruffling his blue hair with his hand. Behind him were five others that had the same white mask as hiasagi, he looked around before giving me a smirk. I turned to Orihime tell her to go upstairs but it was to late the five guys had me be the arms making struggle to free myself.

"So how' you been, lover boy," he grinned as he took Orihime by the throat.

"Stop! Leave her alone!" I yelled trying to break free as I thrashed around.

"I-Ichigo, help me" Orihime gasped, having no strength to fight.

"Well you see I can't I have orders, so boys you know what to do"

I felt a strong hand grab my head forcing me to look at Orihime who looked at me scared.

"Don't please!" I pleaded my strength leaving me as I went weak. He pulled out his sword to place it on Orhime's neck.

"Orders are orders, boy but if can't protect what you have then you shouldn't have it at all, " Grimmjow stated.

"Orihime!"

"Ichigo…" she whispered giving me a soft smile. When Grimmjow slit her throat and dropping her to the floor. It couldn't be happening right? This is all a bad dream, a nightmare, I'm just going to wake up and she'll be standing there smiling as she talked about her day. When they released me I scramble towards Orihime holding her limp body tight in my arms trying to close the wound.

"Orihime, you need to wake up, please, remember you said you would never leave my side," I pleaded trying to wake her shaking her.

"A message from Aizen lover boy, stay clear from his path" Grimmjow said as he laughed. I looked up at him in anger i wanted to kill him slowly and painful I wanted him to suffer, but my body wouldn't move. I was glued there on the ground holding Orihime in my hands. When their laughter was cut when they felt an energy coming our way. The next thing I knew all I could was blood being splatter as their dead bodies fell to the ground leaving only Grimmjow stand their looking at Rukia covered in blood. Her eyes were a dangerous silver color as her energy boosted more. Grimmjow just smirked and was about to speak when Rukia moved swiftly, cutting of his other arm, then moved to slam him into the wall. All Grimmjow could do was scream in pain and yelled at Rukia who took his sword, walking up to him to stab him in his heart. I thought that was going to kill him but he was still alive.

"You shall regret in ever laying a hand on her," Rukia sated as she lean in to bite Grimmjow on the neck making him scream so loud that it seemed like someone was torturing him to death. Rukia departed from him as he continues to walk scream in pain.

"Help her, Rukia," I pleaded giving her a desperate look. She looked at me with her sad silver eyes, my tears rolling down when i knew the answer she was going to give me.

"I can not bring back someone who is dead"

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoyed it ^^<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

_Hi everyone everlastingsakura here again after what feels like ten years I'm finally updating the story hope you like cuz I did hehe and also I broke a record comparing to my other chapters this one is __**35 pages! **_Sorry I didn't update sooner but I had some things happen so it was a working progress.

_**THANK YOU TO **_

_**Star fire girl788**__: I'm sorry I know it had a lot of it in it I realized that when I finshed the chapter but I hope you like this one._

_**Falconrukichi**__: Thank you I'm glad you like it and don not worry I wont leave it discontinued I came this far to just do that no way I'm finishing this story no matter wat._

_**B00097z**__: Hmmm interesting you're the first person to say that and I agree with you that she is getting to much stress._

_**Zacarais**__**:**__ OMG! I so didn't realize I was making it like that hahaha -.-' I guess this like a combo of the DITVB and bleach ahahaha I think this story needs a huge upgrade that im thinking about but to answer you question it was Hisagi and you'll read about it in this chapter._

_**DinieLuvYunho**__:__ Don't worry everyone said the same thing my friend said the same thing hahaha but it does take her out of the picture it was either kill her or let her stay in the story._

_**Call911imbad, Akira45,Whitesakura59, Ichigomooncutter, Natsunoshimo, Guest,KittyKat123, Little shrimp**_

_**Special thanks to the person who proof read most of it that gets to read the ch and the original ver. Before all of you **__**Whitesakura59 ^^**_

_**Summary last two chapters:**_ _Lamia attack the bun. Ishida is taken prisoner and Ichigo finds out about Rukia's arrange marriage. He gets angry with her for not telling him an so moves out to move in with his family. Ichigo and Orihime bring back Inoue. So far Aizen is the traitor and has grouped up with the mix breeds to take over the world. Hisagi attacked Ichigo, which resulted in Hisagi's death. Later on Orihime and Ichigo are attack by Grimmjow who ends up killing Orihime._

_*******Important: I forgot to say apparently my friend said my death scene where to much and that I should change the rating which I am this will be rated M (I don't know how the rating system works but just to be safe) *******_

* * *

><p><em><strong>One Week Later<strong>_

**Rukia**

I gently tugged the bottom of the black lace corset dress, ridding it free of any wrinkles. I slowly reached over to my black gloves that lay on the bed, slipping them on while taking deep breaths. Orhime's funeral was today and I was still debating on whether I should go or not, I am the reason why she's dead. My uncertainty only made me hesitate with each minute. Inoue had assured me he didn't blame me for her death and I shouldn't hold any guilt or worry when I had my kingdom to protect from Aizen and his mix-breeds. Since Aizen's disappearance the human world went into chaos, humans are being attacked or murder, the government knows we exist but are trying to keep it a secret as long as possible. Though in knowing we exist meant that they cover up all the murders that the mix-breeds have committed. Apart of having the human police Toshiro is also doing his best in trying to keep everything low key. The night world was in war and I had to do everything I can to keep my people safe, that meant eliminating any threat whether it be humans or mix-breeds. I heard a soft knock on the door making me snap out of my thoughts.

"Come in," I called out, turning my head towards the door revealing Soifon, bowing, "Is something wrong?" I asked walking towards her as she straightens herself.

"Its about Hisagi, your highness what should I do?" she said looking at me unsure; her grey eyes stared at me in search for an answer she's been waiting for this past week. I looked at her a moment longer before turning my attention to the birds that chirped outside. In the midst of this chaos, it had slipped my mind. Ichigo had killed Hisagi, but what Soifon had told me Ichigo had done it in self defense and even if it was…the Elder will still surely demand for Ichigo's execution, which was out of the question. Though what has been bothering me the most was why did Hisagi attack Ichigo, he wasn't the kind of vampire to look for trouble. I sharply turned to Soifon making her take a step back.

"Did Ichigo say anything else that he noticed about Hisagi?," I asked, she looked nervously before taking a deep breath like she was unsure if she should tell me, "Soifon" I pressed on.

"There was one thing, but I don't know if he just imagined it, but according to Ichigo Hisagi had a…white mask"

"That can't be possible Hisagi wasn't a mix-breed!" I exclaimed. We never knew exactly how mix-breeds were made but they had appeared in the late 1500's. That's when the night world learned about their existence but we couldn't understand how it was possible. Mix-breeds weren't like us or the lycans or the venatore lamia they were a mix of vampire, lycan and…human. This made them very powerful though the fact that part of them was still human meant their emotions got the best of them. Not only that, their power seemed to be center around one thing; the white mask, the quickest way to kill them is to destroy it or to pierce them in the heart and unlike us, their body withers instead of turning into dust.

"I know it is, but Ichigo insists that he was wearing one," she said, I heard her walk towards me as I turned to face her, "What if they found a way to turn us like them?"

"That's not possible Soifon and you know it. We're born as a vampire meaning we were never human, our bodies wouldn't be able to transition back to a human plus a lycan biting a vampire would ensure death."

"You're right, but think about it your highness, what if they haven't perfected it yet and Hisagi was a test dummy that didn't pass the test."

I looked at her processing her words. What if she was right then that would mean we were all in a danger if the mix-breeds start turning vampires then we will not only have to deal with them but with rouge vampires as well.

"Who else knows about Hisagi's death?"

"Only me and some of my men, but his clan and the clan leaders are starting to ask for him."

"Wait until we deal with Aizen, but don't mention the white mask keep that information to yourself, no matter what Ichigo says, deny it."

"But your highness Ichigo will be-"

"Just do it Soifon!" I exclaimed making her bow, "Prepare everyone in the bun for a move in half an hour," I continued as she excused herself before leaving the room, Aizen will attack today which meant that the bun wasn't safe and so I was moving everyone who couldn't fight back to Rome.

"Are you sure of what you just did?" Rangiku asked stepping out of her hiding place. I looked at her with determination, "I have to keep him safe this is the only way, now bring me Uryu I need to speak with him before I leave."

He was dirty and smelled awful. His clothes were ripped, covered with dirt as his forehead was covered with sweat. I gently lifted up my dress to walk towards him my heels clicking on the hardwood floor.

"Why …don't you…just kill me?" he questioned with his hoarse voice as he swayed on his feet his eyes fluttering close, the chains that bound his hands and feet clanking with each sway; he was weak.

"My sister once was going to sign a new peace treaty with your people," I asked ignoring his question, "But she never got the chance and in the midst of the commotion of her death the treaty was forgotten."

I heard him snicker and give a small laugh, "And you want to sign it after eight years…after you killed most of the venatore lamia and my mother?" He sneered turning his head away from me.

"And you've hunted and tortured many people for centuries!" I growled anger taking over me as I took a deep breath.

"All vampires do is kill, its in their nature; monsters that seek flesh."

I narrowed my eyes at him,

"Humans aren't as innocent as they play out to be Uryu, have you not seen your own people cut themselves down for petty reasons? I turn on the news and you know what I see; violence, murder, hatred, rape, humans are more disgusting than vampires and lycans yet I know for a fact that not all are like that, just like us humans have their flaws, a perfect race will never exist," I reasoned. I saw his jaw tighten before he looked towards me.

"Why now?" he asked with suspicion.

"Aizen betrayed us and has declared war against us and the humans, the mix-breeds are stronger and so we need allies just this once," I explained while I debated whether I should tell him about Orihime. I saw him debating with himself before shaking his head no, "Aizen is responsible for your mothers death, my sisters and… Orihime," I pressed on, catching his attention. He looked at me confused, but was quickly replaced with a pained look. I reached out to grab the chains to break him free from them, "She died last week her funeral is today, but don't worry you're free to go," I said before walking away from him.

"Wait!"

I stopped in my tracks without turning towards him. "Just this once will the Venatore Lamia help you after all this is over you will disappear with your kingdom never again do I want to hear anything about vampires and lycans."

I turn to him and nodded my head, "But I in return don't want to hear that the Venatore Lamia are meddling in night world affairs, the queen will take care of her people," I explained as he nodded his head in agreement, "…One more thing; Ichigo will be left alone," puzzlement took over him, but he didn't say a word and agreed.

"When will he attack?" he asked.

"Today during the funeral," I said before turning to leave once more, but to only call out, "Remember lamia keep your end of the agreement and never again will you hear of us, we will blend into the darkness once again, never to resurface."

_**The Funeral**_

He holds my hand tightly as we look at the grave before us while the human priest chants his holy words. I could hear him sucking in air; I could feel his body tremble. The worst site for me is seeing the one person I love dearly in pain and not be able to do anything about it. I wanted to comfort him to tell him everything was going to be okay, but how can I? Orihime was the person who stuck by him when our world abandoned him when he needed us the most and the reason she is dead is because I had to bring Ichigo back into this mess, this chaos. If only I had listened to Isshin this wouldn't have happen I took Orihime away from him, away from her brother who had to spent eight years in a coma becuase of me. I had promised Ichigo to protect everything he most cherished, but I failed.

"May Orihime Inoue rest in peace," the priest called out closing his book. All the humans moved towards the grave placing flowers on top of the coffin then giving condolences to Inoue. I took a step forward, but was held in place by Ichigo making me turn to him. His head lowered as he sucked in more air.

"This isn't farewell Ichigo you'll see her again," I whispered gently reaching out a hand to lift his head up. I was met with red amber eyes, his cheeks stained with tears.

"She's dead," he stated.

"And like every human she will be reincarnated back into this world."

"You aren't sure of tha-"

"The world needs balance Ichigo, without it, it wouldn't be able to maintain itself," I stroked his cheek softly making him close his eyes and lean his forehead against mine, "I'm sorry Ichigo," I whispered leaning in to barely brush my lips against his.

"You have nothing to be sorry about" he whispered back before a loud explosion was heard right beside us.

**Ichigo**

I don't know what happened, one minute I was holding Rukia the next minute I was thrown against the floor. I inhale deeply only to cough a few times due to the smoke. I could hear people scream for help as they ran away. I continued to look around until my eyes lay upon Rukia who slowly stood, anger flashing in her eyes.

"Forget the humans and get the queen!" I heard a mix-breed yell out making some of other mix-breeds turn towards Rukia, sly grins plaster on their faces. I looked over to Rukia who just stood perfectly still looking at me as if telling me to stay put.

"For lord Aizen!" a young girl with a white mask and two long black pigtails yelled out. Running towards Rukia hand out stretched, only inches away from her when she was slammed to the ground along with the others that were dangerously close to Rukia. I looked to see who had stop them to see it was Goat chin with two other lycans who had stopped them. One was bald, tall, lean-built with distinctive red markings at the outer corner of his eyes while the other one had jaw-length black hair, colorful feathers on his right eyelash and eyebrow. I got up to run to Rukia when I was stopped by a girl with long green hair, her hazel eyes narrowing at me showing nothing, but anger.

"You," she hissed, "You, killed Grimmjow!"

"He deserved it," I quickly answer not telling her I wasn't the one who killed him. She slowly reached for her mask placing it on top of her head to reveal a large scar coming down from her forehead to her nose and a crimson line that stretched horizontally across her face below her eyes; I felt her energy boost up making her hazel eyes glow bright.

"You vampires and lycans are all the same! Thinking your better than us! Killing us as you please! But not anymore Lord Aizen promised us a place among the night world," she declared before putting her mask back on and pull out her sword. I called out my sword just in time to block one of her attacks that pushed me back with so much force. She was strong, stronger than my old man and Toshiro her power was only comparable to Hisagi the night he attacked me. That's when it clicked Hisagi had been working with them, the white mask proves it, he was a traitor just like Aizen. Though something was bugging me and it was what Aizen had promised her, it wasn't something he would care about.

"And you think killing and forcing yourself in like this will help! What would your family think of you if they knew your were killing innocent people" I yelled out hoping she would hear me over the screams, explosions and sirens.

"The only family I had was killed by you," she sneered as she swung her sword recklessly her hazel eyes seeking only one thing, revenge. She continued to attack me as I tried to reason with her, but it was futile her hatred was consuming her with every second that passed. If all she wanted was a home then why try to gain it like this, why fight for Aizen? The one question that kept popping in my head, she was just like me. I never quite fitted in with people that I had wished everyday that one of these days I would fit in. I was alone in the world, but one person changed that and that was Orihime who was taken from me and like this girl in front of me, I too was seeking revenge, so why fight each other when we could help each other. She threw her sword at me aiming for my heart, but I blocked it with my own enraging her even more. Once again she attacked me, but this time with her fist, throwing punches and kicks with so much force that it was taking too much effort to block her attacks. I grabbed her wrist twisting it outward making her cry in pain.

"I can help you," I whispered behind her.

She growled and threw her head back hitting me on my nose making me release her.

"I need no help from the likes of you!"

"Were exactly the same-"

"You dare compare me to you, who has it easy for being the queen's pet, while we all lived in exile from the human world and the night world!" she yelled out as she once again boost her energy that made me gasp. She was getting ready to deliver her final blow when she went still her hazel eyes going wide as her body stiffen.

"Just like you I will be left alone if I let you kill him," a small whispered came from behind her, "You've lost so much and our world has been cruel to you, but you threatened something that I cherish more than this world."

"Rukia wait!" I yelled to her before I heard something snap. I saw the young green hair girl go limp making me catch her as Rukia pulled out her hand from her back, her lace glove cover in blood.

"We could have hel-"

"She not dead, I only immobilized her by breaking her spine she'll be fine in a couple of hours," she stated, averting her gaze to look around. I followed her gaze to see a bloody battlefield I couldn't even tell if we were wining or losing, "Rangiku take her with you, then wait for my call," she commanded making Rangiku come out of no where. She kneeled in front of me to take the young girl giving me a reassuring look before she disappeared again. I turned my attention back to Rukia who was keeping an eye out for any attacks.

"Why," I asked.

"She reminded me of you," she stated as she turned towards me and stretched out a hand to help me up. That's when a can of smoke was thrown in front of us making Rukia gasp for air as she choked.

"Rukia! What's wrong? Rukia!" I called out as I kept her up on her feet before she lost consciousness. I turned around to call for help, but was hit hard on the head only hearing the words, "Tie up the queen and bring her pet too…"

**Rukia**

I groaned as I tried to move only to find my hands were tied with chains. I quickly pulled at them until they broke and scanned the area, adjusting my eyes to the darkness I scanned the room for Ichigo, but he wasn't here. I slowly got up when the lights were turned on making me cover me eyes.

"Ah well at least you're awake, it'll be easier to talk to you," a voiced explained. I slowly uncovered my eyes and blinked a couple of times before adjusting to the light to see Aizen in black clothing with his hair slicked back.

"Aizen," I growled. He gave me a sly grin before turning his back to me to look out the window. The room was completely empty with the exception of a chair, which I guessed was for him.

"How are you feeling? I hope not too bad, I did tell them to be careful with you," he continued as he turned to me.

"You may kill me, but that won't give you the power you seek, they'll stop you jus-"

"Kill you who said I was going to kill, no I have a much better plan, you will serve me," he said narrowing his brown eyes at me giving off a superior look.

I gave out a small laugh making him growl, "Have you completely lost it? What makes you so sure that I will obey you?" I asked in a mocking tone while getting into a sitting position on the floor as he took his seat on the chair. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial that was filled with some sort of liquid.

"Do you know what this is? This is the key into getting every single vampire to obey me, of course there's still a small flaw that need's to be fixed since I'm tweaking it, but never mind that once I turn everyone into a mix-breed they'll have no choice, but to follow me."

I looked at him in disbelief, "You were the one who created them, and Hisagi turning was your fault!"

"Ah yes, that was Hisagi's own fault he simply refused to work with me, it surprised me thought that it took you this long to realize it," he said proudly. I narrowed my eyes at him, how did I not see this sooner a traitor right under our noses and not one of us had sniffed him out. I had to get out of here fast, but I need to get to Ichigo first. I secretly looked for I a way out until I heard Aizen let out a small laugh I turned towards him making him smile.

"Looking for something or maybe someone?" he asked while giving me a smirk. I only narrowed my eyes at him.

"Where is he?" I snapped at him. He in return gave me a lazy expression look before letting out a sigh. He snapped his fingers as the door opened to reveal a pale person with dark hair and emerald eyes. The man walked in as he dragged an unconscious Ichigo by the arm before throwing him in front of me. I crawled over to him checking if he was okay then giving the retreating man a low snarl.

"Now, now Ulquiorra didn't mean any harm," Aizen said, "Tell me your highness, do the others know about your close relationship with this dog?"

"Say what you want Aizen, but know this, Ichigo will always be a greater man than you will ever be, someone who can be called King," I taunted back making him growl and come at me, slamming me onto the wall holding me by the throat. I gasped for air as my toes grazed the floor.

"You're testing my patience."

"And your testing mine," I snapped back before twisting his arm making him let go of me, I quickly land a kick to his side throwing him across the room and ran towards Ichigo when I was yanked back. Aizen turned me around holding my head in place while his other hand held my right wrist.

"You! You should have never taken the throne! You don't know how to act like a queen you let your emotions get in the way and what's worst is that you spent your whole time looking for that Halfling!" He spat squeezing my wrist until I yelled out in pain when it snapped in half. I tried to reach over to take off the bracelet Urahara had given me, but it wouldn't come off, I tugged harder and harder but it was no use, "You should have known how much more powerful we would have been if the mix-breeds joined us, we could have ruled the humans-the world"

"Doing that would plunge the world into chaos!" I yelled at him.

"The facted that you've never spent time with Hisana its surprises me how much you are alike," he laughed out loud. I reached over and clawed at his face making him drop me. I took steps away from him as I slightly crouched like a lion hunting its prey.

"What would you of my sister from what I used to hear around the house is that she wouldn't even acknowledge your presence," I taunted. he looked at me with a amused look a girn spreading across his face.

"Even so I know more about her than you, like for example why she spent most of her time with Kuchiki," he said putting a finger on his chin pretending to remember. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusedment.

"He was a clan leader of course they would spend time with each other," I reasoned, as my mind came up with thoughts I knew couldn't be possible. I shook my head trying to get rid of them.

"Yes!" Aizen shouted pointing a finger at me, laughing, "Whatever you were thinking it's all true, Hisana and Kuchiki were in love," he contunied taking steps towards me. I froze in place prossecssing what he had said, Hisana and brother in love? That cant be, its a lie, "Not only that but they had married in secret and had planned to runaway, she was going to leave you all alone, they both we're going to leave alone, but when I killed Hisana Kuchiki felt he had to adopt you out of his duty to hisana" he whispered behind me. It couldn't be true, I know we've never spent time together, but hisana wouldn't have left me, even so I did questioned why brother welcome me to his family, it couldn't be true though!

"You lie!" I yelled turning around swinging my arm around to claw at his face making him scream. He pushed me to the ground. I quickly crawled over to Ichigo and turned him towards me as I made a cut on my wrist to press it to his mouth hoping he'll drink some of my blood. I leaned down to whisper, "Vestri regina dico super vos

I let out a scream when I was grabbed by my hair and dragged, "You know that won't work he hasn't pledged his loyalty to you yet!"

He was right, a pledge was when the queen gives her blood to one of her vampires that had pledged his loyalty to her, in doing this the person will gain the queens power until her blood is no longer in his system, but I knew Ichigo… I quickly called upon one of my swords and turned around to stab Aizen on his right shoulder, quickly pulling it upward making a big gash as my sword disappeared. Aizen cried out in pain and barred his fangs at me he caught me by the throat and slammed me on the floor. He materialized his sword, pointing the tip of it right over my heart making me stay still. My breathing became uneven, his blood dripped on me as he placed himself right above me, his eyes glowing red with hatred.

"Your wrong Aizen," I said making him flash me a confuse look, "I don't need to force him to pledge his loyalty to me when he gave it to me willingly eight years ago," just then I felt the weight of his body being lifted off of me and saw him being thrown across the room. I turned to see Ichigo standing in front of me in his form, sword at hand. I called out to him about he disappeared only to reappear in front Aizen, grabbing him by his head and slamming it on floor repeatedly before throwing him out through the window. Then they were both gone.

**Ichigo**

I sped through the streets chasing after Aizen, ignoring the fights that surrounded me knowing full well that if I looked I would be tempted to help them, but I couldn't I needed to get to Aizen, I needed to stop him at all costs. I looked ahead to the person I was after, the surge of power was overwhelming as I pushed myself to go faster. I don't understand what is happening to me, but when I woke up I could feel it, the huge amount of power running through my veins. It was an intoxicating feeling and when I had seen Aizen on top of Rukia, pointing his sword at her heart the urge to protect her over powered all my senses that I acted on impulse. Now here I was hunting down Aizen, who was heading towards the town looking to escape. I pulled out my sword getting a little closer, ready to strike him I raised my sword and brought it down, but he halted to a stop turning around just in time to stop my sword with his hand.

"**Aizen!**" I growled, pulling back and got ready to strike again.

"I thought I told you to stay clear of my path, was my warning not clear enough?" he replied in an annoying tone. Anger boiled my blood as I blindly launched straight at him putting every ounce of strength. His sword materialized in his hand as he swung it at me making me shunpo away just in time.

"**You won't get away with this Aizen!**" I yelled before clashing swords with him. He was strong, but it seemed that I was pushing him back. I shunpo in front of him to quickly land a kick to his right side throwing him into a building. Seconds later people rushed out screaming while some of them just stood there frozen in place when their eyes landed on me then on Aizen, "**Run**!" I shouted at them making them flinch and run away from us. I turned my attention to Aizen, but before I could I was plowed through the streets until I was finally slammed on the ground, Aizen's hand keeping me in place. The sounds of car tires screeching, horns honking and car crashes ringed in my ears.

"So persistent! You should have just walked away while you still had the chance, dog!" he barked, lifting me up by my head and throwing me onto a car making it tip over. I let out a groan when I got up and turn to check if there had been someone in it, to my luck it was empty. I launched at him once again, clashing swords looking for an open spot to take him down. Shunpoing through the streets of Karakura Town while people screamed and ran for cover, trying to stay clear of the fight. Each swing I threw at Aizen was barely blocked, it was only a matter of time before he could no longer stand against me. I boosted my power throwing multiple swings at him at inhuman speeds landing a blow on his wounded shoulder. My sword cutting through until midway of his chest just inches away from his heart. he spit out blood and fell to one knee as he snarled at me.

"**Goodbye, Sosuke Aizen**," I said grabbing my sword tighter and aimed for his heart when I felt a searing pain where my heart was. It felt like it was being squeezed making me let out a scream. I glance back to see a pale guy with green emeralds eyes with a stoic expression.

"You thought you had won?" Aizen asked as I turned to face him.

"No, you thought you had won," came a voice from behind him and before I knew it Soifon and Yoruichi ripped off both his arms, blood splattering everywhere as Aizen screamed in pain dropping to the ground. In that instance the other seven leaders surrounded us along with the Elder Yamamoto.

"It is over Sosuke Aizen, you have lost." The elder spoke narrowing his eyes at him before turning his attention to the guy behind me, "Release him and _she_ will spare you," he said. A few seconds passed by and the guy hadn't move instead he kept squeezing my heart making me gasp of air.

"I follow no ones orders, but lord Aizen's," he stated with his expression unchanging. I looked towards the elder who stood next to Byakuya. Seeming unfazed by the statement panic surge through me as I tried to free myself from the guy, but it was useless every time I moved he would squeeze my heart halting me to a stop. We're they going to let me die?

"KILL HIM ULQUIORR!" Aizen yelled before bursting into a laugh. This was it I was going die, I closed my eyes waiting, and instead I was pushed to the ground heart still intact. The sound of swords clashing radiated from behind me. I turned to see Rukia going head on with the guy named Ulquiorra.

"Urahara take it off!" Rukia yelled out while still fighting Ulquiorra. Her attacks were getting weak that she was barely able to hold her sword up. I looked over to Urahara who had a serious experssion.

"I can't, forgive me," he answered lowering his head, earning him a snarl. I didn't know what Rukia was talking about, but she needed help. I quickly got up wincing and ignoring at the pain only to be hold in place by Byakuya.

Looking over to him giving him a glare which he returned, though he slowly tip his head towards Rukia's fight again, "Look closely," he explained. I reluctantly did as he asked and that's when I saw them in the distance coming in at an incredible speed, lycans there were about twenty of them maybe more. In hearing their battle cries Rukia halted and looked in their direction giving a relief expression as they all arrived with their golden eyes and black smoky appearance like mine signifying that they were lycans. They all went at Ulquiorra with full force while some helped Rukia to safety. They were merciless against Ulquiorra not even giving him a second to catch his breath, though I found it odd at how they had came running to help Rukia, but the clan leaders who had been here the whole time didn't even move inch, Rukia hadn't even asked for help, "lycans were never really welcomed among us vampires even though Queen Hisana welcomed them with open arms vampires loathed the lycans and after Hisana's death vampires would look down on them even more, that is until Rukia became Queen did she give them a place among us clan leaders, placing some of them as her personal bodyguards," Byakuya informed me his eyes never leaving the fight, it still didn't answer why they didn't help, "She even went as far as deciding that if she were ever in a losing fight we wouldn't interfere and the only ones who could would be them, since then it was loud and clear to everyone that the lycans are noble people among us, our equals," he continued interrupting my thoughts.

"**Why stop me then**?" I asked turning to look at him.

"You're injure and will only get in the way," he replied eyes still on the fight. I turned my attention back to the fight when I heard a searing scream and saw it was Ulquiorra. He was on his knees with twenty or so swords that were pierced in him, blood dripping and puddle around him. All lycans walked towards him slowly as some of them took a hold of his legs, arms and head, carrying him in the air.

"**Wha…What are they doing**," I asked shakily.

"Their punishment to anyone who raises their sword against their queen," he responded. the lycans slowly pulled at Ulquiorra making him scream and squirm until they pulled with their full strength dismembering him, blood splattering on them. They piled what was left of Ulquiorra and lit it on fire then turned their attention towards Aizen who was being held by Soifon and Yoruichi, then back at Rukia who was standing next to me.

"Sosuke Aizen, has betrayed us all not only that, but he's responsible for the murder of Queen Hisana, a crime that he will pay with his life," Rukia stated giving a nod to the lycans. Both Yoruichi and Soifon step aside as the lycans quickly pierced their sword in him and slashed through the side leaving big gashes. Aizen scream and cursed at them then turned to curse at Rukia, but was interrupted when one of the lycans lit him on fire, "Shinji inform everyone that this war is over, the rest of you help the injured including the venatore lamia and follow Unohana's orders, Toshiro move everyone who isn't seriously injure and arrest those who resist," Rukia order as they bowed and left. The lycans drop on one knee in front of her, their appearance returning to normal. I immediately recognized Ikkaku and Yumichika, though the person who really caught my attention was goat chin. I quickly returned to my normal appearance and step towards him, but something was wrong my body felt like it was on fire my vision blurred and it felt like I was sweating.

"Ichigo you'll be fine, just rest," I heard Rukia say before blacking out.

**Rukia**

He was out cold, I couldn't blame him since it was the effect of my blood leaving his system. I motion for Ikkaku and Yumichika to carry him, "Take him home and lay him on his bed the rest of you help the injured as well," I order they all bowed and left leaving except for one, Isshin, "It's finally… over, my sister can finally rest in peace," I continued knowing he was listening, "I should be relieved, but why do I feel like I'm about to die." I heard him release a deep sigh.

"Because its still not over for you, yes our late queen can rest in peace now, but what about you, your highness? Tell me, what is it that still unsettles you?" he said looking at me with a serious expression. I turned my head away from him and looked around seeing the crashed building, smoke and fire consuming everything while sirens were heard in the distance. I started walking through the streets picking up my ripped dress from the sides and started to make my way home leaving behind Isshin until I turned around to face him once more.

"The future unsettles me."

_**The next day in the council room**_

"How long have you known!" the elder roar, looking fiercely at me while the other clan leaders bowed their heads not knowing what to do. I raised my head high narrowing my eyes at him, telling him he will not intimidate me.

"It wasn't the right time, we had Aizen to deal with!" I said raising voice as I said each word, "Even now isn't the time when we still have a mess to clean up!"

"And when is the right time Your Highness! You can't always protect him not even now that he killed a clan leader, do you realize the crime he committed!" The Elder continued as he tapped his staff on the floor in frustration before turning to Soifon giving her a sharp look, "And you Soifon I expected better from you"

"She was under my orders to stay quiet!," I yelled.

"Now, now everyone clam down let's talk about this more calmly," Shinji interjected, giving a smile to the elder, and me "We should first hear from Soifon since she was there."

Everyone turned to look at her making her look up and clear her throat. She turned to look at Yoruichi who nodded her head encouragement.

"Well when I had gotten there Hisagi body was already turned into dust, but there stood Ichigo over him with his clothes soaked in blood. He claims that Hisagi attacked him that it was in self-defense"

"Hisagi wasn't the kind of person to look for trouble though, are you sure that's all he said?" Shinji asked while he looked straight at Soifon, I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat waiting for Soifon's response.

"No that was all"

"Then its true that he killed Hisagi?" Toshiro said in disbelief.

"Ichigo doesn't have the heart to just kill anyone," Urahara argued, making Toshiro frown.

"We can't jump to conclusion's so soon," Yoruichi protested giving Toshiro a serious stare while Unohana nodded in agreement.

"Personally I want no part in this, its too much stress," Gin said smiling at everyone while he tapped his right fingers on the table.

"What are you saying Yoruichi, our comrade,our friend is dead how can you still defend Ichigo? And you Gin wasn't Hisagi like a brother to you, I can't believe you can say that, what would he say if he heard you" Shinji accused causing Gin to lose his smile to be replace by a murderous look, making everyone go into a full out argument. I looked over at Gin who was arguing with Shinji from across the table. Shinji was right Gin and Hisagi had been raised together by Misako, Hisagi's mom. From what I heard they were pretty close when they were small, but as they grew up Gin start to pull away from him, I still needed to talk to him. I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh as the Elder tapped his staff on the floor once again silencing everyone, as he got ready to speak but got interrupted.

"In any case we can't decide on his punishment when he's not even here to tell is half of the story," Byakuya stated startling everyone, "We should wait until Kurosaki awakens, right Rukia?" he continued finally looking at me with his cold gray eyes.

"Ah..Yes, until then everyone go back to work we still have a mess to clean up"

_**A week later**_

It was a total chaos, humans were still buzzing about what had happen a week ago even more when the government had actually declare that the incident was caused by vampires even though they didn't have any physical evidence. The town has been on lockdown as a result, no one was allowed to leave or enter the town not only that but they were examining every one, sad to say they wouldn't find us anymore not even the bund. Most of my people had been transported back home to Rome only a few of us remain in Japan in a city called Hueco Mundo to resolve one of the many problems that needed of my attention. I let out a deep sigh as I rest my head on the pillow. I was in a dark small room that only contained a small bed no window or anything the worst part was that it smelled like rotting food. At least I wouldn't have to deal with venatore lamia anymore as long as I kept my end of the deal or else they would come after us at full force, meaning that they'll team up with the humans. A soft knock on the door made me sit up and waited for the person to come in.

"He's awake your highness," Toshiro said as he bowed. I got up on my feet to stand in front of him.

"You know the signal," I said making my way towards the door. I was stopped by Toshiro, who out stretched his hand to give me a small black book; it was my photo album I sent him a confused look.

"He had in his pocket," he explained. I took the album and thanked him. I walked slowly down the hallway and down the flight of stairs picking up speed as I went towards the basement finally breaking into a run until I was in front of a black door slowly opening it to reveal a cell that held Ichigo.

"Rukia?" he called out as he slowly got up from where he was sitting and out stretched his arm though the bars. I ran towards him putting my arms through the bars so I would be able to hug him, "What's going on? Why am I in here?" he asked, as he pulled away to look at me, his amber eyes full of confusion. I bit my lip not wanting to tell him, but he gave me a look that told me he wanted to know.

"You're being held for the murder of Hisagi," I told him as he started to panic in hearing this.

"I didn't mean to kill him! He was attacking me, I had no choice, it was Aizen's fault! Hisagi was wearing the white mask the others were wearing Rukia you have to believe me," he pleaded grabbing my hand. I reached up to softly stroke his cheek and gave him a small smile.

"I never said I didn't," I replied trying to clam him down. He backed away from me and started to pace back and forth before sitting on the floor leaning his back against the iron bars. I lowered my self to sit in front of him placing a hand on his back.

"What do they want to do with me?" he whispered. I stayed quiet not answering his question and was thankful he didn't push for one. We just sat there in silence until he turned around to look at me with those warm amber eyes of his. I reached out once again to cup his cheeks and lean my forehead against him ignoring the cold iron bars.

"I wonder…I wonder if our roles had been switch and I had been the one to lose my memories, would you have searched for me?" I asked in low whisper, gently brushing my lips against his. I felt his hand stroke my left cheek and place a small kiss on my right palm. He was about to answer when he heard three loud bangs coming from upstairs my cue to leave, "Ichigo you must trust me" I pleaded.

"I never said I didn't," he responded in a gently tone making me smile. Three more bangs radiated throughout the room.

Placing my black photo album in his hand I looked at him, "Where the moon reflects, and the sands of time touch; centuries come and pass, entwining two and becoming one; memories made becoming still life, revive from finite slumber," I told him earning me a confused look. I walked away from him opening the door to leave but turned around to look at him again.

"Rukia wai-" I closed the door and hurried back towards making sure i wasnt notice sneaking back in my room, sitting on my bed waiting to be called.

**Ichigo**

"I would search for you till the end of time," I whispered out once she was gone. I looked down at the small black album wondering why she had said that. When the door suddenly open to reveal Yumichika and Ikkaku standing there. Ikkaku moved to open the iron doors and motioned for me to get out, confused I did as he said.

"Where are you taking me," I asked, stepping out of the cell. I didn't get a response from either of them, instead they just stood their silently looking at each other as if they were debating whether to tell me.

Finally, Yumichika shook his head making Ikkaku release a deep breath and without looking at me they each took a hold of one of my arms to push me out the door. They both began to guide me through a dim lit hallway.

"They're going to give the final judgment after they hear your side of the story," Ikkaku sudden said.

"Ikkaku," Yumichika said in a warning tone.

"He has the right to know why, Yumichika," he reasoned as he turned to look at me with a serious expression, "what you did Ichigo is an unforgivable crime in the eyes of the night world",

Ikkaku stated as he turned, looking ahead before we turned the corner.

"He was the on-"

"It won't matter, the male clan leaders are above anyone else, expect for the queen of course,…but do you know _why_?" he asked before turning once again and halt to stop. I shook my head, "They're the last linage of a past queen, to raise your sword or to come to kill one of them is to ensure one's death a painful one, but then of course our queen has a soft spot for you, even so be prepare for the worst," he continued before turning back to pull down the hall to a black door. He was ready to knock only to turn to me once again, "Keep this in mind Ichigo if they decide to kill you don't let her highness stop them, because then it won't only mean your death, but hers as well." He then opened the door slowly to reveal ten vampires sitting in chairs that were placed in a row, all facing towards me. I went to stand in the middle of the room scanning my eyes around to see a camrea at a far corner as if it was recording. I turned to Rukia who sat between the elder and Byakuya.

"I'm sure you know why you're here Kurosaki," the elder asked shifting in his chair. I tried to swalled the lump that was forming, afraid to even speak i nodded.

"You think I killed Hisagi intentionally," I finally said clearing my throat trying to clear the dryness.

"Only some of us think that," Urahara voiced out giving me a grin and winked at me. Yoruichi rolled her eyes at him before his daughter Soifon, who was sitting between her parents slammed her hand on Urahara.

"Can't you be serious for once!" Soifon growled.

"But I didn't mean to kill-" I started saying, but was interrupted.

"Then tell us what happen!" Shinji barked.

"My, my, quiet the temper you're having today, Shinji," Gin said in a amused tone as he turned to his left to face him, "I'm sure he was going explain, so there was no need for you bark out, you'll get high blood pressure... if that _is_ possible…hmmm is it?" Gin asked turning to his right to Unohana who shook her head.

"Why are you even here, Ichimaru?" Shinji accused turning to look at him sharply.

"Silence you fools! Now is not the time for your bickering," Rukia shouted making both clan leaders turn their heads back to me, "you were saying Kurosaki," she continued looking at me with cold empty eyes. I knew right away that this wasn't the Rukia I knew the one who was speaking to me is the queen of all vampires. I swallowed hard and cleared my throat once more. I felt uneasy I could feel my heart racing with each second that passed.

"I was walking back home after visiting...Orhime then out of no where Hisagi showed up and started to attack me. I tried to clam him down, but he wouldn't."

"So you decided to kill him," Toshiro asked in a questioning tone.

"I didn't mean to kill him, I couldn't continue-he was too strong, I only want to injure him enough so he would stop attacking me," I said while looking at each one of them until I finally rested my eyes on Rukia, all ten vampires talked among themselves. The odds were against me, it was evident, but I believed and trusted in Rukia. Though I didn't want to rely on her this time not if what Ikkaku said to me was true and so for the second time in my life I was afraid of what could happen. If they were to kill I would see it a better option then not being able to stand by her side to the very end. I shifted from one leg to the other rummuging through my thoughts seeing if I hadn't forgotten anything until I realized I forgot the most important detail "wait!" I yelled causing them to turn to me," Hisagi...he had a white mask on, you know the ones the mix-breeds wear!"

The moment I said that all the clan leaders start to ask questions while they stirred in panic some of them even argued amongst themselves, "It's true I saw it with my own eyes!" I yelled out afraid that they might think I was lying.

"That is enough! Silence!" the elder yelled out tapping his staff on the hardwood floor causing everyone to quiet down. He then turn to Rukia, who in returned stared at me.

"Do you know what your even saying?" she questioned me, the coldness of her voice slicing through me. I hesitatingly nodded my head.

"I'm telling you exactly what I saw, Soifon was even there maybe she saw it too as a matter of a fact I even told her right there the minute she found me," I claimed looking at Soifon with pleading eyes. She straight herself up and cleared her throat.

"I don't know what your talking about I never saw a white mask and you never spoke of one either."

Murmurs went out amongst the clan leaders and I knew something was wrong when I got the feeling every clan leader wanted to blame me for Hisagi's death. I let out a growl and took a step forward towards them desperates in making them understand.

"You're lying!" I shouted at her as she casted her eyes to the floor. I felt someone take a hold of me and pull me backwards making me squirm in their grip, "I saw it, I know I saw it, you have to believe me!" I yelled out, looking straight towards Rukia who only looked at me with cold violet eyes. I looked away casting my eyes to the floor, why do you look at me with such cold eyes, please dont look at me like that, Do you not know how much it hurts when you do? Even as a queen I want you to look at me the way you always do, with those warm voilet eyes that i love so much.

"Soifon are you sure you didn't see any white mask or remember that Ichigo mention it when you found him that day?" the elder asked her.

"I'm …sure of it," she responded back.

"Then your highness I request for the execution of Kurosaki Ichigo" the elder spoke out. I looked up upon hearing his words.

"Your request shall be taken into consideration," Rukia replied making me stand still as I took deep breaths to clam down, while the other clan leaders disputed among themselves once again. Was this for the best?

"I retaliate against that notion," Byakuya spoke out causing everyone to look at him, "He did help to defeat Aizen, did he not? Are we as cruel as to execute a man that helped us eliminate a threat?"

They all sat there thinking about what had been said. A few of them straighten up in their chairs and clear their throats.

"Then what will be done? We can't simply release him without punishment!" the elder roar.

"Then may I purpose an idea?" Rukia said turning to the elder, who in return nodded his head, "I propose to exile Kurosaki Ichigo from the night world, agreed?"

I looked at her in disbelief. I tried to come up with something to say, but was at a loss. I was going to lose them again my family, my friends, the person I most cherished and loved…_Rukia_. Rukia who had sreached for me for eight years was now exiling me from the world she belonged to. I pulled out of Ikkaku and Yumichika's grip and went towards Rukia falling to my knees, but I was quickly pulled away.

"The Kisuke family agrees," Urahara spoke out as I turned to him.

"I, Unohana agree"

"I, Hitsugaya agree"

"I, Ichimaru agree," he said as he looked at me, giving me a grin before turning to Shinji. I followed his gaze to meet with Shinji eyes as he gave me a grim look.

"I, Shinji agree"

"I, Kuchiki agree"

Then all eyes fell on the elder as he slowly took in a breath to release it out slowly. My heart was pounding with each second. I looked at the elder with anticipation hoping his answer would at least be different from the others. He straightens his back and shifted in his chair.

"I, Yamamoto agree," he said making me struggle against Ikkaku and Yumichika. I shook my head.

"No!" I yelled, "No! Please don't this!"

"Silence!" Rukia shouted at me as she stood from her chair looking down at me with those cold eyes again,"It has been decided, from this day forward, you Kurosaki Ichigo shall be exiled from the night world, never again will you be welcomed back," she declared then turned to the camera at the far corner. "As for the night world, anyone who dares make any contact with him will been confined for ten thousand years," she said pointing at the camera then turning sharply back at me,

"This is our judgment, take him away."

"Wait! Rukia! What about my family!" I yelled out before I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and blacked out.

…_What about us_...

I awoke with the sun's glare on my face. I slowly opened my eyes. I stared at the white ceiling then turned to my left to see that I was back in my old apartment. That's when I realized what had happened before I had been knocked out. I quickly got up, though regretted it as soon as I felt the throb of a headache coming in.

"You should be careful, just because your wounds are healed doesn't mean you wont feel the aftermath of it," a voiced called out I turned to see Uryu by the door holding a tray of tea. He came in to set it on my nightstand and sit on the chair that was placed beside me.

"You're one to talk, have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?" I asked looking at him. He had a busted lip with a black eye and not only that, but he would limp when he walked he also had his left hand in a sling. I shook my head at him and got up from the bed ignoring the pain that came with each step I took. I needed to get to Rukia I needed to find her. I walked over to my drawers surprised to see that it actually had clothes in it.

"What are you doing?" Uryu asked. I turned and gave him an incredulous look before turning back, "You wont find them," he said knowing exactly what I was thinking. I froze. I swallowed hard and took deep breaths closing my eyes.

"I have to find my family… I need to find her," I responded and continued to look through my clothes.

"Don't you get it? They _exiled_ you, once they do that you'll never again see them and if you try, they'll kill you!" he shouted. The sound of his chair falling on the hard wood floor made me turn to him once again. I stared at him for a long time until he released a sigh.

"Wait how is that you're even here," I questioned looking at him suspiciously earning me a glare.

"Because they left you with me."

"I have to look for her Uryu, if I don't, I don't want to even think about what Orihime would be saying to me right now," I continued. He looked at me seriously before reaching into his back pocket to hand me the black photo album Rukia had given me then gave me a blue one. I opened the blue one to see a photo of myself with a red stamp along with a signature.

"Keep it with you at all times and here," he said handing me a red ribbon, "Tie it around your right arm."

I nodded my head, but gave him a confused look.

"Humans know your kind exists after their little show down that destroyed nearly half the town. The government is checking every one. Those who have been checked need to carry their blue book and wear the ribbon."

"Wait if humans know then that mea-"

"Means the night world has gone into hiding, which means it would be nearly as impossible for you to find them, but then of course when did you ever care about what people tell you," he said then walked out of my bedroom and out of my apartment. I stood there for a while longer thinking about my choices. Since the first day that Rukia had found me I wanted nothing to do with her, but now that I had spent time with her I got to know the really Rukia and not just the queen that everyone came to know. She was the one to bring my family back when I had stubbornly refused to even talk about them; she showed me the meaning of happiness. I quickly changed into sweat pants and put on a sweater, also remembering to tie the red ribbon around my arm. I stepped outside to see that almost half of the neighbor hood was in ruins with soldiers walking around with weapons. If only they knew that those weapons won't work on them. I continued to walk down of what used to be a sidewalk as I pulled the hood over my head and stared at the ground making sure I wouldn't make eye contact with anyone until I reached my destination. I looked up to see the house and the clinic had been burned down to the ground nothing was left.

"Tragic isn't," came a voice right beside me, startled I look to see an elderly woman, "They were such a wonderful family, always helping people"

"What do you mean," I asked.

"They died in the fire when those monsters attacked the town," she said before turning to leave. Of course, I should have known they would have done something like this, always leaving with out a trace, but this time I remember them this time I'll be the one looking for them and her.

_**Four Months later **_

_ "Rukia promise me you won't scare her," he said with a serious look that made roll my eyes. That was the tenth time he's told me that in the past five minutes._

_"I'll try not scare her," I breath out only earned me a pout, I took a deep breath once more tried of his persistence. I looked away from his dorky face, "Fine I won't scare her," _

_In hearing this he perked up with his goofy grin and ran upstairs. I rubbed my temples and tried to clam down I quickly did an over look of the small house Isshin brought me too. It was small, but cozy the living room only had a sofa with a TV in front of it. Isshin brought me to meet his human girlfriend, wasn't he too old for that I mean he like over a century old. I couldn't tell him no though ever since he told me he can't shut up about it anymore I had no choice, but to finally agree to meet her. I looked towards the stairs when I heard them coming down. He was holding her hand as she nervously tried to smile. The fact that Isshin was old I'll give him points though because she was beautiful. She had fair skin and long light wavy brown hair that was tied at the back. Her bangs reached down to her chin in the front she had light brown eyes that matched her hair. She was wearing a long skirt with a baggy sweater._

"_Your highness," she said as she bowed to me. I turned my head to the side and frown._

"_You got the wrong person, so there's no need for that," I stated as Isshin made a face at me to behave. She quickly straightens out and apologized._

"_I just thought you wer-"_

"_That's my sister, were twins, but people can tell us apart by the clothes, the hair, and our personality," I said making her nod like if she taking notes in what I was telling her._

"_How about we sit down?" Isshin said trying to loosen the mode._

"_There's no need for that either got chin because we're leaving," I said making him halt. He took a deep breath and released it before turning to Masaki and then to me. I knew right then something was wrong, but before he could say anything there was a loud thump outside scaring the human._

"_Wait here I'll check it out," Isshin called out as he went the door. I looked curiously Masaki as she smiled at me more naturally._

"_Isshin has told me so much about you, Rukia," she said, "It's like if you're his daughter"_

_I looked away from her and scanned the room once again trying to avoid eye contact, "He is the who raised me, he's my only family like a father"_

_She slightly frowned, "What about your mom or dad and you have your sister?" she asked._

"_Mom died giving birth, I never asked about my father and my sister was raised apart from me since she had to assumed the role of a queen the only quality time I have with her is when I'm bowing to her," I told her in a plain expression as she shifted for leg to the other feeling uncomfortable with the information I gave her. She brushed back her bangs with her right hand, catching a glimpse of a thin gold bracelet. I reached over to examine it making her stiffen. _

"_Can I try it on?" I asked _

"_We sh-should go l-look for-"_

"_Don't be silly he's fine just chatting with a human," I told her before she got a heart attack if she was worrying about goat chin. I unhooked the bracelet and put it around my wrist. I looked over at the human who had her eyes closed as if waiting to be hit._

"_What are you doing?" I asked as she snapped her eyes open._

"_Can't you hear? I thought vampires had super hearing or something"_

_I looked at her weirdly and then laughed, "We do but only those who stopped aging can have their hearing expand the whole time and unfortunately I'm still sixteen and going, want to see?" I asked, concentrating on expanding my hearing ignoring her protest when I heard it a slowly and steady thumping sound making my frown. What is that?_

"_Please don't hurt my baby," she sated making me snap my head towards her to see her shielding her stomach. I looked at her realizing what she meant._

"_No," I said in disbelief, "Tell me your joking, please tell me it's not true," I continued to plead._

_She shook her head tears spilling down her cheeks, "I'm sorry"_

_In that instance Isshin came in and stood in front of her as she whispered apologizes to him._

"_Rukia, please listen," he pleaded._

"_Do you know that they'll kill you Isshin if the other learn about!" I yelled_

"_I know that's why I'm leaving the night world," he whispered lowering his head. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around myself not wanting to hear what he was saying._

"_You're leaving me?"_

"_Rukia it's not like I want to leave you behind, but its not like I can bring you with me" he reasoned. I glared at him then turned to the human who was behind him._

"_You won't survive the birth, your human body is too weak to carry that child the chance of survival one in every billion"_

_She looked up at me and gave me a small smile, "As long as my baby can survive I'll be happy"_

_I launched at Isshin and threw him into the wall, "You're my only family I have how can you leave am I that much of burden," I yelled at him as I sniffed and wiped the tears from my eyes, "Everyone around me is moving forward to new lives I'm the only one that stays unchanging," I whispered and turned to leave but was grabbed by the hand. I looked to see the human smiling brightly at me with such kind and warm eyes._

"_I wont leave you, you'll always be a part of my family," she said pulling me into a hug._

"_Foolish human," I whispered trying not to let my voice crack and pulled away slowly to leave once again but I decided to turn back to face her, "I told you, you wouldn't survive the birth," She nodded her head but still kept her smile, "Then I shall give you you're early wedding present, you can choose to die at birth or I can change you before giving birth but that will mean you, yourself will be a vampire and your child will be half vampire and half lycan"_

_She beamed with happiness at the mention of my words, "I choose to turn"_

_I turned to walk away to mutter under my breath, "Geez you didn't have to answer right away"_

I woke up sweating and exhausted. I slowly got out of bed and settled on the couch thinking of the dream I had. It was the moment I had first meet Masaki. I smiled at the thought of it back then I was free from the chains that bide me as queen, back then it was simple for me to say what I wanted. Now though I had laws and rules to follow everything now difficult and the person I wanted my most had to be exiled by me. It's been four months since I had exiled Ichigo from our world and in the times of those months it's been torture. His exiled took a toll not only on me, but also on his family. The image of Masaki crying was etched in my mind, his sisters begging me to give them permission to at least say their final goodbyes. The way they looked at me with some kind of hope that almost made take back the punishment and run back to him, but once a Queen gives the order it absolute and unbreakable not even a new queen can change it. For now I had to stay strong for all of them.

"Your highness, here drink this," Rangiku said placing the tip of glass to my lips, but I pushed it away.

"I'm not hungry," I responded, getting up from the couch slowly and got dress putting on shorts with a baggy sweater.

"You need to eat, please you've hardly eaten anything," she pleaded following me around the room, I heard her release a frustrate sigh, "its not healthy to keep doing thing, please do it for me"

I looked at her sky blue eyes before taking the glass out her hand. I slowly raised it to me lips and took a few small gulps of the sweet red liquid, only to puke it back out. I felt Rangiku's hand on my back trying to sooth me as she handed me a cloth to wipe the blood off. I handed her the glass back and sat myself on the red couch that was placed in front of the fireplace, continuing to wipe off the red stains. Rangiku took her place on the floor in front of me as she placed her head in my lap. I brushed my fingers through her hair, "I just don't know what to do Rangiku, I feel so lost so alone, its like I'm dying"

She raised her head and took my hands in her, "You'll never been alone, you have me and brother, you have Byakuya who underneath his cold personality actually cares for you"

I looked at her to give her a small smile but didn't answer; my thoughts scrambled at the mention of Byakuya. Aizens words echoed in my mind. The time i spent at home alone i had often heard the maids say that byakuya held such a strong admiration towards Hisana. I shook my head trying to get rid of the thoughts and decided to change the subject.

"So you and Gin are to marry? When were you going to tell me?" I asked giving her a mischievous look as she buried her face in my legs making me laugh. I continued to brush my fingers through her hair as we stayed there sitting in silence.

"I didn't think it was right for me to show off my marriage to you when…" she said in a serious tone. I rest my hand on top of her head and took deep breaths.

"I'm guessing Gin spoke to Toshiro, i wonder how that went," I said ignoring her previous comment, "I can't believe your getting married, soon enough you'll be with child" I exclaimed making her to once again lift her head to look at me with a bright smile.

"A child," she said awed by the idea, "a first and only child," she continued her smile slowly disappearing when realization hit, "Why is it only one?"

I looked at her then looked away. It was true women vampires had only enough life energy to give birth once and because of this a queen that was with child could only hope for a baby girl. Though there also times when a queen would give birth to a male, but when it happens it never ended with a happy ending. Byakuya's mother took her life once she knew she had given birth to a male, but even so he was given a place as a clan leader and the search for a new queen began, that was when my mother was chosen tweenty years later. She was lucky enough that she gave birth to twins, Hisana and me, lucky or not though she still died after giving life to us. It had been too much for her body to handle such a complicated progress, thus leaving the throne to Hisana who was the first-born.

"Your highness your bath is ready," Momo called out from behind the closed doors. Rangiku got up and extended her hand towards me to help me up.

"I'll help you with your bath"

We walked out of the room and down the hall with maids trailing behind us. The house was relatively huge but not like the one I had in Karakura town it was more modern then I would have liked it to be, but it was enough. Now that humans started hunting us we've moved from Rome and went down south not just that but after a few weeks had gone by I was growing weaker my body rejected blood, so I had brother take over until I got better. When we got to bathroom it was like a hot spring indoors. I stepped inside, the hot water steaming the whole room. The maid hurriedly made their ways towards me to undress me, but I stopped them in their tracks.

"I already told you guys I can take care of it by myself please wait outside," I told them my voice coming out a little harsh then what I meant it to be, making them all bow and left.

"You know they are just trying to help," Rangiku pointed out making me sigh. It seem I've been doing that a lot lately.

I stop in front of my bedroom door, "Rangiku I need to be alone right now, why don't you go find Toshiro," I told her without looking back at her. I heard her whisper yes as she slowly walked away. I took big deep breaths and fixed my too loosely shirt as I place a hand on the doorknob.

"How long are you going to stand there?" A cold voice called out from inside of my room, making me quickly open the door to see brother standing by the couch. Aizens words echoing in my mind that made my blood boil in anger.

"On what pleasure do I owe this visit, Byakuya?" I asked calling him by his name rather saying 'brother' like I usually do. I saw his eyes narrow giving me his famous cold glare with such intensity that I almost looked away.

"How have you been feeling?" he asked as I moved to look out the balcony the weight of his eyes on me made me feel uneasy.

"If you came all this way just to check on me you shouldn't have, you could have called or better yet you could have written a letter," I said in a harsh tone while avoiding eye contact with him. Brother and me never really had a good sibling relationship the moment he isolated me from people after Hisana's death all he ever did was push me in becoming a queen, "but if you actually care I'm feeling a little better, so please if you would be as kind as to leave I wish to rest," I continued on as I waved towards the door.

"Then why is it that the maids tell me you can eat human food, but you can't hold down blood?" he questioned as he took step towards me making me step away from him trying to put as mush distance between us.

"I never thought the great Kuchiki Byakuya would do something as low as to spy on me," I retorted making him tighten his jaw.

"Do you know how difficult you make it for me to look after you," he asked in a tired tone, surprising me. I looked at him for a while as he looked at me with a tired look but he quickly replaced it with his cold expression. Why can't he just say what he wants to say?

"I never asked you to look after me," I answered coldly as I glared at him. He stood there quietly before turning to walk towards the door that is until I heard a click-making look down at the bracelet Urahara gave me falling to the ground. I turn quickly.

"Byakuya wai-" but I didn't have the time when he slammed me against the wall.

"What have you've done!" he exclaimed gripping my arms tighter. I squirmed trying to get free only to see it was no use i had no strength. I looked up at him to see he was looking at with such harsh cold eyes.

"You don't understand!" I exclaimed trying to push him away, but he didn't budge.

"Tell me what I don't understand, the fact that you decided exile him to keep him alive or the fact that your with child, " he said anger clear in his voice. This is the first time I've seen him lose control, he always had his cold experssion. I looked up see Byakuya with pleading eyes making him release me and turn his back to me.

"I refuse to marry another, I refuse to give up my body to another, I only want him," I whispered closing my eyes trying to push back the tears that threaten to fall.

"That wasn't for you to decide, a queen belongs to her people, lives for her people what you did was selfish," he responded and started to head for the door.

No longer able to hold it in, I shout, "Then what you and Hisana did, what would you call that?" I said making him stop in his tracks and slowly turn to me his grey eyes glaring at me in question.

"I don't kno-"

"You married Hisana!" I yelled interrupting him, his expression unchanging. I stood there looking at waiting for a response that never came, "I guess its safe to say she was a very selfish person"

"Rukia watch your tongue!" he hissed, walking towards me making panic with each step he took.

"Not only that but she planned her life with you, she wanted to runaway with you and leave me behind…why does everyone wish to leave me?" I questioned looking up at him as he stop a few step away from me. I wrapped my arms around myself and waited for him to deny it all but instead he just stood there looking at me. I looked away my breathing becoming heavy and uneven. The image of Hisana and Byakuya marring and running away kept flashing through my mind. Byakuya being a clan leader shouldn't have interfere with him marrying Hisana, but it did because the elder hadn't choose him as one of the suitors instead he had chosen Aizen and Shinji-of course it was when he still hadn't married Hiyori.

"We had planned to leave the day before she died but at the last minute she couldn't leave you rukia, she loved and cared for you too much to just abandon you," he replied as he took a few steps towards me. in hearing his words tears sild down my cheeks, byakuya was everything but a liar.

"Did you adopt me out of your duty to hisana, am I just a burned to you?" I whispered.

"I cherished everything she cherished, rukia, I know I never been a good brother, but I wanted a good life for you I wanted you to be happy thats why I pushed you in your traing to become queen "

My body was aching and my head was spinning. It was my fault she died if she had just left that day she could have still been alive. I looked around the room before settling my eyes on Byakuya what was I doing, what was I saying. Surely if I hadn't been around Hisana would have been alive right now and Byakuya would still have her by his side. Why must I cause more trouble for him than what I already have? I had no right to blame them for wanting to leave. I couldn't take it this was too much I took huge deep breaths as I tried to stay clam down, though it was no use. I shakily walked towards the bed but my knees buckled and I found myself falling, until I felt strong cold hands grasp me. I looked to see Byakuya as he picked me up and carried me to my bed to lay me down. I felt him place his hand on my belly making me flinch and close my eyes.

"You must take better care of yourself," he said as I opened my eyes to see him staring at me with a gentle expression, "you will be the one to tell the others," he continued removing his hand as I nodded my head, "and Rukia forgive me for never understanding what you really wanted until now"

I watched him walk away and close the door behind him. I smiled wiping away the tears.

"Thank you brother," I whispered

_**Two months later**_

I slowly walked through the garden taking in the scenery of flowers, the warm sun tingling my skin as a soft breeze caresses my long raven hair. Since my confrontation with brother I have been more on ease. He's been handling everything with the elder and the other clan leaders, on top of that he's been trying to handle the humans who have been very persistent in finding us, but never had such luck. Of course if you don't count the rouge ones. Not only that but since Aizen's betrayal the night world has become more secured than ever. Everyone's being watched even the clan elders had been questioned by the elder. I looked around the garden and took a deep breath as I felt pain surge through my body and my head started to ache.

"Your highness?" I heard Rangiku call out with a worry tone. I felt her hands take mine and guided my to the water fountain to sit on the bench that was nearby. My body was getting weak with each passing day; all my energy was going to the baby that I often stay in bed for days, rarely do I go for walks. I looked down at my swollen stomach that had grown in the last two months making it six months into the pregnancy.

"Is she coming, Rangiku?" I asked looking at her in question, her sky blue eyes softening as she nodded her head making me smile in relief. I looked down at the bracelet that Urahara had given to me; thanks to him I was able to keep Ichigo and the baby safe until the very end making me remember what Urahara had told me a few days after I had exiled Ichigo.

"_What is the meaning of this Urahara!" I yelled making him bow and kneel down, "do you realize what could have happened, if Isshin and the others hadn't come in time!"_

_I paced back and forth venting out my anger on anything I could get my hands on. The loud crashes of furniture resonated through out the room._

"_I have no control over it," he said making me stand in front of him as I kneeled down to his level, he looked up giving me a serious expression making me give him one in return that said to explain, "The bracelet only locked because of your low energy, but if it had unlock… your baby would have suffocated to death by the sudden change of energy"_

_I looked at him in disbelief and looked away putting my hands on my stomach. His words sinking in making me look at the silver bracelet that was still on my wrist, "It will unlock when your energy is at a safe point"_

"Rukia?" a voiced called out making me look behind Rangiku to see Masaki standing there with a tired expression. She looked weak and vulnerable, according to Isshin she hasn't been eating regularly since I exiled Ichigo and truth be told since then I hadn't spoken to any of them, afraid that I would only bring bad memories.

I gave her a small smile in returned, "Masaki" I whispered out before turning to Rangiku to take her hands to help me get up from the bench.

"You need to rest, you already exhausted yourself, your highness," she warned, but I only shook my head and moved her aside so Masaki would be able to see me. The moment she saw me she gave a worry expression until her eyes landed on my swollen belly, confusion flashing in her eyes before she realized I was pregnant. She outstretched her arms towards me, slowly making her way towards me.

"Your with child?" she said in a disbelief tone, I let out a small laugh before nodding my head a smile plastered on my face, "How?When?Who?" she asked in a rush making me laugh again. I took her hands and leaded her to the bench I was sitting in. I gave Rangiku a small nod telling her I was fine and that she could leave. I turned back to Masaki who had a confused look once again. Her brown eyes telling me everything she was thinking, "I didn't know you had chosen a suitor already," she whispered. I looked away, my smile disappearing at the mention of her words.

"Such little faith you have in me, Masaki?" I questioned with a hard and steady voice causing her to bow her head and whisper apologies to the queen before her, I wrapped my arms around my belly trying to avoid eye contact with her, "Do you think I would betray him just like that?"

She let out a deep sigh as I felt her hand on my shoulder, "Rukia I wasn't …I wasn't accusing you, you're expected as a queen to take a suitor"

I turned back to her taking her small thin hands in mine before placing them on my stomach. I felt her stiffen and the uneasiness was clear in her expression.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Masaki, but I only belong to him," I whispered as I remembered him, I felt her tug her hands, but I held them in place, "And I'm sorry, but this child will soon be calling you grandmother," I finally told her no longer being able to suppress the smile that tugged at my lips. My excitement doubling when I saw her confused and shock expression finally being replaced with a smile. She keeled in front of me to place a kiss on my belly tears spilling from her brown eyes. It felt like I could finally breath with no longer having to keep secrets from the people I love.

"Wait do the others know?" she questioned looking up at me worry taking over her. I shook my head and I knew then she was realizing the extent of the situation, "Did he know?"

I shook my head again making her stand up and take a deep breath as if she were running out of air with each breath she took. I slowly got up and walked over to her trying to clam her down.

"It was the only way to keep them both safe, I had no choice"

"That's why you exiled him?"

"Yes," I breathed out. She looked at me with understanding eyes until she looked at my stomach slowly outstretching her arm to touch my belly.

"But how is it possible, I can't even hear a heart beat?" she asked in confusion. I rose up the arm with the bracelet Urahara had given me.

"Urahara," I said.  
>"Of course…Urahara," she said in an oblivious tone remebering the time she had once had to have it to, "When are you telling the others?"<p>

I took a deep breath and looked towards the house seeing Rangiku walk towards us with a serious look.

"Right now," I responded.

* * *

><p><strong>DID YOU LIKE YES? NO? MAYBE?<strong>

_oh and one more this if any of you think im leaving out information please leave your questions in a review or msg me please any questions i haven't answer in the story yet ask away_

_and i know Aizens fighting scence was short srry about that _


	30. Chapter 30

_Hello my dear readers I thank you all for reading and reviewing this story to the very end! \(^.^)/ I know I took to much time for the last chapter but hey I never gave up on the story and I'm glad you guys didn't either. Oh and I added few people different viewpoints I hope I did good. ^^_

**Thank you all who favorite and story alerted this story!**

_**Thank you to the reviewers:**_

**Iloveichiruki: **_you don't have to wait anymore!_

**Call911imbad: **_Thank you so much im glad you like it, im so happy ^^ though I don't know when I will start a new story. Oh thank you again for the questions you left I know I don't really put much details in what happen in the past but I did try to answer your questions as I best I could in this chapter or show you glimpse on a memory._

**Akira45, Jasmine-.-Momo-chan, Himiko Love, Natsunoha, MxM,**

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia<strong>

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rangiku asked uneasiness clear in her voice. I nodded my head and took off the silver bracelet. We stood outside of large wooden doors where behind them one can find the night people along with the elder and the clan leaders. The meeting that is being held behind these doors was the only meeting that allowed its citizens to address any problems they might have directly to clan leaders and the elder. I took in a deep breath preparing myself, two months had been enough for me to get my thoughts straighten out and brother had been generous enough to give me that time. This was something I couldn't run away, this should be simple, I am queen of the night world I feared no one, but why was it that I couldn't stop shaking that it was making uneasy in just standing in front of these large wooden doors? I cleared my throat and wiped my clammy palms against my shirt, shifting my weight. I place a hand on my belly and took a other deep breath before releasing it, "Don't worry your highness I'll be there for you" Rangiku said giving me a unsure smile before placing her thin hands on the doors pushing them open really slowly making me think that maybe she hoped I would change my mind, but even though if I did I knew I couldn't. The minute the doors were wide open bright lights blinded me making me cover my eyes as waiting for my eyes to adjust. I could hear the whispers echoing through out the room, which was then followed by a loud tapping sound.

"What is the meaning of this!" I heard the elder exclaimed, "Matsumoto, you should have come on time, you know it's forbidden to open the doors once they are closed," he said, anger clear in his voice. The elder has always been one to follow the rules and the ancient traditions. I uncovered my eyes to stare right at Rangiku's back, her head bowed a little as I wadded to the side placing a hand on Rangiku's forearm giving it a little squeeze before letting go. The minute I was in everyone's sight more whispers echoed, some clapped and others cheered making me look around to see my people step out from the shadows and into the light were the clan leaders stood in the middle of the room. I looked ahead fixing my eyes on the elder who looked pleased once he caught sight on my stomach, taking steps closer to me, "Your with child?" he asked, I nodded as he gave me a small bow then turned to the people that surrounded us, "Our queen is with child!" he shouted making the people roar with cheers and claps. He turned his attention back to me taking my hand and guided me to the center where he had been standing, "Tell us who is the lucky suitor you chose? Was it Gin? Or Toshiro perhaps?" he continued to question making everyone's excitement grow.

I stood up straight and took a deep breath, "The father is…Kurosaki Ichigo," I responded loudly making him instantly drop his small smile the room went silent as the elder looked at me as if he hadn't heard clearly.

"I don't understand did you just say Kuros-"

"You heard right, Ichigo is the father of my child," I interrupted. The elder took a few steps back as he furiously taps his staff against the floor making everyone kneel even my brother.

"Don't you realize what you have done? Out of all the preposterous things you've done as queen this is by far the worst one!" he roar, keeping his clam expression intact before narrowing his eyes at me, "Your actions have disgrace all the queens before you!" he continued as he pointed a finger at me, anger clear in his voice, " Ever since I saw your attachment to Kurosaki's son I knew no good would come of it! I should have separated you from him"

I narrowed my eyes at him, letting out a snarl, "How is it wrong for me to chose him, to have his child!? Isn't that what you wanted? For me to choose a suitor!" I exclaimed, and walked in circles around him as he stared straight ahead, "All I ever wanted was to be with him, but to also care for the night world being a great queen as Hisana once was!"

"Silence! You still dare place yourself besides queen Hisana, who never acted like a teenage whore," he spat making some of the clan elders to look up in shock, some small whispers were heard. I quickly looked over to brother who had his head still bow making me remember what he and Hisana did. If I the elder comes to know what they did I'm sure brother would be punish too and his pride will be hurt, but I didn't want that, I didn't want to hurt brother or Hisana. I turned my gazed back at the elder narrowing my eyes as I stood up straighter and stood right in front of him, letting my energy flow out causing the temperature of the room to drop.

"Know your place Yamamoto, I am still your Queen such disrespect won't be tolerated!" I warned. I heard him scoff and took a few steps back furrowing his eyebrows at me in disbelief.

"Do you still think you will continue to be queen? Such arrogance you have!"

"Elder Yamamoto maybe there's a wa-"

"She broke her oath as queen, Yoruichi, she deserves no forgiveness and how long are you, the clan leaders, going to over look her actions, I think it's been long enough that you've kept your silence protecting her, she not a child anymore!" the elder yelled looking behind him as Yoruichi bowed her head again in submission, "The child will not be welcome in our world and as for Ichi-"

"Ichigo is exiled from our world this no longer concerns him!" I declared making him fume even more. This was perhaps the first time I was seeing the elder loose his temper, but I wasn't bound to let him go after Ichigo and he knew he couldn't since I exiled him, a queen's past word can't be changed unless by a other queen.

"The child she carry's can in fact become our new queen," A voiced called out, soon realizing that it had been brother who had spoke. The elder turned to him in anger making everyone turn to them, the room becoming silent that it was almost suffocating. Brother turned to look at me with those famous cold gray eyes of his but for the first time the cold had warmth, "We can search for a new eligible queen and isolate Rukia, but last time I heard it took you almost three centuries to find a new queen and by then our world was at the brink of extinction"

Everyone looked at the elder waiting for his response, seconds passed by that turned to minutes. The elder seemed unsure even I doubted that he would go for the suggestion that I started to bite my lip in anticipation.

"It will be easier to pass the throne to the child if it were a girl," Gin chimed in earning him a glare from the elder.

"The baby will still carry her mothers blood not only that but the fact that the father is Mr. Kurosaki the child will have great power, like a true royal," Urahara concluded leaning in as he spoke as Soifon nodded her head along with Unohana. It's then when it hit me what they were doing, they were protecting me again like always. The elder had been right how could I be called a queen when I couldn't hold my own against the elder. I drew in my energy making the tempture return to normal and relaxed my shoulders. This throne was never mine and never will be rightfully mine the one that should been in my place was Hisana, but even so she couldn't commit to the oath of a queen and I wasn't sure I want my child to bare this.

"We don't know how long it will take the child to grow and be able to learn the duty as a queen?" the elder asked rising his eyebrows at the clan elders, turning his body towards them.

"Lord Byakuya has been doing an excellent job, he can continue of taking care of the matters, with you elder!" Toshiro exclaimed loudly, everyone turning to him then to brother who only looked straight at Toshiro with narrowed eyes, before nodding his head.

"It will be my honor," he said quietly his voice cold and hard. I knew he was annoyed that he will now have meddled with people something brother never liked to do. I remember I had asked him why and his only response was, 'Being around uneducated fools is the last thing I wish do.'

"And Isshin can train the child like he once did with Rukia," someone called as two figures stood up and walked over to us to kneel next to the leaders, Masaki and Isshin.

"You two dare come here after what your son has done!" the elder yelled making Masaki flinch.

"But elder Isshin is the most skilled then anyone he can teach the child the importance of ruling as a queen, he did after all teach Her highness," Shinji spoke.

"And look how well that turned out for us!"

"Her highness is a great queen to our people she had been ruling fairly these past years," Rangiku argued stepping forward defensively making me reach for her arm to stop her from proceeding any further. Then in that instant everyone in the room was yelling out making the building echo with their opinions. I held Rangiku's had tightly looking at her with worry eyes as she mirrored me. Her gray eyes wanting to tell so much more but was unable to, she began to bite her lip nervously her breathing becoming unevenly. I leaned in to hug her arm.

"Silence!" the elder roared making everyone to quiet down, after a few seconds he took a deep breath before releasing it and looked straight at me, "We will wait until the baby has grown enough for us to decided whether if she will be able to rule as queen until then Rukia Kuchiki you will be isolated from everyone in late queen Hisana's cabin, this is what I agree on"

"I, Kuchiki agree," brother whisper softly.

"We the Urahara family, agree"

"I, Hitsugaya agree"

"I, Unohana agree"

"I, Shinji agree"

"I, Ichimaru agree," Gin said looking at me with worry as men from Soifon's clan or as we call them, guards, surrounded me one of them took hold off Rangiku's arm to move her back away from me making me let go of her arm, but was only yanked with her as she took hold of my hand again shaking her head. She started shaking and mumbling under breath.

"Rangiku you have to let me go," I whispered softly cupping her cheek making her look at me. Her sky blue eyes had water with tears rolling down as she tried to hold back sobs, trying hard to not break down. I tried to gently free myself from her hold but it was useless, she refused to let me go.

"No! Not again, your highness please don't let them," she pleaded looking at me in desperation that I had to turn away unable to bear it.

"Rangiku please," I pleaded back as two more guys came to pull her away but they still couldn't make her let go. Her sobs and breathing became louder; she placed the back of my hand against her cheeks.

"Rukia please not again," she yelled in a panic making her loosen her grip a little and taking the chance to slip my hand out of hers. I leaned my forehead against hers giving her a small smile, trying to hold back tears.

"This is where we go our separate ways," I whispered making her shake her head more, biting her lip in attempt to control her sobs, " May your new life bring you happiness you deserve, goodbye Rangiku," I said placing a soft kiss on her forehead before she was pulled away from me her scream echoing through out the building.

"Isshin stop them!" Masaki shouted, Isshin along with Yumichika and Ikkaku appeared in front of me their sword in hand pointing it at the guards that surrounded me. They were ready to fight, to protect me, but it was enough I'm tried of all this fighting, deaths of loved ones I was done with all the hurt and pain that came with it. I wanted to rest.

"Stop! All three of you put down your swords and step aside," I commanded, but they stood in place without moving. I could hear their heartbeat faster making them breath heavily. I look over to Masaki who was hold in placed by a guard I turned to see that my people were still kneeling, head bow, but if you listen carefully you could hear their soft cries. I casted my eyes to the marble floor, guilt overwhelming me each second as a question popped in my head, was I really selfish? A question that I can have many answers, answers that I may not want to hear afraid that it would rub salt on my open wounds, "Isshin do not make me repeat myself," I called out once again more firmly.

"Why do you give up so easily?" he asked turning his body half way around to see me, but so he could also see the guards. His brown eyes softening pleading while he clenched and unclenched his jaw. I looked at the man that raised me since I was a baby, the man I came to know as a family, a father that I never had. Things were much simpler back then, peaceful days that I may never get back, but I would also trade them back for the moments that I had with Ichigo and Masaki along with the girls. I narrowed my eyes at him and directed my energy at Isshin causing him to drop him sword and gasp for air, falling to his knees, then quickly brought in my energy again lifting the pressure off of him. Yumichika and Ikkaku both lower their sword when Isshin gave them a nod to do so. The guards made their way towards me and grabbed my arms holding them tight as one guard took out a syringe needle that was filled with a purple liquid, vervain a flower that is every vampire weakness other than the sun just like lycans weakness is wolfsbane. I took in a deep breath as the guard stepped closer until he lift the needle making me swallow and next thing I knew I felt a small pinch on my neck. My body felt like it was on fire I let out a scream and tried to pull free but was hold in place. I took deep breaths my body shaking uncontrollably.

"Inject another dose," the elders voice echoed in my ears, but made my panic knowing they were going to do it again. I felt a second pinch on my other side of the neck. That second dose was all it took to effulge my already burning body, my knees buckled as I heard a scream, my vision blurred, and darkness took over me.

**Ichigo 2 weeks later**

I walked through the streets of Karakura Town ducking my head trying to avoid eye contact. It's been two weeks since the night people left and humans have heard of their existence, some are still trying to grip on the reality of it while our government capture some vampires here and there occasionally they would have to deal with a half breed. Their weapons newly advance due to the circumstance. I weave in and out of the crowd of people passing by the pile of ruble where buildings once stood until I was finally in front of large black gates unsure if I should enter or not.

"What are you doing just standing there like a statute?" A voice called out behind me making me puff out air and curse under my breath for my bad luck.

"Ishida, nice to see your still in town I would have thought your whole clan would have left," I replied as he walked inside of the gates. Most of the Venatore lamia and along with some super natural beings had decided to leave the town knowing it was a matter of time before they were capture or discover by the government. I knew Orhime's brother left for America to study mythology. Ishida shrugged his shoulders and to turned to walk further inside the gates before he turned to me again motioning with the bouquet of flowers, for me to follow. I slowly took steps to follow him uncertainty making me nervous with each step I took, with every tombstone that we passed. I haven't visited Orhime's grave since the day we were attack, I just couldn't face it or deal with all this guilt I've had the guilt for her death, for not mourning her death properly and for never telling her how much she meant to me when I had the chance to. I do know for a fact though that Ishida was affected most, even though he didn't show it. I know that he decided to stay behind with Orihime they were after all childhood friends since the day they were born. I stopped in my tracks looking to escape.

"How long are you going to keep her waiting?" Ishida called out turning around to look at me straight in the eyes. He looked tired, exhausted that he almost looked like he was a mid-age man.

"I can't, not yet," I called out turning my numb body around and walk towards the way we had come. What was I thinking? How can I face her right now, how can I tell her I was exiled that I'm never going to see Rukia again or my family that everything she gave up was for nothing. I had no right to see her like Ishida does, he looked after her protected her in secret he loved her unconditionally. I wouldn't want to imagine what it's like to live with the pain he is in or how hard it is for him to look at me.

"Don't blame yourself, Ichigo, she wouldn't want you to live with guilt. She knew what she was getting herself into and still decided to stay. All we have to do now is live on, have a happy life like she would want us too"

I stopped walking but didn't turn around my heart pounding hard, but soon continued to walk again ignoring him. How can he say something like that, how can he possibly still be able to think about living a happy life knowing the person he loved the most is dead, that he will never see her smiling face again. How can he keep himself together, when I'm barely managing with losing Rukia? I let out a deep sigh and continue to walk into the town blending in with the crowd ready to continue my search for Rukia.

**Ishida**

I sat myself in front of Orhime's grave and slowly put the flowers in the small vase.

"He's not ready to come and say hello," I told her, "doesn't want to disappoint you right now that he lost his family again, don't worry though he'll come around"

I looked around the other graves the silence was unbearable that I squirmed and looked away from the tombstone. What was one suppose too say or do in this kind of situation. I did however had much to say the problem was I didn't know how to put it words how was I supposed to say how I real feel, without disappointing her.

"Don't take it the wrong way… I did want to come and see you, but I never thought it will be this hard," I said sighing. We've been friends since I could remember we talked about our future our career, we promised to stay together, but why is it that your no longer here, to grow old is what you told me, you wanted a happy marriage with lots of kids and to grow old, so why…did it end up like this? I should have saved you I should have been with you. Thunder roared in the sky as I looked up see that the bright blue sky was now replaced with a gray one and soon enough it was pouring, I turned back to face her showing her a small smile. My eyes watering though I didn't know if it was the rain or my tears welling up.

"I don't blame him and I don't blame you, you did what you knew was right, but you never gave me a chance to say how I felt how I still feel," I yelled as I rubbed my eyes, "I don't get, I'm a venatore lamia I shouldn't be afraid of anything, I shouldn't be this weak, but tell me why I'm afraid and weak right now," I scouted in closer pressing my hand and forehead on the tombstone as I took deep breaths, the rain soaking my clothes making me shiver, "I love you," I whispered.

**Rukia**

**The Cabin **

_I was pacing around the room the windows wide open that let in the cold night air. My hands were clammy and my body was shaking, I had yet to receive word from Isshin, where he would tell he has found Ichigo, while I was forced to wait in Rome. The room was dark with only some candles giving some light. I sat curled up on the couch staring at a flickering flame as images of Ichigo raced through my mind._

"_Rukia, it'll be fine, you'll see Isshin will bring him back," Masaki soothed as she placed her hands on my shoulders giving them a light squeezed._

"_She's right your highness let us have faith in Mr. Kurosaki," Rangiku called out from where she was standing by window. Of course their right, Isshin will find him, he will bring him back home. The room went silent the cold air continued to flicker the candle flames. I felt Masaki sit next to me resting her head on my shoulder._

"_How can you be so clam," I whispered to her._

"_I think your worried enough for the both of us," she said lifting her head off my shoulder her small thin hand touching my cheek as she turned my gaze to her. Trying to read my violet eyes, "How about you rest for a while," she finally said as she slowly stood up and walked towards the door motioning Rangiku to follow, hearing the soft click of the closing door I let out a deep sigh. I got up to paced around the room thoughts and image running wild. I could tell Masaki was worrying but was hiding it for my sake. I should have never let go of his hand better yet I should have forced to leave with Masaki that way we wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. I couldn't stay still and I wont be able to not until I have Ichigo with me again. I rushed out of the door running down the stairs only to be greeted by the maids with bows._

"_Your highness is something wrong? Do you need-" _

"_Not now, I have to go find Ichigo," I said cutting her off as I passed her to open the door, but the door was slammed shut. I looked over to see Toshiro standing there, giving me a tired look._

"_You know you can't go," he said looking at me with understanding eyes. I narrowed my eyes at him._

"_I have to go I can't just sit here and do nothing," I accused. He shook his head._

"_You have your people to take care of, Isshin can find him," he stated and grabbed my hand but I yanked it away. Masaki and Rangiku came to my side each of them taking hold of one of my arms as I tried to shake them off._

"_I have to go, he needs me," I pleaded._

"_Rukia," Toshiro warned._

"_Please your highness," Rangiku pleaded._

"_You need to rest," Masaki soothed. I shook my head and took deep breaths the room was spinning to fast the headache was coming back. I could here the maids talking all at once. I closed my eyes and to tried to calm down._

"_Your highness you have a phone call," I heard a maid whisper as she enters the small circle of people that tried to clam me down. My eyes snapped open as I turned sharply at the small petite maid in front of me everyone going silent to look at her. I took the phone from her outstretch hand slowly placing it on my right ear._

"_Your highness?" a deep gruffly voice asked. I sucked in a deep breath and released it slowly._

"_Please tell me you found him?" I pleaded gripping the phone tighter. I heard him sigh and pause for a moment making me more nervous._

"_I'm sorry but Ichigo is dead," he whispered making me shake my head, the thought of hearing wrong took over, it can't be right, he can't be dead right? Is this some kind of sick joke?, "The human police found a child's body under the rubble,"_

"_Is it him?" I asked anxiously thinking that maybe there was a chance…_

"_His body was badly burned in some areas that they couldn't identify the body," he replied as the sounds of cars were heard in the background. I frowned, anger taking over me._

"_Then how can you possibly know its him!? Keep looking he must be out ther-"_

"_I checked out the body and forgive me for saying this your highness, but I think I could recognize my own child," he said firmly._

_I shook my head not wanting to believe in him, denying it, "Your lying!" I screamed out throwing the phone against the wall seeing it shatter, I felt Masaki place her hand on my back. I quickly wrapped my arms around myself tightly as I fell to the floor rocking myself back and forth tears spilling none stop. I covered my face with my hands trying to control my mix emotions. I felt sick, angry, sad, helpless, alone, it was like someone was tearing me apart piece by piece. "I killed him! It's my fault he's dead, it's all my fault, I shouldn't have let him stay, I shouldn't have let go of his hand, what have I done"_

"_Rukia please," I heard Masaki whisper as she hugged me her voice cracking, she tried to move my hands from my face, but I wouldn't let her because she would see her son's murder, "It not-t ...y-your f-fault" _

_She pushed my hands away to cup my left cheek and wipe the tears away as I reached over to do the same. Rangiku came over to help me up as I heard Toshiro talk with the maids before he left._

"_You need to rest your Highness"_

_I pushed their hands away as I slowly made my way towards the stairs, ignoring everyone until I heard a snicker and a small whisper, "It was only a dog, how can a smelly dog make her this weak, its pathetic" _

_I turned sharply around and in an instance I had the purple hair maid by the throat her amber eyes going wide as I squeezed her throat more. I released all my energy making the room covered in a thin layer of ice. The windows shattering the front door bursting open as the whole housed trembled. The screams of the other maids were lost to the howling of the wind. I sent them all a glare that halted them and scramble to bow to me before I turned to the girl._

"_P-please y-your highness," she stutters, but it was to late her body was quickly covered in ice._

"_Rukia!" Masaki yelled I looked at her anger boiling my blood. She looked over to girl and panic surged through her as she covered her mouth, keeping herself from screaming. I turned my attention back to the frozen maid and swiftly slammed her frozen body on the floor as I watched it shatter into pieces blood splattering everywhere._

"_I wish to be alone," I said making my way towards the stairs._

My eyes flutter opened as pain shot through my clammy body making me hold still. The dream made my thoughts jumble together as I recalled the day I was told Ichigo was dead. I had been out of control and unsupportable thinking back now the people I loved had tried to help me but I refused to receive any help. I let out a deep sigh that was a day I longed to forget I had caused a disaster that day, but how else was I supposed to respond in losing I person I loved most. I looked up at the wooden ceiling, confusion finally settling in when I couldn't remember where I was, my eyes scanning the whole room but it was empty with just the bed and a small dresser. I slowly sat up pushing away the pain and placing a hand on my belly as I slipped off the bed my feet touching the cold floor. I took small steps towards the door pushing it open to be led into a living room that only had the basics of a sofa, a rug and a small wooden coffee table. That's when I realized I was in Hisana's cabin, remembering what had happened before I had lost conciseness. Taking deep breaths I went over to the sliding glass doors that were connected with the living room and the back yard. There was nothing but green grass and the one thing that stood out was the huge wall that was built knowing it went all around the house leaving only some space to walk freely. I walked slowly back inside and took a seat on the sofa putting my feet on top of the coffee table. I didn't know what day it was or what time, but I did know I was seven months in with the pregnancy, which meant the baby is due any day now, unlike like human pregnancy's ours are only seven months due to the rapid growth of the baby caused by life energy the takes from its mother which effected the mother severely, to be weak, frail its as if being on brink of death all the time. I laid back on the sofa only to go still when a sharp pain shot up my spine I turned to look out the glass doors concentrating on the green grass until the pain passed away, but more pain came as I felt the baby stretch causing me to gasp. I leaned to the right placing a hand on my stomach when I felt the baby moving and kicking, something was wrong.

"Your highnesses!" I heard someone shout. I strained my hearing getting the feeling I knew the person who was calling me, "Your highness!" I heard once again that's when I knew it was Rangiku.

"Rangiku?" I called out in a hoarse whisper, tears already welling up. The urge to see and speak with her was overwhelming, to just see if she was okay made me long to be outside of this prison they had stuck me into. The baby continued to kick, that's when I heard something snap the pain making me scream, then another snap followed by another. I lay down on the couch crying out in pain trying not to move a lot. This had happen the last month, the baby was too strong that each time it would start kicking my ribs broke but this was different the baby was moving to rapidly it felt like it was trying to get out.

"Your highnesses are you okay!" Rangiku shouted desperate to know if I was fine, but I wasn't when I felt my water broke. I took deep breaths tying really hard not to panic and bear the pain, but how can I when it felt like someone was slowly ripping me apart limb by limb.

"Rangiku help me!" I cried out.

**Rangiku **

I could hear her scream her plead for help over the brick wall that's when I realized she was in labor and she was afraid. I looked to the sides making sure the guards were still occupied with Gin and once I was sure no guard was in sight I swiftly jumped over the wall landing on the green grass. My head turning once again to the cabin upon hearing more screams more pleads for help. I looked at the wooden door and ran towards it, being close enough that I stretch out my hand only to be suddenly pined down on the ground.

"Rangiku Matsumoto, you dare break the orders of the elder?" A cold voice hissed. I struggled to push him off trying to crawl to the door though the guard only held me in place.

"She needs me!" I shouted when I heard more of her screams, " Please just this once that's all I ask"

"Enough!" A voice boomed echoing in my ears. My body went still; knowing whom it was as I was pulled up by my arms and forcefully turned to face the elder. He stood there glaring at me with Unohana and Gin at his side, "What is the meaning of this Rangiku! Have you gone mad?" he exclaimed.

I looked at him with pleading eyes, "She needs me!" I shouted stepping towards him, but the guard, roughly pulled me back making me stumble backwards, his grip tightening more. Another scream was heard making us all turn to the cabin as someone clear their throat, but I couldn't turn away.

"I must go in, so if you would excuse me," a soft gentle voice said as Unohana walked inside the house. I quickly shook off the guards hands and made my way towards the door only to be stop once again by the elder words.

"You can't go in Rangiku she's not to see anyone until we figure out what the child can offer us, so until then I suggest you take your leave," he stated before turning to leave, disappearing from our sight. I let out a sigh and turned to Gin who was grinning coldly at the guard causing him to leave. Gin reached out his hand towards mine; interlacing my fingers with his, reassuring me everything would be fine, but would it will never be fine until her highness is free.

**Byakuya **

**Two weeks later**

I started coldly at the young vampire in front of me who hadn't stopped spinning around in her chair for the past hour. Her short pink hair swaying as she spins herself.

"Must you keep doing that?" I accused in a low voice but still keeping calm, my express less expression intact. She stopped the chair by grabbing the front of the table where I had been sitting since this morning. She looked up at me to give me a big smile before bouncing off the chair giggling and started to run around the room pretending to be some sort of gorilla, She been here since the morning with her nonsense. I narrowed my eyes at her more and decided it would be best to keep my attention back to all the paper work that I still had to look through. I started to read the first document, it seemed the people were requesting more blood distribution during winter. Rip. I looked up to see the pink hair girl playing with my white scarf, which she had now ripped in two.

"Opps, sorry did you need this," she innocently asked I closed my eyes and started to count down from ten, "But yeah if you did you have two now," make that twenty.

"You don't need to be stuck in here all day," a voice called out the sound of the door opening ad closing made me open my eyes. I scanned the room surprised to see pink hair girl cleaning the books on the shelves when just a while ago she that had been sitting on floor playing with my scarf and pretending to be a gorilla. She turned around to give me a sly smile, which only made me glare at her.

"I need to see through the paper work taking breaks is not a luxury I have," I stated. He nodded and took a seat in front of me. I continued to look through the papers as I heard the elder shifted.

"Rukia's child hasn't shown any signs of power of a queen, her growth rated is unexpectedly slowly," he stated.

"How can you know of this no one has even seen the child," I counter not even bothering to look up from the piece of paper that I was reading.

"Unohana reported to me when the child was born," he said.

"And you expect the child to show signs the minute she is born? She's lycan and vampire not a god," I said cast a glance at the little girl who was yawning and swaying from side to side. If I didn't know any better I would say she was sleeping, "Let the child grow more and once she does train her it might trigger her powers," I said calmly, silence taking over until I heard the scrap of the chair as he walked towards the door.

"Yachiru if you keep playing around I will see to it that you wont be given candy for two months," the elder spoke before closing the door I look up to see Yachiru rubbing her eyes. I let out a deep sigh as I stood up.

"I know what you did," she said. I looked at her with narrowed eyes but ignored her and pushed in the chair, "You never come in the whole day, you just came in today because Rangiku told you he was coming so you could convince him," I reached in my pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar that Rangiku had given me earlier and placed on the table as I made way towards the door, "of course he doesn't need to know that" she squealed.

**Isshin**

**Two weeks later**

We all waited outside of the large wall until the guard would come back. I looked over at the twins and Toshiro; Yuzu seemed to be talking her sister as she squealed taking hold of Karin's hands. I turned to look Gin and Rangiku who were trying to guess the name of the baby and soon enough came Byakuya. He was the one who told us the arrangement the elder organized for the baby; the child was free to come out of the house but without Rukia. Everyone turned when the guard appeared in front of Byakuya as he held out the small bundle out toward him but he motion for Masaki to take the baby. Once Masaki held our grandchild in her arms everyone huddles around pushing the guard back and cooed over the baby. I turned to look for the guard as I pushed my way towards him.

"What's her name?" I asked the guard as he turned to me.

"She said her name is Inyou," he responded before leaving.

"Isshin! Come and look at her eyes, such beautiful eyes!" Masaki yelled out making me smile and ran back to get a good look at my grand child.

**Rukia**

**Five years later**

I waited out in the front door the wall blocking the view in front of as I waited for Inyou to return from her trip with her uncle. After waiting a while the guard appeared in front of me as he carried Inyou in his arms. The minute she saw me she stretch out her arms towards me making me do the same. I hugged her tightly in my arms and kissed her endlessly until she gave out a small laugh. I put her down her bright smile intact as she gripped her backpack straps. I stretched out my hand to her as she took it her small hand only able wrap around some of my fingers. Five years have passed by, but Inyou looked like she was three, her growing rated wasn't right she should look like a nine year old by then the aging processes took over one year every twenty years of human time but I believe it was because the genes she inherited from her parents, the power of the lycan and the power of a queen. The good thing was she was able to talk fine like a nine year old. We walked in the house as she ran over to the sofa to sit.

"What did you and uncle Byakuya talk about today?" I asked nervously. She looked at me with a smile.

"Humans are incompetent fools," she said happily before turning to her backpack and pulling out an album. I sigh and shook my head out of all the things he could teach he choose to talk of such a trivial matter as humans. Geez he should just take her to the park. I looked at her curiously as she opened the album I went over to sit besides her taking a look at the photos. The minute I did I felt like I couldn't breath I took the album from her hand and went through all the pages, they were pictures of Ichigo from the time he was small to the time he was grown up, but most of the pictures after he was nine were capture in secret, guessing it was probably Isshin's doing.

"Mama!" Inyou complained as she scouted more towards me to peer over at the photos.

"Who gave you this?" I asked as she took the album out of my hand and turned to the first page.

"Grandma of course she said you will tell me who it is," she responded still concentrating on the photos. I smiled at her as I stroked her hair, "well mama who is this strange man"

I let out a small laugh, but it only made her frown, I cleared my throat and turned the pages to a clear shot of Ichigo when he standing in front of Isshin's clinic in his school uniform, "This strange man you see right here is your papa" I said. Her small eye widen as she hopped of bed and started to jump hugging the album in here arms, "Now if you're a good girl papa will be here soon" I said getting up to take her hand and lead her to her bedroom.

"I'll be good I promise"

**One century later **

**Ichigo **

It's been a century since I was exiled, a century since I had last seen Rukia and my family. In this century I had search endlessly for them trying to follow any leads or even trying to find a member of the night world, but it was useless. The closest I've ever been was when I found a lycan in Russia I was supposed to meet him in Italy to trade money for information, but he never showed and I could no longer find him. I've been to almost every city in every state over this past century never stopping to rest that's when I ended up back here, karakura town. I let out a deep sigh as I stood once again in front of a large gate a familiar feeling welling up inside. I took steps inside and without stopping to think twice I continued to walk passing engrave stones recalling the familiar scenery until I reached to the end of the aisle to the last tomb stones. I slowly place one bouquet of flowers near one tombstone that read Orhime Inoue a loving sister and a loving friend. I turned to the other one right next to Orhime's to place the other bouquet of flowers reading the engravings on the stone, Ishida Uryu a beloved son and a savior. I slowly kneeled down to sit in front of them silence filling the air the hot breeze swaying my hair.

"I'm sorry it took me this long to visit both of you guys," I whispered down casting my eyes to see my hands as I opened and closed them. I was still the same, unchanging looking the same I did a century ago, I guessed I had slowly stopped aging, but no matter how strong I became or the fact that I'm immortal its seems that I wasn't able to keep them alive the only friends I've had. I let out a small chuckle in remembering the time I had first met them. Orihime had snuck into my room when she heard my cries at hospital.

"_Why are you crying," the little girl asked her gray eyes looking at me as she held on to the rail of my hospital bed. I sniff and wiped at the tears away looking at her confused._

"_Because I can't remember my who family is," I replied more tears welling up, "I'm all alone"_

_She looked at me tipping her head to the side before she frown and shook her head, giving me a bright smile, "Your not alone, I'm here, I'll be your family and friend" she responded taking my hand and shaking it._

"_My name is Orihime, what about you?"_

"_The doctors call me Ichigo"_

"You took me by surprise that day, you gave hope, love and friendship to a little boy you never knew and I thank you for that I thank both of you for never leaving my side, even you Uryu even though you didn't like me but I now know why, you even threaten"

_I looked around the elementary school the foster home stuck me into. It was fairly big with lots of students running around the school front yard in their navy blue pants or skirts and white shirts. The minute I stepped further into the school the kids began to stare and whisper, some even ignored me. It didn't even surprise though it was the same reaction the other foster kids had. They had simply ignored me no dare to talk to me except one._

"_Ichigo!" a soft voice yelled out. I turned to see Orihime running towards me waving a hand while dragging a boy with her other one._

"_Hi" I shyly said wondering why she was talking to me. The others kids started whispering and staring even more when Orihime threw her arms around me pulling me into a tight hug, but I quickly pulled her and looked around to see the other kids reaction, "This is Uryu my best friend," she said giving him a light push towards me. He was short and thin with rim glasses. He outstretches his shaking hand towards me as I took it in mine when his eyes went wide then narrowed. I stared at him confused until the school bell ringed signaling the start of classes. Orihime quickly clapped her hands and went ahead inside the school. I gave Uryu-a what could be called a smile and started to walk towards the school only to be stop by Uryu._

"_What are you doing, you don't belong here," he exclaimed. I frown in annoyance I knew every well that no one like me for some reason but I still had every right to be here like him._

"_What are you talking about this is a school, even more it's a public school," I replied making him frown even more confusion in his eyes. We stay there in silence looking at each other until Orihime came out calling us to hurry up and went back inside._

"_Anything happens to Orihime, I'm coming after you" _

A smile spread across my face remembering the memories I once shared with them.

"You always did looked after her," I said quietly looking at Uryu's tomb, he had died twenty years ago at the age of eighty and I wasn't even there to say goodbye. I was to busy in Spain looking for answers and I also have a feeling that he didn't want me there because he had nothing left to say to me and he regretted nothing. He lived as savoir helping the poor, the orphans donating his money to good causes. Since the deal they made with Rukia they no longer needed to continue in their organization and so Ishida left to live on for the one person he love the most just like me. This century has been torture for me and I didn't know If I could go on any longer I'm desperate at this point I'm willing to do anything in order to find Rukia even if I die trying. I slowly got up and bowed, "I'll see you both soon"

I walked down the streets pulling up my hood over my head. Karakura was still regulated by the government and anyone that was suspicious was stopped. After I visited Orihime and Uryu I ended up walking aimlessly through the streets passing vendors and department stores the figures of people walking by were nothing but a blur until I ended up in a small clearing in between two houses. It was odd to see it where a house should have been that's when it hit me it was where my family's house once stood. I reached to my back pocket and took out the small black photo book that I had carried around for a century opening it up to see the pictures of me and Rukia. All she did was love me unconditionally and protect me fro harm, but she should have know that she was everything to me, my life.

"You seem to be lost?" A deep voice asked behind me. I ignored the person and kept my eyes straightforward.

"I am, I've been lost for quiet some time," I replied in a whispered.

"Well in that case I'll help you," He responded. A smile crept onto my lips and I shook my head causing my hood to fall back.

"I don't think you can help me," I said turning around to see the strange man, but he wasn't a stranger, my eyes welled up as they sting when tears rolled down my cheeks, shock taking over me, "Dad..."

"Not just me," he said and stepped aside to reveal Masaki in a white sundress. She stretched out her arms embracing me tightly silent tears rolling down her cheeks, smiling with happiness. She pulled away and cupped my cheek.

"My dear little Ichigo how I missed you," she softly whispered. I was felt without words unable to processes everything at one time, after a century looking for them they manage to find me in a day.

"How? I thought you couldn't-"

"Much has changed since your exiled," she said making me frown and glanced at Isshin then back to her.

"What do you mean?" I asked my senses going on alert, asking her to go on.

"You've been lost this whole time, let us help you," She said ignoring my question. I was about to ask something but she gripped my hands with the photo book still in my hands she looked down at it and smiled opening up my hands to take the book flipped to a photo in it, "Ah, you cried so much on your birthday, wanting to go to the beach so late," she whispered to herself giggling before turning the book around to show me the picture of me and Rukia at beach. I tipped my head to the side and frown making her giggle more I glance at Isshin for any clues but was met with his goofy grin making smile realizing how much I missed them.

"Your mother has a message from Rukia," He said and continued grinning. I quickly looked at Masaki who gave me a bright smile.

"Where the moon reflects, and the sands of time touch; centuries come and pass, entwining two and becoming one, memories made becoming still life, revive from finite slumber," she said while still holding the photo out to me causing me to frown when the familiarity of the poem tugged at me, but that's when it hit that's when I knew where she was. I looked at them with pleading eyes.

"Go get her," Isshin said with a proud smile. I turned around and started to run faster and faster until I was going in inhuman speed.

**Rukia**

"Now how do we deal with the human government," I asked as I walked down along side of the of salty sea water as it barely touched my feet, my light blue sundress getting wet at the tips making me hold it up at the sides.

"We kill them it's much less of a hassle," a small voice replied causing me to halt.

"And who, if I may know told you that?"

"Well Byakushi said so"

I let out a deep sigh shaking my head in disapproval; note to self-have a small talk with brother.

"We don't just go around killing hum…Inyou?" I called out when I turned around to see no one standing there, a smile tugging at my lips, she felt it just like I did, he's finally here.

"Should I go after her?" Yumichika asked appearing beside me, I shook my head in excitement and looked straight at horizon. So long I've waited for this day that I couldn't help but bite my lip in order to stay clam, I took a deep breath then slowly released it. A century has passed and the elder had just deiced to let Inyou take the throne after her training, but of course it was only after certain tests and examines did he say she was fit. Due to the fact Inyou would be queen she had order the elder to release me, in which he did, I kept my eye on the glittering water hearing the waves crash against rocks, a smile pulling at my lips before I spoke, "Let them have their moment"

**Ichigo **

I stopped at the entrance of the beach looking around down below from the sidewalk, but there were to many people to many sounds and aromas. I took a deep breath before I made my way in pushing and passing every person my eyes roaming around trying to find her, trying to catch her scent, it was useless though. I stopped in the middle of a crowed as humans passed by bumping into me some even yelling at me to get out of the way but I didn't listen and I didn't care. I started to walk some more finally walking down some stairs that led to the beach, my shoes sinking in into the sand as I continued to walk when a little girl appeared in front me, she seems to be no more than five years old with a puff light pink dress, she had long raven hair that were braided in pigtails her side bangs covering one eye. She slowly made her way towards me with a slight frown, her fair skin glowing in the sun's rays.

"What took you so long?" she asked her amber eye watering her body shaking as she clench her small hands at her side. I kneeled down in front of her confused by her words.

"Are you lost?" I asked thinking that maybe she had gotten lost and mistook me for someone else.

"Mama and I have missed you so much, she told me I had to be a good girl and to be patient or else you wouldn't come and I was, but you never came," she argued looking at me intently. I cleared my throat not sure what I was supposed to do, and growing a little impatient with myself for not knowing, "Papa you idiot!" she shout as she threw her thin arms around me hugging me tightly catching me off guard and catching the humans attention. I wrapped my arms around her picking her up and rubbing her back trying to sooth her.

"It's okay," I said pulling her away a little so I was able to see her small oval face, wiping away the tears and tucking her side bangs behind her left ear that's when I saw it her other eye, the color captivating me, leaving me breathless. This little girl left eye was the same violet I had come to love, "What's your name?" I asked.

"I'm Inyou," she said with a frown, "Is this how much you missed me papa?"

"Where's mama?" I asked in a hoarse whispered she grinned and pointed straight ahead. I started to walk in the direction she pointed and followed her instructions while my mind raced with questions. My breathing quicken with each step, can this child be my…

"Mama!" she shouted suddenly interrupting my thoughts and making my heart skip a beat. I looked up too see a small thin silhouette of a girl looking at the horizon, she wore a light blue sundress her raven hair reaching just passed her shoulders, "Mama I found papa!" Inyou shouted again as the figure tuned around that's when I saw her face my knees almost buckled, dizziness taking over me as I took deeper breathes. Those beautiful violet eyes catching my breath like they always did. She out stretched her arms towards me tears streaming down as she smiles at me. I've searched for her for a century this was the day I was waiting for the day I had dreamed each night to be able to see and hold the person I love. I looked over at Inyou as she threw me a smile and nodded her head in excitement I pulled her closer into a hug and kissed her forehead as I walked over to Rukia, embracing her for the first time in a hundred years.

"Long time no see Ichigo," she whispered as she softly placed her lips on mine.

_**The End**_

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it folks the ending to this what? 30ch story.<strong>

**I will be writing a new story but don't worry it will be plan out and everything though I don't know when my friend who will be helping me damned that I finish this one first hehehe. Anyways I want to thank everyone of so much. **

_**Oh yeah I was thinking of an epilogue I think that what it called , just a small one but I dodn't know I'll let you guys decided if I get many request Ill write it**_

_**BYEBYE**_ (^.^)/


	31. Chapter 31

Hello everyone (^.^)/' im sorry its been awhile but i want to thank you all who keep liking the story i had said that i might write an after story but someone pointed out that the the last ch was already one so i dedcided not to write a other ch. i did however contunied to write a small i guess u can call prequeal caled The Rift Between Us that i already posted the first ch. too

thank you again who like and reviewed _our promise of_ eternityoh and **_happy new year!_******_ \(*.*)/_


	32. Our Happily Ever After

**Hello everyone! im sorry to bother you guys once again but i did it i made the last chapter that i had said i was going to write but then ended up not doing it then a fellow reader i believe, asked me to think it over it so everyone please thank _Liam G_ for nudging me. Well i hope you guys like this final happy chapter.**

**Thanks to those who Reviewed!**

**Falconrukichi:**_ well this is the last chapter. im glad you liked both combo together i a huge fan of the vampire bun and bleach so ah i was so excited to write this. :) _

**Teshichan: **_oh my your eyes must have hurt and hope their fine, but im really happy that you enjoyed (^.^) haha yeah im ready bad with spelling and grammar, sorry bout the missing words im just typing really fast an i think of the word but dnt seem to type it out -.-' sorry._

**Feather-Pencil:** N_o it wasnt on hiatus its completed but um yeah this is really the last chapter for this story._

**Maho10,Bdogrlz,Guest,Cindy M 19,Ichruki Forever, **

* * *

><p><em><strong>~A couple of months later~<strong>_

_**Rukia**_

I watched them closely as they built their sand castle by the edge of the ocean, the sun offering its last rays of light. Inyou's laughter reached my ears causing me to smile. The scene held such beauty that it made my heart ache a century had passed by a century of time they had lost but it seems that it didn't matter to them not when they spent every single second together. I watch Ichigo stand and dust off the sand that had stick to his pants before offering Inyou a helping hand. I watch her smile up at him before standing and shaking her dress lightly causing a pile of sand to fall off before looking up to see me and beam with happiness. I saw her pick up her dress and run towards me dragging her father behind. My Inyou had grown up the past couple of months ever since Ichigo came back to us. My little girl wasn't little anymore she was a young woman in her early twenties. She was now as almost as tall as her father with her fair pale skin and long midnight hair her bangs brushed to the side so everyone could see her beautiful eyes. Unohana claims that Inyou hadn't grown before due to the fact that my energy wasn't enough she needed both Ichigo and mine in order to grow.

"Mama can we get ice cream?" Inyou asked with a slight pout that made me smile, it didn't matter if she was a small five year old or a grown adult she was and always will be my little girl. I was about to answer when I heard someone clear their throat I turn to see Yumichika and Ikkaku kneel down in front of Inyou.

"Your highness you need to come back, you have your studies with the elder today," Yumichika softly said still bowing their heads. I heard Inyou give a frustrated sigh. I knew she was going to put up a fight she always did.

"Inyou," I heard Ichigo warn her making her turn to him to give him a sad frustrated look. Since I had exiled Ichigo he wasn't allowed to go back to the night world, neither me, nor Masaki and Isshin due to the fact that we had contacted him when we weren't suppose to, Inyou though of course was looking for a way to bring us back home, where we will be safe. The human government hasn't given up their search for us, but the good thing was that some of the human civilians had stop believing. I heard Inyou sigh, lately she has been having a lot of stress knowing her coronation was less than a week away, she will finally be named queen of the night world. Ichigo leaned in to place a soft kiss to her forehead before pushing her to my direction. I reached over only to have her bow to me spreading her dress to the sides with her head lowered. I frowned; she always did that even when I tell her to stop.

"Inyou," Ichigo called out sternly before giving her a soft thump on the back of her head making her swat his hand away, "She's your mother so stop it."

I heard her let out a small laugh before throwing her arms around me, pulling me in close and taking in a deep breath before whispering I love you. I hugged her tightly while giving her a few kisses; we were only able to see Inyou about an hour a day with no exceptions, the elder's orders. I slowly released her, cupping her face seeing her breath taking eyes the amber swirls in one and the glowing violet in the other. She smiled brightly before retreating, leaving with Yumichika and Ikkaku by her side. I at least knew she was safe that no harm would could to her as long as she had them by her side.

"She'll be fine," Ichigo whispered wrapping his long strong arms around my waist and pulling me into his warm embrace. I nodded my head and turn my body around so I was facing him. His warm amber eyes sparkling, his spiky orange hair soft to the touch as he continued to look at me with his infamous scowl. I put my hand on his cheek making his scowl disappear being replaced with a small smile, something that he did every time I would touch him. He was everything to me, he gave me and showed me love, and he also gave me the greatest gift, my Inyou. My Ichigo all mine and no else's.

"Rukia?" he whispered softly as he leaned in to rest his forehead against mine.

"Tell me Ichigo, Do you love me?" I asked softly as our noses touch, making me look straight into those amber eyes.

"Rukia, I love you, I will always love you even if the sky were to fall,"

"Then marry me," I said making him frown slightly quickly replace with a smirk. I frown and try to pull away but he kept me in place making me glare at him.

"Why is it that you are always making the first move? You know, you really know how to treat a girl," he said playfully as I continued to glare at him. I pushed away from him and turn to walk away, my feet sinking in the sand as I did. Damn men and their pride, its not like I had planned it, geez couldn't he have said yes. Did he have no clue how embarrassed I was after I had said it, but he had to be a smartass? Wait does this mean he said no? I let out a scoff and continued walking grabbing my dress at my side, well see if I ask him again that damn fool! I let out a frustrated sigh and gritted my teeth.

"If I wait for you to make a first move I would be dead by time you get the courage to actually start talking to me!" I yelled turning around sharply sending out a glare only to stand in shock. There he was giving me a wide smile kneeling on one knee with an open box in his hand holding it out to me.

"Will you marr-"

"No," I said harshly and turned to leave I heard him scramble and heard him yelling for me to wait calling my name. Then in a second he was in front of me giving me a hurtful expression that made me feel guilty, no I won't give in, instead I raised my brow giving him a questioning look.

"Rukia?" he let out a whine but I simply stared at him, "I was planning to tell you today but then you said it and …" he explained trailing off.

"It shouldn't matter who says it the fact that one of us said it should be enough," I replied crossing my arms across my chest.

"I know, but please let me have this one," he begged giving me his sad eyes.

I let out a frustrated sigh, "Your letting you man pride get in the way!"

"And your letting you woman pride get in the way!" he responded, his usual scowl back in place. We both stood there glaring at each other for a while, to stubborn to move or give in first. He out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand looking away to look at the ground, "Okay fine"

Confusion hit me Ichigo never gave in I'm the one that always does but never him. I quickly smiled my anger disappearing the fact that I had won this time made me feel invincible.

"Then Ichigo, will you marry me?" I said smiling making him look up at me giving me a scowl.

"No," he said in an obvious tone making me frown instantly.

"But you just sai-"

"I wasn't giving in, I was just planning to ask another day"

"Ichigo!" I growled out frustrated I felt my cheeks heat up at being rejected twice, "What makes you think I'll say yes to it another day!'

"Then marry me?" he quickly said frustration clear in his voice.

"No!"

"God damn it Rukia!" he yelled out again.

We stood again glaring at each other.  
>"Idiotic fool, marry me!"<br>"Damn it midget, marry me!"

We both said at the same time then continued to glare at each other.

"Fine!" We both yelled again, Ichigo gritted his teeth before he reopened the box in his hand and taking the ring in it. I heard him mumble under his breath before grabbing my hand and slipping the gold ring on my ring finger.

"There," he whispered before stretching his arms above his head, letting out a yawn and looking away. I glared at him before looking down the gold band that had small diamonds around with a larger one in the middle. It was simply yet beautiful. I felt my lips pull into a smile, looking up to see Ichigo refusing to look at me that's when I saw the light pink blush on his cheeks. I smile wider before throwing myself at him hugging him tightly as he lost his balance making us fall onto the sand. I looked down at him, my hair falling to the side as I pointed a finger towards my lips. He rolled his eyes and cupped my cheek pulling me in until our lips touch.

_**Ichigo**_

I could hear their laughter and their squealing that came from the kitchen making me feel uneasy yet happy at the same time, but still uneasy…what did I get myself into. Rukia and Inyou wanted to come and tell mother of the news. I let out a deep sigh as I rub the back of my neck when I got a hard slap on the back making me stumble forward. I turned to see Isshin there with his goofy smile.

"About time you ask her, you know you had me worry for a moment, even your sisters married before you," he stated with a rumbling laughter before putting his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest, "But I wouldn't expect anything else from my son, you know why because my swimmers are stro-"

I faced palmed his face cutting him off and pushing him on the sofa to sit down, "Damn it, that has nothing to do with it, you perverted old man!"

Rukia had told me that Toshiro and Karin had finally married after Karin decided to say yes as for Yuzu she said she had met Urahara's cousin named Jinta at Karin's wedding and before anyone knew it they were inseparable.

"Ah how cruel can you be to the man that created you with the love he had for your beautiful moth-"

I slapped his head to the side so that he was now half lying down, "Details that I don't want to hear, Goat chin so quit it," I said before heading towards the kitchen to see both Rukia, Inyou and my mother sitting at the table laughing and looking at her ring, "We should go now," I stated point to the door. Rukia and Inyou both pouted while my mother just smiled at me.

"Come now Ichigo you just got here," my mom said and instead patted to the empty chair next to her. I walked over hesitantly to sit next to her as Isshin came in to sit with us earning a groan from me.

"Ah Papa I didn't know you were going to propose to mama? You should have told me!" Inyou exclaimed smiling resting her elbows on the table. I was about but was cut off when Rukia answered.

"I actually proposed"

"WHAT!" All three of them yelled while Rukia remained clam looking at me with her violet eyes that said she wasn't going to let it go.

"And he said no"

"WHAT!?" they exclaimed again turning to look at me making me frown and look the three pairs of eyes that were looking at me like if I had grown two heads.

"I never said no I just simply said you always made the first move and knew how to make a girl feel good," I explained, "I believe I did propose kneeling down on one knee with a ring at hand"

"Then thats when mama said ye-"

"Don't be ridiculous Inyou I said no"

"WHAT!" the all said again looking confused again their smile long gone as I saw my mom cover her face with her hand and shook her head.

"We had a staring contest until I told her it was fine," I explained leaning back in my chair looking at everyone, "I guess she took it like I had surrender and proposed to me again"

"Let me guess you said no," goat chin stated with a wide smile as I nodded.

"I got rejected a second time because he simply decided to ask me another day," Rukia said bitterly also leaning back in her chair.

"And I proposed again and you still said no!" I exclaimed

"Oh god," Inyou whined, "then how did you gu-"

"We proposed at the same time," we both answered.

"Who said yes first?" mom asked with caution.

"We both did," we answered at the same time a smile creeping up at our lips as we both looked at each other before the kitchen was filled with laughter.

"You know if you need any advice for the honeymoon," Isshin said once we had all stop laughing, "Don't hesitate to ask me, I teach sex Ed, although you guys already pretty much-"

"Silence you fool!"

"Damn goat chin!" we both yelled as Rukia cover Inyou's ears as I face palm his face and push him hard enough so he would fall backwards in his chair to the floor.

_**Coronation Day**_

_**Inyou**_

I look at myself in the mirror. I was wearing and blood red gown that touched the floor and had a tail trailing behind me my long raven hair had all been pinned up with only a few loose stands. My bangs were swept to the side to reveal my eyes, amber and violet. A knock came from the door as it slowly opened as the elder came in with his cane at hand wearing his traditional clothes.

"I hope your ready to receive your crown," he said calmly making me shift from side to side the elder had always intimated me, but mama taught how to be strong yet still I was unsure. Mama was and had been a good queen oh how I admire her. I nodded my head he gave a quick nod and started to walk out the door. I took a deep breath and slowly released it.

"I-I want… my family back," I said standing my ground lifting my head high like I've seen mama do so many times.

"That's impossible to do, your exiled by your mother can be undone the others though can come and be imprison for the rest of their life," he said calmly. I frowned and panic not knowing what to do or how to react. I've never had actually given orders or established order uncle always did that I just showed up and pretended that I was listen. The elder turned to leave again seeing that I stood here in silence.

I've been trying to find a way to bring them all back home were they belong, I need them here not miles away from me, and sure not being able to visit them an hour each day it wasn't enough.

"What can be done can be undone," I said coldly causing him to halt and turn sharply towards me.

"Enough! Its time for your coronation do not keep your people waiting just because of your childish tantrum," he exclaimed loudly tapping his cane on the ground loudly.

"My tantrum? All I'm asking is to have my family come back, I need them," I yelled.

"Enough Inyou!" he roared.

I felt my body shake with anger why was he so cold. Why can't he see that I need them here with me? Maids had told me how he treated my mother always looking down at her without reason and always pointing out her flaws.

"I'm bringing them whether you like it or not, I'm the future queen and so my words will be the law," I said raising my voice. He narrowed his eyes and turned to leave, "I wont take the throne unless their allowed to come back home," I quickly added making him halt.

"Do that and I'll have no choice, but to eliminate Kurosaki and your mother," he stated coldly. I stared at him unbelieving how could he say such things with out feeling anything.

"I just want my family," I softly whispered and lowered my head, casting my eyes to the floor.

"Family is weakness"

"Family is strength and honor," a voice spoke out causing us to look at the person who was standing at the door. I frowned confused on why she was here, she shouldn't be here, they'll kill her. I quickly made my way towards her and try to push her out the door when I saw the elder grip his cane tightly.

"Mama your not suppose to be her-"

"You dare show yourself here!" the elder roared tapping his staff on the white marble making me freeze. I felt mother push me behind her standing her ground, raising her head high and straightening her back. Her short hair swaying along with her light blue sundress as I saw her walk confidently around the room while the elder followed her with narrowed eyes. I saw mother look straight at the elder with such cold empty eyes and a blank expression like uncles. I've never seen mother like this, this was different from when she would teach me and it scared me, "Have you not caused enough dishonor!"

"Enough Yamamoto! Did you really expect me to miss my daughter's own coronation?" She stated coldly keeping her composure.

"Leave at once, you've done nothing, but destroyed everything"

"Destroyed? I built this nation into something better, I brought the lycans and the vampires together, I controlled the human government with ease, this nation thrives on riches because I made it so!"

"And what did that accomplish when you're exiled, when your people needed you the most after the betrayal of Aizen instead you chose the mongrel dog!"

In an instant mother had cover the room in thin ice, the temperature dropping by the second shocking me at how mother even dared to called out her powers at the elder. I haven't even been able to call forth my powers.

"I love him! I needed him, I needed my family the people I cared for!" Mother stated placing her hand over her heart.

"Enough Hisana!" the elder yelled exasperated before realizing his mistake making mothers eyes fill with hurt before looking away. Mother never did talk about aunt I remember asking her once when I was small who she was, she had stayed quiet before responding 'She's was the queen before that's all', but the sad look in her eyes had been enough for me to not ask again.

"I know you cared for her as your own, but I'm not Hisana I'll never be," mother whispered softly. The elder let out a deep sigh closing his eyes and lower his head. He let out a very small chuckle something I've never heard before.

"No I supposed not, but even if you don't see it you two were very much alike," the elder said before turning around to walk out the door before stopping at my side, "have the clan elders approve"

I smiled wide and let a squeal after I knew he far away. I bounced my way towards my mom and grabbed her hand and dragged her the ballroom.

"Renji! Send for my family at one!" I yelled down the hall at a red hair man with tattoos who just smiled and nodded.

I stood there in front of everyone as the elder placed the crown on my head and handing me the scepter. I looked over to the side and smile brightly when I was aunt Karin with Toshiro at her side; besides them were aunt Yuzu and Jinta even grandmamma and grandpapa even Rangiku with Gin stood there next to mother and father with wide smiles.

"All hail Queen Inyou!" he elder announced making the people applause and cheer before bowing.

"Long may she reign over us!" they all said. I looked over at my red hair guard who smiled happily at me making me smile even wider. Everything was perfect my family was once again together I was now named queen. I looked forward to the peaceful days our nation would have now the half-breeds no longer attacked and the Venatore lamia had moved away never to be heard of again. There was still one more thing that needed to happen before they end up fighting over it again, my parents wedding.

_**Five Months Later**_

_**Rukia**_

I could hear the maids running through the hallways preparing the last details of the ceremony. I looked at the mirror seeing my white lace wedding gown, it was simple yet elegant and I was just thankful that Inyou had choose a sleeveless one. Five months had passed since Inyou had taken the throne and since we were all allowed to come back home thanks to Inyou and the clan leaders who didn't even waste a second in saying yes. I was finally together with my family and nothing else matter.

"She choose well," a cold voice said making me turn around to see brother standing there in his black and white tuxedo. I hadn't spoken to him since I had reunited with Ichigo. He took a few steps forward until he was in front of me, placing something in my hand. I looked down to see a pearl bracelet with a diamond tear hanging from it like a charm. It was beautiful, but I looked up at him confused.

"She was suppose to give it to you the day before she died?" he responded before taking the bracelet from my hand and clasp it around my left hand. I looked away unable to say anything the last time I had seen her was on that had and we ended up having a fight like always. All those words that I said to her that day weren't true I hadn't mean any of them.

"I didn't mean it Nii-sama, all those words I had said to her, I just wanted my sister not a queen," I whispered placing a hand over my mouth suppressing my sobs.

"I'm sure she knew, Rukia because believe it or not she loved you every much," he responded slowly wrapping his arms around me. I let out a small laugh after a while feeling how uncomfortable he felt, but still didn't make a move to let go of me.

_**Byakuya **_

A knock came from the door making us both turn around to see Inyou come in bouncing on her toes, her long navy dress flowing with her long raven hair.

"Byakushi! You made her cry!" She exclaimed frowning and shaking her head in disapproval. I glared at her, even though she can say my name correctly now she still chose's to use the absurd nickname, she processed to pout and give me this look that made her eyes look big and round. When she was younger I found myself unable to say no to such an expression.

"Inyou," Rukia called out catching her attention before flashing her mother a wide smile.

"Come one its time we need to go or else your going to be late!" she exclaimed.

"The bride can be late to her wedding," Rukia replied causing Inyou to roll her eyes before pulling her mother out the door hearing their giggles radiate. I let out a deep sigh.

"She doesn't need me anymore, Hisana," I whispered softly.

"_Byakuya-sama please take care of her,"_ a soft voice whispered in my ears. The promise I made to you years ago I kept it without question, but even if I hadn't made it I know I would have taken her in, because what was precious to you was precious to me. I know that maybe I wasn't the perfect brother for her, but I did try. I let out another deep sigh, never realizing how tried I felt. I'm ready to see you any day now because now I'm able to tell you how happy she is.

"Hisana," I whispered closing my eyes.

"Nii-sama, I need you!" a shout came from the door I turned to look at Rukia who was fidgeting, "I don't think I can do this, there's to many people!" she exclaimed. I let out yet another sigh. I walked over to her grabbing her hand tightly.

"If your scared of such a trivial thing then it only proves that you're still a child," I responded causing her to frown, "Where is the strong Rukia I've seen before? At least I could see now why Kurosaki rejected your proposal twice"

"Hey! I rejected him twice too," she exclaimed. I had learned of the story when Inyou had come to my office to visit and kept rambling about it.

"That's not what he's saying from what I heard was you kept proposing until he had no choice, but to say yes," I replied knowing it was a lie, but the fierce look she gave told me she was no longer nervous, a determine look on her face. It seems that I was wrong, Hisana, she still needs me and I know you understand when say I still need to be by her side and Inyou.

"Come on Nii-sama I need a wedding to get to!" she said tugging me suddenly behind her before hearing a faint soft laughter.

_**Ichigo**_

I stood inside the white gazebo that was decorated with white flowers and ribbons. I stood nervously as I kept pulling at my tuxedo down and rubbing the back of my neck. I looked out of the gazebo too see hundreds of people sitting in chairs all facing the gazebo, the first few rows were mostly family and the clan leaders, but the rest were basically the whole night world that I've never met. I let out a deep sigh, Rukia had told me she was inviting only family and close friends if only I had knew she meant the entire night world. Though the ceremony will only last only a few minutes, since we only need to declare our love, Rukia said no priest was needed.

"Take it easy, Mr. Kurosaki, we wouldn't want you to faint," the red hair man said as he stood next to me. Inyou had made this man my groomsmen's thinking it was better then my old man. I shot him a glare that made him smirk at me. I had made the wrong choice my old man would have been better than this baboon. He annoyed me to no end. The music started playing making me turn towards the aisle that was right in the middle of the hundreds of people. I saw Inyou come walking down the aisle throwing flower petals in the air taking in small steps giving me a huge smile before turning her attention to the baboon besides me her smile growing even bigger. I gave a side look to the man to see him smile at the sight of her, making me frown. I cleared me throat-making look at me with a questioning gaze.

"I'm watching you," I warned him as he gave a snort and shake his head, "I'm not joking you baboon," I hissed making him stop and nod. I turn to see everyone stand on their feet when Byakuya and Rukia came into view her big bright smile and sparkling violet eyes taking my breath away she was beyond beautiful to put into words. I stood there mesmerized by her until Byakuya cleared his throat catching my attention. I blinked a few times not realizing that they now stood in front of me and Byakuya was handing me Rukia's hand.

"It seem that he's not ready," Byakuya, stated lowering both his and Rukia's hand away from me.

"Nii-sama," Rukia whined as I quickly reach out for her hand taking it into mine earning me glare from him and a small giggle from Rukia. I watched him give me another glare before placing a soft kiss on Rukia's forehead and stood next to the baboon.

"Your brother still doesn't like me," I whispered.

"Yeah I don't think he'll ever like you," She responded softly and looked out to the many guest that were starting to sit down and Rangiku slowly made her way towards us as she wadded side-to-side holding a small gold tray with our rings with it. Her swollen belly made me smiled knowing that a little Rangiku was growing in there made me happy for her. She was due in three months and was expecting girl.

I took Rukia's ring from the tray and faced her taking in a deep breath.

"Rukia, you except me with all my faults, you loved me unconditionally and for that I thank you, because you Rukia are the one that I love and that will never change. On this day, I give you my heart, my promise that I will walk with you hand in hand wherever our journey leads us, living, learning, loving, together forever," I said smiling as I slip in the ring with the one I had give her. Her violet eyes shining with unshed tears. She reached out for my ring giving Rangiku a big smile and turned to me giving me hand a light squeeze, clearing her throat.

"Ichigo I love you ever since I could remember and that will never change because in your eyes I found my home. In your heart, I found my love. In your soul, I found my other half; with you I am whole, full, alive. I am yours. You are mine always and forever," she said slipping the ring on my ring finger.

"Our promise of eternity," we both said.

I reached out and cupped her check making her lean into my touch when she suddenly pull me by my hips close to her getting my tie to pull me to her eye level. I could hear the guest laughing and give whistles. I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"Rukia," I whined making her narrow her eyes at me.

"So brother tells me your saying I kept proposing to you until you had no choice, but to say yes?" she questioned making throw a glare at the person behind her who just stare at me expressionless before giving me a small smirk. I was about to say something but Rukia turned me around leaning me to the side as she hover above making everyone cheer louder and laughter rang through me ears. I felt my whole face heat up this time.

"Ruk-" I whined but was cut off when she kissed my fiercely making me put am arm around her neck in order to be able to kiss her back. Byakuya that bastard make him pay for this. I heard the guest cheer even louder as Rukia let me up making me frown at her only to get a smile in return. Inyou jump towards us hugging us both as many more came to the front congratulating us. My old man with mom and my sisters with their partners, the clan leaders everyone was there with smiling faces. We were all finally together happy and healthy, to create many more beautiful memories together. Whether if we were to cry, laugh, or get angry at each we will stay together because that is what family does and I am happy to know now were I belong now. Thank you everyone, thank you Orihime and thank you Rukia.

"Ah my dear son! You're a man now! I'm so happy, come closer so I can give you some ideas for your honeymoon, and get our dear Rukia coming back for more of you-"

"God damn it old man!"

"Silence you fool have you no respect!?"

We all final had our happily ever after, he take about corny, right?

_~The end~_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it ^^ this is for reals the last chapter and I want to THANK everyone who supported me through out the story! ah i can't beileve i'v actually finished my first story and its all thanks to you guy! (^.^)**

**Please take a look at my prequeal for Our promise of eternity called The Rift Between Us  this story will cover hisana relationship with rukia and baykuya. rukias relationship with masaki and isshin and best of all little baby ichigo! **


End file.
